The World Needs More Grimm
by Gina Villamor
Summary: Canon Strict. Focus on Healing. Grimm Connections. The Power of True Love. Modern Fairy Tale. Takes place from February 13 2020 to May 15 2020 with a brief flash forward to May 2025. Nick Burkhardt told Trubel after March 24th 2017: History is of vital significance. Our Past is connected forever to our Future and it happens in the Present. Trubel, her past present & future
1. Chapter 1

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunited**

It is 10:06pm on Thursday, February 13th 2020. A video conference between Trubel and the leader of Hadrian's Wall in New York City, John Sanders, opens this story.

Trubels' Computer at Hadrian's Wall in Portland Oregon is ringing like a phone call. She immediately notices where John Sanders is located as well as the time. She accepts by pressing a key on her keyboard.

"It's 1 am there. You guys must not sleep much." Trubel says, half-joking.

John Sanders gets right to the point. "We don't. I was hoping to speak with Theresa Rubel."

"That would be me. Call me Trubel."

The play on her name goes completely over his head. "Rubel this is leader Sanders at NYC. I wanted to ask you specifically about your past case: Luison Oscar Torres."

"Alright. When was this?" She asks, curious.

"October 2018. I understand you were the Grimm that killed him. His hideout in Portland Oregon was setup with explosives on a timer that were detonated." He replies, factually.

She ponders. "Oh yes, I remember that. I barely got out of there alive. What else do you want to know?"

Sanders' face turns dark. "You're not going to believe this, but one of my guys picked up DNA and caught some fresh prints of Torres in Upstate New York at a home where 2 Grimms were murdered."

Trubel is stunned. "Sanders-that's impossible."

He sticks to what he knows. "I read your report. Your team couldn't recover his body to scan his fingerprints or collect DNA because of the explosives."

"Yes, that's true." She ponders again. "But I can assure you, Torres WAS dead. I killed him myself."

"Well then, that's quite a mystery we have here. We're uncertain what should be our next move." His voice changes. "But we MUST catch him before he does something else. Or kills again."

Due to his reaction, she thinks Sanders is somehow involved in this personally. "I agree. So, what do you have in mind?" She asks.

He hesitates while he ponders. "How much do you know about this Wesen?"

In an instant, she remembers everything she can about Oscar Torres. "Enough. I've watched him since he appeared on the West Coast in late 2017."

His relief at what Trubel just said is obvious. "I was hoping you'd say that, because we could really use your help on this. I'd like you to work here with my team as soon as possible. I hope you're not in the middle of something else."

"Fortunately not." She replies. "I just wrapped up my most recent case today."

"Great." Interestingly, he doesn't smile. "I'm updating Torres file in the database with this new information for your review before you arrive."

Trubel is already thinking ahead. "Alright. We'll be there tomorrow—I mean, today since it's already 1 am there." She stifles a nervous laugh.

"Yes. I'll inform my team that you're coming. See you then." Sanders ends the video conference.

In 2016 it was revealed that one of the core strengths of Hadrian's Wall, better known as HW, is the full use of technology. In the field, fingerprints are vital for identification. DNA is being used here in 2020.

Trubel takes a few minutes on her computer to review the new information on Oscar Torres. Curious, she reads details on Robert & Jessica Daniels, the Grimms who were murdered 3 days earlier. She also reviews information on their 6-year old daughter, Chloe, who is now in foster care.

She shuts her computer down. The screen goes blank. So does her face.

Trubel FLASHBACKS to October 10th 2018 and the moment she entered the building in Portland that was Oscar Torres hideout. After exiting the stairwell on the 4th floor, a man appears 10 feet in front of her:

Trubel approaches the man, machete in her hand as he approaches her. "Tell me now where Oscar Torres is, and maybe I'll let you live."

"I am Oscar Torres. And you are—a Grimm." He responds smugly.

She slowly, methodically moves in closer to him. "Yes, I am."

Trubel takes 2 seconds and sizes up Oscar Torres. He's clearly Hispanic as he spoke with a thick South-American accent. Average build, approximately 5 feet, 8 inches tall, black hair, and very distinguishing brown eyes.

Oscar Torres woges into a Luison and makes the first move by lunging at Trubel. They fight for a while, but Trubel gains control in the fight as Oscar Torres is cornered. He looks around as if he's waiting for someone to back him up. He attempts to retreat into the stairwell, but Trubel is too fast for him. It's all over in a matter of seconds. His facial expression shows he's stunned the machete is slicing into his body. He tries to talk but no words come out.

She removes her machete. "That's for murdering the Westerfelds." She says as his body slumps onto the concrete floor.

She hears a team member in her headset with urgency in his voice. "Trubel this entire building is rigged with explosives! It's gonna go off in 46 seconds!" He then starts yelling. "Get the hell outta there!"

She takes one more look at Oscar Torres. His Luison face retracts into his human face seconds before she turns and runs for her life.

The Flashback ends.

It is 7:15am, sunrise in Portland. The date is Friday, February 14th, 2020. Valentine's Day.

Trubel is boarding the plane from Portland that they use for long distances along with 2 others which comprises her team. After they are seated and belted in, they engage in small talk.

"I can't remember the last time I've been to the East Coast." Nancy Snyder says. "It seems like forever."

Trubel has a wistful look in her eye that lasts only for a moment. "2015 is the last time I was there."

"2010 or 2011 for me." Ken Davis tells them. "It was before Hurricane Sandy."

Nancy Snyder is human. Slender build, 5 feet, 6 inches tall. Age 42, she is Caucasian from her dad, Filipino and Chinese from her mother. She has had extensive martial-arts training since she was a little girl, and is very agile. She has no problem taking care of herself in a Wesen fight situation.

Ken Davis is Wesen. He's a Taureus-Armenta, one of the most noble of all Wesen because they are very brave and volunteer for even the most dismal of assignments. Age 30, Caucasian, stocky build, full-facial hair, 5 feet, 9 inches tall.

At approximately 5:45pm EST, they land and are immediately taken to HW NYC.

They are escorted into the main area of HW NYC Compound. It looks similar to HW Portland but this is much larger. Their command center has several chairs all around the huge computer monitor they use every day that include combo desk/table areas with smaller computers for individual research.

A group of 8 people have assembled in the command center, including the leader of HW NYC, John Sanders.

Trubel enters the command center first, followed by Nancy Snyder and Ken Davis.

Sanders announces their arrival to everyone assembled. "They are here. This is Theresa Rubel and her team from HW Portland."

Trubel approaches John Sanders. She sizes him up. Age 59, Caucasian, 5 feet, 7 inches tall. Stocky. She gets the immediate impression of _Military attitude with Military looks_.

She thinks it wise to be honest and direct with him. "Hello. You must be Sanders."

Sanders is anxious to start their meeting. "Yes. There will be time to introduce everyone later. We have more information since you left Portland." He gestures to the rear of the command center for someone to come forward. "This is Porter. He discovered Torres DNA and fingerprints at the scene. He's taken the lead on this case."

Josh Porter steps forward with a smile on his face. "Hello Trubel. It's great to finally see you again."

It's Josh. THE Josh from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Son of Grimm, Rolek Porter, who owned one of the 7 keys passed down through the centuries from the original Grimm Crusaders.

Josh has changed completely. So has his demeanor. He's Cool, Calm, and Collected.

He looks even better than he did in 2014, in spite of being more than 5 years older.

His smile widens. He has been reunited with Trubel. He is fully enjoying the moment.

Trubels' facial expression changes to complete shock. "Josh? What are you doing here?" She asks.

Josh responds matter-of-factly. "It happened in 2017. I became a Grimm." He explains.

Now it's John Sanders turn to be surprised. "You know each other?" He asks.

Trubel's' shock fades. A tiny smile forms on her face. "Yes, we do."

Josh knows Sanders will want more details. "Trubel and I met in Portland Oregon in 2014 when my dad passed away."

Sanders ponders a moment, satisfied with Josh's explanation. "I see. Well Porter, I leave you completely in charge to update and work with Rubel and her team. Go where you need to, use whatever resources necessary to find this Wesen. In the meantime, I'll be leaving for Atlanta with the rest of the team, so keep me updated on further developments." Sanders walks out with his associates.

Now, only 6 people are left in the command center: Josh, Trubel, Ken Davis, Nancy Snyder, Lance Irving & Alisha Matthews, the latter 2 on Josh's' team.

Josh shouts out quickly before John Sanders is out of earshot: "Thanks Boss." He then confidently walks towards the huge monitor. He looks at the small group. "Luison Oscar Torres." He speaks with authority.

He uses the remote to pull up information on the huge monitor for all to see. It's clear he wants to get straight to business.

"Age 34. Not much is known about his early life. His immigration record stated _business expansion opportunities_ and once his visa was approved, he moved from Chile to Los Angeles in late 2017." He pushes a few more buttons on his remote. "Shortly after, he opened a shop called OT Tech Solutions, with Oscar Torres as President and CEO, specializing in a wide-variety of Business Technology Services."

The initial shock of finding out Josh is now a Grimm has worn off. Trubel realizes she suddenly has great respect for Josh because of it, but she doesn't want this positive impression of him to get in the way of the case. It's best she test him out-_his leadership skills must be strong, otherwise Sanders wouldn't have put him in charge_ she thinks to herself. Suddenly, she realizes what she has to do. While they work on the case together, there's going to be a competition between them—friendly, of course.

So she jumps right in. "In August 2018, I monitored his move from Los Angeles to Portland. He opened another shop, also OT Tech Solutions."

Josh keeps up the pace. "Yes. He began soliciting investors at that time for major equipment purchases when his loan fell through. He hired a group of local High School students to do a lot of 'cold-calling' which was successful."

Trubel remembers this case from 2018 very well. "A High-Society couple in Portland, The Westerfelds', invested in his business. We concluded it was over $100,000. It was rumored that their relatives referred them to Oscar Torres."

"Yes." Josh agrees. "That's why no red flags were raised initially with Ronald Westerfeld."

"It was only when their Financial Advisor investigated Oscar Torres company that Ronald Westerfeld smelled a rat." Trubel smiles slightly. "Or should I say, a wolf."

The small group stifles a laugh at the humorous innuendo.

"According to Mrs. Reyes, the housekeeper, she heard numerous daily conversations that eventually became heated between Oscar Torres and Ronald Westerfeld." Josh says as he reads details from his small computer screen.

Trubel jumps right back in. "It's unfortunate he didn't voice his concerns with anyone else, other than his Financial Advisor."

"Yes. 5 days later, The Westerfelds' disappeared." Josh says, somberly.

Trubel turns, facing everyone. "It was all over the news in Portland. High Society couple becomes a high-profile case."

Josh's' voice changes. "Sadly, their bodies were found 3 days later."

Ken Davis now speaks up from the far side of the command center. "And contrary to the story circulating in the media, this was not a copy-cat murder."

Trubel shakes her head in agreement. "Yes Davis. The other murder that occurred a week prior, Socialite & Millionaire Lucy Vanderhorn was later solved. It wasn't Wesen related."

Josh continues on. "Oscar Torres was one of many people interviewed after the Westerfelds disappearance. His alibi apparently satisfied investigators."

"At the time. Once the Westerfelds' bodies were found, the investigation shifted when they interviewed their relatives and it was revealed they had NOT referred Oscar Torres to them." Trubel wants everyone in the room to understand this.

"Oscar Torres continued soliciting investors into September 2018. But because he felt the heat from the Westerfelds' investigation, things started falling apart for him." Josh pushes buttons on his remote, and more pictures of Oscar Torres appear on screen.

"Yes, that is correct." She realizes it's time to tell her version of events from 2018. "Due to the news coverage of the Westerfelds' disappearance and murder, many other investors had come forward with various schemes of Oscar Torres they had funded. Torres was no longer making himself available to investigators, and soon after they couldn't find him. At the request of Portland Police, I began a search for Oscar Torres and found where he was hiding. On October 10th 2018 we converged on the building, and I caught up to a man woged as a Lusion who claimed to be Oscar Torres. We fought, and I killed him. At the same time, one of my other team members discovered the entire building was rigged with explosives on a timer and the countdown to detonation had already begun. We evacuated immediately. I was unable to verify through Fingerprints or DNA if that Luison I killed was, in fact Oscar Torres. The building was completely destroyed."

Josh walks to the other side of the room and presses more buttons on his remote. "So after this, Oscar Torres goes into HW archives as _deceased_. His status remained _deceased_ until 2 days ago when his fingerprints and DNA were found at the home in Albany, New York of 2 Grimms; Robert & Jessica Daniels."

Trubel now faces Josh. "I read in the report that their daughter Chloe identified two of the men in their home that night as Reapers. Were there any other prints or DNA found at the scene?"

Josh returns the look. "Unfortunately none."

Trubel ponders a moment. "I also read there is nothing that links Oscar Torres to the Daniels, correct?"

"Yes." Josh pauses a moment, then looks at Trubel. "Now, when you arrived, Sanders mentioned we have new information since you left Portland."

"Yes. What is it?" She asks.

"We pulled up surveillance footage from the night of February 10th at gas stations, stores & a diner within a 2-mile radius of the Daniels' home. And—we noticed-something. We'd like you to take a look." Josh uses the remote to pull up the video on the huge monitor.

Trubel walks over and stands right next to Josh. They lock eyes for a brief second. Josh turns his gaze back to the huge monitor and the video on continuous loop. "Here is the diner closest to the Daniels' home. Nothing out of the ordinary we could see."

Trubel acknowledges what Josh just said. "Alright. Anything else?"

Josh presses more buttons on his remote and a new video appears on screen. "This supermarket had a power failure at 10:19pm and closed for business early. Again, aside from the power failure, nothing unusual here either."

Trubel analyzes the video. "Just a few people hoping to shop."

Josh, with the remote in hand clicks to full screen. "Now, this is surveillance footage of the gas station closest to the Daniels' street. At 11:12 pm, this vehicle slowly approaches and then speeds away."

Trubel doesn't miss a detail. "Looks like a Toyota Camry. Are there any other camera angles we can view?"

Josh uses his remote to play video from another source. "Yes, right here. This one is closer. Since the license plate is clearly visible, we were able to identify the registered owner of the vehicle. One of Oscar Torres' known Wesen associates: Alan Hodges. Also, a Luison."

Trubel watches the video footage intently. "Ok! Go back please."

Josh clicks the remote to go back 30 seconds. "Should I go back another 30 seconds?" He asks.

Trubel continues looking intently. "No, that's good." She focuses in on the driver. "There is no one else in this car, except the driver. And I can assure you—that is NOT Oscar Torres. He moves different." She pauses, then faces Josh. "At least this is not the man woged as a Luison that I killed on October 10th 2018."

Josh is surprised she came to that conclusion so fast. "Really? Well, we can get Matthews to work on cleaning up this video and run it through facial-recognition software." He looks and nods at Alisha Matthews.

Alisha Matthews comes forward and sits at the computer next to the huge monitor. "Alright. I'm on it, Porter."

Trubel now gets a close-up look at Josh's' team member Alisha Matthews. She's African-American, human, _pretty in her own way_ she thinks. Alisha Matthews is 5 feet, 7 inches tall, average build, not overly slender. Trubel recalls reading specifics about her. At age 25, she is the youngest person on either team and she is highly Computer Tech savvy. She has had training in EVERYTHING electronic, as well as in the field for hacking into buildings, computers, electronic safes, you name it. Trubel can't help but use the word _Brainiac_ to describe her.

Trubel jumps to her next task. "Josh do you have a list of Oscar Torres' known associates?" She lets out a huge sigh, instantly realizing her mistake. "Sorry Porter. I'm not used to calling you by your last name."

Josh smiles again. "I know." He hesitates for a moment. "Yes, I do have a list, but it's incomplete since he was listed as 'deceased' for so long. I was hoping you could help."

Trubel looks at Davis & Snyder. "Alright team. Let's work together on this."

They all take seats at individual computers for about 2 hours to do their research.

Trubel looks at the computer screen with Nancy Snyder. "This is a good start I can work with. Please continue checking." Now she approaches Josh. "So Porter, I'm going to start with this list and check who might have had contact with Oscar Torres during October 2018 through February 2020."

Josh is curious. "Alright. Can Irving & I help in anyway? What are you looking for, specifically?"

Trubel smiles slightly. "Who. What. Where. When. Why. How."

Josh stifles a laugh. "Ok. I'm following you."

Trubel looks right at him. "You know-this is going to take a while.

Josh smiles. "Yes."

They all continue at the computers for the rest of the night.

What they are doing is checking every known associate of Oscar Torres and: Who they were with, what they were doing, where they went, why they did what they did, and how—financial means to do so. Trubel is especially paying attention to video surveillance footage of these associates.

Alisha Matthews jumps up from her computer, excited. "GOT IT! Alright guys, the facial recognition software has a 99.879 percent probability that the man behind the wheel of the Toyota Camry is OSCAR TORRES." She turns and looks at all of them, smiling.

Trubel is stunned—again. "I'm REALLY surprised he's still alive."

Josh lets out a sigh. "Well, fingerprints and DNA don't lie."

Trubel ponders. "So the biggest question is, who did I kill on October 10th 2018?" She asks.

Josh turns in his chair back to the computer. "Let's keep looking."

They continue for another 30 minutes.

Josh now spins around in his chair and faces Trubel. "Rubel—I think I got something."

Trubel looks away from her computer. "Sure. What have you got?"

"Alan Hodges." Josh says matter-of-factly.

Trubel ponders. "The Wesen the Toyota Camry is registered to?"

Josh sighs. "Yes. Very strange how he appears to have simply-vanished. Into thin air. I can't find recent surveillance footage, credit or debit card transactions, employment records—nothing."

Trubel looks right at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks.

Josh now turns & looks at all the information on his computer. "Last known address, 29 Ponder Avenue, Portland, Oregon. Rental agreement terminated due to non-payment of rent. Utilities, all disconnected due to non-payment. Credit cards charged off to bad debts and bank accounts with negative balances then closed & sent to collections—the list goes on and on." He turns and smiles at her. "And guess when this all began?"

Trubel can't hide her excitement. "Probably December 2018!"

Josh smiles wide. "Jackpot!"

Trubel jumps up and walks over to Josh. "OMG! Alan Hodges must be the Luison I killed on October 10th 2018! Did you pull up pictures of him?"

"Right here." Josh then stands up and pushes a button on his remote and multiple pictures of Alan Hodges appear on the huge monitor.

Trubel looks at all of the pictures intently. "Yes. This is the man I fought that day. I'm glad I saw his human face after he died." She looks at Josh. "But why—why would he claim to be Oscar Torres?"

Josh returns the look. "I don't know. But it appears that Alan Hodges was set up by Oscar Torres."

Trubel considers what he just said. "Yeah, but for what purpose?"

"Well—obviously Oscar Torres wanted to be considered 'deceased'." Josh says matter-of-factly.

Trubel picks up where Josh is going. "Alright. But so-he could do—what?" She asks.

"That's what we need to find out. His agenda. But it appears that he wanted to be considered deceased, so nobody would be monitoring his movements." Josh points to his computer screen. "Interesting how the vehicle registration for the Toyota Camry was paid in full, in cash in July 2019 without a notice of transfer so it remained in Alan Hodges name, as well as basic liability insurance. It was paid at renewal in September 2019 with a money order—and kept in Alan Hodges name. Yet nothing for all his other bills."

"Oscar Torres probably didn't want to attract attention to himself by driving a vehicle with expired tags. Let's compare pictures of both Oscar Torres and Alan Hodges. DMV records first Jo-Porter." Trubel laughs again. "I'm having a hard time with that."

Josh smiles. "Yeah, me too." He looks at Alisha Matthews. "Matthews, can we get DMV records on screen for both Oscar Torres and Alan Hodges? Specifically, photographs with physical description statistics?"

Matthews doesn't skip a beat. "Yep. Sure. Give me just a minute."

One minute later Matthews is done. "Alright Porter, coming on screen—NOW."

Side-by-side, the DMV records of both Oscar Torres and Alan Hodges appear on screen.

It's easy to see that they not only look very much alike, their height, weight, eye color, skin color is either identical or close enough they could be brothers, almost twins.

Trubel looks intently, then breathes a sigh of relief. "Well, it's obvious now. Alan Hodges WAS Oscar Torres' body-double, so he could fake his own death."

Josh ponders. "Yes. He must've known he was being watched, especially after the Westerfelds' bodies were found."

Trubel then paces while pondering. "So—he goes 'under the radar' for almost a year and a half, until his DNA & fingerprints appear at Robert & Jessica Daniels Home." She looks at Josh. "You know, I think it's time to go look."

Josh returns the look again. "Alright. Meaning, you want to look at the crime scene?"

"Yes Josh." Trubel smiles widely. "And I AM so over that."

Josh smiles back. "Me too. First name basis then?"

"We knew each other BEFORE we both worked for HW, so the answer is YES." She nods her head in agreement.

"Alright Trubel." He pauses a moment. "The SUV can only seat 4 or 5 people, so I will pick Irving to come with us. Who would you like to bring from your team?"

Trubel doesn't hesitate. "Davis".

Josh looks at the time. "Sunrise is in 25 minutes, so why don't we all eat a quick breakfast together first?" He asks.

Trubel can't help but smile at him. "Sure."

Ken Davis purposely sits next to Trubel & Nancy Snyder in order to be away from Josh. Due to his Wesen nature being a Taureus-Armenta, he's still untrusting of a Grimm he just met.

They eat in the communal breakroom and make small talk together.

Josh can't help it, his fascination with Ken Davis being a Taureus-Armenta gets the best of him. After everyone notices Josh is staring at him, Josh feels the need to come clean.

"I've never met a Taureus-Armenta before." Josh says to everyone, respectfully.

Davis apprehensively woges, then retracts. "That's a first."

Trubel tries to put him at ease. "Davis, I was a Grimm before Josh was."

"That explains it." Davis says with relief.

Snyder wants to change the subject. "Isn't that typical of Grimms anyway? Women become aware before men?"

Trubel responds. "Yes, that's true."

Josh sighs. "Unfortunately."

Trubel feels she needs to lighten the mood. "Unfortunately for you Josh." She jokes.

Josh sighs again but doesn't say anything this time.

"Well, all of this sure took me awhile to get used to." Alisha Matthews speaks up.

"Yeah, but you're so good at what you do Matthews." Josh replies.

"I'm just glad I get to stay home, safe behind the computer." Matthews says, smugly.

Irving speaks up, matter-of-factly. "MOST of the time."

Trubel now gets a closeup look at Lance Irving, Josh's' right-hand-man. He's Pflichttreue, Age 36, Caucasian, 6 feet, 2 inches tall, and very built—ripped with a lot of muscles. Since he's a team member involved in this case, Trubel recently read details about him. Lance Irving was recruited by HW NYC almost 10 years ago. She wonders if he was involved in the war with Black Claw in 2016.

"Well, next time you guys need my help backing you up, PLEASE let me know so I can prepare in advance." Matthews looks at Irving.

Irving returns the look, smiling. "That'll NEVER happen Matthews."

Josh is still very curious about Ken Davis. "So Davis-how was it-I mean how is it working with Trubel?" He asks.

Davis looks at her. "Sketchy at first. But she's proven herself. To me personally."

Trubel returns with a confident look. "Yep. I'll never forget Tokyo in January 2018 when I saved your ass."

At that moment, an alarm beeps on Josh's' phone. "Alright guys. It's sunrise. Let's get ready to go."

Once again they are in HW NYCs command center.

Josh is deeply pondering. He approaches Trubel. "You know Trubel, I've been thinking."

"Yes Josh?" She replies.

"We should have Matthews & Snyder dig deeper into Oscar Torres known associates and find those Reapers." He says with conviction.

Trubel realizes right where he is going. "The Reapers who killed the Daniels?" She asks.

Josh nods in agreement.

Trubel ponders for 1 second. "You know, it was probably a _murder-for-hire_."

"Yes—but because of his DNA & fingerprints, we know he was there." His face lights up as he has another thought. He walks over and approaches Matthews & Snyder, who are sitting at adjacent computers. "We need your help to find those Reapers that Chloe Daniels identified the night her parents were murdered."

"Alright Porter. You still want us looking for Oscar Torres and connections through known associates?" Matthews asks.

"Yes. Start by looking for that Toyota Camry. Trubel & I think it's possible the Reapers were hired by Oscar Torres." He ponders again. "That might make the transaction hard to trace, but he would've had to meet with someone to pay them, in cash, probably in advance."

Snyder now speaks up. "Porter I think video surveillance is best to go back to. Maybe start a month before the Daniels' murder and go forward from there. Hopefully, we don't find Oscar Torres taking a trip and meeting those Reapers somewhere overseas."

Josh is impressed. "Good point. Check all airlines for any trips taken 1 to 3 months ago under the name of Alan Hodges." He pauses a moment. "Alright, we are taking off now. Matthews, call me if you get ANYTHING."

"I will Porter." Matthews says, confidently.

They now enter the parking garage. They approach the SUV that they take for in-state trips. Josh enters the drivers' seat, and Irving gets in the front while Trubel & Davis get in the back. Josh drives them out and away from HW NYC.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Surprise**

The date is Saturday February 15th 2020. It is approximately 8:30am.

Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis are in HW NYCs SUV and on their way to Albany New York to the home of Robert, Jessica & Chloe Daniels.

The trip takes 3 hours. During that time, Irving keeps his tablet handy just in case they receive updates from Alisha Matthews. Trubel & Davis type up status reports on their own tablets to keep HW Portland updated on their progress.

Josh is driving, but since Trubel is in the back they don't speak much. Trubel is pre-occupied with details of the Daniels' murder by Oscar Torres, and Josh is concentrating on the road.

They finally approach the single-story, 2-bedroom home which has a free-standing garage. Josh parks in the driveway.

Josh turns to his partner. "Irving, why don't you and Davis check the perimeter outside, while Trubel & I go inside?"

"Sure. We'll meet you inside when we are done." Irving replies.

They all exit the vehicle. Irving & Davis both woge first, then go to the front of the house. After that they separate and check opposite ends of the perimeter.

Josh & Trubel approach the house. Josh continues on to the back of the house and walks up a few steps to the porch which has a back door. Trubel follows him.

Trubel faces Josh, and as his face lights up, he pulls out keys from his coat pocket. "I know for a fact they'll work." He smiles at her.

Trubel is extremely puzzled. "Really Josh?" She asks.

"The only living relative, next-of-kin to the Daniels' is my boss, John Sanders." Josh says, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Alright. And he wouldn't change the locks. Got it." Trubel ponders a moment. "That's why he put you in charge Josh! I understand now."

Josh smiles as he opens the door. "Yes. After you Trubel."

Trubel, always cautious, pulls out her machete. "I don't take chances."

"Neither do I." Josh also pulls out his machete. Trubel looks at him, impressed.

They enter the house. Trubel checks the bedrooms and the bathroom. She returns to the living room as soon as she confirms they're empty. Josh is in the kitchen, looking out the window into the back yard to be sure they weren't followed or watched before Irving & Davis could cover the back. A moment later, he sees that Irving and Davis are nearby. He puts his machete away.

Trubel now approaches Josh in the kitchen. "Alright Josh, the inside of the house is secure." She puts her machete away.

"Great. It appears that nobody followed us either." Josh says as he gestures to the kitchen window.

"Alright. What about the garage?" Trubel asks.

"Irving knows to check that." Josh replies.

"Ok. To business then." Trubel prepares to exit the kitchen.

Josh is curious. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

She pauses and turns to look at him. "CLUES."

Josh nods. "Let me know how I can help."

Josh watches for a few minutes as Trubel quietly looks around the house for clues. Irving & Davis enter through the back door, woged, then retract.

"Perimeter is secure, including the garage." Irving announces.

Josh nods to Irving in acknowledgement. "Trubel is looking for clues."

Irving walks deeper into the living room. "I'll monitor the front door."

Davis turns around. "I'll watch the back."

A few minutes later, Trubel approaches Josh. "I'm really surprised that 2 Grimms didn't have a more secure home."

"Well, once Jessica Daniels got pregnant with Chloe, I guess she stopped working for HW. Actually, they both used to work for HW." He tells Trubel.

Trubel ponders, then sighs. "Family life lulled them into a false sense of security."

Josh looks at her. "Unfortunately."

Trubel turns around. "Alright. I'm going to look at the Daniels' bedroom again."

Trubel enters the bedroom. It's been cleaned up somewhat, but from the blood spatter on the walls it's clear that people died in this room. Josh enters, following her.

Josh gestures to an area of the floor. "So here was where the police found Robert Daniels body. Jessica was still in the bed. They believe she was attacked before Robert was."

Trubel ponders what Josh just said. "It makes sense to take out the female Grimm first."

Josh ponders also. "Yeah, Chloe did say she heard her dad yelling and her mom didn't speak."

Trubel continues looking for clues.

Josh gets a curious look on his face as he turns to leave the room. "I'll be in Chloe's bedroom if you need me."

Trubel acknowledges what Josh just said. "Alright."

Josh enters Chloe's' bedroom. He briefly looks around but settles in on her closet. He opens the closet doors and stands there, deeply pondering.

Josh immediately FLASHBACKS to 4:32 pm on Thursday February 13th 2020 when he and Alisha Matthews first interviewed Chloe Daniels about her parents' murder.

It's been almost 72 hours since her parents' murder. The Police found her after she called 911; she told them she stayed safe by hiding in a section of her bedroom closet. They believe that's how she avoided being found by her parents' killers.

Josh and his team member Alisha Matthews have approached the front porch area of the Temporary Foster Home that Chloe was assigned to.

They are immediately escorted into the main playroom where Chloe is sitting on a chair, quiet and withdrawn.

Josh has already asked Alisha Matthews to take the lead in speaking with Chloe. Obvious girl talk. His idea is only to observe.

They both sit on chairs adjacent to where Chloe is sitting.

Matthews confidently speaks up. "Chloe, my name is Alisha. I'm very glad to meet you."

"Hi Chloe, my name is Josh. Thanks for letting us talk with you." Josh pauses, looking for common ground to talk about. "You know, our boss is John Sanders, your daddy's relative." He tells her.

Chloe suddenly becomes very sad. "Where is my daddy?" She asks, fighting back tears.

Matthews is surprised she would ask that. "The police told you what happened, didn't they?"

Tears begin to fall down Chloes' face. "Yeah-but I still want him."

Josh now lowers his voice. "We know this has been hard for you. We are so sorry sweetie."

Matthews knows she needs to take the lead. "We were really hoping that since you were home when the bad men came, maybe you could remember something about them."

Chloe now stares blankly at the floor. It's clear she wants to stop crying in front of them.

Josh thinks of something to say. "Chloe, anything might help us find them and put them in jail."

Matthews follows where Josh is going. "We know you already told the police your story. But it would really help us if you can tell it again from the beginning. Please."

Chloe sniffles a bit, then clears her throat. She looks at both of them. "Ok. I can try."

She gets up and grabs a nearby tissue. She wipes her eyes and nose with it.

The adults are impressed with how mature she is for her age.

Chloe sits back down. "The night the bad men came—I-I was sleeping, and a noise woke me up."

Josh ponders. "What was the noise? Voices? Banging? Something breaking?" He presses her for more details.

Chloe shakes her head. "No. It sounded like buzzing."

Matthews takes a guess. "Bees buzzing?" She asks.

Chloe ponders. "No, like electricity buzzing."

Josh is very curious. "Ok. Maybe like a cell phone? Something electronic?" He asks.

Chloe looks at him. "Yeah, I think so."

Matthews praises her. "Good memory. What happened next?" She asks.

Chloe continues. "Then I heard my daddy start yelling the safe word, so I would go hide. I remembered the safe word. So I crawled to my closet and stayed in there."

Josh praises her. "That was very smart of you."

"Did your mommy yell the safe word too?" Matthews curiously asks.

"No, I didn't hear my mommy say anything. Only my daddy yelled the safe word." Chloe tells them, somberly.

"You were really paying attention. You were a good girl for listening." Josh says.

Matthews jumps back in. "Yes. We are so proud of you. So what happened after you got into the closet? Could you still hear ok?" She asks.

Chloe ponders, remembering. "Yeah, but—I heard a lot then. I got really scared when I heard the bad men come into my room. They were looking for me."

Josh lowers his voice, realizing Chloe is traumatized from what happened. "What did you do so they wouldn't find you?" He asks.

Chloe almost whispers. "I didn't move, and my mommy taught me a long time ago how to breathe very quiet if I ever had to hide in the closet."

Matthews smiles at her. "Good job. I'm sure that saved you. What happened next?" She asks.

Chloe ponders again. "They finally left after a long time. I think my daddy told the bad men that I wasn't home."

Josh finally understands. "So that's why they didn't look for you in the closet. Because of what your daddy told them."

Chloe can't help but let out a sigh of relief. "After they left I called 911 like my mommy taught me when I was 4."

Matthews lights up. "What a smart girl you are!"

Josh responds with a slight smile. "Yes, very smart."

Matthews wants to ask her another question. "Could you see them from inside your closet when they were in your room?"

Chloe looks at her. "Uh-huh. There were 2 of them. One man had a flashlight."

"Do you remember anything about how the bad men looked like?" Matthews asks.

Josh knows a 6 year-old needs specifics. "Short, Tall, Fat, Thin, Dark skin, Light skin?" He asks, matter-of-factly.

Chloe now looks at Josh. "Short—shorter than you."

Josh smiles, realizing just how intelligent she is. "Alright. What else?" He asks.

Chloe continues. "Not Fat. Not too skinny."

Matthews gets an idea. "Maybe muscular? Big Muscles?" She asks.

Chloe lights up. "Yes, big muscles. Strong."

Josh wants to continue on. "Alright Chloe. What else can you remember about them?" He asks.

Chloe ponders again. "They had skin color like me and you." She now points to Josh.

Josh is surprised she could see skin color in the dark, then realizes the intruders' flashlight revealed it. "Ok. Did they have any tattoos on their skin you could see?" He asks.

Chloe's face looks focused as details now pour out. "No. But they had swords in their hands. Like they were going to fight dragons."

Matthews is surprised. "Swords? Like the one Port-Josh has?" She asks, pointing at Josh.

Josh quickly stands, pulls out his machete and shows her from a safe distance.

Chloe looks intently. "No, they were different."

Josh puts away his machete. He is alarmed. He pulls out his cell phone. "I think I might know what you mean Chloe." He pulls up Grimm Reaper sword pictures on his phone and shows them to her. "Did they look like this?" He asks.

Chloe looks at the pictures on Josh's' phone. "Yes-Yes! That's the swords the bad men had."

Matthews is taken aback. She lowers her voice. "Porter?!" She stares at Josh, wide-eyed.

Josh looks at her and mouths one word so Chloe doesn't hear it spoken. REAPERS.

Matthews whispers. "OMG."

Josh turns and smiles at Chloe. "Chloe, you've been so very helpful. What a brave little girl you are. I think you deserve a hug." He turns and looks at Matthews. "What do you think?" He asks.

Before Matthews can say anything, Chloe has jumped up, hugs Josh and doesn't let go.

Matthews can't help but laugh. "I think she REALLY likes you!"

Josh is floored. He hadn't anticipated Chloe suddenly bonding with him. He shyly hugs her back. "Hey—if there's anything you need, we'll make sure your foster parents have our number, ok?"

Chloe finally pulls away. "Ok."

Matthews speaks up. "Don't be afraid to have them call us or John Sanders—for anything."

Chloe looks back at Josh. "I want you to come on my birthday."

Josh is surprised—again. "Sure. When is it?" He asks.

Chloe deeply ponders. "Ummm-I don't know. But mommy told me it's very soon, and I turn 7!"

Matthews smiles at her. "We can look it up honey. Don't worry."

Josh now stands up. "We will see you then Chloe. On your birthday."

Matthews stands up as well. "Yes. We will."

Josh looks at her intently. "Thanks again sweetie. We have to go now. You be good."

Chloe puts on a brave face. "I will. Bye."

Josh & Matthews stop for a moment to give the Foster Mom a note with all their contact info on it and leave the same way they came in via the front porch.

While getting into the SUV, Matthews makes an interesting observation. "She must like older men. Way. Older. Men."

Josh gets into the drivers' seat and starts up the vehicle. "Too young for me Matthews." He states factually.

Matthews comes back quickly. "Aww, you're going to break that little girls' heart. Shame on you." She jokes.

Josh responds matter-of-factly. "She'll get over it."

Josh drives them away in their SUV.

The Flashback ends.

Josh is still deeply pondering when Trubel enters the room and stands next to him. She sees the look on his face. "What are you thinking Josh?" She asks.

Josh looks at her. "You know Trubel, one thing that Chloe told me when Matthews & I talked with her about that night still bothers me."

Trubel is intrigued. "And that is?" She asks.

"She said a sound like _electricity buzzing_ woke her up." Josh pauses a moment. "Before her dad started yelling."

"Ok. And—you haven't been able to figure out what caused that sound, correct?" Trubel responds.

Josh nods. "After we talked about it, she agreed with us that it was probably something electronic."

"Well—If I put myself into the mind of a 6-year-old, what electronic device COULD make a sound like that?" Trubel asks.

Josh starts to think—deeply. "An unusual sound, something she never heard before?"

Trubel starts thinking deeply also. "Right? It could've been something the Reapers brought."

Josh remembers the details specifically. "I don't think so. She heard it before the Reapers entered her room. So—if it was something they had, she wouldn't have woken up from it."

Trubel ponders. "You're right. It would have to be something here, already in the house."

Josh agrees. "Yes-and, if it was loud enough to wake her up, it would have to be close to her bed." They look at each other and in a split second, both walk over to her bed and start to examine it, on opposite ends from one another.

Josh & Trubel silently examine Chloe's bedroom. They check everything close to the bed, under it, the windows, dresser. Trubel settles in on the large picture over Chloe's' bed. She looks at it close up. Then she touches an area and realizes it's slightly raised in a section. She examines it to reveal a dime-size area that has glass or plastic covering it. She attempts to remove the entire picture from the wall, but it won't budge a fraction of an inch. It appears to be solidly attached to the wall.

Trubel is excited. "Josh there's something here. In this picture."

Josh looks at it close up. "Yes. It's circular." He then walks back and faces it straight on, about 5 feet away. "Trubel, I think it might be a hidden camera."

Trubel looks right at him. "I was thinking that too."

Josh looks at the entire wall that the picture is hanging from. "Yeah, but—where is it? Behind the wall? I know personally just how strong you are." He laughs nervously.

Josh immediately FLASHBACKS to the day when he and Trubel first met in 2014. They both exit his dads' 1992 Volvo Station Wagon. As he approaches the abandoned gas station where his dad is inside, Trubel rushes him and pins him to the outside wall.

"Are you Wesen?" Trubel forcefully demands while holding him by the shirt collar and lifting him off the ground.

"What?" Josh replies, totally blown away by her strength.

"If you're Wesen and you try anything I swear to God I'll kill you!" Trubel stares him right in the face.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Let me go!" Josh yells.

The Flashback ends.

"I'm really surprised that you can't even budge that picture." He smiles at her.

Trubel smiles back briefly. Then she walks completely around the wall to look at the other side. "Look Josh, this wall is shared with the Daniels' bedroom."

"Yes, it is." He walks around and into the hallway.

Trubel follows Josh. They remain in the hallway, silent for about a minute, while they check the structure of the wall that both bedrooms share.

Trubel continues on into the Daniels bedroom. She focuses in on a smaller picture. She does the same thing she did in Chloe's' room, and shortly after discovers a similar raised area in the picture. She's confident she'll be able to remove this picture, but the same thing happens—it is so firmly attached to the wall she can't budge it. Josh enters from the hallway.

"Josh I found the same exact circular area in this picture!" She tells him excitedly.

Josh examines the area carefully. "Yep. Same glass or plastic covering it." He scratches his head. "But where—is the access to it? Breaking down the wall doesn't make sense to me."

"Yeah, I agree." She paces & ponders. "Ok, let's think about this for a minute. The Daniels' had-have secret cameras or a camera behind the wall."

"Yes, sounds logical so far." Josh replies.

"They had them installed as a just-in-case of intruders, which is exactly what happened on February 10th." Trubel continues.

"Alright. But for some reason, John Sanders was never told about them." Josh points out.

"Maybe—he wasn't told about them before, but it might be revealed later somehow? Maybe in their will?" She stops pacing.

Josh starts thinking deeply. "Perhaps." He pauses a moment. "Ok, thinking more about the cameras—" He hesitates. Finally he looks right at her. "Logistics."

Trubel is deeply thinking also. "How were they—are they activated? They wouldn't be constantly running, filming. They would have to turn on at just the right time."

"Exactly. When the intruders first entered, Robert Daniels couldn't reach over and flip a switch." He begins deeply pondering, with an intense look on his face. "Or could he?" Josh almost whispers.

Trubel is puzzled. She doesn't follow his thinking this time. "What? You have that look again Josh."

Josh's' eyes light up as he looks at her. "You know, in the Police Report I read that they found a small remote control on his side of the bed, under the covers. They assumed it was for the television, or the other electronics in the bedroom."

Trubel excitedly comes to the same conclusion Josh did. "Really? It was probably a remote control to activate the cameras!"

"Yes. And there is a detailed description of it in the report." Josh walks into the living room and approaches the back door.

Trubel follows him. "Josh wait! Where are you going?"

Josh turns around briefly. "To look up the Police Report on Irving's tablet." He explains.

Josh goes to the SUV, sits in the driver's seat and removes the tablet from Irving's' backpack.

He takes a minute to pull up the police report. In the meantime, Trubel has entered the SUV and sits in the passenger seat. Josh politely moves the tablet closer to Trubel so they both can look at it together.

They review the detailed description of the remote found on Robert Daniels side of the bed.

"Too bad they didn't take pictures of it." Trubel comments.

"Well, they didn't think it was important at the time I'm sure." Josh responds.

Trubel grabs the door handle and prepares to exit the vehicle. "Alright then. It didn't end up in police evidence, so let's see if we can find it."

They exit the vehicle and re-enter the house the same way via the back door.

As they enter the living room, Josh's' cell phone rings. It's Alisha Matthews.

Josh turns and looks at her. "Trubel please excuse me for a moment."

"Alright." Trubel turns and heads back to the Daniels' bedroom.

Josh answers his phone. "Matthews! What have you got?"

Matthews is excited to deliver good news. "Porter, we found video footage of Oscar Torres paying the Reapers. It was only 5 days before the Daniels' murder."

"Really? Did he fly overseas?" Josh asks.

"No. He actually met and paid them in Boston." Matthews replies.

Josh is impressed. "Wow. Great work ladies."

"Facial recognition software has a 99.799% probability the man paying off 2 other men is Oscar Torres." Matthews informs him.

"Fantastic! Did you find the identity of the other two?" Josh is hopeful.

Matthews sighs. "Unfortunately, no. Their faces are not visible enough to run the software."

"Too bad." Josh pauses. "Any other connections with associates?"

"No, but we are still checking. We did find the Toyota Camry however." She tells him excitedly.

Josh is very curious. "Really? Where?" He asks.

"It was abandoned on the side of the road in an isolated area 7 miles away from the Daniels' home." She reads details from her computer screen.

Josh ponders. "Do we have any idea when?" He asks.

Matthews reads factually from her computer. "Highway Patrol has documented their first encounter with it the morning of February 11th."

Josh is disappointed. "I see. Apparently, he abandoned it that night."

"It appears so. Oh, By the way, I got that information you wanted on your girlfriend, Chloe Daniels." Matthews teases him.

Josh stifles a laugh. "She can only dream Matthews. What is it?" He asks.

"I just confirmed it with her foster parents. Mark your calendar for her birthday party. They are having it 4 days early, on Saturday April 25th." She reads from her notepad.

Josh couldn't hear her clearly this time. "WHAT? Say again?" He asks, confused.

"Her actual birthday is Wednesday April 29th and she'll be in school that day. So they are moving it up 4 days and having her party on Saturday April 25th." Matthews tells him matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Josh asks, shocked.

"Yes Porter. I told Chloe we would look it up, remember? Her date of birth is April 29, 2013." Matthews reminds him.

Josh lowers his voice. "Matthews, do me a favor please?" He asks.

"Yes Porter?" She asks, curious.

"Don't mention this to Theresa Rubel." Josh tells her firmly.

Matthews is very surprised. "Why? I don't understand."

Josh sighs. "They share the same Birthday. Trubel and Chloe Daniels. Exactly 20 years apart."

Matthews lowers her voice now. "I see. Alright Porter. I won't say a word."

Josh's' voice changes. "I appreciate it."

"I told the Foster Mom that, provided we weren't on another case, we'd be there, you know. As we promised Chloe." Matthews says matter-of-factly.

Josh ponders. "Yes. Well Matthews, at least one of us should go. What time?" He asks.

"11am." She replies.

"Ok. Since I'm not there, can you put it on the calendar for me?" He asks.

"Sure." Matthews responds.

Josh tries to lighten the mood. "Thanks for the info Matthews. Was there something else?"

"That's it for now. And yes, I'll call you Porter if we find out anything else." She replies.

"Alright Matthews." Josh hangs up.

Josh walks back towards the bedroom only to meet Trubel in the hallway, smiling widely, holding the small remote out to show him.

"Trubel, you found it! Where?" Josh asks.

"Down on the floor, in between the bed and the night stand. I think it fell off after they cleaned up." Trubel tells him.

"Awesome! Have you tried it yet?" He looks at her curiously.

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I was trying to figure out what some of these buttons do first."

Josh ponders, then looks right at the remote. "Let's try it in Chloe's bedroom."

"Alright Josh." Trubel responds.

They both enter Chloe's' bedroom and go near the picture. Trubel then points the remote and pushes a button that she thinks is power. Nothing happens at first, but 10 seconds later they hear it. An obvious, electronic sound like buzzing, whirring, something powering up. It lasts approximately 40 seconds.

They look at each other amazed.

Josh is very excited. "I'm so glad you found that!" He tells her.

Trubel smiles. "Me too."

"What a smart kid. Chloe described perfectly what it sounded like." He ponders while looking at the buttons. "I would try one at a time."

Trubel hesitates. "I hope one of these isn't DELETE."

Josh looks at the remote buttons intently. "I don't think any of them are."

Trubel sighs. "Alright Josh. Which one would you pick first?" She asks, with a curious look on her face.

Josh points. "My Grimm instinct tells me-that one." Before Trubel can respond, he aims the remote in the direction of the picture and pushes the button.

Suddenly, a noise comes from the Daniels bedroom that sounds like wood and metal making contact. Josh & Trubel run into the room just in time to see the small picture moving up and away from the wall to reveal a secret compartment. Inside the compartment is a high-end video camera system that clearly is connected to Chloe's bedroom, the Daniels bedroom and surprisingly, the hallway. Josh & Trubel can hardly contain their excitement at the find.

Trubel smiles widely. "Josh, remind me to ALWAYS trust your Grimm instinct."

Josh smiles back. "Thanks Trubel."

"Alright. Let's get to work." Trubel says as she approaches the camera system.

Josh & Trubel carefully remove the camera from its location. Then they instruct Irving & Davis to briefly clean up. Afterwards Trubel presses the same button Josh did and the section of wall closes, so that the room appears the same as when they arrived.

They load everything into the back of the SUV, making sure they have the remote control. Then all 4 enter The SUV and Josh drives them away and back to HW NYC.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 3**

**The Plot Thickens**

It's the very early morning hours of Sunday February 16th 2020. The group has returned to the command center at HW NYC. They brought with them the hidden camera system and remote control from the Daniels' home.

Alisha Matthews, Nancy Snyder, Lance Irving, and Ken Davis have already started working on downloading and cleaning up the recordings.

In the meantime, Josh reviews with Trubel the new information Matthews & Snyder found while they were gone.

Josh is watching the video on continuous loop of Oscar Torres paying the Reapers. "It's amazing facial recognition software was able to conclude that is Oscar Torres. It's so dark, I understand why the Reapers aren't identified." He says to Trubel.

Trubel looks at him with a reserved smile. "They aren't identified-yet. Hopefully, we'll get some good video footage of them in the Daniels house, with audio."

Josh sighs. "Yeah, I'm starting to get anxious for that, but Matthews said it'll be awhile. So, I'm going to continue where she left off with Oscar Torres' known associates. I'm really hoping to find SOMEONE, or something." He sits at his computer.

Trubel gives him a tired smile. "You don't stop, do you Josh?" She asks.

Josh smiles. "Nope. I only learned from the best." He nods at her.

Trubel laughs, then suddenly yawns widely.

Josh notices immediately. "Trubel you look REALLY tired."

Trubel is exhausted. "Perceptive." She replies.

"It's just obvious." Josh responds, matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Since there's not much I can do now, I think I'll get a little sleep." Trubel surrenders.

"Please do. I'll let you know if anything new develops, or when they are done with the video footage." Josh informs her.

"Alright. Promise you'll wake me up, Josh?" Trubel asks.

Josh smiles. "Absolutely."

Trubel walks out of the command center.

Josh resumes his search, looking for clues, known associates, and most importantly, Oscar Torres' agenda. As he continues on, he scratches his head in puzzlement at the lack of information available through HW sources.

After nearly 4 hours, Irving approaches Josh. "Porter, Matthews has the video footage ready for review."

Josh looks away from his computer. "Great. Tell her to wait a minute while I get Trubel." He stands up.

"Alright." Irving turns and walks back towards the group gathered on the far side of the command center.

Josh walks out of the command center.

He walks down a long corridor, towards the visitor sleeping quarters. As he slowly enters the large room, he approaches the bunk-style beds inside, all against the walls, similar to military sleeping quarters setup in all branches of service.

Trubel is sound asleep on a bottom bunk.

Josh immediately FLASHBACKS to Thursday, February 13th 2020.

It's approximately 11:45 pm. Josh is now back in the command center at HW NYC. Hours ago, upon his return from the Daniels home and meeting Chloe Daniels at the foster home, he ran the DNA through the lab. He is standing next to Lance Irving, discussing this new case when his computer 'beeps' to indicate new information on the DNA and fingerprints is now available.

Josh eagerly sits at his computer. "Hopefully we got a match to a Wesen in the system." He says to Irving.

"I'd be willing to bet, _The Butler_ did it." Irving jokes.

Josh laughs. "I wish it was that easy." He starts typing.

His demeanor changes as Oscar Torres' information comes up, and being classified as 'deceased' puzzles him. Then, details on _who killed Oscar Torres on October 10__th__ 2018_ appears and Josh eagerly reads all of it. His eyes light up as a picture of Trubel appears on screen as the Grimm that last encountered Oscar Torres. A small smile forms on his face.

The Flashback ends.

Josh approaches her speaking firmly but calmly. "Trubel, wake up. The video is ready."

Trubel slowly opens her eyes. "Ok Josh. How long did I sleep?"

"About 3 hours, or more." He responds.

Trubel stretches and yawns. "Wow. Feels like I just fell asleep." She sits up and looks at him with sleepy eyes. "I'll meet you in the command center."

Josh nods. "Alright."

Josh enters the command center and approaches the other 4 who are sitting at computers. "Trubel will be here shortly. In the meantime, why don't you explain what you had to do that took so long? I'm guessing it was because it was dark-the filming was at night?"

Matthews nods. "You guessed correctly Porter."

Snyder turns towards Josh. "Matthews had to clean it up—a lot."

Irving smiles. "She did a great job Porter."

"That's only because I had help." Matthews replies modestly.

Davis looks at Matthews. "I wouldn't mind doing that again. I learned a lot."

Just then, Trubel enters the command center. Josh looks at her. "Perfect timing. Matthews & her Tech Group cleaned it all up for us."

"Awesome." Trubel is finally awake.

Matthews types on her computer, then stands up in front of the large monitor. "Alright guys, here comes the video WITH audio." She takes a few steps back to get a better view.

One-by-one, they all stand, facing the monitor, transfixed, quiet, watching & listening to the events as they unfolded in the Daniels' home on Monday night, February 10th 2020:

It's 10:49pm according to the time-stamp on the video footage when it starts. There are 3 camera angles in view; Hallway, Master Bedroom, Chloe's Bedroom. Even though it's nighttime, because of the high-quality resolution video that Matthews and the group cleaned up, it's clear that 2 men have already entered the master bedroom. They are standing, at one side of the bed with Grimm-Reaper scythes in their hands. They are both wearing gloves. One of them has a bright flashlight and points it directly into Robert Daniels' eyes, momentarily blinding him. Their human faces are CLEARLY visible as they begin attacking Jessica Daniels. They woge into Hasslichen as they continue the assault. She collapses, dead, back into bed.

When the video first started, Robert Daniels' already had the remote in his hand. It's clear that as he awoke suddenly he grabbed it and activated the cameras with it. His vision has returned, so he places it under the bed covers then looks momentarily stunned at his wife, who he knows is now dead. He then starts yelling repeatedly "SALMO". Since the cameras are filming in Chloe's' bedroom also, she is already awake. She slinks out of her bed onto the ground and swiftly crawls to her closet, opens the sliding door a fraction, crawls inside and closes the door from the inside almost all the way except a few inches to peer out from. Robert Daniels sees one of the Reapers heading for Chloe's bedroom, and he starts yelling "Don't waste your time in there! She's not here tonight!" After saying that, Robert Daniels gets out of bed and stands up. He yells "I'm going to kill both of you for killing my wife!" By this time, the second Reaper turns away from Chloe's bedroom and back into the Daniels bedroom. Then, facing Robert Daniels, both Reapers charge him and, being a Grimm, he puts up a good fight but since he doesn't have his machete and he's outnumbered they overpower him and he falls to the ground, dead. At this point both Reapers turn, leave the master bedroom and enter Chloes' bedroom looking for her. But fortunately, when she fell to the floor getting out of her bed, her comforter remained straight, so it appears to the Reapers as well as everyone watching the video that her bed is made, and nobody was sleeping in it. They stay in her room for a only a minute, never opening the closet doors, then leave and return to the Daniels bedroom. As they pull out their phones and start taking pictures of their 2 victims, they are startled when a third man enters the room. He appears sure-of-himself. ARROGANT. His human face is clearly visible. It's none other than Oscar Torres. He woges into a Luison, and the Reapers are intimidated by his presence. He retracts as he looks around. What happens next takes everyone watching the video by surprise.

Oscar Torres now speaks to the Reapers, with a thick South American accent. "Very Good." He starts to clap slowly. "Bravo! Bravo!" He turns around and walks into Chloe's bedroom. He immediately notices it's empty. "Where is the girls' body?" He demands of the Reapers as he returns to the Daniels' bedroom.

The first Reaper responds. "She's not here. The father told us that."

Oscar Torres is visibly shaken. "What!? She's still alive?"

The second Reaper is now annoyed. Not only because Oscar Torres showed up, apparently unplanned, but also because of his confrontational attitude. "He said she's not here!" He responds.

Oscar Torres approaches them slowly, and after a deep sigh of disappointment he speaks. "This means I will change the terms of our agreement. I wanted the entire family dead, not just the parents!"

The first Reaper immediately becomes angry. "It's not our fault she isn't here Torres!"

Oscar Torres scoffs. "Maybe you would have found out where she was BEFORE you killed them, you imbeciles!" He says to them condescendingly.

The second Reaper is no longer intimidated. "That wasn't part of our agreement."

Oscar Torres shakes his head. "It was YOUR assignment to kill all 3 of them. This means you only get 66% of what I originally agreed to. Or you will take what I already gave you." He replies, firmly.

The first Reaper is furious. Oscar Torres' has changed their agreement without discussion. "No. Never. Maybe we can just kill you now and take whatever money you have?" He says firmly, as he boldly approaches him.

The second Reaper doesn't skip a beat. He moves into a back-up position to the first Reaper.

Suddenly, all hell breaks loose between the 3 of them, right there in the master bedroom. Oscar Torres proves a worthy opponent, as he's initially able to dodge their Grimm-Reaper Scythes. It's not long however, before the edge of one Scythe badly cuts his hand and arm, and since he's not wearing gloves it's clear he starts bleeding in the hallway. The Reapers close in, attempting to finish the job. Oscar Torres runs, into the living room and out of view.

22 seconds later, the screeching of tires can be heard from the outside. The time-stamp on the video is 11:10 pm, 2 minutes before Oscar Torres is seen in the Toyota Camry next to the gas station approximately 2 miles away at 11:12 pm.

The Reapers, still in the house, begin looking for money and valuables. They start first with the master bedroom and find a few pieces of jewelry belonging to Jessica Daniels. Then they move to the rest of the house. Even though they never reenter the area being filmed, the audio does pick up noise they make, searching through drawers, throwing things down, and finally, slamming the back door on their way out.

Matthews fast-forwards to 11 minutes after the Reapers leave, to the point where Chloe Daniels' crawls out of her closet. Very slowly she moves out of her room, into the living room. Surprisingly she doesn't turn on any lights. She carefully and slowly moves to the kitchen, next to the phone, and uses the land line to dial 911, still in the dark.

At this point Matthews shuts off the video without saying a word.

Josh is deeply pondering everything he just watched. He walks in front of the huge monitor, facing the group. "I really want everyone's input. Even though we all saw it at the same time. Trubel, you first." He turns and nods to her.

Trubel sighs. Then she turns and looks at everyone. "Alright. Well, from his voice, I can definitely say that is not the Luison I killed on October 10th 2018. And now we know why Torres' DNA & Fingerprints showed up at the Daniels home." She looks at Davis.

Davis scoffs in disgust. "Typical Reapers. It was foolish of Torres to attempt what he did, change their agreement. But that's exactly how Luison's behave, as if they are always in control."

Irving jumps into the conversation. "Being Grimms, I'm surprised the Daniels' didn't have machetes—or other weapons."

Matthews looks at Irving. "Yeah, it didn't take long for the Reapers to kill them."

"Unfortunately." Josh responds. "I'm extremely impressed Chloe did everything right. Her bed appeared made when she fell to the floor, and—she didn't even turn on the lights when she knew the Reapers had left."

"Yes, she had good training in order to do that." Trubel responds. "But—there's one thing we don't know." She looks at Josh.

Josh returns the look. "Why? Torres still hasn't revealed his agenda."

"Yes, why target THESE Grimms? I mean, it's a family—they no longer work for HW." Trubel looks at everyone in the room. "There MUST be a connection, somehow."

"I've already started running both Reapers images in the facial-recognition software. Nothing yet." Matthews speaks up, anticipating Josh to ask her.

"That's great Matthews." Josh ponders. "You know, the one thing that alarmed Oscar Torres more than anything else was the fact that the entire family wasn't killed by the Reapers. There's a hidden message there, even though we still don't know his agenda."

"I thought about that too." Trubel responds. "Well, we should focus on finding him first."

Matthews knows her job duties very well. "We have _eyes-out_ for him everywhere. No hit yet."

"This happened one week ago. He must be laying-low. Hiding." Josh ponders.

Snyder now speaks up. "Or healing. I don't know about you, but to me it appeared he was badly injured by the Reapers."

"Anything is possible." Trubel responds. "Because he still owes them money, I'm sure he's avoiding any encounter with the Reapers." She looks at Josh. "Were you able to find out anything else from his known associates?"

Josh sighs. "Absolutely nothing. It's very frustrating."

"We just have to find him." Trubel responds.

"I agree with you." Josh now turns, and addresses the group. "Alright everyone, let's keep looking."

The entire night passes by with them at the computers. The group is now extremely frustrated. Hungry. Tired.

Josh stands up and approaches Trubel at her computer on the far side of the command center. "I got nothing. What about you?" He asks.

"Nope." Trubel responds quietly.

Josh hesitates. "You know Trubel, I was thinking about—something."

"I am all ears Josh." She responds.

"Maybe it's time we get some help from the Wesen community on this." His demeanor changes.

Trubel looks at him. "Alright, anyone in particular?" She asks.

"Yes. I have a reliable contact back in Philadelphia. Her name is Sandra Oswald. She's a Queen Mellifer." Josh responds, matter-of-factly.

Trubel eyes light up. "Mellifers. Wesen Social Media."

"Exactly." Josh responds.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Well, I think anything is worth a try at this point."

Josh glances at his watch. "Alright. Look, it's almost noon. Let's get ready and we can leave."

Trubel is surprised. "Josh, don't you want to call her first?" She asks.

Josh now smiles wide. "Nope. Any contact with her has to be in person."

"I see. Well then, let's eat before we go." Trubel responds.

After the 5 of them eat lunch in the communal breakroom, they return to the command center, readying to leave.

Josh approaches Alisha Matthews sitting at a computer next to the huge monitor. "Matthews, call me once you confirm the identity of those Reapers."

"I will Porter." Matthews confidently responds.

"Once you do that, find them. There is a chance they might go after Oscar Torres for money—or revenge. They could lead us right to him." He says, firmly.

Matthews eyes light up. "Right! I understand Porter."

Just like before, the 4 of them enter HW NYCs SUV in the parking garage. Josh is in the driver's seat, and Lance Irving is in the front passenger seat with Trubel and Ken Davis in the back. Josh drives out, quickly on their way to Philadelphia.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 4**

**Mellischwuler (Queen Mellifer)**

Josh, who is driving the SUV, approaches a newer Business District of Philadelphia. It took them almost 3 ½ hours to get here. By now, it's dark and late afternoon on Monday February 17th 2020.

Josh, Trubel, Irving and Davis approach the 4-story office building that was last known to Josh as Queen Mellifer Sandra Oswald's home base.

He parks in the parking lot, in a stall located on the side of the building. "Trubel, I want you to come with me just in case she has questions for you." He informs her.

Trubel responds quietly. "Alright."

Josh looks at Lance Irving. "Irving & Davis will monitor things outside."

Irving nods to acknowledge Josh.

"Are we sure she's here? Trubel asks.

Josh turns to look at her. "No, but this has always been her place since I met her in 2017."

"I see." Trubel returns the look.

Josh lowers his voice. "Ok group, let's go."

With machetes drawn, Josh and Trubel quietly and quickly walk into the unlocked building. Irving & Davis discreetly take up opposite ends just outside the entrance.

Now inside the building, Josh and Trubel approach the main reception area which is completely void of people.

Josh and Trubel then approach an area behind the main reception that is dead center, and has a spiral staircase up to the 4th story of the building. They also notice an elevator straight ahead of them, in the far rear wall of the building.

Josh stops next to the spiral staircase. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?" He yells, while looking up. His voice reverberates into the building.

Josh listens for a few minutes. The building remains desolate. He turns to Trubel. "Sandra should be on her way here." He informs her, putting his machete away in its case.

Trubel takes the cue from Josh and puts her machete away.

Another minute passes. Josh turns to Trubel. "Do you hear that?" He asks her.

Trubel listens a moment. "No, I don't." She informs him.

Josh smiles wide. "Bees are coming."

Instantly Trubel is nervous. "All right. Here we go." Her demeanor has changed.

Josh sees her concern. He takes a few steps, and stands right next to her. "Just stay close to me." He instructs her.

Trubel sighs. "That's not reassuring Josh." She replies, dismissively.

Just then a swarm of bees swoop in and surround them without stinging.

Immediately Josh begins shouting into the swarm: "I'M JOSH PORTER, GRIMM. I'M HERE TO SEE SANDRA OSWALD."

Trubel can't hide it. Usually, she is fearless no matter what she faces. But now, she IS scared, and it shows.

Unknown to Josh, Trubel has an aversion to bees. She's a Grimm, and she doesn't like anything she can't use her machete to kill.

While the swarm continues to surround them, she instinctively moves closer to Josh, and closes her eyes. "Josh?!" She utters, becoming more and more afraid.

Secretly Josh is enjoying this moment, just as he enjoyed the moment they were reunited 3 days earlier.

Josh whispers to her. "It'll be ok Trubel." Like a hero, he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

Trubel can't do anything except stand still in Josh's' arms, with her eyes closed.

Josh yells into the swarm of bees once more. "I REALLY NEED TO SPEAK WITH SANDRA. I'M THE GRIMM, JOSH PORTER."

Suddenly the swarm leaves.

Relief shows on her face. "THAT was scary." Trubel says, frankly.

Josh smiles. "What! You're not telling me you're afraid of little bees, are you?" He asks.

Trubel frowns. "Not my favorite." She backs away from Josh slowly.

"A swarm of bees always precedes their appearance." Josh informs her. "Haven't you encountered Mellifers before?" He asks, curious.

Trubel looks at him. "Never." She responds.

Josh is surprised. "I assumed you did. Sorry. Don't worry, they usually get along with Grimms." He tells her.

Trubel is skeptical. "I'll believe it when I see it." She says, firmly.

Just then the elevator 'dings'. The doors open, and a tall, older female figure emerges.

Sandra Oswald approaches them. "Joshua! It really is you." _Legal names only_ is her social etiquette.

Josh smiles. "It's been a long time Sandra. How are you?"

"Happy to see you." She gives Josh a quick hug.

"I'm happy to see you too." He pauses a moment. "Sandra, I'd like you to meet the Grimm that helped me when my dad passed away, Theresa Rubel." He says, introducing the two.

As the both of them turn to look at Trubel, she quickly sizes up Sandra Oswald. Age range from 58 to 62, slender, caucasian with medium brown hair, blue eyes, and approximately 5 feet, 8 inches tall. Trubel can't help but think Sandra could be Josh's' mother, since they look so much alike.

"Call me Trubel." She tells her.

Sandra smiles slightly. "A Grimm friend of Joshua's is a friend of mine."

"That's good. Because I don't like bees." Trubel looks at Sandra straight in the eye.

Sandra returns the look. "I see." She pauses then turns to Josh. "You have a live wire Joshua. She's not afraid to speak her mind."

Josh smiles slightly. "That's for sure."

Sandra is curious. "So, what or who do I thank as the reason you are gracing me with your presence?" She asks him.

Josh looks at her. "Maybe we should go to your office? Or somewhere else. We need to talk." He replies, firmly.

Sandra nods. "My office then."

Josh and Trubel follow Sandra into the elevator, which takes them upstairs to the 4th floor. She walks approximately 20 feet down to the end of the hallway, and into her office.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable." She says, warmly.

Josh and Trubel sit in 2 chairs side-by-side, while Sandra sits behind her desk facing them. She pulls out a bottle of liquor from her desk and 2 glasses. She begins to pour liquor into 1 glass. She looks at Josh. "I would offer you a drink but you told me you quit."

Josh nods. "Thank you anyway." He replies.

Sandra then looks at Trubel. "Theresa?" She asks.

Trubel sighs. _Nobody calls me Theresa_ she thinks to herself. But she realizes that it's important to Josh they get Sandra's help. "No thank you Sandra." She graciously replies.

They both respectfully give Sandra a moment to consume her drink.

Her glass is almost empty. "Sandra, did you hear about the murder of the Grimms, Robert & Jessica Daniels in Upstate New York last week?" Josh asks.

"Yes. I didn't know them personally, but I like all Grimms. Sad News." Sandra replies, somberly.

"Whenever Grimms are murdered in the Northeast, HW NYC takes charge in scanning for fingerprints and DNA evidence if available at the scene. We started doing this in 2020. I was the lead on the Daniels' murder." Josh informs her.

"Sounds like this is just the beginning." Sandra responds.

Josh continues. "The DNA & fingerprints I discovered, belong to a dead Wesen. Luison Oscar Torres, who according to HW records, died in Portland Oregon in October 2018, killed by none other than Grimm Theresa Rubel."

Trubel jumps into the conversation. "That's why I'm here."

"We've discovered he used one of his Wesen associates, Alan Hodges, as a 'body-double' so he could fake his own death and remain under HWs radar for almost a year and a half." Josh explains.

"Alan Hodges looks just like Oscar Torres. He claimed to be him when we fought." Trubel pauses, remembering the details again. "But my team in Portland couldn't recover the body because Torres setup explosives to detonate and destroy his hideout—and all the evidence shortly after I killed Hodges."

"This is where it gets very-interesting. We can't find Oscar Torres. We know he is alive, not just because of the DNA & fresh prints but because there is video of him from a secret camera in the Daniels home. We also can't piece together his agenda, which would really help in anticipating his next move." Josh tells her.

Sandra is intrigued. "My, My, what a dilemma." She woges into a Mellischwuler (Queen Mellifer) then retracts back into her human form. "Well, I'd love to help in any way I can. I'll have to do some reconnaissance, if you know what I mean."

"Do you have problems with Hexenbiests or any other Wesen I could help you with?" Josh asks eagerly.

Sandra smiles. "No, not now Joshua, thank you." She replies.

"Ok. I owe you then." Josh intends to return the favor someday.

"That's quite all right. Why don't we meet here again tomorrow? Same time. Both of you." She looks first at Josh, then at Trubel.

"Thank you Sandra." Josh pauses a moment. "You still don't like using the phone? As long as I've known you, we always have to meet in person. I guess that hasn't changed?" He asks.

Sandra smiles slightly. "Yes. I'm very careful who I have contact with." She explains.

Josh nods. "I understand." He stands up facing her and smiles. "Same time, same place tomorrow then."

Trubel stands also. "Thanks for helping us Sandra." She says.

"You're welcome Theresa. I do hope you'll change your mind about bees. It's just the hive mentality. They're not bad." Sandra almost pleads with her.

Josh laughs this time. "And that is our cue to leave. Right now. See you tomorrow Sandra." He doesn't want Trubel to have a chance to respond negatively.

Sandra nods. Josh & Trubel then leave Sandra in her office, as she pours herself another glass of liquor.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 5**

**HW Philadelphia**

Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis have just arrived at HW Philadelphia, and have assembled in the command center. They intend to stay tonight, Monday February 17th 2020 and return to see Mellischwuler Sandra Oswald at the appointed time tomorrow.

Their command center appears the same as HW NYC, but noticeably smaller.

Josh sets up the group on computers in one section, then breaks away and walks to the far side of the command center where, Gary Hatfield, his fellow Grimm at HW Philadelphia from 2017, is sitting at a computer.

His face lights up as Josh approaches.

"Gary Hatfield. I can't believe it's been almost 3 years!. How you doing?" Josh asks.

He stands immediately. "Josh Porter! I knew it was you. It's great to see you man!" He takes a moment to give Josh a strong handshake. "What are you doing here?" Hatfield asks.

Josh sighs. "Tracking down a murdering Wesen." He replies.

Hatfield is puzzled. "In Philadelphia?" He asks.

"No, actually. I need help from Sandra. We're going to see her for more info tomorrow." Josh explains.

"Alright. Sounds like NYC is keeping you busy." Hatfield replies.

Josh nods. "Very busy." He pauses a moment. "So, who's your boss?" Josh inquires.

Hatfield responds matter-of-factly. "Sherri Cosgrove."

Josh smiles slightly. "Really? The Steinadler?" He asks.

"The very one." Hatfield replies.

"How's she treating you?" Josh asks, curious.

Hatfield can't hide it. "She's totally awesome man." He says, beaming with pride.

Josh smiles. He then leans closer and lowers his voice. "I hope you're not sleeping with her."

Hatfield is shocked speechless. He stands there for a moment, staring wide-eyed at Josh.

Josh laughs. "OMG Gary, you dog." He responds.

Hatfield nods in the direction of the group. "So, who's the dark angel you walked in with?" He quickly regains composure by changing the subject.

Josh lowers his voice again. "That would be the Grimm I first met in 2014 when my dad died. Theresa Rubel, better known as Trubel." He explains.

Hatfield now lowers his voice to almost a whisper. "What? _THE_ _Trubel_? The one you told me about when we met in 2017?" His eyes are wide again.

Josh nods. "Yes." He walks closer. "Do me a favor man, don't let on you know anything, ok?" He whispers.

Hatfield nods. "I got your back, don't worry." He says, also whispering.

Josh notices Trubel is now approaching them. "And here she comes." He whispers, warning Hatfield.

Trubel looks at Hatfield first, then at Josh. "Josh you haven't introduced me to your friend yet." She says.

Josh nods. "Trubel, this is Grimm, Gary Hatfield. We were recruited at the same time by HW Philadelphia."

Hatfield offers Trubel his hand. "It's very nice to meet you." He says, shyly, as they officially shake.

Trubel takes a moment and sizes up Gary Hatfield. Caucasian, medium brown hair and a full beard. She guesses that his age range is between 28 to 32. He's approximately 5 feet, 8 inches tall with a stocky build. She gets a feeling of Déjà vu—the feeling they have already met. Then, in an instant, it hits her: Gary Hatfield appears like a younger version of Meisner. _But he's not nearly as attractive as Meisner_ Trubel thinks to herself.

For the first time today, Trubel smiles wide. "Finally, someone who knew Josh when he first became a Grimm. I'd love to hear those stories." She hints at a possible conversation topic.

Hatfield smiles back. "And, I have many stories." He looks at Josh. "I know! The—"

Josh cuts him off. "Start with how we met Sandra, PLEASE." He pleads.

Hatfield smiles at both of them. "I have TOO many stories to tell in just one night." He teases Josh.

Trubel looks at Josh, while continuing her conversation with Hatfield. "Well, since Josh is already embarrassed, I'll give him a break—just this once." She responds, speaking slowly.

Hatfield looks at Josh. "You're lucky Dude." He says, smiling.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Josh replies, sarcastically.

"Hey, are you hungry? We upgraded our breakroom, and our visitor sleeping quarters." He quickly changes the conversation to food.

"Sure, I could eat." Josh then looks at Trubel. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I am hungry. Let's eat now while we have time." Trubel responds.

While Hatfield informs Irving & Davis, Josh & Trubel enter the breakroom. All 5 eat together and make small talk.

After their meal, all of them return to the command center and sit at computers. Josh & Trubel sit adjacent to one another while discussing more details about Oscar Torres.

Josh is pondering all the information he knows so far. "Is there anything else you think important that I should know about Oscar Torres? Maybe something not in HW files?" He asks her.

Trubel ponders briefly. "Only that he can be unpredictable."

Josh nods. "I get it. Expect the unexpected." He responds.

Her eyes go dark. "Josh I still can't get over how he used me—and Alan Hodges to fake his own death." She lowers her voice to almost a whisper. "You know what this means, right?" She asks him.

Josh ponders a moment. "It means that—when we kill Wesen-maybe High-Profile Wesen to start with-we always need to check fingerprints or DNA to confirm their identity. No assumptions. No exceptions." He says, firmly.

Trubel nods. "Exactly my point."

Josh seriously ponders this time. "Well—what you faced that night was extremely challenging. I mean, when the explosives were found." He pauses a moment and looks at her. "It was a life-threatening situation. I can't imagine you would have been able to check Alan Hodges fingerprints since you were running out of there. And that-WAS part of Torres plan." He says with conviction.

Trubel shakes her head. "Well-I probably could've checked his prints super-fast. Taking only a few seconds to scan his prints then running out of there would have worked."

Josh smiles slightly, afraid to disagree with her. "Maybe." He responds.

Before Josh & Trubel can finish their conversation about Oscar Torres, Steinadler Sherri Cosgrove, the leader of HW Philadelphia, approaches them. She remains standing while they are still seated at computers.

"Porter—it's been a long time. What brings you to Philadelphia?" She asks him, somewhat aloof.

"Sherri Cosgrove. It's been a year to be exact." He pauses a moment, then looks up at her, respectfully. "I am tracking down a murdering Wesen with Grimm Theresa Rubel from HW Portland." He replies firmly, while turning to look briefly at Trubel.

As Josh turns to face Sherri Cosgrove once more, Trubel takes a moment and sizes her up. She guesses that her age range is around 29 to 33 years old. She's caucasian, approximately 5 feet, 8 inches tall, slender build, has medium brown hair with blonde highlights, slicked back in a pony tail, and curiously she's wearing business attire. She exudes an air of competence—But that's not all that Trubel senses. _She's beautiful—no, she's drop-dead gorgeous. I'm sure she turns men's heads all the time_ Trubel thinks to herself.

Cosgrove is caught off-guard. "Another Grimm?" She woges into a Steinadler, then retracts. "Rubel, I guess I should welcome you to Philadelphia." She says as she quickly regains her composure.

Trubel is flattered at her welcome, so she smiles. "Thank you. But I've been to Philadelphia before." She turns and smiles at Josh. "5 years ago."

Josh smiles back. "That was before I became a Grimm." He replies.

Her eyes go dark. "I see." Cosgrove replies, lowering her voice. "Porter, should I assume that Sanders approves of your social visit?" She asks with a condescending tone in her voice.

"Yes, he did. And this is NOT a social visit." He replies, noticeably raising his voice.

Trubel immediately picks up on the friction that exists between the two of them.

Cosgrove smiles, happy that she got under Josh's' skin for a moment. "Good to know." Her smile widens as she walks away from them without saying another word.

Trubel looks at Josh and rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

Josh lowers his voice to almost a whisper. "Some people just don't like you, and you can't please everybody." He says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I get it." Trubel replies, whispering.

Josh lowers his voice even more. "I'm just going to shake it off." He pauses a moment and clears his throat. "Trubel, something else is bothering me about this guy, Oscar Torres." He says in a normal tone of voice.

"And that is?" She asks.

Josh now reveals that he's done his research into the time period Oscar Torres' has lived in the United States. "He knows how to cover his tracks—and very well. Why is he such a mystery?" He asks.

"We're not sure, but we think he has a lot of friends in high places." Trubel explains.

"So what if he does? Don't you? I know I do." Josh responds, slightly smiling.

Trubel realizes he's referring to Sandra Oswald. She resists the urge to smile herself. "Well, I think it has to do with the type of Wesen he is."

Josh ponders a moment. "Alright. I guess I understand that." He replies, satisfied with her answer.

Suddenly Trubel realizes that Josh has passed the test. The test of being a competent Grimm. The competition is now over.

It's been 3 days since she arrived in New York. She knows that it's time to speak up.

Trubel gives him a big smile. "Wow Josh, who've thought I'd be on the East Coast, working with you on a case. You're a Grimm—it's so new to me." She tells him excitedly.

Now it's Josh's' turn to be flattered. He smiles softly. "I hope we get time to talk. Personally. Catch up, you know." He tells her.

"Yeah, me too." Trubel responds.

Just then Josh's' cell phone rings. It's Alisha Matthews.

Josh looks at his phone, then at Trubel. "Ah, it's Matthews hopefully with an update."

He answers his phone. "Matthews, you're still at it."

Matthews has good news. "You betcha. Porter, we found the identity of the Reapers. They are brothers, Albert & Frederich Van Marter. We have eyes-out looking for them, especially overseas, where they are from."

"Awesome! Smart move to start looking now. It might take a while to find them." Josh replies.

"We also think we may have found where Oscar Torres is hiding." She tells him happily.

"Alright. Where?" Josh asks.

"In Boston again. It's surveillance from 24 hours ago, but for sure it's Oscar Torres." Matthews says.

"Ok, good job. We are at HW Philadelphia tonight. Update the files with all the info you have on this and I'll take a detailed look from here." Josh instructs her.

"Got it. Give me 10 minutes." Matthews hangs up.

Josh hangs up also, then looks at Trubel. "Matthews & Snyder found the identity of the Reapers. They are from overseas. They also believe that Torres is in Boston. However, all they found was video proof he was there 24 hours ago." He pauses and points to the computers. "We should be able to view everything in 10 minutes." He explains.

Trubel smiles. "That's great Josh." She replies.

They sit side-by-side near computers. Josh logs on and waits. He stifles a yawn.

Trubel turns and looks at Josh curiously. "She likes you. I don't think you know that." She tells him, matter-of-factly.

Josh is floored. He can't believe that Trubel picked up on that so fast, so he looks at her surprised. "Who likes me?" He asks, playing dumb.

Trubel smiles. "Alisha Matthews, who else!" She tells him.

Josh hides his relief. Trubel didn't pick up on it as he thought. He looks at her puzzled. "Really? Trubel, are you sure?" Talking about Alisha Matthews keeps her sidetracked.

"Josh, it's called a it a woman's intuition." She smiles slightly.

Josh ponders a moment. He lets out a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess I didn't see that." He tells her.

"It's subtle. She wants to keep you guessing, hoping you'll make the first move." Trubel explains.

Josh sighs. He smiles at her slightly as he says one word to her, hoping she'll laugh. "Women."

She doesn't laugh. Instead, she smiles at him slightly in a sort of goofy way.

Just then, the computer 'dings' to signal new info has been uploaded.

Josh: "Alright Trubel, here we go." Josh turns to the computer and starts accessing the new info on Oscar Torres that Alisha Matthews uploaded.

Trubel turns to her computer as well. "Yep. Right behind you." She tells him.

Hours later, we see Trubel stand up, stretch and say one word to Josh: "Break."

"Ok Trubel." He acknowledges.

Hours later, Josh stands up, mutters to himself _'he's gone.'_ Unfortunately, Oscar Torres is no longer at his hideout in Boston.

Josh then approaches HW Philadelphia's' visitor sleeping quarters, which are much smaller than HW NYCs. Everyone is sound asleep, including Trubel on a bottom bunk.

Josh turns in on a bottom bunk directly across from Trubel.

He is startled 30 seconds later when he hears a whispering voice. "Was he there?" Trubel asks.

"No, he's in the wind now. You can go back to sleep." Josh says, also whispering.

Trubel sighs. "Ok. Night Josh." She whispers.

"Night Trubel." Josh whispers.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 6**

**Evil Agenda**

It is Tuesday February 18th 2020, in the early evening. Last night, Josh & Trubel, along with their team members stayed over at HW Philadelphia in order to visit again with Sandra Oswald at the appointed time.

Josh & Trubel approach Sandra's office building, alone together in HW NYCs SUV.

Josh parks in the same area as yesterday. He turns the SUV off and looks at Trubel.

"I really hope she found some valuable information." He says, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Trubel feels it also. "Me too." She responds.

"If she didn't, I'm worried about what will happen next." Josh tells her.

"I'm trying not to think about that Josh." Trubel replies, somberly.

"Yeah. Guess I should do the same thing." Josh lets out a deep sigh. "Alright then. Let's go."

With machetes drawn, they both enter the building the same way they did yesterday and approach the spiral staircase beyond the main reception.

Surprisingly, Sandra is waiting for them when they enter the building.

They immediately put their machetes away.

For some reason, Josh instantly feels relief when he sees her. It's as if he KNOWS she has good news for them. Because of that, he smiles at her. "And there she is." His smile widens. "Sandra, did I ever tell you that you remind me of my mom?" He asks her.

Sandra is surprised at Josh's' compliment. "I think you did, when we first met." She pauses a moment and walks right next to him. "I'm flattered Joshua. Thank you. You made my day." She gives him a quick hug.

Josh hugs her back. "You're Welcome, Sandra." He responds.

"To business then. My office. Sandra turns and leads the way to the elevator.

All 3 head to Sandra's office. They sit in exactly the same places as yesterday. Sandra sits behind her desk, but this time, she doesn't bring out her bottle of liquor.

"Well, it took some digging, but I think we have found out something—important." She tells them excitedly.

Josh is extremely eager to hear this news. "Alright Sandra." He looks at Trubel briefly, then back at Sandra. "We're listening."

"This Luison Oscar Torres-I would have thought he was a Mellifer or something because of the lack of information out there on him. But fortunately, his agenda only recently leaked out thanks to his associate, Ben Peters. He is known through the underground as Oscar Torres _right-hand-wesen-man_." Sandra tells both of them.

Josh lets out a deep sigh. "I'm so relieved. What is it? Where can we find him?" He says, pressing her for immediate details.

Sandra woges, then retracts. "Slow down Joshua." She instructs him.

For a brief moment Josh reveals he's still relatively new at being a Grimm.

Josh sighs, knowing he let impatience get the best of him. "Sorry Sandra. Please, go on."

"It appears Oscar Torres is on a mission—to target and kill all Grimms." She tells them with concern in her voice.

Trubel is intrigued. "Do you know why?" She asks.

"Unfortunately, we didn't find that out. But—according to Ben Peters-he started in the far Northeast, about 5 months ago." Sandra says.

Josh ponders deeply. "So, if the Daniels' were the first Grimms murdered this year then that would mean there are more Grimm murders he committed last year that we might be unaware of, because we only started the fingerprints and DNA evidence collection this year." He says, almost thinking out loud.

Trubel turns to Josh. "We need to look at murders in all Northeastern States during September through December 2019." She tells him.

Josh nods in agreement, then ponders again. "I wonder what he was doing from October 2018 through September 2019?" He asks, puzzled.

Sandra looks at him. "We have no idea Joshua. But—and this is most important-he DOES have a secret hideout somewhere in Upstate New York." She reveals.

Trubel scoffs. "And I'm sure it's rigged with explosives on a timer—or a remote device, just like his hideout in Portland." She says with conviction. She turns and looks at Josh. "We need to be prepared for that."

Josh nods. "We will be. Sandra, any idea where in Upstate New York?" He asks.

"Unfortunately not Joshua. I know that's a lot of area to check." Sandra responds.

Josh ponders again. "Yeah-but we have the capability to do that back at HW." He tells them with a hint of optimism in his voice. "Anything else Sandra?" He asks.

Sandra shakes her head. "I'm sorry that's all. I wish we found out more." She says.

Trubel now speaks up. "Sandra, you found out more than we did. Thank you." She tells her, graciously.

"You're Welcome Theresa." Sandra responds.

Josh now stands up and walks around the desk. Sandra stands immediately as Josh gives her a big hug. "Yes, thank you so very much Sandra." He tells her.

Trubel takes the cue from Josh, knowing that he is almost ready to leave. She stands, walks over to the open door and peers down the hall, just to be sure it's still empty.

Immediately Sandra gets a concerned look in her eyes. She hugs him back. "Joshua, I have a bad feeling about this. Please be very careful." She says with concern.

Josh tries to shake it off by smiling at her. "I will Sandra." He nods.

Sandra however, can't shake it. "I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you." She suddenly woges. The conversation has turned too emotional for her.

Josh however, refuses to think negatively. He smiles. "Hey, will you stop! Everything is going to be ok." He reassures her.

Sandra retracts. She sighs deeply. "Things are different now. I can sense it." She lowers her voice to almost a whisper. "You love trouble. It's so clear to me."

Josh is floored. He stares at her wide-eyed. but responds split-second fast. "Sandra, that's ONLY because I was a boring Accountant for all those years before I became a Grimm. We talked about this in 2017, remember? Please don't think I have a death wish." He lets out a nervous laugh, then smiles at her. "I'm not that kind of guy."

The truth of what Josh just said is apparent. _She doesn't know yet_ Sandra thinks to herself. She nods. "Alright Joshua. I'm always here for you, please don't forget that." She says, almost pleading.

Josh wants to change the subject-fast. "And I am always available if you need me Sandra." He looks at Trubel, knowing he can't avoid it. "We better get going." He tells her.

Trubel nods, oblivious to what was just communicated between the two of them. "Alright Josh." She pauses a moment. "Goodbye Sandra. Thank you."

Sandra smiles slightly. "Goodbye Theresa. It's been a pleasure working with you."

Sandra looks on wistfully at Josh and Trubel as they leave. Outside, as they get into the SUV, Josh looks up and sees her watching them through an office window on the 4th floor. He nods to acknowledge her. Josh then turns on the SUV and heads back to HW Philadelphia.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 7**

**HW NYC Bound **

It is the early afternoon of Thursday February 20th 2020. Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis have wrapped up their trip to Philadelphia, and have finished loading up the SUV.

All 4 are standing outside of the SUV, ready to head back to HW NYC.

Josh lets out a deep sigh. "Irving I'm exhausted. Would you drive, please?" He asks, holding out the FOB to him.

Irving nods. "No problem Porter." He says, accepting the FOB.

"I'm going to try to sleep awhile in the back." Josh explains.

"Davis, you can sit in front with Irving ok?" Trubel tells him.

"Alright Trubel." Davis responds.

All 4 enter the SUV and sit in their respective places. However, since he wants to sleep, Josh lays in the far back, while Trubel sits in the middle. The seat back nearest Josh is lowered so they can both talk face-to-face.

Davis, now in the front passenger seat, points to his backpack on the seat closest to Trubel. "Pass me that please." He asks her.

Trubel passes his backpack. "Here you go."

Since it's such a long drive, it's obvious to Trubel that Davis wants to use his tablet.

Irving drives them out of the parking garage of HW Philadelphia. In no time, he is on the freeway, driving back to HW NYC.

Josh now turns to Trubel. "Are you sitting in the back to keep me company? I won't go to sleep if you are." He asks, with a slight smile.

Trubel looks at him. "Well Josh, I was going to ask you to tell me the story about when you became a Grimm in 2017. I haven't had a chance yet. Now is good because we have time." She explains.

Josh is momentarily surprised. "Alright Trubel." He looks at her. "Why don't we do Q & A instead of me telling you the entire boring story?" He asks, yawning.

Trubel laughs. "Josh I wouldn't ask you to tell me about it if I thought it was boring." She pauses a moment. "Well, instead of Q & A, why don't you start by telling me how it happened?" She asks.

"Ok." Josh agrees. He ponders remembering the details. "That morning I woke up feeling sick. I had this horrible headache. I felt paralyzed. It was as if I got the flu, except with the worst headache I ever had in my life."

Trubel is surprised. "Really?" She asks.

Josh nods. "I almost called out sick. But the headache went away-fast. Immediately after that, I felt—" He hesitates, struggling to come up with the correct word. "Different." He finally says with conviction.

"Different—How?" Trubel asks.

Josh sighs. "Well—it's so hard to put into words. I guess healthier-stronger-senses sharper." He explains.

Trubel wants to hear more. "That's interesting. Alright, you can continue."

"So I left for work, maybe only 5 minutes later than I normally do because of feeling sick." Josh pauses, and to Trubel, it seems like a long time.

Little does she realize, Josh is skipping over the details of that day he doesn't want her to know about—yet.

Josh FLASHBACKS to the events as they unfolded on that fateful day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania when he became a Grimm.

It's dark inside Josh Porter's apartment. "Oh, my head! I think I'm going to be sick!" He yells.

A light comes on. Josh, after sitting up in bed, gets up fast and runs to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Josh flushes his toilet. He is shocked to discover the toilet handle has broken off into his hand. He shrugs it off. "Cheap plastic." He says.

He looks into the mirror. "TGIF. Glad I'm feeling better. Boss would kill me if I called out sick today." He says.

He opens the door and looks into his bedroom, lights on. Suddenly his vision blurs and goes out of focus.

He struggles to keep his balance. His vision comes back into focus.

His vision becomes clearer and clearer. Everything in his bedroom comes sharply into focus.

"What the hell?!" He says, perplexed.

Suddenly he feels—ok. As if the 'weirdness' he just experienced with his vision was part of the headache he woke up with.

He sighs. "I gotta cut back." Verbalizing what he thinks is just a hangover.

Clearly there are empty liquor bottles all over his apartment.

Approximately 30 minutes later, his bathroom door opens and Josh exits, fully groomed and dressed for work.

He looks for his wallet and keys. They are on a shelf.

When he removes the items, behind them a picture frame falls over.

He gently grabs the picture frame, and is about to place it back on the shelf when he looks at it wistfully.

The frame is "2015."

The picture is Josh and Trubel together smiling on New Year's Eve 2014, with all the appropriate garb, hats, noise-makers and champagne flutes.

Josh smiles slightly. "I really miss you Trubel." He says.

Josh replaces the picture back on the shelf, grabs his briefcase and walks out of his apartment.

He gets down the hall when his ears start ringing. The ringing in his ears intensifies as he now starts hearing voices, arguing.

It's his neighbors', in a nearby apartment.

He stops, very puzzled. "I've NEVER heard them fight." He says.

He shrugs this off too.

He leaves the building and walks out onto the street, alone.

He approaches the train station.

He walks up the stairs to a covered area.

Suddenly, he hears a woman's voice speak loudly behind him. "JOSHUA PORTER."

He spins around to see a middle-aged woman, approximately 5 feet, 8 inches tall, average build with short, dark, curly hair looking at him.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Josh asks, apprehensively.

"My name is Kelly Kessler Burkhardt." She gives him the piercing stare she is notorious for.

He immediately recognizes the last name. "You are Nick's mother?" He asks her slowly.

"Yes." She responds.

Josh is immediately put at ease, so he approaches her. "It's very nice to meet you. What brings you here-to Philadelphia? He asks.

Kelly is also put at ease with his demeanor. "We need to talk. Let's sit over here." They both sit together on the metal benches fronting the train station.

Josh is now alarmed. "Is Nick Ok? How did you find me?" He asks.

"Yes, Nick is fine. We are here to talk with you about Trubel." Kelly tells him, with her piercing stare again.

Josh is extremely puzzled. "We? Who—"

Before he can finish his question to Kelly Burkhardt, a familiar male voice speaks. "Hello my son."

Josh turns to look in the direction of the voice, and sees Rolek Porter sitting right next to him. "Dad? How are you here?" He asks, stunned.

"Because you might not believe, he asked me to approach you first." Kelly explains.

After a long laugh of denial, Josh speaks. "He's right. I've had a lot of unbelievable things happen since he passed away."

"Josh, we are both here because we KNOW." Kelly says.

Josh is instantly nervous. "You know what?" He regrets asking the question just as soon as the words leave his lips.

Kelly smiles slightly this time. She lowers her voice. "We know that you fell in love with Trubel in 2015. And you still love her." She tells him, speaking slowly.

"How is this possible?" Josh asks, questioning his own sanity as he speaks.

"We feel it." Rolek explains.

Josh hesitates a moment. "Ok. I guess it wouldn't do any good to deny it then." He lets out a nervous laugh.

"We also feel the despair in your life, that you have no purpose because you have not become a Grimm." Kelly tells him.

Josh sighs deeply this time. _She's well aware of the true issue here_ he thinks to himself. He finally speaks. "I agree. I've tried my best to be prepared by waking up every morning hoping 'today is the day' only to be disappointed. I don't know what else I can do."

"There is nothing you can do my son. We are here because today IS the day. You woke up a Grimm this morning." Rolek says, with pride in his voice.

Josh lets what his dad just told him sink in. "Are you serious?" He asks, speaking slowly.

"Dead serious. No pun intended." Rolek smiles slightly.

Josh can't hide his joy at this news. "I can't believe it! I'm ready! I've wanted to be a Grimm for so long."

"Yes, well on the bad days you should remember saying that. Once a Grimm, always a Grimm. There is no going back now." Kelly explains.

Suddenly Josh realizes they haven't told him everything. "Hey, what does me becoming a Grimm have to do with Trubel?" He asks.

Kelly lowers her voice again. "The time will come when Trubel will need you more than at any other time in her life. Because of this, she will need to know how you have always felt about her." She explains.

"Just as she helped you by coming with you to Philadelphia, you must be there for her." Rolek tells him.

"Josh, this will require you to have great patience, compassion and understanding. At the same time, you must fulfill your duties as a Grimm which requires physical and moral strength, as well as courage to face Wesen." Kelly tells him matter-of-factly.

"Son, your life will change now—completely." Rolek explains.

Josh nods with anticipation. "I understand. What happens next?" He asks.

"Within a week you will be approached—secretly taken by a clandestine government group named Hadrian's Wall inviting you to join their cause. For Trubel to re-enter your life, you MUST accept this invitation." Kelly tells him.

"Hadrian's Wall. Ok, I understand. So far so good." Josh replies.

"Hadrian's Wall has been watching you since 2014, waiting for you to become a Grimm." Rolek tells him.

Josh is floored. "Really? Why?" He asks.

"Grimms' are extremely valuable to them." Rolek explains.

"Once working with them, it is imperative you do not contact Trubel directly as it will be very easy to do so. You MUST allow her to re-enter your life at the appropriate time." Kelly instructs him.

Josh is somewhat confused at her specific instructions. "Wow. Is this some sort of-test?" He asks.

Kelly gives him the intense stare again. "No test." She pauses. "But remember Josh, once Trubel re-enters your life, allow only enough time to become re-acquainted. Do not wait long to tell her the truth and how you have always felt about her." She further instructs him.

Josh hesitates a moment. "But-You know, Trubel made me promise her in 2015 I would contact her immediately if I became a Grimm. What you are saying to me is that I must break my promise for her to re-enter my life?" He asks, nervously.

Kelly smiles slightly. "It would seem so. But you could, try her old phone number. You will find it's disconnected. If you contact Portland PD you will find that Nick is not at the precinct today. That way, you are not breaking your promise. Technically."

Josh nods this time. "I think I understand. I must focus on learning and experiencing everything I can about being a Grimm before anything else."

"My son, I know you will use this opportunity to become a better Grimm than I ever was." Rolek tells him.

"I appreciate that Dad-I think." Josh says, still floored by all the news.

"Do not hide behind the sunglasses for long. You must appear to them a Grimm overnight to be contacted by Hadrian's Wall." Kelly tells him firmly.

"Ok. When will I see them? Wesen, I mean?" Josh eagerly asks.

Kelly stares at him again. "NOW." She replies.

Josh closes his eyes for one moment to take in everything he has just been told.

When Josh opens his eyes, Kelly Kessler Burkhardt and his Dad Rolek are gone.

The Flashback ends.

Josh comes out of his long pause, looks at Trubel and continues on. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until I approached the train platform, and passed a few people. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed—something. By that time, they were gone. I started feeling a little uneasy then."

Trubel smiles, knowing what he is talking about. "There was probably a Wesen in that group of people Josh."

"I'm sure there was." He replies. "As I boarded the train, I saw the group of people on the other side of the train woge into various Wesen. When I tried to avoid them staring at me by turning around, I saw a man woge very close-up. A Jägerbar—a man in a suit, apparently a lawyer."

Josh FLASHBACKS to the moment he boarded the train. As he sees people woge into various Wesen several feet in front of him, he turns around to avoid their gaze, hoping they won't recognize him as a Grimm. However, closer still, a large man turns his head to look at him and woges into a Jägerbar. His reaction only reveals surprise, no fear or apprehension of Josh.

Trubel smiles. "He confronted you, right? And you were scared, weren't you?" She asks.

Josh FLASHBACKS to the Jägerbar looking at him, saying: "Grimm."

Josh simply replies: "Yes, I am."

The Flashback ends.

Josh smiles, trying not to be embarrassed. "Oh, yes and yes. But I was able reason with him. I briefly told him about when my dad passed away and that I had been waiting for this day for a long time. He turned out to be quite nice, to my surprise. I'll never forget his name, Jack Cranston. We quietly made a deal that if he covered for me during the entire train ride, I'd be forever in his debt if he ever needed _Grimm Intervention_."

Trubel is amazed how it only took minutes on that day for Josh to jump into his new identity as a Grimm. "Wow. I'm surprised he agreed to that."

"Yeah, me too." Josh yawns. "I never did hear from him though. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, he was a big man." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Makes sense." She replies.

Josh slightly smiles. "So, I get into work and see my next group of woges. The entire office was Seelenguter." He laughs this time. "I should have known. CPA Firm; Accountants."

Josh FLASHBACKS to the group of Seelenguter in full woge, standing next to the water cooler in the breakroom. Suddenly, 2 of them recognize him as a Grimm IMMEDIATELY.

They both gasp and at the same time say: "Grimm?!"

Josh looks at them confidently. "Yes, I am. Apparently, my Dad was too." He slowly approaches them. "But I have nothing against you so as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to worry about. I don't plan on cutting off any heads today." He quickly walks away from them, to his cubicle and sits at his desk.

Trubel smiles. "How did they react to that?" She asks.

Josh smiles back. "They were DEATHLY afraid of me."

Josh FLASHBACKS to the events as they unfolded during the last hour of his secular employment.

30 minutes after his encounter with the Seelenguter, he is called to the office of Cathy, The Director of Human Resources.

He enters her office.

"You wanted to see me?" Josh asks her.

"Yes Mr. Porter. Please, have a seat." Cathy instructs him.

Josh sits down and waits for a cue.

Cathy lets out a deep sigh. "Mr. Porter, I don't know quite how to say this so I'll just come out with it. Do you realize you've become a Grimm and you are scaring your coworkers—very much?" She asks.

"Yes, it happened this morning. My Dad was a Grimm too." He says, matter-of-factly.

Cathy is immediately flustered at Josh's' confession. "Well, that's interesting. Being that it's-a first for me. Meeting a Grimm." She also woges into a Seelengut.

Josh lowers his voice. "You know, I'm only now experiencing what my dad and his friends have told me about years ago. What type of Wesen are you? I don't have my books, long story." He explains.

Cathy retracts. "Seelengut." She pauses a moment and regains her composure. "Mr. Porter, we are prepared to generously offer you a severance package of 1 years' salary for agreeing to terminate your employment here. What do you say?" She asks.

Josh thinks it over—for 5 seconds. "Well, I don't know. It might take me more than a full year to find another job." He replies, smugly.

Cathy isn't fazed. "Very well. 2 years' salary for severance then."

Josh nods. "Accepted." He offers to shake her hand, but Cathy declines.

Cathy hands him a small stack of papers. "Here is the termination agreement for you to sign where indicated."

He signs all and gives it back to her immediately.

Cathy verifies all is signed. She then writes out a check, signs and hands it to him. "And here is your check."

Josh looks at it and verifies the dollar amount. "Thank you for this, and I didn't mean to scare anybody. I guess this is just as good for me as it is for everyone else."

Cathy waves to someone standing in the hallway. "Stan here will accept any company property you might have, escort you to your desk for your personal belongings as well as out of the building. We are finished here."

Josh quickly gives Stan his building keycard, recovers only a few items from his desk, his lunch in the breakroom and leaves the building, but not before digging out his sunglasses from the bottom of his briefcase and putting them on.

The Flashback ends.

Trubel smiles wide. "Josh I can't believe you took home 84 grand in one day!" She laughs. "Good for you."

Josh smiles and nods. "Honestly, I didn't care to stay. I was so glad to be out of there."

"Well, at least you got what you deserved—I mean, in the severance package." Trubel says.

"Yes." He pauses. "After going to the bank and depositing my check, I bought a heavy-duty notebook to start journaling in. I hung out in downtown Philadelphia, near a park and shopping mall, ate my lunch and just journaled all day—safely behind the sunglasses." Josh says happily.

Trubel nods. "Sounds like a new beginning to me." She says.

Josh smiles slightly. "It was for sure." He pauses a moment. "And then, 5 days later, I was recruited by HW Philadelphia." He tells her.

"That didn't take them very long, did it?" Trubel asks, somewhat surprised.

"No, it didn't." He pauses and remembers something important. "Oh, I almost forgot. I felt so—nostalgic I guess, about becoming a Grimm, I also bought a memento to never forget that day." He removes a dog-tag style item from around his neck and hands it to her.

Trubel grabs the item and smiles. She looks at it casually. "That sounds so much like-" She's momentarily shocked speechless.

She stares at the date engraved on the tag in her hand, while finishing her sentence. "-You."

The day Josh became a Grimm is revealed as FRIDAY MARCH 24th 2017.

Josh sees the look on her face. "Trubel, Is something wrong?" He asks.

Trubel pauses a moment. "Josh, the day you became a Grimm was March 24th 2017?" She asks slowly, with concern in her voice.

"Yes Trubel, it was." Josh responds matter-of-factly.

"Do you remember WHAT TIME?" She asks, speaking slowly.

Josh ponders a moment. "It must have been right after I woke up. I felt sick as soon as I woke up that morning remember? I woke up sick before my alarm even went off. So, if I had to guess at the time—probably 4:45am? Maybe even 4:40am." He glances in her direction, and notices she still has a look of shock on her face. "Trubel, are you ok?" He asks.

Trubel lowers her voice. "Yes Josh. I'm ok." She pauses a moment. "It's just that—March 24th 2017 was a date that Nick discovered a lot about in early 2017. The planets were to align in a specific order and something cataclysmic would happen." She hands him back his memento.

Josh puts his memento around his neck again. He is surprised at her revelation, but he can tell she's serious. "Really? Well, I for one am glad that didn't happen."

Trubel looks right at him. "Me too." She says firmly.

"Hey, how is Nick anyway? Juliette? I just realized we haven't talked about them yet." Josh asks.

Trubel sighs. She decides she's not ready to tell Josh the entire story about Juliette becoming Eve. "He's good, and still a Detective at Portland Precinct. I try to see him as much as I can whenever I'm in Portland." She turns and looks at him intently. "Josh, you won't believe what Nick and I discovered in 2018."

Josh is very curious. "What? You can tell me." He says, eagerly.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Nick & I had our DNA tested and compared, just out of curiosity. It turns out we ARE related." Her smile widens.

Josh is surprised. "Really? How close?" He asks.

"I am his 3rd cousin on his mother's side." Trubel says proudly.

Josh is delighted for them. "That's awesome!" He then ponders a moment. "I wonder if you & I should do the same thing? You know, get our DNA tested and compared, just out of curiosity?" He asks her.

Trubel immediately FLASHBACKS to reading the GRIMM ANCESTRY BOOK in February 2018 that belonged to Josef Nebojsa. There is a smile on her face as she writes in herself on the Kessler Grimm ancestry line. She turns **many pages over** to the Porter Grimm ancestry line. This proves that she and Nick are not closely related to Josh.

The Flashback ends.

Trubel slightly smiles. She doesn't want to tell him the long story about the Grimm Ancestry Book either. "Maybe." She replies slowly to his question.

Josh is still very happy for them. He smiles. "I can't believe this great news! How awesome to find out that Nick is actually family to you!" He tells her.

Trubel smiles widely this time. "Josh you have no idea how surprised—and happy we were."

Josh ponders again. Excitedly he asks her another question. "Does this mean that you—found more information about your biological parents? You know, other than their names on your birth certificate?"

"Well—Unfortunately no. We only know who it is on Nick's side of the family that I am related to." Trubel explains.

Josh nods. "Alright, I'm listening."

"From the DNA test, Nick & I know we share a great-great grandmother. Her name is Hilda." Trubel says.

"Ok. Hilda is both yours and Nick's' great-great grandmother. Got it. You can continue." He says.

"According to what Nick knows, Hilda only had one child. A girl. This daughter of Hilda later marries and gives birth to Nick's grandfather, Walter Kessler." Trubel explains.

"Alright. I'm following you." Josh says, anxious to hear more.

"Now, with this family connection that Nick & I have discovered through DNA—we believe Hilda had another child who is my great-grandparent, because we don't even know the gender, and this child no one in Nick's family knew existed." Trubel explains.

"Wow. That's a bit overwhelming." Josh replies.

"Yes it was. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find out more, especially the identity of this other child Hilda had." Trubel tells him.

"That's too bad. I was at least hoping—you'd finally get some answers after all these years." Josh says sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too. But to Nick & I, it doesn't matter because WE ARE FAMILY." She says with conviction.

Josh yawns. "Yes, you are. Sorry!" He laughs.

Trubel looks at him. "You should get some sleep Josh. A power nap will do you good, I think." She tells him.

Josh yawns again. "You're probably right. I should at least try." He closes his eyes.

"I promise I won't bother you." Trubel says softly.

"Thanks." Josh responds faintly.

In no time, Josh has drifted off to sleep. Trubel however, is having a hard time dozing off even though she closed her eyes.

She briefly Flashbacks to the moment they were reunited days earlier, February 14th 2020 and Josh telling her he became a Grimm in 2017.

Josh Porter steps forward with a smile on his face. "Hello Trubel. It's great to finally see you again."

Trubels' facial expression changes to complete shock. "Josh? What are you doing here?" She asks.

Josh responds matter-of-factly. "It happened in 2017. I became a Grimm." He explains.

The Flashback ends.

Unfortunately for Trubel, an uneasy feeling has taken over. She's still overwhelmed by the significance of Josh becoming a Grimm on March 24th, 2017.

Suddenly, she realizes there is another reason she feels uneasy.

Trubel immediately FLASHBACKS to the last day she spent with Josh, Tuesday May 5, 2015 while in Philadelphia Pennsylvania:

"Josh, since Nick has all your Dad's stuff I'm going to leave my old machete with you. Just so you have something to fight Wesen with." She tells him, putting it away in his basement closet.

"Thanks. When—and if the time comes I hope I can remember how you taught me to use it." Josh tells her.

Trubel looks at him. "If you become a Grimm, you will. It should come naturally. It did for me." She explains.

"I just can't believe you are going back to Portland. It's not going to be the same here without you." He says, still reeling from the news that she's leaving.

"I must go. Monroe told me things are getting out of control for Nick. Since it's been quiet here for you-I mean, we haven't seen one Hundjäger since I arrived. Seems like they gave up. You'll be fine." Trubel says confidently.

"Thanks Trubel. I owe you. A lot." He replies with sincere gratitude.

Trubel ponders a moment, then turns and looks at him intently. "Hey, you must promise me something." She says.

"Anything." Josh replies.

"If you become a Grimm you will let me know. Immediately." Trubel says.

Josh nods. "Absolutely. You will be the very first person I call." He promises.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Ok. I'm holding you to that." She tells him.

Josh feels he needs to break the seriousness of their discussion. He smiles. "Are you sure you don't want to eat Mexican and drink Margarita's tonight? It's your last chance—here in Philadelphia." He almost begs.

Trubel shakes her head. "No Josh, Thank you anyway. I'm so worried about Nick, I just can't eat. And I really don't want to be hungover during my trip." She explains.

"I understand. Well, I'll go start the car. We should probably leave soon." Josh replies.

"Alright. Be there after I finish packing my bag." Trubel responds.

The Flashback ends.

Trubel finally dozes off, still feeling the 'uneasiness' that is overcoming her with the profound cosmic significance of the date Josh became a Grimm, and the realization that he broke his promise to her.

The SUV is still on the freeway, continuing towards HW NYC.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 8**

**Grimm Warning**

It is the very early morning hours of Friday February 21st, 2020. The team has returned to HW NYC.

A meeting has been scheduled in the command center of the compound.

Josh leaves the breakroom and sees the group assembled in the command center. "Morning everyone." He says.

Everyone mumbles a fast greeting. They are all anxious to get to work.

Josh nods. "Alright guys, let's start by reviewing all the new information. Matthews?" He looks at her.

"Yes. We have confirmed the identities of the 2 Grimm Reapers: Albert & Frederich Von Marter. Both from Berlin, Germany." She pulls up pictures and statistics on the huge monitor. "And yes, they are brothers. We have eyes-out for them everywhere on the planet. No hit yet." Matthews informs them.

"Oscar Torres is probably aware by now we're on to him, that he faked his own death and he's still alive." Trubel says.

"And he's also avoiding any encounter with the Reapers." Snyder adds.

"Yes. I'm sure he wishes he could just disappear again." Irving tells them.

"Well, now we know the general area he's hiding in, so that's not going to happen this time." Josh says with conviction.

Davis now speaks up. "What if he tries to alter his appearance? Could that work?" He asks.

Matthews jumps right in. "Not with today's facial-recognition software. His eyes would give him away no matter what he did to look different." She explains.

Josh ponders. "Well, considering what Sandra Oswald found out for us, I think the first thing we need to do is to warn every single Grimm in the country about Oscar Torres Agenda." He looks at all of them.

Trubel nods. "Yes. Good move Josh." She says.

"I will start with every Grimm I know, and even those I don't know on the East Coast." He pauses, then looks at Trubel. "Trubel, you should give Nick a call. As well as any Grimm you know personally. After that, expand out to all Grimms on the West Coast." He instructs her.

Trubel nods. "Alright Josh."

"Matthews, I have a specific job for you and Snyder. We need to investigate the background of Benjamin Peters." He pauses a moment. "According to Sandra Oswald, he's the reason Oscar Torres Agenda leaked out. Ben Peters wasn't on our list of known associates in the past. Let me know what you two find." Josh tells her.

Matthews nods. "Alright Porter." She sits at her computer and immediately gets to work.

Snyder follows and sits at a computer adjacent to Alisha Matthews.

"Irving, why don't you and Davis look for Oscar Torres hideout in Upstate New York? I wish I had more specifics, but I'm thinking—being a creature of habit, his shop and warehouse in LA and Portland looked the same. Perhaps he chose a building like all the others." He tells them.

Irving agrees. "That's a good place as any to start Porter." He says.

"Josh we still need to look into the possibility there were other Grimm murders, that might have happened in September 2019 through January 2020 as Sandra Oswald found out." Trubel reminds him.

"Yes but—It's going to take some time to warn every Grimm first, which is more important." He says firmly.

"Alright, I agree." Trubel surrenders.

"However, first I must update John Sanders to our progress on this case." He pauses a moment. "Alright group. Any questions?" Josh asks all of them.

The group mumbles an audible "No".

We see them get to work at computers, except for Trubel. She sits on the opposite end of the group at the farthest computer, and makes one phone call:

Nick's cell phone is ringing. "Burkhardt." He answers.

"Nick it's Trubel." She says, on the phone.

Nick is delighted. "Trubel! How is my cousin?" He asks.

"Busy. Hey do you remember that high-profile case in 2018 with the murder of the Westerfelds and the suspect Oscar Torres that I later killed?" She asks him.

"Yes, I do." Nick replies, speaking slowly.

Her eyes go dark. "Guess what Nick? Oscar Torres is NOT dead." She says, firmly.

Nick is alarmed. "What! Really? You know this for sure?" He asks, urgently.

"Yes, unfortunately. His fingerprints and DNA were found at a crime scene where 2 Grimms were murdered in Upstate New York last week. That's where I am. I'm on the East Coast, working on finding Oscar Torres."

"That's too bad. I mean, about the Grimms being murdered." Nick says, somberly.

"And just to refresh your memory about Oscar Torres; he's a Luison." Trubel informs him.

"Alright. Luison is a wolf-like Wesen that is South-American in origin." Nick says, remembering details he learned in 2014. "I've never seen one before." He tells her.

"We discovered through Wesen sources that his agenda is to kill all Grimms. Surveillance video has him still here on the East Coast, but I wanted you to know anyway so you can watch your back." Trubel informs him.

"Thanks for the warning Trubel." Nick says gratefully.

"He hired 2 Reapers from Berlin Germany, to actually kill the Grimms. They are brothers: Albert & Frederich Von Marter. Hasslichen."

Nick scoffs. "I hate Reapers." He pauses a moment. "Do you have any pictures and stats you can send me?" He asks.

"Sure. Coming over right now." She hits a button on her computer.

"Ok, I'll look at the info and be watching Trubel." Nick tells her.

"Alright Nick. I'll keep you posted." Trubel informs him.

"Thanks—for looking out for me." Nick says as he hangs up.

As soon as she hangs up with Nick, Josh approaches Trubel and sees a curious look on her face.

"Is everything ok Trubel?" He asks.

Trubel smiles slightly, then stares at the cell phone in her hand. She lets out a nervous laugh. "Josh I can't believe I just neglected to tell Nick that you're a Grimm and we are working together!" She says, slightly embarrassed.

Josh smiles back at her. "Well, if he knows about Oscar Torres Agenda, you can always tell him about me later." He says reassuringly.

Trubel nods. "Yeah, you're right." She replies.

"John Sanders has been updated on our progress. He said it will be a few days, possibly a week before he returns." Josh informs her.

"Alright Josh. Well, I'm going to continue and get in touch with Grimms on the West Coast." Trubel informs him.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to continue to do the calls on the East Coast. Hey—" He pauses and smiles at her. "How about we meet somewhere in the middle of the United States?" He asks her, feeling he needs to lighten the mood a bit.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Are we competing now Josh?" She asks.

"Maybe." Josh responds, speaking slowly.

He turns to his computer and continues with calling the Grimms on the East Coast, as the others are hard at work in HW NYCs command center.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 9**

**Follow the Money**

It is the early morning hours of Saturday February 22nd 2020.

Josh has completed all his phone calls to warn every Grimm on the East Coast, the Mid-West as well as the South.

Unfortunately, there is only 1 Grimm he has not been able to reach; 67 year old Marcus Kurz from Vermont.

Trubel is still working on her phone calls, so he doesn't interrupt her.

Josh approaches Alisha Matthews, who is at her computer, hard at work.

"Matthews, I need you run this name. Marcus Kurz, age 67, last known address in Burlington Vermont. He's a Grimm—and the only one on my list I can't find. Perhaps he moved from the U.S.—or maybe doesn't want to be found." Josh explains.

"Alright Porter, I'm on it." She turns back to the computer with her new task.

Josh leaves the command center, enters the breakroom and eats by himself. He's very lost in thought as he eats.

Josh is done eating. He has a renewed sense of determination on his face. It appears he's thought of something that takes him in a completely new direction in his search for Oscar Torres.

Josh sits at his computer. Soon, he's busy doing research.

After approximately an hour and a half, Trubel approaches Josh, having completed all her phone calls.

She notices he's intently working at his computer.

"All my phone calls are done Josh." Trubel informs him.

Josh takes a moment and looks at her. "That's great Trubel."

She sits next to him and lowers her voice. "What are you doing?" She asks.

Josh sighs, then looks at her briefly. "I'm really hoping I'm on to something. It's going to take some digging though." He explains.

Trubel is curious. "I'd like to help." She tells him.

Josh now turns and faces her. "Alright. 10 years ago, part of my college credits was a semester in forensic accounting." He tells her.

"I'm following you." She says.

"If Ben Peters has been working for Oscar Torres, there should be a money trail, somewhere." He explains.

"I understand. So, specifically what does this involve?" Trubel asks.

Josh now smiles at her. "Anything and everything. That's why it's so very time consuming." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "But—and correct me if I'm wrong—once we find the connection, we should find Ben Peters—or Oscar Torres. Maybe both." She says.

Josh smiles. "Exactly."

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Follow the money? Alright Josh, you have my complete attention." She tells him.

"Great." He ponders a moment. "I'd like you to focus on all documents related to Oscar Torres. Specifically, his visa application from 2016, its approval and his move to Los Angeles in 2017. We need to look at his business incorporation paperwork, affiliate-I mean subsidiary companies, bank accounts, merchant accounts, credit cards and-"

Trubel cuts him off, slightly impatient. "Alright Josh, I'm following you. 100%." She says.

Josh is caught off-guard. "Ok. I'll let you get to it then." He says, slightly smiling.

They continue on for about 12 hours.

Josh is approached by Lance Irving.

"Porter, Matthews found the Reaper brothers. She wants you to take a look." Irving informs him.

"Alright." Josh stands up and walks over to Matthews, who is sitting at her computer, still next to Nancy Snyder. Irving joins the group. "Matthews, what have you got?" Josh asks.

"Well, it appears they are back home. The Reaper Brothers." She informs him.

Josh is surprised. "In Berlin, Germany?" He asks.

Matthews nods. "Yep. They used false IDs to get home." She points to her computer, which has recent photos of them in Germany.

Josh smiles. "I guess that you're going to tell me what percentage the facial-recognition software proves these guys are the Von Marter Brothers?" He asks.

Matthews looks at him. "98.991% Porter." She says, smiling.

Josh ponders a moment. "Well, this means they did not go after Oscar Torres for more money, or revenge." He tells them.

Trubel now joins them. "Maybe they just went home to regroup, and they'll be back later." She says.

Josh ponders a moment. "Possibly." He looks at Matthews. "Well, let's continue to monitor their movements. Hopefully our HW contacts there will pick them up. Anything else?" He asks.

Matthews spins around in her chair. "Still looking for Grimm Marcus Kurz."

"Still searching for Torres hideout Porter." Irving speaks up.

"We are still looking for this Benjamin Peters. Or Ben Peters." Snyder informs him.

"I don't think it's anything, but I have a few things you should look at." Trubel tells Josh.

Josh looks at Trubel. "Alright, let's see what you got."

Josh & Trubel sit at adjacent computers and begin pouring over the information she found. Josh continues on, cross-checking names, phone numbers, addresses, and email against the information Trubel found. They continue on for a while. Finally, after approximately 12 more hours, Josh has found something.

"Alright. It's conclusive. I have created a list of 6 people that all received large sums of money from Oscar Torres shell company. Great job Trubel, finding this." He smiles at her. "And—2 very important items: None of them are known associates of Oscar Torres, and the time frame they received these payments is August 2nd 2018 to October 7th 2018."

Trubels eyes light up "Whoa. Right before Alan Hodges was setup. We are on to SOMETHING for sure Josh." She says.

"Yes. But first, we need to find out who these people are." He explains.

Trubel ponders. "Then, find out what the money is for." She looks at Josh. "I think it'll lead us straight to Oscar Torres." She says excitedly.

Josh nods. "Yep, that's what I'm thinking too." He pauses a moment. "I think Matthews is back from her break. We'll have her run these names." He informs her.

Josh approaches Alisha Matthews and gives her the new task. He then returns to his computer adjacent to Trubel.

"I give her about 2 hours—or less to find them." Trubel tells him confidently.

Josh smiles. "Damn, you're positive!" He then sighs. "Well, I don't know about you, but I sure could use a break. Actually, a meal and then some sleep. Care to join me in the breakroom?" He asks her.

Trubel gives him a tired smile. "Sure."

They sit and eat first, making very little small talk. As soon as they are done, Trubel's eyes give her away. She's deeply pondering—about something.

"So—you didn't say anything to her. Alisha Matthews. About what I told you a few days ago." She tells him pointedly.

Josh shakes his head. "Nope. Don't really think I should." He says.

"That's insensitive. Not like you Josh." She says, sternly.

Josh is surprised. "What?! Well, maybe I'm just waiting for the right time. You know. Now isn't the right time." He explains.

Trubel looks at him intently. "I see." She pauses a moment. "What do you plan on saying to her anyway?" She asks, curiously.

Josh tries hard to avoid smiling. "I really don't know." He lets out a nervous laugh.

Trubel laughs for one second. "Men." She looks at him in a sort of goofy way.

Josh nods. "Yes, we 'wing-it' most of the time." He explains.

Her demeanor changes. "So Josh—I didn't hear from you after you became a Grimm." She tells him, matter-of-factly.

Josh sighs, then looks down, embarrassed at the topic of conversation. "Yeah, I know." He replies, at a loss for words.

"Too bad. I was hoping to teach you a few things." Trubel says, somberly.

Josh tries to lighten the mood. "Ah—you forget that you already taught me things. A LOT OF THINGS." He says with pride.

Trubel shakes her head. "Yeah but—that was before you were a Grimm. Before you could see Wesen." She explains.

Josh ponders a moment. "You know—I do have your old machete. The one you left with me in Philadelphia, remember? You can have it back, if you want." He says, as a peace offering.

Trubel lets out a nervous laugh this time. "What? Is the blade so rusted and dull now it doesn't do the job anymore?" She asks.

Josh shakes his head. "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, I felt it was important to you so I held on to it." He explains.

Trubel lowers her voice. "I see. Did you have to use it before you were recruited by HW?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Unfortunately. For the Klaustreich." He says, barely above a whisper.

Trubel can't hide her surprise at what Josh just told her. "Wow." She yawns. "Well I'd love to hear some of those stories but I think I'll get some rest first." She says.

"Me too." Josh agrees.

"Night Josh." Trubel says as she stands to leave the breakroom.

"Night Trubel." Josh replies.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 10**

**Broken Promises**

It's Monday February 24th 2020. It's been 10 days since Trubel arrived at HW NYC and 2 weeks since the Daniels murder.

It's approximately 7 am when Josh enters the breakroom. He is surprised to see Trubel already there, drinking coffee and eating breakfast with Davis & Snyder.

Josh slightly smiles. "Hey! Morning everyone."

They all say an audible "morning".

"Josh, Guess what? Matthews & Irving found Ben Peters. And Oscar Torres hideout, just about an hour ago." Trubel informs him, excitedly.

Josh is standing up next to the coffee machine. "That's awesome!" He says as he pours coffee into his cup.

Snyder speaks up. "Let the poor man get his coffee and food first." She defends him, addressing Trubel.

Trubel looks at him. "He can take it. He's a Grimm." She says with conviction.

Snyder thinks to herself _What the hell is wrong with you Trubel? Show no mercy to your fellow Grimm?_ She rolls her eyes, but nobody notices.

Josh isn't fazed by the tone of her statement as he sits with all of them. "Yep, I can." He says, agreeing with Trubel.

Davis looks at Josh. "Irving knew you'd be up soon. That's why we didn't wake you." He explains.

Josh nods. "Yeah, I get it." He says.

Snyder's' plate is empty, as well as her coffee cup. "Well, I think I will join Irving in the command center." She informs them.

Davis finished eating a while ago. "Me too." He stands up and puts his tray with dishes away.

"I'll join you in a minute." Trubel says, addressing Davis and Snyder as they walk out of sight.

Josh is pondering. "Trubel, I've been thinking." He looks at her. "We're going to need an explosives expert once we're ready to converge on Torres hideout." He explains.

"Yes, I know." She says.

"I have a few HW contacts I will get in touch with very soon." He tells her.

Trubel takes her last bite of food and finishes her coffee. "Alright Josh." She stands up. "I'll meet you in the command center then." She walks to the exit.

Josh nods. "See you there soon." He says as she leaves the breakroom.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Josh enters the command center where everyone is back to work on computers.

Josh approaches the group. "Morning everyone. Glad to see everybody still at it." He says, smiling.

Matthews speaks up. "Yeah. Porter, you have to promise me a beach and a mai-tai after this." She says, only half-joking.

Josh nods. "Alright Matthews. I promise. When you take leave after this is all over, pick any beach you want and I'll send you there so they can put a mai-tai in your hand." He jokingly promises her.

Lance Irving has known that Alisha Matthews has a secret crush on Josh for some time now.

He clears his throat, very uncomfortable with the dialog that was just exchanged between the two of them. He stands up. "Well, we found Mr. Benjamin Peters." Irving points to the huge monitor and clicks the remote in his hand. "aka, Anthony Peterson. He's a Balam."

Trubel looks at Josh. "I've met one of those before." She tells him.

"He's originally from Maine. Moved to New York State in 2018. He's a long-haul, big-rig truck driver." Irving says, matter-of-factly.

Josh is puzzled. "Say again?" He asks.

Irving smiles slightly. "You heard it right Porter. He's a long-haul, big-rig truck driver." He explains.

Trubel speaks up. "Ok. So, what's the connection to Oscar Torres?" She asks.

"That's where it gets interesting." Matthews clicks her remote, and multiple pictures appear on the huge monitor. "One of the 6 names you gave me Porter, to check on last night, Michael Zodkowski, employed Ben Peters for 6 years before his business folded in the summer of 2018 in Maine. He sold medical equipment all over the Northeast. Ben Peters was his main delivery guy." Matthews explains.

Josh nods. "Alright. The connections are falling into place now. Did you find more info about the others?" He asks.

Matthews turns in her chair to face everyone. "Yes. Very strange actually. None of the others have a connection with Ben Peters. But—well, like Alan Hodges dropped off the face of the planet in 2018, all 6 of these people—simply disappeared in September 2018." She tells the group.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? No trace of them at all?" She asks.

"None. I checked their vehicles also, hoping we'd get lucky. All expired tags. Some were repossessed." Matthews says.

Snyder speaks up. "And they didn't take trips overseas. At least, not in the names you gave us." She explains.

Matthews points to the huge monitor. "No activity on any of their bank accounts either, after they received all that money from Oscar Torres shell company." Multiple pictures of bank statements, with several different names, come up on screen.

"Very interesting." Josh ponders. "Did you look into their background?" He asks.

Irving nods. "Yes we did. Michael Zodkowski, as Matthews mentioned, owned a medical equipment company for many years. But he filed for bankruptcy and shortly after closed his business. Claire Parkerson is a scientist. She graduated 4 years ago with a STEM degree, specializing in molecular genetics. Norman Spiel worked 20 years as a pharmacy tech for many pharmacies. Steven Grainger is another scientist with a STEM degree. He specializes in biochemistry. Natalie Shaw was a physician's assistant for 13 years and lastly, Marsha Colburn is tech specialist like Matthews. She's got a PHD in computer science."

Trubel looks at Josh. "Sounds—very medical to me. Except for the truck driver." She says.

Josh ponders. "And the computer tech." He adds.

Matthews' eyes light up. "And Porter—here's the connection that all 6 have: NONE of them are Wesen." She says with conviction.

Josh can't hide his surprise. "What? Really?" He asks.

"Yes. All 6 of them are human." Matthews explains.

Trubel looks at Josh. "I'm surprised." She says.

"Yeah, me too." Josh ponders a moment. "Sounds like the missing link is Wesen Ben Peters." He says.

Davis speaks up. "Well Porter, now comes the best part—Irving narrowed down the route Mr. Ben Peters takes in his big rig. After we studied it awhile, we ruled out building and hub centers we verified are legit. This morning Irving & Matthews ended up with—" Davis clicks his remote for the huge monitor. "THIS PLACE." He says, pointedly.

The group looks on eagerly as pictures of a small warehouse with an attached shop, in an isolated industrial area of Upstate New York, appear on the huge monitor.

Josh's' eyes light up. "That looks similar to Oscar Torres other shops with warehouses, in Portland and Los Angeles." He turns to all of them and smiles. "Great job you guys." He praises them.

"Josh I think it's time to make that phone call and get the explosives expert ready." Trubel tells him matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I will make that call shortly." He ponders a moment. He turns to look at her. "Trubel, come with me." He leaves the command center, with Trubel following.

Josh leads Trubel down a hallway into a large room. It's a locker room as well as a supply cage on one side. He opens up lockers to reveal tactical gear, radios, and other miscellaneous items for the field. Inside the cage are weapons-guns, rifles, knives and even machetes-of all types and sizes.

Josh nods to her. "Grab whatever you think you will need." He unlocks the cage with his key.

Trubel opens up lockers and takes a look inside. "Alright Josh." She's brooding over something. She turns to look at him, while he's removing gear for himself. "Seriously? A beach with a mai-tai Josh? Since you have a history of broken promises you shouldn't have told her that." She lowers her voice. "I hope it's obvious to you now." She says sternly, barely above a whisper.

Josh is surprised at her reaction. "What? I only promised she could go. I didn't say that I'm going with her." He explains, lightheartedly.

"I'm not sure she-we understood that." She tells him firmly.

Trubel then looks at all the gear and takes out what she wants. "Davis & Snyder should also come in here." She says, while letting out a long sigh.

"Alright Trubel. "I'll meet you back in the command center." Josh says as he turns around towards the exit.

Trubel only nods to acknowledge him.

Josh walks back into the command center. He sits at his computer and pulls up the info on the explosives expert and makes that phone call.

8 minutes later, he approaches the entire group at their computers.

"It's all set. The explosives experts are moving in first after we arrive close by." He ponders a moment. "Matthews, I have your next task." Josh says, addressing Alisha Matthews. "We need to check into all unsolved murders in the Northeast from the period of September 2019 through February 2020. I'd like you to focus on the victims, if they are Kehrseite, Wesen, or—Grimm, age 13 to 90. I especially want to know if you find any Grimms murdered during this time period." He explains.

Matthews nods. "I'm on it Porter." She starts typing away at her computer.

Josh then turns and faces the entire group. "Alright guys." He says matter-of-factly. "Let's gear up and converge on this building."

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 11**

**I Wasn't There**

It's approximately 1pm on Monday February 24th 2020.

They have travelled in the SUV and all team members, except for Alisha Matthews, arrive at a designated area approximately ¼ a mile away from Oscar Torres' hideout.

Because Josh & Trubel anticipate a building rigged with explosives as was the case at the building in Portland where Oscar Torres faked his own death with Alan Hodges, there is an explosives expert with his team that moves in first.

At this point, Josh has parked and turned off the SUV as they wait for further information.

Trubels' demeanor has changed. She's angry at Josh. She is harboring negative feelings about Josh breaking his 2015 promise to her that she would be the first person he'd call if he became a Grimm. Now, 3 years have gone by that she feels she lost out on. She's also feeling uneasy about the cosmic significance of the date he became a Grimm, March 24th 2017.

Josh is too caught up in the hustle and bustle of their plans to converge on the building. Unfortunately he assumes the change in her attitude is due to the task at hand.

The group is standing outside the SUV, waiting for the word that it's safe to converge on the building.

"Alright. We are standing by." Josh says, speaking into his microphone/headset that is linked to the explosives expert.

"Standing Ready." Irving says.

"Josh? Oscar Torres is mine." Trubel says to him, with a dark look in her eyes.

Josh surrenders. "Alright." He says to her.

"Can't wait." Davis says.

"Me too." Snyder replies.

Josh hears a voice in his headset. "Porter, We are on the first level, proceeding to the warehouse. Stand by." The explosives expert informs him.

"Affirmative." Josh speaks into his microphone.

10 minutes later, Josh hears him.

"Porter, there are no explosives in the warehouse or first floor." Josh hears the explosives expert in his headset.

"Copy that." Josh says, addressing explosives expert.

7 minutes later, Josh hears him again.

"Porter, there are no explosives on the second floor. But—" The explosives expert hesitates. "—there are people in here. Approximately—10 to 12. We're—alright. We haven't been compromised." He informs them.

"Copy that. Stand down. We are making our move now." Josh tells the explosives expert, speaking into his microphone, as he looks at the group.

Trubel doesn't skip a beat. "Let's go." She says, matter-of-factly.

Trubel goes in first, followed by Josh, Davis, Irving and Snyder. They all separate as soon as they converge on the building. It's obvious that they have pre-assigned areas.

Trubel enters the first floor. It's completely empty. It has the appearance of an abandoned building. A few moments later, she enters the access door to the warehouse with Davis and Snyder. Josh & Irving continue on to their designated area; the far side of the building, still on the first floor.

Trubel quietly moves throughout the warehouse. It's dark, but she sees heavy-duty metal shelving, all the way to the ceiling. The warehouse is stocked with medical and laboratory supplies.

She approaches a room in the rear, closed off from the rest of the warehouse with a large, metal door. Davis & Snyder follow. It appears to have an intricate lever system to open it. She quietly touches it for temperature indications.

Trubel turns to Davis. "Davis this door is warm. I'm wondering if there's a heat source for the building behind these doors?" She asks, whispering.

"I'm on it." Davis replies. He begins working on the door, and after moving the lever around for 30 seconds, he's able to open it.

All 3 peer inside. They see a huge boiler, running at full power.

Josh and Irving are still sweeping the first floor together, on the far side on the building.

It's void of people. And quiet, except Josh begins hearing something.

Josh stops and turns around. "Irving, do you hear that?" He asks, whispering.

Irving woges then retracts. "No. What do you hear?" He asks, also whispering.

"Not sure. Sounds—like machinery running." Josh informs him.

Irving is intrigued. "Maybe upstairs Porter." He looks up.

"Yeah, maybe." Josh responds.

The entire group reunites.

"Josh the warehouse is stocked full of medical supplies. Like someone could open a lab—or a doctors' office. In the back is a huge boiler, heating the building, running at full power." Trubel informs him.

Josh ponders. "Medical supplies? Seems like Robert Zodkowski's Inventory from his closed business ended up here." He pauses a moment. "Trubel, I keep hearing something that Irving can't. Would you listen for a moment?" He asks her.

Trubel listens intently for 1 minute.

Trubel nods. "Yep. I hear it. Sounds like a large machine running." She says.

"Alright group." Josh looks at all of them. "Let's make our move upstairs." He says quietly.

Moving fast up the stairs, the 5 of them enter the second floor.

As soon as they do, the fight begins. 2 men, who apparently were guarding the front door, woge into Schakals, and confront the group. Another group of 8 people that clearly were sitting at tables putting together components of medical equipment, woge into Eisbieber and run in fear for the opposite exit area with a foyer that the explosives team entered in a few minutes earlier.

"SYNDER! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" Trubel yells as Snyder runs after them.

Josh & Irving take on the Schakals. Trubel and Davis proceed ahead and encounter 2 more men that also woge into Schakals as they emerge from behind a series of running machines that appear to manufacture medical equipment.

"Tell me where Oscar Torres is, and maybe I'll let you live." Trubel addresses the second pair of Schakals, while standing ready with machete in hand.

"Grimm." The Schakals say in unison, as they rush towards her.

The fight continues on both ends of the second floor. It takes a while, but Josh & Irving get the upper hand with the first 2 Schakals, and they are both killed. When Trubel sees another figure out of the corner of her eye emerge from behind the machinery, she leaves Davis to take care of the other Schakals.

She recognizes the figure immediately. It's Ben Peters, the Balam. Oscar Torres right-hand-wesen-man.

She corners and confronts him.

"Tell me where Oscar Torres is, and maybe I'll let you live." Trubel tells him, sternly.

"He's not here and you won't find him." Ben Peters scoffs.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Then you can take his place Ben Peters." She replies confidently.

"What?!" Ben Peters woges into a Balam.

The look on his face tells her that he's shocked his identity has been revealed.

He retracts. "You're the Grimm." Ben Peters says, quickly regaining his composure.

He moves fast, but Trubel is faster.

She methodically puts away her machete, because she wants Ben Peters alive.

Davis has killed the second pair of Schakals with backup from Josh & Irving.

The entire group, minus Snyder, corner Ben Peters. Trubel restrains him, and Davis ties him up.

Nancy Snyder is outside, questioning the group of Eisbibers as to what they were doing in the building.

Irving breaks away from the group, and gets on the phone to Matthews so she can send a clean-up crew.

Josh, Trubel and Davis are standing over a restrained Ben Peters.

Josh takes Ben Peters fingerprints with HWs handheld, electronic scanning device. "Alright. It's conclusive. He IS Mr. Benjamin Peters." Josh informs them.

Davis smiles. "Great news Porter." He responds.

"Josh let's take a look at the warehouse one last time. Davis can stay with Mr. Peters." Trubel tells him.

"Alright." Josh responds.

Josh & Trubel return to the warehouse, specifically looking at all the medical supplies stored there. They are joined by Snyder.

"Porter, I got all the Eisbibers information. They were working on assembling the medical equipment. They're glad we arrived. They claim it was run like a sweat-shop." Snyder informs him.

Josh ponders a moment. "Yeah, with all the inventory here that makes sense." He replies.

"It appears they needed assembly-line, hands-on to get it done." Trubel adds.

Josh doesn't take long to make up his mind about something. He turns to face her. "Snyder, you can tell the Eisbibers they are free to go." Josh instructs her.

"Alright Porter." Snyder turns and walks towards the exit.

"Trubel, Irving is calling for the clean-up crew. We can leave just as soon as they arrive." Josh tells her.

"Good. I have a nice interrogation planned for Ben Peters." She replies, impatiently.

Josh smiles this time. "I'm sure you do." He pauses a moment. "We have a special location just for interrogating Wesen." He informs her.

"Yeah, so does Portland." Trubel replies.

Irving joins Josh & Trubel.

"The clean-up crew are on their way." Irving pauses a moment, then looks at Josh intently. "Hey Porter, remember the last group of Schakals we encountered after we partnered up in 2017? This group was just like them!"

Josh picks up immediately on Irvings' humor. "Yeah, you see one Schakal, you've seen them all since they look alike." He jokes.

Irving jokes back. "They must've been related to the 2017 group." He suggests.

Josh smiles back. "Yeah, I remember feeling lucky to have you as my partner then." He tells him.

Trubel has heard the entire exchange between Josh and Irving. She's had enough. Her anger boils over inside. _I-I should've been your partner Josh! Not—not this WESEN. You didn't keep your promise to me. This isn't FAIR! _She literally screams inside her head.

Intuitively, Josh realizes something is wrong the instant he looks at her face.

"It's too bad I wasn't there. Maybe things would be different now Josh, if you had kept your promise." Trubel says pointedly, with an extremely dark look in her eyes.

Josh immediately FLASHBACKS to the last day Trubel spent with him in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Tuesday May 5, 2015.

Trubel ponders a moment, then turns and looks at him intently. "Hey, you must promise me something." She says.

"Anything." Josh replies.

"If you become a Grimm you will let me know. Immediately." Trubel says.

Josh nods. "Absolutely. You will be the very first person I call." He promises.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Ok. I'm holding you to that." She tells him.

The Flashback ends.

"Oh—crap." Is all he can say.

Trubel fakes a smile. "Now you remember." She says pointedly.

Before Josh can say anything else, Trubel walks towards and out the door.

Even though he heard the entire exchange, Irving dismisses it in his mind, realizing there might be more to the discussion than he should care to know—not even wanting to know.

As soon as Trubel exits the building, another SUV pulls up, which is HWs clean-up crew. Josh speaks with them briefly, but it's obvious that his conversation with Trubel has left him—flustered.

The clean-up crew enter the building and immediately get to work.

Davis and Irving together put a tied-up Ben Peters into the back of their SUV.

All 5 then get into the SUV and Josh begins driving to HWs secret interrogation location.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 12**

**Interrogation**

It's approximately 5pm on Monday February 24th 2020.

They arrive at the secret, underground location where HW members from NYC interrogate Wesen. A large door opens, then Josh, Trubel, Davis, Snyder, and Irving with a restrained Ben Peters enter.

At this point, Josh is not speaking much. He has full knowledge of why Trubel is angry with him.

Josh FLASHBACKS to earlier in the day.

Trubel opens up lockers and takes a look inside. "Alright Josh." She's brooding over something. She turns to look at him, while he's removing gear for himself. "Seriously? A beach with a mai-tai Josh? Since you have a history of broken promises you shouldn't have told her that." She lowers her voice. "I hope it's obvious to you now." She says sternly, barely above a whisper.

The Flashback ends.

Josh shakes his head in frustration, mostly at himself for not picking up on the hints that Trubel has been dropping.

Irving follows Josh with Ben Peters.

"Irving, will you take Mr. Peters to interrogation room number 7 please?" Josh instructs him.

Irving is roughing-up Ben Peters. "Sure thing Porter." He continues down the hall with him, and enters the room.

Josh now turns to Trubel. "Trubel he's all yours." He says as he walks away from her visibly uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Trubel says, visibly annoyed at Josh.

She walks to the closed door where Irving put Ben Peters into a few moments earlier. She stands, waits and contemplates what she will do and say while she attempts to regain composure after her upsetting conversation with Josh. She takes a breath, then confidently walks into the room.

Ben Peters is handcuffed to a stainless-steel table, forcing him to sit upright. As she removes her machete, the blade makes a loud slicing noise. She's hoping this will intimidate him. She lays it on the table at the opposite end of the room, then turns to face him.

"Mr. Ben Peters. Oscar Torres right-hand-man. Or should I say, right-hand-wesen? Hummm. That last statement doesn't rhyme. Actually, neither one of them do." Trubel says, matter-of-factly.

Ben Peters scoffs, woges, but doesn't say anything.

Trubel stares at him intently. "Is something I said funny?" She asks, condescendingly.

He immediately looks down to avert her gaze and retracts without saying anything.

Trubel continues to stare at him intently. Finally she speaks. "I know, it's the eyes. I wonder what it's like for a Wesen to see their true nature in the eyes of a Grimm? Unsettling. Unnerving. Maybe—PAINFUL." She lowers her voice. "Not nearly as painful as my machete is." She says with conviction.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me." Ben Peters says, almost whispering.

Trubel uses his statement to her advantage. "Oh, I don't know about that. If I started chopping off body parts, I'm sure it would matter—as you bleed to death." She says matter-of-factly.

"You Grimms are all the same! You—you kill first and ask questions later." He says angrily.

The emotion does it. He suddenly woges into a Balam.

Trubel laughs. "REALLY? That's a huge misconception. Because, the last time I tried to question a dead Wesen, he couldn't say anything. Dead Wesen don't talk." She smiles slightly. "But you're alive Ben Peters. So TALK." She pauses a moment, giving him a chance. "WHERE IS OSCAR TORRES?" She demands.

Ben Peters retracts. "I don't know." He says matter-of-factly.

Trubel sighs. "That CAN'T be your best answer. Come on. I know you can do better than that." She says persuasively.

Ben Peters stares straight ahead pretending she's not there.

Trubel smiles. "Oh, I get it. The silent treatment. You're thinking, maybe that'll work? Maybe I'll just go away. NOT A CHANCE IN HELL." She pauses a moment. "You see, the difference between you and me is, I have all the time in the world. And your time Mr. Peters, is running out. STARTING NOW." She tells him firmly.

Ben Peters sighs deeply. "I have nothing to say." He responds.

Trubel turns around and grabs her machete. Then she approaches him with it.

"That's too bad. FOR YOU." She pauses a moment. "Because I'm going to throw out some names, and if you're smart, you'll tell me EVERYTHING you know about these people." She says firmly.

Ben Peters does nothing but look stone faced, staring straight ahead.

Trubel begins. "Steven Grainger." She says.

"Never heard of him." Ben Peters quickly responds.

Trubel looks at him intently, then moves her machete closer to his arm & hand. "Natalie Shaw." She continues on.

"NOPE." He responds without hesitation.

Trubel lowers her voice. "You're running out of time, Mr. Peters." She warns him, as she scrapes her machete on the table so it's metal-on-metal.

Ben Peters is now clearly intimidated.

"Alright! Alright. Natalie Shaw—I think she was my date last week. We met online." He lies by telling her anything.

Trubel knows. "I have LOST my sense of humor Mr. Peters. And my patience. TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!" She demands.

Ben Peters looks right at her. "You have no idea, do you?" He asks her, surprised.

Trubel smiles widely at him. "Oh, I have an idea. I have many ideas, really. The question is, which one is correct? That's where you come in, Mr. Peters. You'll help me narrow down my ideas until I have just the right one. OR ELSE I'M CUTTING OFF FINGERS. ONE AT A TIME. Starting now." She scrapes her machete against the table again.

Ben Peters does nothing this time but sit still and close his eyes tightly, anticipating her machete.

"Norman Spiel." Trubel says.

Ben Peters opens his eyes suddenly and looks at her. "Who?" He asks.

"Norman Spiel." Trubel responds.

Ben Peters eyes light up. "I think he's friends with my former boss, Michael Zodkowski." He explains.

Trubel slightly smiles. "See how easy that was! Look! You still have all your fingers." She pauses a moment. "Let's continue. Claire Parkerson."

His face suddenly takes on a shattered look. "No, I don't know her. I PROMISE. PLEASE." He pleads.

Ben Peters nervously woges again.

Trubel stares intently at him without saying anything.

Ben Peters looks away from her gaze again and retracts. "Don't give up on me yet. PLEASE." He begs.

Trubel doesn't skip a beat. "Marsha Colburn." She says.

Ben Peters face lights up. "Marsha? She's Oscar Torres friend. I think they met 2 years ago at a conference. They both know computers." He explains.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Awesome job Benny! I'm impressed. Now, tell me what you know about Alan Hodges." She asks.

Ben Peters takes on a devastated look when he hears an unfamiliar name. "I-I don't know. REALLY. You have to believe me. I don't know him." He says.

Trubel lets out a deep sigh. "Well, since you've been so good at telling me what you know about SOME of these people, I'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me. Where are Norman Spiel, Michael Zodkowski and Marsha Colburn now?" She asks.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've seen any of them." He informs her.

Trubel is intrigued. "When was the last time you saw them?" She asks.

Ben Peters ponders a moment. "Maybe—a year and a half ago? At least." He explains.

"Ok. Do you have any idea where they are today?" She asks.

"Nope." He replies simply.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Could they be dead Benny?" She asks.

Ben Peters is surprised. "What? Dead? I don't think so. Why would you ask me? I'm sure you could find out." He says, puzzled at her question.

"I will Benny." She pauses a moment. "Why is Oscar Torres agenda to kill all Grimms?" She says, matter-of-factly.

Ben Peters is stunned. "How do you know that?" He asks.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Apparently you have a big mouth." She explains.

Ben Peters is puzzled. "Really?" He asks.

Trubel stares intently at him without saying anything.

Ben Peters ponders. "Yeah, ok, I guess." He surrenders.

Trubel lowers her voice. "You still didn't answer my question." She points out.

Ben Peters face takes on a surprised look. "Why wouldn't any Wesen kill all Grimms if they have an opportunity? Most Wesen hate Grimms." He tells her pointedly.

Trubel can't escape his Wesen logic. "I see." She pauses a moment. "I have another question. What is all this medical and lab equipment being manufactured for?"

Ben Peters doesn't hesitate. "Oscar Torres." He says.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Obviously Benny. I figured that one out myself, without your help. What is he doing with it?" She asks, curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly. He's been selling the stuff to somebody important." Ben Peters explains.

Trubel is intrigued. "Ok. Who?" She asks.

"I don't know his name. I never met him." He tells her.

"What else do you know about him?" Trubel asks.

"I think he runs a business that needs this stuff we've been manufacturing." He explains.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Where is this business?" She asks.

"I don't know exactly." Ben Peters replies.

Trubel is instantly skeptical. "You're a big-rig truck driver Benny. Are you trying to tell me you don't know the destination this medical and lab equipment goes to? I wouldn't believe that." She hints at a possibility he'll encounter her machete—again.

Ben Peters now realizes he must be completely forthcoming. "Oscar wanted it kept secret. You know. The fewer people that know about the actual location, the better. I would get paperwork to deliver it to a certain place each week. It was never the same place." He explains.

"But I believe you do have an idea where the final destination is." Trubel tells him.

"Well, somewhere in the Northeast I think." He says.

Trubel looks at him a moment, then speaks. "And how do you know that?" She asks.

"I heard Oscar talking about it on the phone one day." He explains.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Very good Benny. I appreciate you being so cooperative." She pauses a moment. "I want you to take it a step further. I want you to call Oscar Torres and set up a meeting." She instructs him.

Ben Peters shakes his head. "No. I can't do that." He says.

"Aw, you disappoint me. Why?" She asks.

"Because Oscar doesn't want a cell phone that can be tracked. You know, police, FBI, people like you in the government tapping his phone. He always uses those pre-paid phones. He only calls me, I can never call him." Ben Peters explains.

Trubel looks at him. "I see." She stands up. "Alright, since we have your cell phone, we'll have to wait until he calls." She explains.

Ben Peters is surprised the interrogation went so well for him. "That's all?" He asks.

Trubel smiles slightly as she looks at him. "For now Benny." She puts her machete in its case and walks out the door.

Trubel joins Davis, Snyder, Irving and Josh in the medium-sized room that is a makeshift command center. There was no glass wall for them to watch the interrogation. Instead, they are all here, seated at computers, in close proximity to one another.

Davis is first to speak. "Well? We are dying to know. How'd it go?" He asks.

Trubel is pondering deeply. "He was surprisingly cooperative. I-I'm wondering why, you know?" She questions.

"Maybe with the Schakals dead and Eisbibers gone, he realized it's all over." Irving explains.

"Perhaps. First thing, if his phone rings from an unidentified caller, it's probably Oscar Torres. We need to be ready for that. He claims Torres uses burner phones to call him. He can never call Torres." Trubel tells all of them.

Josh nods. "We already have Matthews working on his cell phone. She'll trace any incoming call. Plus, she's also looking at its history-his calls and contacts." He adds.

For the moment, Josh has regained his composure in her presence.

Trubel nods. "That's good. He confirmed he knew only 2 of the other 5 people from Oscar Torres Shell company. Norman Spiel and Marsha Colburn." She explains.

Josh ponders a moment. "Norman Spiel the Pharmacy Tech and Marsha Colburn the Computer Tech?" He asks.

"Yes." Trubel nods. "Norman is friends with Michael Zodkowski, Peters former boss." She explains.

"Pharmacy Tech friending Medical Equipment Tech." Davis adds.

Trubel nods. "Yep, and Marsha Colburn met Oscar Torres about 2 years ago at a computer conference." She explains.

"2 Computer Geeks-excuse me. 2 Computer Techies meet and become friends. Interesting." Josh analyses out loud.

"He claims it's been at least a year and a half since he's seen any of them. He also doesn't think they're dead." Trubel explains.

"I think they are the connection. Find them and we'll find Torres." Irving adds.

Turbel's' eyes turn dark. "There's something else important he told me. This medical and lab equipment being manufactured is not for Oscar Torres—exactly. There's another person—that he claims Oscar Torres sells this stuff to for his business. It sounded illegal. He doesn't know the business owners name." She explains.

Snyder is surprised. "Really?" She ponders a moment. "Illegal, huh? Is anyone else thinking drugs?" She asks.

Trubel nods. "Possibly. Apparently he never delivered the goods to the final destination. He was always given paperwork to deliver to secondary locations, and never the same place." She lets out a deep sigh. "So many different directions this case seems to be taking us. We just need to find Oscar Torres." She says.

Josh turns to face her. "Trubel, Matthews called while you were interrogating Ben Peters. She wanted us to know that John Sanders has returned to HW. She also has information on Grimm Marcus Kurz. We'll review this with her when we return." He explains.

Trubel ponders. "Alright, I guess that's it for now. I'm not sure if Ben Peters has any more useful information. But—if he gets hungry enough, he might reveal more. We'll just have to wait & see." She says.

Josh now stands up. "Ok group. Let's head back to HW." He leads the way towards the door.

Even though they put on a good front of working together after Ben Peters interrogation, the tension between Josh & Trubel is now so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. The 5 of them leave the interrogation location through the thick door they entered.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 13**

**All is Revealed**

It is 11:54 pm on Monday February 24th 2020. All 5 team members have returned to HW NYC. They are assembled around Alisha Matthews and a returned John Sanders.

Matthews spins around in her chair. "Porter, from Ben Peters cell phone I have a list of phone numbers and names of who they belong to. I cross-checked the names against Oscar Torres known associates. Unfortunately, there is no connection." She tells him.

Josh yawns widely. "Sorry. Well, from what Ben Peters told Trubel, that makes sense." He says.

"Ben Peters only knew Norman Spiel and Marsha Colburn, through Michael Zodkowski and Oscar Torres. I didn't get the impression he knew either one of them closely." Trubel adds.

"Well, Ben Peters cell phone has been ready for tracing when Oscar Torres calls." Matthews informs them.

Yeah and that could be anytime." Snyder adds.

"Anytime—now, or next week even." Davis says.

"There has to be something else we can do to find him." Irving adds.

Josh ponders Irvings' statement. "Actually, I think there is." He pauses, then turns to face them. "I think we need to go back—all the way back, to Oscar Torres childhood." He proposes.

Trubel, still annoyed at him, speaks. "And why, may I ask Josh?" She says with a condescending tone in her voice.

"Because we still don't understand why he's targeting all Grimms, as Sandra Oswald discovered. I think if we dug deeper into his past, it might help us find him." Josh explains, matter-of-factly.

John Sanders agrees. "Sounds like it's worth checking into. I'll get to work helping with that." He tells them all.

Josh nods. "Alright. Thanks boss." He replies.

Matthews turns again to face Josh. "Porter, Grimm Marcus Kurz that you couldn't find—I've discovered he was the apparent victim of a house fire on November 18th, 2019. His remains were not identified until recently." She turns to her computer, and pictures of him appear on the huge monitor.

Josh is pondering. "So—this explains why I couldn't find him. This also explains why-our sources didn't inform me he was dead." Josh says, matter-of-factly.

Matthews points to the huge monitor. "Yeah, a murder and an arson investigation has been opened in this case." She tells him.

Josh looks at all of them. "I have no doubt that Oscar Torres was responsible for his death. He was hoping the fire would cover his tracks. Or—" He ponders more. "He was hoping it would appear to be an accident." He says.

Irving speaks up. "Yeah, if he didn't hire Wesen to do it and had to himself, he would use something-a medical emergency where they later discover he was poisoned, maybe a car accident, or—as in this case, a house fire to burn the evidence." He speculates.

Josh nods. "That's too bad, really. The World needs more Grimms. I wish we could've known earlier. He would've been warned and probably saved." He says, somberly.

No one speaks. Subconsciously, they all observe a moment of silence for Grimm Marcus Kurz.

Josh yawns again. "Well, that's the last yawn for me. I'm going to get some sleep. Matthews, work with Sanders and wake me up if you find Torres—or anything else important." He instructs her.

Matthews nods. "I will Porter." She promises.

Josh stands up. So does Irving.

Trubel looks at Snyder & Davis. "We should get some sleep too." She tells them.

They nod in agreement to Trubel as Josh and Irving walk out of the command center.

Over 12 hours has elapsed since the group left to sleep.

It is 12:50 pm on Tuesday February 25th 2020. Trubel enters the break room by herself to get a meal only to look in the corner and see Josh sitting there by himself with his nearly-finished meal. She quickly faces forward without saying anything.

Instantly, she's annoyed at him, again. She lets out a deep sigh.

Josh wants, more than anything, to resolve this tension between them.

"You are angry with me." He states, matter-of-factly.

Trubel sighs. She turns around to face him. "Yes, maybe a little. Actually ALOT." She tells him, honestly.

Josh sighs. "I think I know why." He says, respectfully.

Trubel resists the urge to scoff at him. "Perceptive." Is all she can say.

Josh sighs. "No excuses. I made a promise to you and I broke it. I'm sorry and I can only ask you to forgive me." He replies, sincerely.

Trubel continues to be annoyed. She feels that Josh could handle the situation better. "Why should I do that?" She asks.

"Because-I do hope we are still friends." Josh responds.

Now Trubel scoffs. "You know what Josh? I just don't have time for this." She tells him, in an extremely frustrated tone of voice.

At that moment they are approached by leader John Sanders.

Sanders is excited. "It worked. He called. Matthews got a hit where Oscar Torres is from Ben Peters cell phone. The plane is ready, so grab your bag. The 4 of you are being sent to Maine right now. You'll be briefed by HW contacts just as soon as you arrive." He explains.

John Sanders leaves the break room as fast as he entered it.

Trubel turns and slowly walks to the door. "Great. Just what I NEED." She utters to herself while walking out.

Josh heard what Trubel just said. He sighs deeply. "Ok. Here we go." He leaves the breakroom, at a loss to what he will say to her next.

Josh, Trubel, Irving and Davis all board the small, single-engine plane they take for long distances. Trubel picks a seat in the center, far rear of the plane. Josh, trying to make up, picks the seat right next to her, hoping they can talk more.

It only adds to her anger. She gets up and picks a seat on the front right side of the plane, as far from Josh as she can get. She then sits down in it and fastens her seatbelt.

Lance Irving and Ken Davis also pick their own seats, in the rear of the plane, near Josh.

The plane takes off and reaches about 14,000 feet, heading north.

Even though he just woke up a few hours ago, Josh is exhausted from the brief exchange with Trubel. He wants so much to just doze off, sleep awhile, and wake up with all the tension between them resolved.

He closes his eyes. He begins to feel drowsy.

As he starts to doze off, he feels a sudden jolt.

It wasn't the jolt everyone gets before the real sleep begins.

Now he is wide awake.

_That was NOT turbulence_ he thinks to himself.

The adrenaline instantly kicks in. He looks at his team.

They look at Josh, and each other.

All of them immediately know that something is wrong with their plane.

Josh grips the armrests so hard, the leather begins ripping and separating from them.

Davis looks at Trubel. She looks at him also. Both of them are wide-eyed. He wishes he would've sat right next to her.

Irving looks at Josh, wide-eyed. Josh nods to him as if to say _don't worry man, it'll be ok._

The pilots attempt to redirect their flight to the nearest airport, runway or even airstrip for an emergency landing. They discover their engine has totally lost power, so they call out _Mayday Mayday_ _Mayday_ on their radio repeatedly, while saying their current coordinates.

They do their job well—what is expected of them. But unfortunately, they do not have enough altitude to make it where the air traffic controller directs them to land.

_Brace! Brace! Brace!_ is what the group hears from the captain. All of them know this is it-the plane has rapidly lost altitude. The ground appears to come up faster and faster.

Trubel, in a window seat, can tell they are above a forest, with a clearing up ahead. She doesn't see an airport or runway. She thinks to herself _Good—we aren't landing—crashing on a bunch of buildings. Then it would be over. Hopefully, we all have a chance._

All of them follow instructions and brace for impact.

The pilots direct the plane for a small area ahead, in the forest where there is a clearing in the trees.

The copilot calls out their altitude: 150-100-50-25.

The plane hits the ground hard, and catches trees with the right side wingtip.

Unfortunately, the right side of the plane, where Trubel is sitting, takes the most impact.

Everything seems to be happening in super-slow-motion to Josh.

He's overcome with dread as he sees Trubel being thrashed around like a rag doll, still in her seat, restrained by her seat belt. She goes limp, apparently losing consciousness.

The plane breaks apart at the right wing, but doesn't completely separate.

After what seems like an eternity, the plane finally comes to a stop.

The super-slow-motion period now speeds up for Josh—just as soon as he unfastens his seatbelt and stands up.

He quickly checks himself over, and realizes he is not injured. In a flash, he is next to Trubel—checking on her.

A small fire has started in the far rear of the plane.

Lance Irving is uninjured as well. He has already opened the main cabin door to the plane, on the left side. In no time he grabs and takes out first aid kits, radios, food, water, backpacks, bags, and anything else he thinks vital to survival from the plane. He continues, remaining focused on his task.

Ken Davis is also uninjured. Since Josh is already next to Trubel, he decides to check on the pilots. The captain, other than having a huge gash on his forehead, is alright. He is standing over his copilot on the right side of the plane, who was severely banged up and now unconscious. He looks at Davis.

"He has a pulse and is still breathing. Can you help me get him out of here?" The captain asks, almost politely. Davis is surprised at how calm the captain seems. _He must've done this before _he thinks to himself.

Davis now becomes focused on his new task. He assists the captain, and carefully helps him carry the copilot out of the plane.

Irving setup base-camp about 20 feet away from the plane, and assists Davis with the injured copilot. Davis lays him down, and both of them immediately check his vital signs. The copilot begins to regain consciousness as they continue to check on him.

Trubel, on the other hand, is in very bad shape and Josh can tell immediately. She is limp, almost lifeless as Josh takes her out of the plane, which is beginning to fill with smoke from the fire.

With tunnel vision, he doesn't notice the base-camp Irving set up, and instead, lays her on the ground close to the plane so he can check on her immediately.

She's breathing and has a pulse. Josh sighs, feeling cautiously optimistic.

She slowly begins to regain consciousness.

Josh is elated, but still very worried. She begins to move her arms, first to her head, then back down again.

The copilot, at the base-camp 20 feet away with Irving and Davis, has now fully regained consciousness. He yells loudly in pain. Josh and Trubel can hear him.

Josh is sitting, almost lying, on the ground right next to her. "Trubel, can you tell me where you're hurt?" He asks, pleading.

Trubel finally responds—weakly. "I think I'm fine Josh. Really. Please check the others." She instructs him.

Josh is completely shocked. "What! You were unconscious on the plane. I can't help unless you tell me where you are hurt!" He says to her, pointedly.

The copilot yells in pain again, even louder still.

Trubel looks at him with persuasive eyes. "I think I only bumped my head." She explains. "I feel fine now, ok? I'm going to sit up and check myself over. Please find out how the others are doing." She pleads.

Josh is reluctant, but he's happy with the reprieve from her anger. He doesn't want to make her angry again by not cooperating. "Alright Trubel, I will. But I'm coming right back." He informs her.

"Ok Josh. I'll wait right here." Trubel makes a lame attempt at a joke.

As Josh walks away from her to base-camp, Trubel realizes she must keep up the appearance of recovering from the plane crash. She thinks to herself _Good—he didn't really notice how fast I healed. Josh CANNOT know about the existence of—the stick, and the staff. _

Josh rejoins the group at the base-camp Irving set up. By now the fire has almost engulfed the plane. Josh notices Davis readying a fire extinguisher, and he also has a machete.

Davis nods at Josh. "I'm going to make sure none of the trees catch fire from the plane." He tells him, as he walks towards the wreckage.

Josh nods to acknowledge his new task.

Irving has assisted the captain with the copilot, who is now laying on top of a sleeping bag.

The copilot is shaking, very uncomfortable, but no longer yelling and writhing in pain as he was a few minutes ago.

Irving looks at Josh. "His right leg is broken. We set it, using the splint in the first-aid kit. There was morphine in it also. He shouldn't be in severe pain for much longer." He explains.

Josh is relieved everyone is alive.

He reclines on the ground next to the injured copilot.

"I'm sorry it hurts man. Anything else I can do for you?" Josh asks.

Being the lead on this case, Josh is still in charge.

The copilot can barely talk. "Nah-the-the morphine, should kick in soon." He mutters in pain, still shaking.

Josh understands. "Alright. I'll check on you again in a while." He promises.

They make eye contact, but the copilot doesn't speak.

Josh now turns to Irving. "Irving, make sure he drinks some water right now, and every hour. We need to keep him hydrated." He tells him pointedly.

"Sure thing Porter." Irving acknowledges.

His thoughts immediately turn to Trubel.

He leaves base-camp to check on Trubel and is surprised to see her sitting up, and because of the fire, she moved away from the plane.

"You're ok." Josh is taken aback.

Trubel looks up at him. "Josh I told you I was fine." She says, reassuringly. She rubs her neck with both hands. "Wow, I'm really sore." She lets out a nervous laugh to lighten the mood.

Josh becomes flustered. "Yeah, but—I thought—well, Davis is ok, so is the captain and Irving. The copilot has a broken leg but he'll be fine." Josh informs her.

"That's good." She ponders a moment. "Look Josh, it will be dark and very cold soon. We need to get a fire started." Trubel tells him.

Josh nods. "Yes, I thought about that too. I'll go look for firewood." He says as he turns around.

"It will be much faster if we go together. I'm coming too." Trubel says, as she stands up.

While collecting sticks and small branches for the fire with Trubel close by, Josh feels the adrenaline begin to wear off. He becomes choked up with emotion as he starts a new conversation with Trubel, while continuing the task at hand.

"I'm so glad you're ok Trubel." His voice cracks, as he leans over to pick up sticks and twigs. "I really thought I had lost you for a minute." He tries to move on from thinking about _what could've happened_.

Trubel almost scoffs. "No chance in hell." She replies, impatiently.

Josh senses that her anger has resurfaced. _Oh no—not again. I can't do this. I don't want this. It's not fair! I apologized for breaking my promise to you Trubel! What else do I have to do? _He screams inside his head_._

Josh sighs deeply. "Superwoman again?" He asks, pointedly.

Trubel continues to be annoyed. "Somebody has to be." She replies, firmly.

"How long are you going to be angry with me?" Josh asks, frustrated.

Trubel tries to dismiss his question. "Let's just focus on one thing at a time. PLEASE." She replies condescendingly.

Josh picks up sticks and small branches, then turns to face her. "Yes, let's do that Trubel." He replies angrily. "Because it hasn't occurred to you that things are NOT always as they seem!" He responds, raising his voice.

Trubel is alarmed. _CRAP! He knows—he knows something isn't right with the way I head so fast! What-what am I going to do? I CAN'T tell him!_ She screams inside her head.

Instinctively Trubel backs off. "What are you talking about?" She plays dumb, almost afraid to ask him.

Josh approaches Trubel and stands directly in front of her. She doesn't expect to see his eyes water up—fill with tears. To her surprise, he lowers his voice. "Did you EVER think that maybe, just maybe I might have fallen in love with you in 2015?" He says to her, barely above a whisper.

Trubel can't believe her ears. "WHAT?" She asks, completely floored.

Josh nods. "Yeah, I did. Maybe the only reason I broke my promise to you is because I wanted to become my own Grimm so I could finally be your equal. Maybe then I might stand a chance with you." He says to her, his voice equalizing.

Trubel is shocked speechless.

He continues on, knowing he has only one chance. "Maybe letting you go back to Portland alone in 2015 was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life." He says to her, somberly.

Instantly, Trubel realizes she must apologize. "Josh, I—"

Josh cuts her off. His voice cracks. "And just the thought of watching you die, right in front of me earlier was more than I could take—" His voice cracks more as he almost breaks down. "-because I still love you." He barely gets the words out.

Trubel continues to look at him in shock. Her eyes tear up. "Josh I-I didn't know. Really." She responds, her voice quivering.

_Josh, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Why-why didn't you tell me in 2015? _Trubel screams inside her head.

All is Revealed. Trubel finally knows the truth. "I can't pick up anymore firewood. My hands are full. I'm going back." Josh tells her in a nasally, monotone voice.

He rejoins the group to find that they had tried working on the radio so they could call for help. However, even though they are in a small clearing, the forest is so dense that it won't work. They conclude that in the morning they will need to climb up for it to work, or find a much larger clearing.

Josh gets the fire started. Soon, it's huge and will be burning for hours. He sees Trubel walk up with her hands full of firewood.

They make eye contact. Her face appears like she's been crying hard. Josh thinks that maybe it's her guilty conscience-she knows he was really hurt by her anger and he got her back by revealing what he did.

She tosses the firewood into the fire.

They don't speak.

Trubel grabs a sleeping bag and sets it up on a far corner of base camp. She lays down in it, and remains quiet. Everyone assumes she fell asleep immediately.

For the rest of the night, Josh tends the fire and collects more firewood.

He makes small talk with the group for a while.

Josh checks up on the copilot. He is no longer in pain and is resting peacefully.

The group becomes quiet as they all try to sleep.

Wednesday, February 26th 2020. The early morning arrives with noise of helicopters. They don't hover long, and the group wonders if they should use the flare to signal where they are. Josh is concerned it might get caught in the trees and start a fire.

After a 15 minute discussion, they all conclude they need to find a large clearing in the trees. Not long after, they take the radio & their cell phones with them as they trek out, while the injured copilot stays behind at base camp. Trubel marks trees every few feet so they can make their way back.

Trubel & Josh eventually end up side-by-side, closer together than the others.

Josh FLASHBACKS to March 24th 2017, and the words of Kelly Kessler Burkhardt echoing—resonating in his mind:

Kelly lowers her voice again. "The time will come when Trubel will need you more than at any other time in her life. Because of this, she will need to know how you have always felt about her." She explains.

"Just as she helped you by coming with you to Philadelphia, you must be there for her." Rolek tells him.

"_Josh,_ _this will require you to have great patience, compassion and understanding__. _ At the same time, you must fulfill your duties as a Grimm which requires physical and moral strength, as well as courage to face Wesen." Kelly tells him matter-of-factly.

The Flashback ends.

Josh sighs, but he realizes he needs to be the one to start a new conversation with Trubel.

Josh walks right next to her. "Did you sleep?" He asks.

Trubel sighs. A peaceful sigh this time, not a frustrated sigh. "Not really. You?" She asks, genuinely curious.

"Lightly. Look Trubel, I don't want to argue anymore. Can I call a truce?" He asks, matter-of-factly.

Trubel a ponders a moment. "What about a peace treaty?" She asks him.

"That's even better." He responds.

"Do you think a ground crew is looking for us?" Trubel asks.

"Absolutely. I wish I knew where we were. But we're sure to find out." Josh tells her.

"I hope we find a large clearing soon. I'd like to see if that radio works." Trubel says, looking at the radio in his hand.

"Yeah, me too." Josh responds.

They walk on for a while in silence.

She can't help it. "Josh, when did you know? In 2015?" Trubel asks him, pointedly.

Josh is surprised, but he responds quickly. "I'm not 100% sure, actually. Probably when you were leaving." He explains.

"You never tried to kiss me. Why?" She asks.

Josh lets out a big sigh. He smiles, embarrassed at her question.

"Yeah—I know. I guess I screwed up every opportunity. I always thought I'd get another chance to kiss you. But, then you were gone." Josh explains.

"I see." Trubel says, somewhat skeptical of his explanation.

Josh stops and faces her. "Trubel—I guess the way I felt about you then wasn't the way a typical guy would feel." He tries to explain.

Trubel stops right in front of him. "I don't understand." She tells him.

"I knew I had feelings for you, but—it was just the beginning, you know? I was uncertain WHAT I was feeling. But at the same time—I did know that whatever it was that I felt—it wasn't just physical attraction. I was attracted to who you are, your strength as a Grimm and your personality." Josh attempts a logical-rational explanation.

They continue on, side by side.

Trubel sighs again. "Why didn't you come after me then? That's what I really don't understand." She asks, pointedly, while placing a mark on another tree with her knife.

Josh pauses a moment, then smiles at her. "Isn't it obvious? You were a Grimm, and I wasn't. I couldn't compete with that. Besides, I felt I would be interfering with your destiny, calling, place in the universe. So, even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to let you go." He explains.

Trubel is momentarily speechless. She's at a loss for the right words. "That was way too good an answer. You must have rehearsed that." She finally says.

"NO. Not at all." Josh responds, surprised.

Trubel ponders. "Josh, I'm sorry I've been so angry with you. That wasn't right, considering everything that happened yesterday." She says, sincere.

Josh doesn't hesitate. "Apology accepted." He pauses a moment. "I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me yesterday. It's just, I really thought you were hurt and I was so afraid you might die." He explains.

Trubel marks another tree. "I understand. And Josh-you don't have to apologize for that." She says as she looks at him, almost smiling.

Josh suddenly stops. He stands erect with his hand over one ear. "Hey! Did you hear that?" He asks her.

"No. What did you hear?" Trubel asks.

"It sounded like people, calling out." Josh says, excitedly.

Trubel stops and listens herself. "Yes, I hear it now. Seems to be coming from that direction." She points southeast.

Josh is excited. "Yes. I'll go tell the others." He turns in the direction he last saw the group.

Trubel hesitates a moment. "Wait, Josh. Let's not separate." She tells him.

Josh stops and looks at her. "Ok."

Trubel stops in front of him, then listens again. "They are getting closer. Let's go meet them." She tells him.

"Alright." Josh responds.

Trubel looks at him straight in the face. They make eye contact. "Josh?" She says to get his complete attention.

Josh looks at her. "Yes, Trubel?" He asks.

"We are NOT done talking about THAT yet." She tells him, firmly.

Josh nods at her. "Alright." He says.

Trubel sighs. "First I need a hot shower and a hot meal." She explains.

"Me too." Suddenly, Josh is embarrassed she would misunderstand what he just said and laugh at the reference of showering together. "I think we all do." He says quickly.

A few minutes later, a medium-sized search party joins Josh and Trubel. The entire group, including the injured copilot are taken away from the forest clearing in helicopters. It is finally revealed where the plane crashed—Vermont.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 14**

**Continue Please**

It's 7am on Saturday February 29th 2020, Leap Year Day.

Because of the plane crash, Josh, Trubel, and their team members were given a 72-hour reprieve. Trubel approaches Josh, who is sitting at a computer in the command center of HW NYC compound.

"Morning." Trubel says to Josh.

Josh tries to hide that he's delighted to see her. "Good Morning." He replies, casually.

Trubel sits down and turns to face him. "Josh I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast? Together? Maybe we can talk?" She asks him, matter-of-factly.

Now Josh can't help it. His eyes light up. "Sure." He says to her.

Josh & Trubel enter the break room, receive their breakfast and coffee. They sit at a table on opposite ends, facing each other.

"Let's eat first ok?" Trubel says.

"Alright" Josh responds.

Both of them eat and make small talk until they are done.

Trubel jumps right in. "So Josh. Update me. Tell me what you were doing before you became a Grimm." She asks.

"Alright." Josh responds. "Well, as you know I was working as a Staff Accountant at that CPA Firm, the same place I was working in 2015 when you were in Philadelphia." He explains.

"What about your Dad's house? Did you finally sell it?" She asks.

"Yes. You will be happy to know that I received over asking price." Josh explains.

"Good for you." Trubel responds.

"Thanks again for helping me clean it up and get it ready to sell." He tells her, gratefully.

Trubel nods. "Your Welcome. That was a lot of work." She smiles slightly, reminiscing.

"Yes it was." He pauses a moment. "Hey, I still owe you. You let me know how I can repay you for that, please?" He asks her.

Trubel shakes her head. "Don't worry about that Josh. I was happy to help." She almost smiles.

Josh smiles slightly. "I knew you were going to say that." He replies.

"I can't believe that was almost 5 years ago." Trubel reflects—out loud.

"Me too. So, how long have you been with HW?" Josh asks.

"I was recruited in 2015, as soon as I returned to Portland." Trubel explains.

Josh is surprised. "Really? I remember when they tracked you from Portland to Philadelphia. That was a bit unnerving." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Yes. They were watching us BOTH. I hope you know that." She explains.

Josh nods. "Yes, it's so very obvious now." He says.

Trubel ponders a moment. "So Josh. How did—your family take the news when you became a Grimm? Your friends? I'm sure your girlfriend filed a missing person report with the police when you disappeared after being recruited by HW. How did you get all of that resolved?" She tries to sound casual.

Josh knows exactly where she is going. He smiles. "Great questions. Well, as far as family goes, my cousins and I are not close. I'm sure they thought I moved away after Dads house sold. Friends? None of those to speak of. As you know, the CPA firm was in such a hurry to get rid of me, they gave me 2 years' severance pay. And, as for girlfriends-Trubel, I haven't had a girlfriend since BEFORE I met you." He explains, pointedly.

Trubel is shocked. She almost doesn't believe him. "Seriously Josh? Why? Don't say what I think you are about to say." She says, lowering her voice.

Josh slightly smiles. His confidence is back. "Well, I can't read your mind but I will tell you why I could never have a girlfriend, and I hope it's not what you think." He says.

Trubel is caught off-guard. "Alright Josh. Go ahead then. Tell me." She says.

Josh nods. "Reading the books and looking at the Wesen drawings. That's why." He says, slowly.

Trubel is puzzled. "I don't understand?" She tells him.

Josh nods. "Yes, it might be hard for you to understand. You were already a Grimm when you found out about the Wesen World. But it was the complete opposite for me." He explains.

Trubel looks at him, comprehending what he just said. "Continue Please." She says.

"I learned about the Wesen World BEFORE I became a Grimm. Both you and Nick told me that if I ever became a Grimm, it would happen overnight, not gradually." Josh explains.

Trubel looks at him, puzzled. "I guess I'm still not following you." She tells him.

Josh sighs. "This is going to be so—embarrassing." He looks down.

Trubel reaches out and touches his arm—briefly. "It's ok Josh. Really. You can tell me." She assures him.

Josh pauses a moment, then lets out a big sigh. "Just for one moment, put yourself in my shoes ok?" He asks her.

Trubel nods. "Alright, Josh." She says.

"Imagine going to a party, meeting a beautiful woman and having instant chemistry." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Continue Please." She says.

"Now imagine you are a couple, spending time together, getting to know each other." He pauses a moment. "Maybe you haven't moved in together, but there is a-certain level of intimacy that comes with a relationship like that." He treads lightly.

Trubel lowers her voice. "You're talking about sex of course." She almost regrets saying that to him.

"Yes. And for all of 2015, 2016 and part of 2017, I'm still the son of a Grimm who is NOT a Grimm. I don't know if a word even exists for that." He pauses, then looks at her. "I realized that I could wake up at any time and be a Grimm. Or not. The only thing I could accept during that time is the uncertainty." He explains.

"Ok Josh, I'm following you so far." Trubel tells him.

Josh lowers his voice. "Now just imagine the range of emotions-how I would feel if, waking up one morning finally a Grimm, turning to-my girlfriend, the beautiful woman in bed with me—" He now whispers. "And start to have sex with her but wait—surprise! She's Wesen." He looks right at her.

Trubel is floored at the scenario. "OMG! Josh, you're right. I never thought about that." She tells him.

Josh sighs. "That's why I couldn't have a girlfriend. Just the thought alone of that happening, repulsed me. Not to mention the fear of what could happen once we—" He hesitates. "Once we confronted each other with the truth about what we were." He says with conviction.

Trubel sighs. "I should have known that. Grimms' see Wesen when they're emotional, so it makes sense that would happen." She says, matter-of-factly.

"It was so much safer to have no relationships at all during that time. Even though I was so lonely." Josh says, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Josh. You were smart to do that, considering you finally did become a Grimm." Trubel tells him.

"Yep." He agrees.

Trubel ponders a moment. "I guess you're right, our lives have been opposite." She tells him.

Josh nods. "Yes. But I think the only good thing for me was I skipped the feeling that I was going crazy. Thanks to both you and Nick telling me in advance what to expect." He says, gratefully.

"Now THAT is a perfect example of how opposite our lives have been." She tells him, pointedly.

Josh ponders a moment. "Ah. Yes. All you went through—with people saying you were crazy. Sorry." He responds, embarrassed.

Trubel wants to change the subject. "So Josh, I'm curious. How long did you use sunglasses?" She asks.

Josh smiles slightly. "You should be proud of me. Only 1 day." He tells her.

Trubel can't hide it. "I'm surprised." She responds.

"I figured why prolong the inevitable? I knew I would have to reveal that I was a Grimm sooner or later, and I thought sooner was best." Josh smiles widely this time.

Trubel nods. "I am proud of you Josh." She tells him.

"Thanks." Josh responds.

"So how long did you stay at HW Philadelphia?" Trubel asks.

"I only spent a few months at Philadelphia, then NYC became my permanent home. Besides travelling all over the world in 2018." Josh explains.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? I travelled a lot in 2018 too. Where did you go?" She asks.

Josh smiles slightly. "Bangkok, Tokyo, Auckland and Perth." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "I went to Manila, Tokyo and Seoul." She says.

Josh is surprised. "Wow. It's amazing we didn't run into each other in Tokyo." He says.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Yeah, I know." She responds.

"Last year and so far this year they've kept me on the East Coast—US of A. Not exactly sure why, but I do have Wesen contacts that trust me, as you saw with Sandra Oswald." Josh explains.

Trubel ponders what Josh just said. "That's interesting." She tells him.

"It's been an unusual—roller coaster ride. The past 3 years I mean." Josh reflects.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "It's good that you weren't a Grimm in 2016." She finally says, pointedly.

Just then, Irving enters the break room, interrupting them.

"Porter—both of you need to take a look at this." Irving tells him, excitedly.

Josh stands up. "Alright." He responds.

Trubel stands up as well. They immediately leave the break room.

Along with Irving, Josh & Trubel enter the command center. Sanders, Matthews, & Davis are already there. Sanders stands up.

"Well, Porter, Matthews & I found out why Oscar Torres is targeting Grimms." Sanders reveals.

Josh is surprised. "Really?" He asks.

Matthews spins around in her chair to face Josh. "You were right. We looked into his background. His childhood history growing up in Santiago, Chile. We found—this." She hits keys on her computer keyboard and information appears on the huge monitor.

It's newspaper articles from 1988. They are all in Spanish, so Matthews hits a few more keys, and the software on the screen translates:

_3-year old boy's parents were beheaded by a brutal murderer._

"3-year old Oscar Torres is now an orphan. Both of his parents were brutally murdered, decapitated on October 10th 1988. Officials at the scene have no clues. They are asking for assistance from the public on this case." Josh reads factually from the huge monitor.

Trubel's' eyes light up. "Josh, that was the day he setup Alan Hodges! October 10th." She ponders a moment. "It was 30 years-to-the-day that we converged on the building in Portland and he faked his own death. OMG." She's floored at the discovery.

Josh turns to face Trubel. "This also explains WHY he was so upset that Chloe Daniels wasn't found and killed by the Reapers." He tells her pointedly.

Trubel doesn't follow his thinking. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Oscar Torres—he's probably thinking that when SHE gets older, she'll target him for revenge just as he is now targeting Grimms. He doesn't want any loose ends, you know?" Josh explains.

"Yes. Plus he's thinking that one less child of a Grimm-correction, one less child of 2 Grimms would insure no Grimm descendants." Irving adds.

Sanders nods. "I wonder if we should dig deeper and find out exactly who this Grimm is—or Grimms, that killed Torres parents? If he or she is alive, they would need to be warned." He thinks out loud.

Matthews immediately jumps into the conversation. "I'm on it boss." She starts typing away at her computer.

Josh ponders. "We should look into Oscar Torres parents background also. Maybe we can find a reason why they were killed." He explains.

Davis jumps in. "Well, one thing we can rule out. They obviously weren't outstanding Wesen citizens if a Grimm killed them." He says, pointedly.

Josh ponders. "I think, in light of this new information let's see what else we can dig up. Snyder, you can assist Matthews. Davis & Irving can check into Oscar Torres parents. And Trubel, if you don't mind, let's work on finding this business that Torres was having this medical equipment manufactured for." He tells them all.

Trubel nods. "Alright Josh." She responds.

Sanders turns to face him. "Porter, unfortunately Oscar Torres is in the wind again. Matthews has eyes-out for him." He explains.

Josh can't hide his disappointment. "That's too bad." He says.

Sanders sighs. "It'll be a few more days before the investigation is complete into the plane crash. Hopefully, it won't take too long for them to find the cause." He adds.

Josh looks at everyone. "That cell phone of Ben Peters was our one lucky break to find Torres—and now it's gone." He says, somberly.

"Josh, he can't hide forever. Don't worry, we'll find him." Trubel reassures him.

Josh looks at her. "Alright. I'll share your optimism right now, cause that's all I got." He smiles slightly.

Sanders turns and looks at the 4 of them. "I'm very relieved all of you are uninjured from the plane crash. And thanks again-for staying on it. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help." He adds.

Josh sits at his computer and looks at him. "You're welcome boss. I think we're covered for now. You should probably get some sleep." He tells him.

Sanders nods. "I think I will." He walks out of the command center and out of sight.

Again, all of them are hard at work on computers.

Later the next day, at approximately 1pm on Sunday March 1st 2020, Trubel breaks away to be alone to make one phone call:

Nicks' cell phone is ringing. "Burkhardt." He answers.

"Nick it's Trubel." She says to him on the phone.

Nick is pleasantly surprised. "Trubel! How is everything?" He asks.

Trubel sighs. "I need to come back to Portland about Oscar Torres." She informs him.

"Alright. Can I help in any way?" Nick asks.

"Well, I really need your advice. In person." Trubel explains.

"Sure. When?" Nick asks.

Trubel doesn't hesitate. "Tomorrow, 10:30 am at your place." She informs him.

"Alright Trubel. See you then." Nick responds.

"Yep." Trubel acknowledges their planned meeting.

They both hang up at the same time.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 15**

**Josh meets Sherri Cosgrove**

It's the week of Valentine's Day 2019, and Josh is back at HW NYC with his team. They are told one of the top board members of Hadrian's Wall will be arriving to meet with them all.

The following day they meet her. Sherri Cosgrove discusses certain changes that Hadrian's Wall is working towards, including moving some of them overseas permanently.

Josh FLASHBACKS to Thursday, February 14th 2019.

It's almost 11pm, Josh has taken a shower, and is ready for bed. He is writing in his Grimm Diary as the last task of the day when there is a knock at his door.

Josh is sitting at his desk. "Come in." He shouts.

Sherri Cosgrove, then one of twelve top board members of Hadrian's Wall, walks in and remains standing. "Hey Porter, can we talk?" She asks.

Josh spins around in his chair and stands up. "Sure Cosgrove." He responds.

Cosgrove approaches Josh and faces him. They both remain standing.

Cosgrove looks at him in the eye. "I wanted to thank you for organizing your group for our new endeavors." She says, eagerly.

Josh nods. "You're welcome. Glad to help." He replies, sincerely.

"I will be leaving tomorrow." Cosgrove tells him. "They are sending me to Philadelphia. I understand you are from there." She smiles slightly.

Josh nods. "Yes." He suddenly feels nostalgic. "It's been a long time since I've been home. July 2017 to be exact." He explains.

Cosgrove smiles. "Do you still have family there?" She asks, curious.

Josh shakes his head. "Not really. My parents are both deceased. I have 2 cousins on my mom's side. My dad was an only child." He explains.

Cosgrove looks down. "That's too bad. About your parents. I'm sorry." She says, somberly.

Josh nods. "Thanks. The Grimm ancestry was from my Dad." He reveals.

Suddenly, Cosgrove begins breathing hard. "I've had an intense fascination with Grimms. All my life." She woges into a Steinadler.

Josh quickly averts his gaze from her woge. "Really? I only found out the truth about Grimms and Wesen when my dad passed away in 2014. Before that, I just thought he was crazy." He explains, in a lame attempt at conversation.

Cosgrove retracts. "That explains why you are so different from other Grimm men I've met." She says, lowering her voice.

Suddenly she is closing the distance between the two of them fast, and succeeds in kissing him.

Cosgrove stops kissing him only to speak. "I think you are so hot Porter." She tells him, whispering. "I want you. Come on." She starts to undress, first with her blouse. "It's Valentine's Day." She says, breathless.

Josh turns his head to create distance between the two of them fast, backs away from her and looks at her straight in the eye. "NO. I'm really flattered. But I can't sleep with Wesen. Sorry." He says to her, firmly.

Cosgrove is momentarily speechless that he refused her advance. "Ok, I guess I didn't expect that to happen." She says, still in shock.

Josh gives her a piercing stare. "You know-when I first learned about Wesen from the books it altered my psyche ok? I spent 2 years before I became a Grimm having no relationships at all because I was terrified I'd wake up a Grimm and discover my girlfriend was Wesen." He says, raising his voice while still being respectful.

"Sure. You want me to believe you haven't slept with anyone in—how many years?" She scoffs.

Now Josh is angry. "I don't care what you believe Cosgrove. I was only trying to explain myself." He says, firmly.

Cosgrove straightens her clothes. "And to think I was going to ask you to come with me to Philadelphia. I thought we made a good team. Thanks for proving me wrong." She says angrily, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Josh walks over, opens the door, and holds it open for her.

"GET OUT." He says to her, firmly.

Sherri Cosgrove walks out in a huff without saying another word.

The Flashback ends. It is Sunday, March 1st 2020.

Josh is laying on his bed at HW NYC. His face turns to a look of utter disgust at the memory.

END OF CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 16**

**Grimm-Up**

It's 5:09 am on Monday March 2nd 2020.

Because it's the very early hours of the morning, Trubel is the only one at computers in the command center, still at HW NYC.

She's intent on what she's doing. She's reviewing many details on her computer.

It's the original Portland building where Oscar Torres faked his own death. The next items that come up on her screen is everything discovered in Portland after the building was destroyed. Quite a few items were recovered and are now in an evidence bunker.

Josh approaches her, sleepy eyed and yawning.

"Good morning." Josh says to her.

Trubel looks up at him. "Morning Josh." She responds.

Josh stops in front of her, and remains standing. "You're up early. What time is it?" He asks.

Trubel looks at the time on her computer. "5:36am." She responds.

Josh is surprised. "Wow. Well, I'm going to get coffee. Want some?" He asks her.

Trubel nods. "Sure Josh. Thank you." She says.

Josh returns 5 minutes later with 2 coffees.

Josh sits next to her. "What are you doing?" He asks, curious.

Trubel stops what she's doing and looks at him. "Actually, I woke up suddenly with a thought this morning." She tells him.

Josh nods. "Alright. My brain is almost functioning now." He lets out a quick laugh. "Fill me in." He says.

Trubel completes what she was doing on her computer, then turns to Josh. "I thought it bizarre that no genetic material showed up in the rubble of the Portland building where Alan Hodges was setup." She explains.

Josh nods. "Yeah, me too. Usually they can find something." He adds.

"So earlier this morning when I began reviewing photos of all the items they salvaged from what was left of the building, I saw—THIS." Trubel points to her computer screen.

They both view a picture of what appears to be a name tag, possibly an official badge.

Josh's' eyes light up. "It looks like a—a type of badge. He squints for a moment. "Am I reading it correctly Trubel? Department of Public Works?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes Josh." She replies.

Josh ponders a moment. "Does any of Oscar Torres known associates work for this organization?" He asks her.

Trubel looks at him. "That's what I'm checking. I don't think so." She replies.

Josh ponders. "A new lead possibly taking us in a different direction. Ok." He says to her.

Trubel nods. "Yes. And—there's something else." She responds, hesitating.

"Alright, I'm listening." Josh tells her.

Trubel points to her computer screen. "According to the report, there is a witness that claims to have seen 2 men entering the building shortly before the explosives went off. If they were inside, they would've died. Why wasn't genetic material from them found?" She asks.

Josh shakes his head. "I don't know. Sounds very strange." He responds.

"I agree. So—in light of how we found the hidden camera system in the Daniels' home while revisiting the crime scene looking for clues, I've decided to do the same with the original Portland crime scene. Look for clues and look at all the recovered evidence." Trubel explains.

Josh nods. "Alright Trubel. It's been almost a year and a half though. Do we known if the scene has been cleaned up or even rebuilt?" He asks her.

Trubel shakes her head. "Good question. Actually no. It's still a vacant lot. And everything recovered at the scene is in an evidence bunker. I think going through the evidence is first though." She explains.

Josh agrees. "That makes sense. When do we leave?" He asks.

Trubel hesitates a moment. "That's-that's just it Josh. I'm going alone. As soon as possible." She tells him firmly.

Josh is very disappointed at what Trubel just told him. He looks down and hangs his head a moment.

"I see. I should've known this was coming." He replies, depressed.

Trubel knows she needs to tread lightly around his feelings. "Josh-please understand. You're—you ARE the lead on this. Someone has to stay back here. Oscar Torres could resurface at any time." She says, appealing to logic.

It doesn't work. Josh suddenly stands up, clearly upset. He mutters one word, "Breakroom." as he leaves the command center.

Josh is sitting in the breakroom alone, with his breakfast, pouting. He hasn't touched a bite. He's clearly upset when Trubel enters a short time later.

She sits down, across from him so they can talk face-to-face.

Trubel looks at him with soft eyes. "Josh, I'm coming back. I promise." She pauses a moment. "Can you tell me what's really bothering you?" She asks him, speaking softly.

Josh looks up right at her. He can't hide his concern. "I-I'm so afraid I'll never see you again Trubel." He lets out a big sigh, while continuing to look at her. "Alright, I'll say it. I LOVE YOU. You—you could have died in that plane crash. You could die in another plane crash. Or out in the field in Portland. I just—want to be with you. To protect you. Please." He says with conviction, almost pleading.

Trubel doesn't know how to respond. She remains calm. She's also careful not to minimize his feelings. After a long pause, she finally speaks. "You haven't touched your breakfast Josh." She tells him, almost whispering.

Josh shakes his head slowly. "Don't try to change the subject." He warns her.

Trubel now smiles. "Josh, do you remember during December 2014 when you wanted to come with me early one morning to learn?" She asks, reminiscing.

Josh sighs. "Yes Trubel, I do." He replies, frustrated.

Trubel looks at him. "Do you remember how you saved me then?" She asks, slightly smiling.

Josh forces a smile. "Yes Trubel. I remember like it was yesterday. I hit the Schakal named Big Johnson over the head with a rock when he went around the back of the house to where you were." He recalls, still frustrated.

"You know Josh, we've come a long way since then. Surviving the war with Black Claw in 2016—that's a big deal to me." She pauses. "What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to worry about me Josh. If I survived Black Claw, I can survive anything." She tells him, confidently.

Josh sighs. He's reminded of her close-call during the plane crash. "I'm not too sure about that." He replies, looking right at her.

"Josh, I'll be fine, ok? You don't have to worry about me." She tries to reassure him. "You-alright, I surrender. You win Josh." She suddenly tells him.

Josh is puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Trubel nods at him this time. "It was wrong of me to get angry with you like I did before the plane crash." She confesses.

Josh looks at her. "Ok-ay, and we are talking about this now because—"

Trubel cuts him off. "I get it now. I should have been more sensitive. I'm sorry Josh." She says.

Josh continues to be confused with her apology. "About what?" He lamely asks.

Trubel doesn't respond. She quietly stands up, walks over and receives her breakfast.

Josh continues to be puzzled, and watches-reads her body language.

Trubel sits down and starts eating. She looks at him. "Come on Josh. EAT." She orders him, pointing to his tray.

Josh lets out a big sigh. "Alright." He says as he finally starts eating.

They eat together, in silence. Trubel is subconsciously taking control of the situation. This silent, non-verbal interchange between them calms Josh a lot. He comes out of his pessimistic mood as soon as he's done eating.

Trubel is the first one to speak after they both finish their meal.

"Josh, please keep me updated on Oscar Torres, personally. I want you to call me ANYTIME, about ANYTHING. Don't hesitate." She says to him, firmly.

Josh sighs. "Alright, I understand." He forces a smile. "You know I will." He warns her.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Yes, I expect it. And I promise to call you with an update, ok?" She says.

"Alright. How long do you think you'll be gone?" Josh asks.

Trubel finishes her second cup of coffee. "Hopefully not too long, but of course as long as it takes. And, Davis & Snyder are staying here. I'll make sure they'll assist you in anything you need." She explains.

Josh forces a smile. "I appreciate that. But—just for the record, I don't have a secret crush on Alisha Matthews. Or Nancy Snyder." He tells her jokingly, to lighten the mood.

Trubel smiles at his sense of humor. "Thanks for telling me that." She stands up and faces him. "I'm going to go pack my bag Josh. I'll be leaving very soon. It's a long flight." She informs him.

Josh stands up to face her also. "Alright Trubel." He says, completely surrendering to her plan.

Trubel senses that he's accepted her leaving. Without warning, she approaches him, touches his arm and kisses him on the cheek. "That's just for good luck." She tells him, slightly smiling.

In reality it was only a peace offering.

Josh can't help it. He IS pleasantly surprised. "I'll take a good luck kiss any day." He says, smiling.

Trubel pretends, only for a moment, to be upset. "Hey, that doesn't count as a real kiss you know." She says, giving him 'the look.'

He knows she's only joking. "Whatever." Josh smiles. "Well, it's time to Grimm-Up and get back to work." He adds.

They leave the breakroom together.

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 17**

**Trubel visits Nick**

Trubel arrives at Nick Burkhardt's'. It is 10:33 am on Monday March 2nd 2020.

The flight to Portland took almost 6 ½ hours, and Trubel gained 4 hours due to the time difference.

It is revealed Nick still lives at the loft.

The elevator door slides up, and Trubel walks in. She sees Nick standing near the kitchen. He turns to face her. "Hey. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." She says to him casually.

Nick looks at her as she walks straight to his kitchen, and sits down on one of his barstools, facing him. "Glad I could take time off to be home." He replies.

"Nick, Oscar Torres is in the wind again. You need to be very careful. His agenda hasn't changed. Watch your back, always." She warns him.

"Alright Trubel. Do you think he's here, in Portland?" Nick asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "No, I don't. We believe he's still somewhere on the East Coast." She informs him.

Nick is puzzled. "Ok. Then-what's the urgency in us meeting?" He asks.

Trubel lets out a big sigh. "Can I get something to drink?" She asks.

Nick immediately senses something isn't right. "Sure." He replies.

To his surprise, Trubel opens his fridge and grabs a beer. "You know I don't usually drink but I need to make an exception." She walks over with her beer and sits down on the barstool again, facing him.

Nick slightly smiles at her. "That bad?" He asks.

Trubel shakes her head slowly. "I'm not sure. Maybe." She responds.

Nick quickly lets out a nervous laugh. "This should be interesting." He responds.

Trubel opens the beer and takes a sip. "Nick, you should probably sit down for this one." She warns him.

Nick sits down across from her so they can talk face-to-face.

"Do you remember Josh Porter, Rolek Porter's son?" Trubel asks.

"Yes, I do." Nick answers, speaking slowly.

Trubel forces a smile. "Guess what? He became a Grimm, and he's working with HW in New York City." She reveals, taking another sip of her beer.

Nick is delighted. "That's great news! When did he become a Grimm?" He asks.

Her eyes go dark. "March 24th 2017." Trubel responds, speaking slowly.

Nick is shocked. "What? Seriously?" He asks, pointedly.

"Nick he doesn't know. I didn't tell him ANYTHING." Trubel reassures him.

Nick ponders a moment. "Don't you think maybe he should be told? I mean, after all, he's a Grimm now. Don't forget that it was his dad who gave me the second key." He says.

Trubel sighs. "Yeah, I've thought about it." She hesitates a moment. "I'm thinking he should only be told about you and Monroe finding the cloth and stick in Germany. But the story with the staff—I don't think I can share that with him." She says.

Nick looks at her curiously. "Do you want to tell me why?" He asks her.

Trubel sighs. "I'm having a real hard time with this right now." Her voice cracks slightly.

Nick looks at her straight in the eye. "Tell me what's going on and how I can help." He says, softly.

After a long pause, Trubel takes another sip of her beer. She then clears her throat and begins. "A few days ago we got a hit where Oscar Torres was. On the way to Maine, our plane crashed in a forest in Vermont. Nick, I was really hurt. I could have been dead. Fortunately, Josh wasn't injured. Of course, he had no idea what had happened to me." She reveals.

Nick is relieved. "Because of the stick piece you wear to keep you safe." He says.

"Yes." Trubel nods. "Just before the plane crash, I was really angry with him, because he broke a promise he made to me in 2015. I was supposed to be the first person he called if he became a Grimm." She explains.

"And you were angry because he never called you?" Nick asks.

"Yes, but there's more. I felt uneasy about the date as well as hurt I wasn't in his life in 2017, to teach him things when he was a new Grimm." Trubel explains, taking another sip of her beer.

Now Nick understands the scenario. "I see." He tells her.

Trubel continues on. "While we were waiting to be rescued, we collected wood together to make a fire. I guess he had enough of dealing with my anger." She lowers her voice. "Nick, he told me that he fell in love with me in 2015, and the thought of watching me die in the plane crash was too much for him because he still loves me." She reveals, still in a state of disbelief.

Nick looks at her curiously. "What? He told you that he fell in love with you in 2015?" He asks her, speaking slowly.

Trubel nods. "Yep. Not those exact words, but close." She tells him.

Nick ponders a moment. "I guess I'm surprised." He says, finally.

"Not as surprised as I was." Trubel adds.

Nick ponders more. "So—" He stops and hesitates a moment, searching for the right words.

Trubel is anxious. "What?" She says, almost afraid to hear what he will ask her next.

Nick looks at her curiously with a slight smile. Finally he speaks. "Do you want to tell me what happened between the two of you while you were in Philadelphia?" He asks her, attempting to keep a straight face.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nothing. We became close friends but that was it. At least that's what I thought." She replies honestly.

Nick smiles widely this time. "You didn't-"

Trubel suddenly cuts him off. "Of course not!" She replies, slightly defensive.

Nick moves on. "When you were leaving, he didn't tell you anything?" He asks.

Now Trubel is frustrated. "I don't remember Nick! I was so worried after I got that call from Monroe I guess I wasn't paying Josh much attention by then." She ponders a moment. "He was so—moody, negative—almost insecure the last few days I was there, I just wanted to leave him alone." She reveals.

Nick snaps to attention. "What did you just say?" He asks.

Trubel looks at Nick straight in the eye. "He was moody. Negative. Insecure." She explains.

Nick ponders. "He was insecure?" He repeats for clarification.

Trubel nods. "Yes, he was." She says.

Nick now lowers his voice. "Trubel, that should have been your first clue. That he was in love with you." He explains.

Trubel is shocked. "What? Really?" She asks.

"Yes. He probably didn't know how to deal with the fact that you were leaving." Nick explains.

Trubel sighs deeply. "I had no idea Nick. I'm not one to pick up on subtle clues from a guy, especially if it's about me. It still doesn't change the fact that he DIDN'T say anything then." She tells him.

"Honestly, he SHOULD have. Or, at least come after you when you left." Nick says, agreeing with her.

Trubel lets out a nervous laugh. "Funny you should mention that. Because I asked him why he didn't come after me. You know what he said? _I wasn't a Grimm, and you were. I couldn't compete with that and I didn't want to interfere with your place in the universe_." She attempts to repeat Josh's' words after the plane crash.

Nick is intrigued. "Really? That's an insightful answer." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "I know." She takes another sip of her beer.

Nick ponders a moment. "You ARE sure it's him, right? I mean, you've tested him, his memories—just to be sure he's not an imposter?" He asks, curious.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I've tested him Nick. I have NO DOUBT it's him. He knows things only Josh could know." She explains.

"That's good, because we wouldn't want to reveal the existence of the stick to an imposter." Nick ponders a moment. "Trubel, I think there might be something else—that he's not telling you. Another reason why he didn't keep his promise." He tells her.

Trubel is puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asks.

Nick sighs, searching for the right words. "Well, a man in love—a man who CLAIMS he's in love with somebody just wouldn't decide to break a promise like that, unless there's other circumstances. Perhaps he's waiting for the right time to tell you about it." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Alright. I think I understand." She replies.

Nick looks at her curiously again. "So, what are you going to do?" He asks, pointedly.

Trubel instantly feels under pressure. She stands up & paces around his kitchen. "I'm not sure." She finally replies.

"Are you thinking-you have feelings one way or the other about Josh?" Nick asks, gently.

Trubel hesitates. "I guess I don't know how I feel yet." She tells him.

Nick nods. "That's understandable." He replies.

"What I do know is, things in my past really complicate this." Trubel says, lowering her voice.

"Do you want to talk about that?" Nick asks softly.

Trubel sits down again and finishes her beer. "Nick I haven't told ANYONE what I'm about to tell you." She warns him.

Nick smiles slightly. "Well, being a cop helps in the confidentiality area." He jokes.

Trubel nods. "It goes back to Black Claw days and Conrad Bonaparte." She warns him.

Nick is actually surprised. "Oh no, really? Not a good time for any of us. Except Renard." He says.

"Yeah." Trubel lets out a deep sigh. "Nick, as the war with Black Claw was escalating, I realized I had developed feelings for Meisner." She says, lowering her voice.

Nick immediately softens up. "I'm sorry Trubel, I didn't know." He says, apologetically.

Trubel looks at him. "I wish I could specifically say what it was, but to this day I'm not sure. Was I in love with him? I don't think so, but it might have been the beginning. I've asked myself if it was because we were under so much stress that it was just my heart and mind trying to escape it all? Possibly. It could have been only physical attraction, but I just don't know." She reveals.

"Does it really matter what it was? You know you had feelings for him, that's most important." He says, supportively.

Trubel sighs. "It's just that—I hate unresolved things in life like this." She explains.

"Because you want closure?" Nick asks, speaking slowly.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I do."

Nick smiles briefly as he imagines Trubel & Meisner as a couple. "You know, I always liked the man. I see why you had feelings for him." He tells her.

Trubel ponders, remembering. "After he died, I secretly grieved. I keep asking myself why." She reveals.

"Trubel, did he know? That you had feelings for him, whatever they were?" Nick asks softly.

Trubel looks at him. "No. At least I don't think he did." She replies.

Nick looks at her. "Maybe—figuring out when these feelings first started could pinpoint what they were and hopefully give you some closure. If that's what you really want?" He needs to be sure.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I do." She says without hesitation.

"Alright. Was there a specific event you can remember, that happened to cause you to start having feelings for him?" Nick asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "No, I've thought about that too. It wasn't anything he did. I just noticed one day, that he was hot-" She lets out a nervous laugh. "-and I was attracted to him." She explains.

"Do you remember when, specifically in 2016 this was?" Nick asks.

Trubel ponders a moment. "It was-after Dixon's assassination and when I returned from Santiago, Chile." She recalls.

"Alright, and you said the war with Black Claw was escalating?" Nick asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes."

"And if I remember correctly, Dixon was assassinated while Monroe & I were in Germany, right?" Nick asks.

Trubel nods. "Correct."

Nick has a thought. "Was this before or after the mayoral election that Renard won because of Black Claw?" He asks.

Trubel ponders. "Maybe the day of the election or- She hesitates a moment. "-the day before." She finally says.

"Alright. That narrows it down more." Nick replies.

Trubel remembers something. "I think it was after Renard tried to recruit you over to Black Claw." She says.

Nick scoffs. "I remember that."

Trubel ponders again, deeply this time. "You know Nick-" She pauses, then looks at him intently. "-I remember coming over here to talk to you that night." She finally says.

Nick looks at her. Her demeanor has changed. "About what?" He asks.

"Nick, that was the night you first showed me the stick." She says as she continues looking at him intently.

Trubel immediately FLASHBACKS to when Nick showed her the stick for the first time, in 2016:

Nick stares at the stick and the cloth on the table, then looks at Trubel. "It's not just a stick." He tells her, speaking slowly.

"Um, it looks like just a stick. Does it do anything?" Trubel asks.

"I think, it saved Monroe's life." Nick responds.

Trubel is surprised. "What! How?" She asks.

Nick is almost at a loss for words. "He was bitten on his arm. It was infected. He had blood poisoning, he started passing out and this-was in my hand, and I grabbed him and he just—the wound healed. It completely disappeared." He attempts to explain.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Are we sure that this piece of wood did that?" She asks.

"No, we're not sure of anything, but one of the words on this cloth translates to _miracle_." He reveals.

"Oh, wow, _miracle_, Ok." Trubel reaches for the stick and holds it with both hands to examine it closely. "Looks like it broke off of something." She tells him.

"Yeah, but off of what? Some of the other words translate to _dangerous, threatening, hazardous,_ or _perilous_." Nick reveals.

Trubel throws the stick back on the table. "What's the _dangerous, hazardous, perilous_ part?" She asks, nervously.

Nick looks at her. "We're not sure." He responds.

Trubel wants to know more. "Ok. If it has the power to heal, what else can it do?" She asks.

Her question reverberates in her mind. "If it has the power to heal, what else can it do?"

Again for a third time. "If it has the power to heal, what else can it do?"

The Flashback ends.

Nick nods. "Yes, that night I brought out the stick to show you. Are you remembering something else?" He asks.

Trubel is alarmed as a slow realization comes over her. "Nick, I think my feelings for Meisner started right after I touched the stick for the first time." She reveals, anxiously.

Nick is puzzled again. "What? Really?" He asks, confused.

Trubel is lost in thought for a moment. She notices him looking at her curiously. "Yes." She finally says with conviction.

Nick continues to be confused with her statement. "Trubel, this does not make sense. Remember, the stick has healing properties only. It can't make the person who touches it, fall in love or develop feelings for someone." He tells her factually.

Trubel is floored as she realizes the implications of what they just discovered. She suddenly stands up, as if preparing to run. "Nick, THIS IS my answer. OMG, I don't know WHY I didn't see it before!" She says, raising her voice.

Trubel has INTENSE FLASHBACKS:

First, to the night when Eve almost died from shards of glass after being attacked by Conrad Bonaparte, but was healed by the stick when Nick brought it out to save her life.

Second, while they were alone in the tunnel together, Eve told Trubel that she could _FEEL-A LOT_.

Third, when they were all together in his loft, EVE asked Nick what he did to her when he healed her. Nick showed Eve the stick for the first time and as she grabbed it, Trubel, who is standing right behind both of them pointedly says:

_I wouldn't touch that if I were you._

Her Intense Flashback ends.

"What are you remembering Trubel?" Nick asks intently, lowering his voice.

Trubel, still standing facing him, lets out a deep sigh. "Nick, remember when Eve was healed by the stick after being attacked by Bonaparte?" She asks, anxiously.

Nick nods. "Yes. She woged and had a seizure." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Right. Remember what she said afterwards?" She asks.

"She was-confused. She asked me what was happening to her." Nick says, remembering.

"Yes. She told me later that she could FEEL. A LOT." Trubel looks directly at him.

Nick ponders deeply. "It was almost like Juliette was back. Except for the evil side." He reveals.

"They broke her at HW Nick. I'm not sure you remember that." She pauses, then looks directly at him. "She was healed by the stick-emotionally-from what they did to her. Consider also what happened to her with the _death-grip."_ Trubel reminds him.

Nick nods, remembering. "Oh yes, the _death-grip_. The pure-soul thing Monroe & Rosalee talked about after it happened." He acknowledges.

"Her soul was cleansed by the stick." Trubel adds.

"Trubel, I don't get the connection you are trying to make. How is this your answer?" Nick asks, still confused.

Trubel, still standing, looks him directly in the eyes. "Nick, I have no doubt now, the stick—the staff can heal someone from mental illness, depression, substance abuse—all types of emotional disorders. Maybe not instantly, but start them on the road to recovery. Give them a sense of normalcy to work through everything." She explains matter-of-factly.

Nick ponders what Trubel just told him. "Alright. That does make sense, considering what happened to Eve." He says.

Trubel pauses for a long moment to allow what Nick just acknowledged as the truth about Eve to sink in. She clears her throat as she looks right at him. "It can also heal—and start someone on the road to recovery if they were traumatized-sexually." She says matter-of-factly, barely above a whisper.

Nick is completely floored. He's at a loss for words. "NO." Is all he can say.

Her eyes begin to water up. "Nick, I didn't want you to know." Trubel says, fighting back tears.

Nick can't help it. He jumps up and briefly hugs her. "I'm so sorry Trubel." He says, barely above a whisper.

Trubel is still facing him. She looks at him with surrendering eyes. "For so many years I just didn't care, you know? I'm a Grimm. Those feelings never existed for me." She tells Nick softly.

Nick nods. "Until you touched the stick." He ponders more. "You didn't feel anything externally like Eve did because she's a Hexenbiest. But once you touched it, the stick immediately started doing its work on the inside. I understand now." He replies, barely above a whisper.

"Me too." Trubel replies somberly.

"I'm sure, because of everything happening with Josh right now-you don't want to talk about it. But—and I mean this, I'm always here for you when you do." Nick tells her softly.

Trubel nods. "Thanks Nick." She replies, sincerely appreciative.

"Don't forget about Monroe and Rosalee also. Especially Rosalee. Girl talk." Nick tells her gently.

Trubel nods. She ponders for just a moment, then looks at Nick. "Well, one thing I know for sure, my feelings for Meisner WERE REAL." She says as she lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'm glad you have your answer Trubel." Nick tells her softly.

Trubel starts tearing up a second time as the full realization of everything sinks in. "Wow. I'm going to need some time to think about this, you know?" She finally tells Nick.

"Yes, it's a lot to absorb. I understand." Nick replies.

"It explains so much though." Trubel continues to ponder.

Suddenly, Nick looks directly at her. "Hey! I have a thought." He says as his face lights up.

Trubel looks at him. "What is it?" She asks.

"Do you have ANY clue if Meisner had feelings for you?" Nick asks her.

Trubel shakes her head. "No clue." She answers.

"Well, maybe for closure you should try to find out." He tells her, excitedly.

"How?" Trubel asks.

Nick smiles slightly. "If anybody would know, it's Eve." He finally says.

Trubel sighs. "I should have known you were going to say that."

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 18**

**Where it Started**

It's 4:34 am-very early in the morning of Wednesday March 4th 2020.

Trubel is already awake, laying in her bed at HW Portland. She is staring at the ceiling, totally zoning out.

She's obviously re-thinking everything about Josh, the stick and what it did to her back in 2016 after she first touched it, and Meisner. She appears exactly as she is—a woman with a lot on her mind.

Her cell phone rings. She immediately knows it's Josh calling her from HW NYC:

Trubel answers her phone. "Good morning Josh." She says, calmly.

Josh is caught off-guard with her calm voice. "Oh! Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks.

"No, I was already awake." She slightly smiles. "I'm still on East Coast time." She explains.

Josh is put at ease with her response. "Alright then, good morning. Listen, we found the identity of the Grimm that killed Oscar Torres parents. Her name is Marcella Delos Reyes. She's deceased, passed away from cancer in 2016." He informs her.

"Ok, so we don't need to warn her. Good." Trubel responds.

Josh continues with new info. "We discovered Torres father was part of a under-cover section of the Chilean military. We found nothing else to explain why the Grimm killed both Oscar Torres parents, but we believe it has to do with his dad being in the military." He explains.

"I see. Any luck finding Oscar Torres?" Trubel asks.

"Unfortunately No." Josh responds.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Josh—I'm wondering if you should take a crack at interrogating Ben Peters this time. Maybe he might have another idea where Torres is." She explains.

"Sure. I could." Josh lets out a nervous laugh. "I don't have a problem with that. Hopefully, he won't piss me off and get hurt." He adds.

"Yep. Let me know how that goes." Trubel tells him.

Josh now sighs. "Nothing but dead-ends on this biz Torres was selling the medical stuff to. Any luck on your end?" He asks.

"Not yet. This morning I'm going to the bunker and digging through all the evidence." She explains.

"Alright." Josh pauses a moment. "Hey, the report came back on the plane crash." He informs her.

"Finally. And, what's the cause?" Trubel asks.

"It's a bunch of technical jargon, but basically the plane suffered a mechanical failure that affected the engine. No evidence of foul-play." Josh explains, reading info from his computer screen.

"It sounds like what I thought." Trubel says, reflecting out loud.

"Yep. What time are you going to the evidence bunker?" Josh asks.

"Well, nobody is there until 7am, so I have to wait a few more hours." Trubel explains.

Josh smiles slightly. "Maybe you should grab some breakfast and coffee first." He tells her, jokingly.

"Yeah, I think I will." Trubel responds, trying to sound casual.

"I wish I could join you." Josh tells her. "Trubel-you've been gone only 2 days, but it feels like forever to me." He says as he sighs deeply.

"Josh don't start." Trubel warns him.

"Start what?" Josh plays dumb.

"THAT." She says, firmly.

"I'm sorry Trubel. I just miss you." Josh apologizes, afraid to make her angry again.

Trubel accepts his apology. "I know you do Josh." She sighs also.

"Well, I won't keep you. I'll let you know later how it goes with Mr. Peters." Josh tells her.

"Thanks. Good luck." Trubel responds.

"You too. Bye." Josh says.

They both hang up at the same time.

Trubel is now in the breakroom, eating breakfast and drinking coffee, appearing very lost in her thoughts.

Her alarm beeps. It's 6:45am. She quickly puts her tray away, leaves the breakroom and enters the parking garage. She gets on her motorcycle and heads out.

Trubel checks into the evidence bunker. She is given a I.D. card, a container-style tray, a pen, a notepad and instructed where to go for all the evidence.

She spends several hours combing methodically through the evidence. Anything that catches her eye, she puts aside in her tray. Anything that appears too big for her tray, she takes several pictures from all different angles with her cell phone, and returns it to the shelf where she got it from.

After another hour, she is done looking through all the large pieces of evidence.

She takes her tray and enters a room with chairs and long stainless steel tables.

She takes more time going through all the smaller items. In addition to taking pictures with her cell phone, she makes notes on her pad if anything catches her attention.

She comes across the I.D. Badge from _The Department of Public Works_ that she saw on her computer at HW NYC. Seeing it up close, turning it over she can tell it's very old. She sets it aside. She continues on, methodically, carefully examining each item and making notes in the process.

After more than half the day, she is done. She stands up, gives her tray to a staff security person and walks out the door.

Trubel eats a late lunch at a nearby diner.

At approximately 4:30pm, Trubel approaches the vacant lot where the building that Oscar Torres faked his own death once stood. She has a key and enters the gated-off area.

She takes her time methodically going through the entire property. She takes pictures of various angles, and video of a total 360 of the property.

The sun starts to set when she's done. She gets on her motorcycle and drives away.

It's about 7pm when Trubel is back at HW Portland, uploading all her pictures and video she took at the vacant lot. She enlarges everything on her screen, and starts analyzing every detail on each item, one at a time.

After 45 minutes, her computer rings like a phone call. She accepts.

It's Josh on video conference.

"Hey Trubel." Josh says.

Trubel nods. "You're still up." She attempts conversation.

"Oh yeah, fun day today." Josh jokes.

Trubel looks at him on her computer screen. "Me too. You first." She says.

Josh hesitates a moment. "I guess I was a little too rough on Ben Peters. He lost some blood, but he'll live." He informs her.

Trubel nods. "I see. Did he give up more info before he passed out?" She asks.

"Yes, not sure if anything is useful. Places Oscar Torres might be hiding as well as possible names of associates of the 6 people from Oscar Torres shell company. We're running everything through now." Josh explains.

"Alright. I spent all day going through the evidence and also at the vacant lot today. I was just reviewing my enlarged pictures." Trubel informs him.

"Anything promising?" Josh asks.

"Not yet, but I just started looking. I'll keep you posted." She tells him.

"Sounds good. I'm off to sleep awhile, but call me on my cell for anything." Josh nods as he looks at his computer screen.

"I will. Night Josh." Trubel says.

"Night Trubel." Josh responds, smiling slightly.

The video conference ends.

END OF CHAPTER 18


	19. Chapter 19

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 19**

**A Different Direction**

It's 6:30am. The date is Thursday March 5th 2020.

Trubel is dressed and ready for her day.

She eats breakfast and drinks coffee in the breakroom of HW Portland.

Within minutes of finishing her meal, her alarm beeps. It's 7:30am. She enters the parking garage again, gets on her motorcycle and heads out.

She returns to the vacant lot where the building once stood. She uses her key and enters again. Since daylight is from a different angle this time, she takes new pictures, and new video. She looks awhile through the existing rubble, but it becomes clear nothing important is here.

After approximately 40 minutes, she's done.

She exits the area and locks the gate.

Suddenly, she stops, looking at all the nearby businesses.

Her face lights up as if she having an epiphany.

She pulls out her cell phone and types in the location for the address of Oscar Torres former Tech Shop in Portland.

She leaves the vacant lot, gets on her motorcycle and drives away.

She pulls up to the empty building that once was O.T. Tech Solutions, Inc.

She sees a tax and accounting firm across the street. She walks up to the building and enters.

It appears to be a very busy office.

The receptionist notices her immediately.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

Trubel approaches her. "Yes hi. My name is Lauren Cole and I have some questions about the building across the street." She says, trying to sound official.

"Alright." The receptionist answers. Being nervous, she anxiously woges into a Seelengut and notices her eyes. "Grimm!" She gasps and instinctively backs away from Trubel.

"Take it easy, ok." Trubel responds. She quickly removes sunglasses from her jacket and puts them on. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just doing my job. Archiving my files from 2018." She explains.

The receptionist retracts. "Sorry. You just caught me off guard." She tells her, breathless.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Trubel says softly.

The receptionist catches her breath. "What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Did you know the man who owned the Computer Tech Shop across the street? In 2018?" Trubel asks.

The receptionist shakes her head. "No. It's been a vacant building as long as I've known. I only started working here 4 months ago." She explains.

Trubel nods. "I see."

The receptionist continues on, intimidated in the presence of a Grimm. "You would have to speak to Mr. Rosencrans, my supervisor. Unfortunately his calendar is full with tax clients being it's that time of the year." She explains.

Trubel nods and immediately makes up her mind about something. "Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to work." She begins walking out. "Sorry I startled you." She says as she exits the office.

Trubel then approaches and enters a bridal gown shop that is next to the tax & accounting firm. The sales clerk does her job as soon as Trubel walks in the door.

The sales clerk smiles. "You're just in time. I have the perfect dress for your wedding." She pitches.

Trubel smiles back at her. "I'm not getting married, thanks. My name is Lauren Cole and I have some questions about the building across the street." She explains.

The sales clerk nods. "Okay."

"Did you know the man who owned the Computer Tech Shop in 2018?" Trubel asks.

The sales clerk shakes her head. "No, I never met him personally. I remember his shop though." She says.

"I see." Trubel replies, disappointed.

"You know, I think he used to get his haircut at Dawn's—the salon next door. You should go talk to her." The sales clerk informs Trubel.

Her eyes light up. "I will. Thank you." Trubel says as she walks out.

Trubel walks up a small flight of stairs and enters the hair salon.

She is approached by a hair-stylist working alone.

The hair-stylist has a customer in a chair, as well as 2 more customers sitting in the waiting area.

"Hi, can I help you?" The hair-stylist asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes, my name is Lauren Cole and I was told at the bridal shop to ask for Dawn." She explains.

"Dawn? She's my boss. Unfortunately she's on vacation this week. She won't be back until Monday morning." The hair-stylist explains.

Trubel is disappointed, again. "I see." Is all she can say.

"My name is Brittany. I'm more than happy to help you today, if you're willing to wait. You know, it's just me this week." She says warmly, introducing herself.

Trubel smiles at Brittany. "Thank you, but I just got a haircut. I was wondering if you remember the man from 2018 who owned the Computer Tech Shop across the street?" She asks.

Brittany ponders, remembering. "Uh, yeah. The South-American dude. Very smooth. I don't remember his name, sorry. He was a client of Dawn's." She tells her.

"Is there anything else you can remember about him, specifically?" Trubel asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "Unfortunately no. You're asking the wrong person. He came into the salon a lot, but he wasn't my client. You should really speak to Dawn." She explains.

Trubel nods. "Alright. Thanks for your time Brittany. I'll return on Monday to talk to Dawn. Have a great day." She says as she walks out.

Brittany smiles. "You too!"

She next approaches a large antique shop and enters.

She finds herself walking around the shop for about 5 minutes before she's approached by a sales clerk.

"Can I help you?" The sales clerk asks, somewhat flustered.

Trubel nods. "I certainly hope so. My name is Lauren Cole and I was wondering if you knew the man that owned the Computer Tech Shop across the street. From 2018?" She asks.

The sales clerk shakes her head. "No, I don't. I've only worked here about a year." She ponders. "You know our store wasn't even open in 2018." She informs Trubel.

Trubel looks at her. "Ah, I see. Then of course, no one else will remember the shop. Thank you for your time." Trubel says as she moves towards the exit.

The sales clerk is puzzled. "Ok. Is there something else I can help you with?" She asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "No, I think I'm good. Have a great day." With that being said, she walks out.

There is one last business across the street from Oscar Torres' building.

She enters the florist shop.

The sales clerk behind the counter at the register immediately notices Trubel. "Hi, can I help you?" She asks.

Trubel approaches her. "Yes. My name is Lauren Cole and I have some questions about the building across the street." She again is acting as if she's on _official business_.

"Alright." She acknowledges Trubel,

"Did you know the man who owned the Computer Tech shop? In 2018?" Trubel asks.

The sales clerk ponders. "Uh—vaguely." She finally responds.

"Was he a client of yours?" Trubel asks, casually.

The sales clerk shakes her head. "No. He came into my shop once, wanting a rush delivery. I had so many weddings that weekend, I couldn't help him." She explains.

Trubel nods. "I see. Is there anything else you can tell me about him that you remember?" She asks.

"No, sorry. I think he was a regular at Dawn's. The hair-stylist. You should ask her." She reveals.

"Yeah, she's on vacation until Monday. Looks like I'll catch up with Dawn then. Thank you for your time." Trubel says as she turns to walk out.

"You're Welcome." The sales clerk replies.

Trubel has attempted to speak with each business in close proximity to Oscar Torres shop.

She returns to HW Portland and spends the rest of the day, and all day Friday March 6th 2020 pouring over all the photos of the evidence from the bunker.

She attempts to reach the witness from 2018 who claims to have seen 2 men enter the building before the explosives went off in the building where Alan Hodges was setup. She discovers the witness died in an automobile accident in January 2020.

She spends the weekend at HW Portland, on her computer re-evaluating all the facts in this case until her eyes are so tired she has to break off to sleep.

It has become clear to her that there is nothing of importance from the evidence bunker or at the vacant lot. She's starting to feel disappointed.

For a brief moment, she ponders the possibility she just might have to go to Los Angeles, to Oscar Torres first building, and interview business owners nearby, hoping someone there might give her a lead.

She's hoping it won't come to that.

She wakes up and eats breakfast at approximately 7:30am on Monday March 9th 2020.

She gets on her motorcycle and heads out at about 8:30am.

It's 9:20am on Monday March 9th 2020 when she once again approaches and enters the hair salon.

There are two women inside the hair salon today. Brittany is not one of them. Both appear to be cleaning up after clients have left. The older lady approaches Trubel.

"Hi, can I help you?" The older lady asks.

Trubel smiles. "Yes, I was told at the bridal shop that I should ask for Dawn." She says.

She smiles back. "That would be me." Dawn introduces herself.

Trubel immediately goes into official business mode. "My name is Lauren Cole and I have some questions about the building across the street." She says to Dawn.

"Alright." Dawn replies as she looks at the clock on the wall. "I have a few minutes before my next appointment arrives. Why don't we sit over here?" She leads the way, walks over and sits down in the customer waiting area.

As Trubel follows, she takes a moment and sizes her up. Caucasian, slender build, blue eyes, reddish-brown hair, fair skin, about 5 feet 6 inches tall. She has confidence that only an older woman would have, even though at first glance, you would think Dawn is in her mid-thirties.

Trubel follows, then sits right next to her. "Thanks. Did you know the man who owned the Computer Tech Shop in 2018?" She asks.

Dawn nods. "Yes. Oscar Torres." She smiles. "A man like that you never forget." She adds.

"I see. Was he a client of yours?" Trubel asks.

"Yes." Dawn looks at Trubel curiously, with a puzzled look on her face. "What's this about anyway? It's been over a year since his business closed." She asks, factually.

Trubel puts on her official business face. "Just a routine follow up. Archiving my files." She says, casually.

Dawn nods. "Ah. Paperwork." She says, satisfied with Trubels' answer.

"What can you tell me about Oscar Torres?" Trubel asks.

Dawn ponders, remembering. "Well, his charisma charmed most people he came in contact with. It was his accent." She smiles again.

Trubel nods. "Alright. Did he have any associates you met personally?" She asks.

Dawn looks at her. "Oh yes. I remember one day, he just showed up for a haircut without an appointment. There were two men with him." She reveals.

"Did he tell you their names? I mean, introduce them to you?" Trubel asks, sort of stumbling over words.

Dawn ponders. "Well, considering they were bragging about being scientists, which I personally didn't believe, I was immediately drawn into conversation with them. All three of them had their hair cut, so we talked awhile ." She explains.

"Interesting. What did they tell you?" Trubel asks.

Dawn looks up, remembering specific details. "Steve Grainger, said he specialized in biochemistry. He was a tall, lanky man. Kind-of ugly if you ask me." She reveals.

Trubels' eyes light up. "I see. You have a great memory." She compliments her, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Thank you." Dawn replies.

Trubel treads lightly. "What about the other guy?" She asks, casually.

"Stan Lewis." Dawn replies, speaking very slowly. "That was his name." She smiles. "I remember thinking at first he was trying to be funny, copying the famous writers' name, since it's so close. But he corrected me immediately." She explains.

"Did Mr. Lewis say he was a scientist also?" Trubel asks, casually.

Dawn replies without hesitation. "Yes."

"Did he say what he specialized in?" Trubel asks further.

Dawn shakes her head. "No. And I didn't ask." She tells Trubel.

Trubel nods. "Alright. What else can you tell me about Stan Lewis? I'm sorry, I mean his physical description." She asks.

Dawn smiles for a moment. "That's ok Lauren." She ponders. "Tall, not as tall as Mr. Grainger. Caucasian, average build, light brown hair, intense blue eyes. You know-the kind that pierce through your soul." She says, with both awe and fear.

Trubel is surprised. "Wow. How old do you think he was?" She asks.

"My age probably. In his late forties, or early fifties." Dawn replies without hesitation.

Trubel pulls out her cell phone, and swipes her screen. "Can you verify that this is-WAS Oscar Torres?" She asks, carefully.

Dawn looks at the picture on her cell phone. "Yep. That's _Rico Suave_ himself." She smiles. "Sorry, that was my nickname for Oscar Torres." She looks out her window wistfully for just a moment. "It's too bad he died when that building collapsed." She adds.

Trubel nods. "Yeah, I know." She replies, acting just as sad Dawn appeared to be. "Hey Dawn, did either Mr. Grainger or Mr. Lewis speak with an accent of any kind?" She asks.

Dawn shakes her head. "No. At least none that I noticed." She explains.

Just then the door to the salon opens. A lady with long blonde hair enters.

Trubel smiles at Dawn. "That must be your next appointment. I won't keep you." She stands up. "Dawn, you've been very helpful. Thank you." Trubel offers her hand.

Dawn also stands up and shakes her hand. "You're welcome Lauren. Please feel free to make an appointment anytime you need a haircut." She adds.

Trubel smiles. "I will. Have a great day." She says as she walks out.

Trubel wastes no time. She gets on her motorcycle and heads back to HW Portland.

Once Trubel arrives in HW Portland's command center, she sits at her computer, pulls up the video conference link and calls Josh.

Josh appears on screen, answering the video conference beep on his computer. "Hello Trubel." He smiles at her.

Trubel can't hide her excitement. "Hey Josh. I got another lead. I was going to run it, but I think Matthews could do it faster." She explains.

Josh is intrigued. "Ok. What've you got?" He asks.

"I interviewed a few business owners near Oscar Torres shop from 2018, hoping someone would remember him." Trubel tells him.

Josh nods. "Alright." He says.

"The owner of the hair salon, Dawn, said Oscar Torres was one her clients." She continues.

Josh ponders. "I see. What else did she tell you?" He asks.

"One day he came into her shop with two men." Her eyes go dark. "One of them was Steven Grainger, the scientist." She reveals.

His eyes light up. "Really? Who was the other man?" Josh asks eagerly.

"Stan Lewis." Trubel replies, speaking slowly. "His legal name is probably Stanley Lewis." She adds.

Josh ponders. "Stan Lewis. Stanley Lewis." He looks at his computer screen. "Trubel, I think he's on our list of past associates of Steven Grainger." He reveals.

Trubel nods. "That would make sense." She says.

Josh suddenly looks beyond his computer. "Let me get with Matthews on this right now." He looks at her on his computer and nods. "I'll call you back." He informs her.

"Ok Josh." Trubel acknowledges.

About 25 minutes later, her computer is ringing like a phone call:

Trubel presses a key on her keyboard to answer. "Hey Josh." She acknowledges him.

Josh nods. "Hey Trubel." He pauses a moment. "So, Mr. Grainger and Mr. Lewis both attended Suffolk Community College on Long Island, New York, and later, Princeton University in New Jersey." He explains.

"Alright, there's the connection." Trubel adds.

"However, Mr. Lewis continued on and received his PH.D in 2015, specializing in molecular genetics." Josh adds, speaking slowly.

Trubel is floored. "Whoa. Just like Claire Parkerson." She concludes.

Josh smiles. "Yes, and get this; they both attended a college reunion in late 2017 in Portland." He reveals.

Her eyes light up. "Sounds similar to Oscar Torres meeting Marsha Colburn. You know, at a seminar." Trubel adds.

Josh nods in agreement. "Interestingly, Stan Lewis is Wesen. He's a Löwen." He reveals.

Trubel ponders. "Wow. All the others aren't Wesen. I wonder why?" She asks.

Josh shakes his head. "I don't know." He's just as puzzled as she is.

"Anything else Josh?" Trubel asks.

"Well, Stan Lewis was not a known associate of Oscar Torres. That's why we never made any connection. And, other than going to college with him and the reunion in 2017 in Portland, there is nothing else that connects Steve Grainger and Stan Lewis." Josh pauses a moment and smiles at her. "Great work in finding this out by the way." He praises her.

Trubel sighs, then smiles slightly. "I was beginning to think this trip was a waste of time, until I met Dawn." She confesses.

Josh smiles widely this time. "Trubel, remind me to ALWAYS trust your Grimm instinct." He says.

Trubel can't help it. She smiles at him also. "You copy-cat." Is all she can say.

"Well, we now have eyes-out for Mr. Stan Lewis. I've updated the files so you can review them—as well as his photos." Josh informs her.

"Alright Josh. I'll take a look." Trubel says.

Josh suddenly remembers something. "Hey, what about that badge we saw in the photos from the 'department of public works'?" He asks.

"Yeah, I saw it. It's very old and no longer a lead. Obviously not connected to Oscar Torres." She informs him.

"Alright." Josh acknowledges.

"I also reached another dead-end. That witness who claims he saw 2 men enter the building before the explosives went off in Torres hideout is deceased. Automobile accident this year." She reveals.

"That's too bad. Anything else Trubel?" Josh asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope, that's all for now." She says.

Josh hesitates a moment. "Does this mean that you're planning on coming back soon?" He asks, unable to hide his anticipation for her return.

Trubel sighs deeply this time. "Yes, soon. I have a few loose ends to tie up first." She reveals.

Josh nods. "Alright Trubel." He smiles.

"Talk to you soon. Bye Josh." Trubel ends the video conference.

END OF CHAPTER 19


	20. Chapter 20

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 20**

**Weight of the World**

It is Tuesday March 10th 2020.

It's approximately 5:00am. Trubel is awake, laying on her bed at HW Portland.

She's still pondering about everything. Not only does she have the weight of this case with Oscar Torres and a newly revealed Stan Lewis on her shoulders, she's still weighed down by thoughts of Josh, Meisner and the stick.

Her phone rings. She's used to this routine by now. She doesn't even have to look at her phone to know it's Josh calling.

She answers. "Good Morning Josh." She can't help but sound weighed down.

"Good Morning Trubel." Immediately he can tell something is wrong by the tone of her voice. "How are you holding up?" He asks, sincere.

Trubel sighs deeply this time. "Barely." She replies, honestly.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could help." Josh replies softly.

"I know Josh." Trubel says reassuringly. She doesn't want him to think that she's angry at him again.

Intuitively, Josh realizes he needs to be forthcoming. "I can't help thinking that I'm part of the problem. I feel like I drove you away." He tells her.

Trubel clears her throat. "I know you do Josh. I can feel it." She replies softly.

Josh wants to lighten the mood. "Hey, guess what?" He asks her.

"What Josh?" Trubel responds, only half-listening.

"I finally had that talk with Matthews last night." Josh replies confidently.

Trubel can't help it. Her eyes light up. "You did? Josh, I'm so glad." She replies.

"Yeah, it was long overdue." Josh tells her.

"I'm dying to know how you started THAT conversation." Trubel adds.

"Well. I had to ask her about mai-tais at the beach." Josh lets out a nervous laugh.

"I see. And? What did she say?" Trubel asks, curious.

Josh sighs. "You were right. She does like me. But, she claims she'll be over it soon." He explains.

Immediately Trubel is skeptical. "Why do I get the impression there's more to this story?" She asks.

"Because I also told her about us, Trubel." Josh tells her, lowering his voice. "How we met in 2014, what happened in 2015 and—" He lowers his voice to a whisper. "-that I still love you." He finishes barely loud enough for Trubel to hear.

Trubel sighs. "Josh." She whispers.

"Please don't be angry Trubel. We're good, really. She assured me that she's not in love with me." Josh explains.

"Josh, I'm actually proud of you for telling her the truth. That took guts." She says with a hint of pride in her voice.

Josh is very surprised. "You are? Wow. You made my day. Thank you." He tells her.

"You're welcome." Trubel replies.

"Well—now that I told you about my talk with Matthews, I can move on to why I really called. Work." Josh says.

"Of course." Trubel responds.

"So we spent the better part of yesterday putting eyes-out for Stan Lewis as well as narrowing down his known associates." Josh informs her.

"Alright. Anything promising?" Trubel asks.

'Still working on a few leads. I also looked into your contact, Dawn Richardson, the owner of the hair salon." Josh reveals.

"Alright. And, what did you find?" Trubel asks.

"She's squeaky clean. No criminal record, volunteers in her community, and she's owned that shop more than 10 years." Josh explains.

"Her story is proven legit. Alright." Trubel adds.

Josh now moves on. "You know Trubel, I really wanted to get your 'feel' on something else." He tells her.

Trubel is curious. "Ok. What is it?" She asks.

"Adding Stan Lewis to the growing list of people that we are looking for, I had a thought yesterday. We now have 3 scientists, 2 of whom it's confirmed know each other." Josh explains.

"Yes, you are correct." Trubel responds.

"And Ben Peters told you the lab & medical equipment was being made for an associate of Oscar Torres that Ben Peters personally never met." Josh adds.

"Yes, that's what he said." Trubel agrees.

"Trubel, what if Stan Lewis IS our guy? The associate of Oscar Torres that Ben Peters referred to?" Josh asks, excitedly.

"Possibly. What about this business Ben Peters told me Oscar Torres needed the medical & lab equipment for? Are there any companies Stan Lewis owns or is affiliated with?" Trubel asks.

Josh sighs this time. "I did think about that yesterday. That's where it gets really bizarre. There is absolutely nothing. Stan Lewis hasn't had a job since he graduated." He explains.

Trubel is puzzled. "That's extremely—unusual." She says.

"Think also about the fact that out of the 3 scientists, only one is Wesen AND has a masters degree." Josh tells her.

Now it's her turn to sigh. "Alright. You have my attention Josh. What is your theory?" Trubel asks.

"Maybe—the 3 scientists are working on some top-secret government project? That could explain why they disappeared off the face of the earth. The medical & lab equipment—the list goes on. It's just—that's the direction everything seems to point towards." Josh explains.

Trubel ponders deeply. "You know Josh, we could find that out. It will take some time, but I can work on that with you when I get back." She tells him.

"Alright. When?" Josh asks, anxiously.

"Thursday night." Trubel replies softly.

Josh is surprised. "Really?" He asks.

"Yes Josh." Trubel confirms.

"I guess I don't need to tell you how happy that makes me." Josh says, lowering his voice.

"I already know." Trubel sighs.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to get back to work. But call me if you need anything or find out something else." Josh tells her.

"I will Josh. See you Thursday." She says, preparing to hang up.

"See you then." Josh replies.

They hang up at exactly the same time.

It is 11am on Wednesday March 11th 2020. Trubel was just preparing to leave HW Portland to drive to Nicks. However, she is told by a HW Portland team member that Eve has returned from her assignment overseas.

Even though she just returned, Trubel wastes no time and enters Eve's room.

"Hey Eve. Glad you're back." Trubel says as she enters.

Eve is sitting on her bed, changing her shoes. She looks at Trubel. "And you're back from New York." Eve sees the look on her face. "Something's different." She says to her, lowering her voice.

Trubel approaches Eve and sits right next to her. "I need to ask you about Meisner." She says barely above a whisper.

Eve's face lights up. "You're finally ready to talk about it. After all these years." She says, lowering her voice.

Trubel is floored. "Eve, you KNEW?" She asks.

Eve nods. "Of course." She says.

"Did you know that my feelings for Meisner started right after I-I" She stops herself. After a moment, she's ready to speak with their agreed code words. "After I received _healing therapy_ for the first time?" Trubel asks her, speaking barely above a whisper.

Eve immediately knows she's referring to the stick or staff and it's power. "No I didn't." She pauses, ponders what she was just told, then looks at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asks.

"Yes Eve. I need closure." Trubel replies confidently.

Eve looks at her. "What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Did Meisner know how I felt?" Trubel finally asks.

Eve takes her time responding. "Trubel, the more important question you should be asking me is, what was it?" She finally says to her.

Trubel sighs. "Ok Eve. What was it?" She asks.

"You were falling in love with him." Eve informs her.

Her eyes water up. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Trubel chokes back tears.

"But there was no time. That's why after all these years, you still feel confused." Eve explains.

Trubel ponders. "Ok. I get that." She responds.

Eve looks at her, puzzled. "What happened to you in New York?" She asks.

Trubel looks at Eve intently. "Remember Josh Porter? From Philadelphia?" She asks.

"Yes! You saw him?" Eve asks, excitedly.

Trubel looks at her with surrendering eyes. "He's a Grimm, working for HW in New York City." She explains.

Eve nods. "I see. Past and present collide." She responds.

"Last week, Josh confessed that he fell in love with me in 2015—and he still feels the same." Trubel informs her, lowering her voice.

Eve takes a moment and looks at her intently. "I'm not surprised." She finally says.

Trubel is floored. "Seriously Eve?" Is all she can say.

Eve smiles this time. "How could he not feel the way he does about you? Trubel, you're awesome." She pauses a moment. "You don't doubt him. That's good." She explains.

Trubel resists the urge to smile, and sighs instead. "I have an idea how he feels." She tells her.

Eve nods in agreement. "Meisner knew how you felt." She reveals.

"I'm actually glad." Trubel responds.

"Yeah, Me too." Eve reveals.

"Nick thought for closure, I should find out if Meisner had feelings for me." Trubel tells her.

Eve looks at her intently. "You can't move on without knowing, can you?" She asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "I can't." She responds, her voice almost cracking.

Eve looks at her intently. "I'm really sorry Trubel." Is all she can say to her.

Trubel tears up again. "Yeah, I thought so." She's at a loss for words.

"You have to go back to New York, don't you?" Eve asks.

Trubel nods, without saying anything this time.

Eve appears to be pondering deeply. Finally she speaks. "You know—when Nick & I were—" Now it's Eve's turn to stop herself. She gathers her thoughts, and her words. "—alone, together, on March 24th 2017, I told him—there-something that I've never told anybody else. _Everything that happened that brought us, together to this place-happened for a reason_. Trubel learn my life lesson-don't waste time on _what could have been_."

Trubel shakes her head. "I'm not. That's why I want closure." She says matter-of-factly.

Eve smiles widely this time. "I wasn't talking about Meisner." She tells her.

Trubel is shocked speechless.

Eve now stands up. "I'll be available for you anytime you need." She informs her.

Trubel takes the cue and stands up also. "Thanks Eve." She responds genuinely appreciative.

Eve smiles widely. "Tell Josh I said hi." She says, half-joking.

Trubel resists the urge to smile widely herself. "I will." She responds while walking out.

END OF CHAPTER 20


	21. Chapter 21

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 21**

**Reality Check**

Trubel arrives at Nicks. It's approximately 1:30pm on Wednesday March 11th 2020.

As she enters the loft, she hears the faint sound of running water, as if someone was taking a shower—or using the bathroom sink. It shuts off 30 seconds after she enters.

Nick gives her a quick hug. "Trubel. Glad you're back." He pulls away and looks at her. "So. You said on the phone that you talked to Eve."

"Yes." Trubel walks to one of the barstools in the kitchen and sits down. "Good news—and not so good news." She says.

"Alright." Nick says as he sits directly across from her.

"Eve already knew. About my feelings for Meisner." Trubel explains.

"You have your answer?" Nick asks carefully.

Trubel nods. "Yes. Eve said I was falling in love with him, but there was no time. That's why I've been unsure what these feelings were all these years." She explains.

"Alright. One step forward—towards closure." Nick responds optimistically.

Trubel agrees. "I was relieved when she said that Meisner knew. I didn't think there was enough time before he died for him to know. But I believe her." She explains.

"At that time, Eve was very perceptive about other peoples' emotions." Nick reveals.

"Yes, and apparently Meisner didn't—share my feelings." Trubel says, lowering her voice.

Nick looks at her. "I'm sorry Trubel." He replies, sincere.

At that moment, the bathroom door opens. Adalind Schade-Burkhardt emerges. She approaches both Nick & Trubel.

Adalind smiles. "Hey Trubel." She greets her.

Trubel nods. "Hey Adalind."

Adalind stands at the counter, facing both of them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. But you know—the sound travels in this place." She explains.

"It's ok. Nick & I were continuing our conversation from a few days ago, about Meisner." Trubel tells her softly.

Adalind turns to Nick, with a look of hesitation on her face.

Nick turns his gaze from Adalind. "Trubel, I told Adalind your story about Meisner. In strict confidence, and the only reason is, Adalind met Meisner when he delivered Diana." He explains.

Her eyes light up. "Really, he delivered Diana. Alright. I'm listening." Trubel replies.

"Trubel, after Diana was born, Meisner & I talked about him. Personal things." Adalind reveals.

"Really? What did he say?" Trubel asks, extremely curious.

Adalind chooses her words carefully. "Well, when I referred to Diana & I as _us_—meaning together, I asked him if he had someone. He told me his girlfriend was killed by the Royals 2 years prior. He sounded to me like—" She hesitates.

She can't help it. "Like what Adalind?" Trubel asks anxiously.

"Like he never got over her. Even after she died. He told me his mission in life was to make The Royals sorry for killing her." Adalind reveals.

Trubel is shocked. "Whoa. He never shared that story with me." She responds.

"Probably because he knew how you felt about him." Nick adds.

"I'm sorry. I know that's a lot. But, I was really hoping it might—you know, help you find closure." Adalind tells her softly.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Wow. I had no idea." She finally says.

"Trubel, not only do you have an answer from Eve, but thanks to Adalind you now have—a reason. It explains why Meisner never said anything to you, even when he knew how you felt about him." Nick explains.

Trubel sighs. "Yeah, it does." She finally says.

Adalind looks at both of them. "Well guys, I wish I could stay to chat more, but I have to pick up the kids." She informs them.

Nick stands up to hug her. "See you later." He says, pulling away.

Trubel is moved by her genuine concern. "Hey Adalind?" She asks.

Adalind turns around. "Yes?"

Trubel nods. "Thanks." She says.

Adalind smiles. "You're welcome Trubel." She departs via the elevator.

A moment later, Nick looks at Trubel, still sitting on the barstool. "I hope you're not upset I told her. Trubel, I only told her the story about Meisner, not the connection with the stick." He explains, defending himself.

Trubel shakes her head. "No Nick, I uh—I'm glad you told her. I guess she was the only one who knew Meisner had a girlfriend before his days at HW." She explains.

Nick nods. "Yes, it appears so." He replies.

Trubel suddenly lets out a deep sigh. She's tempted to stand and pace around, but she remains sitting.

She can't keep the anxiety she feels from her tone of voice. "Nick, why do I feel so overwhelmed by everything? I usually know what to do—intuitively. But this—all of it has just made me feel—" She hesitates.

Nick responds calmly. "Like what Trubel?" He asks.

Trubel takes the cue from Nick, and calms down. She looks right at him. "Like I wanna start running again. Like how I was running for years, before I met you." She tells him matter-of-factly.

"That's not a good place to be Trubel." Nick tells her softly.

Trubel agrees. "No, it isn't." She responds firmly.

Nick sighs deeply. He knows when and where this all started. "Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea back then what the stick was capable of." He says, defending himself.

Trubel looks at him with surrendering eyes. "I understand that Nick. It's not your fault." She replies.

Nick looks at her curiously. "You—you are still keeping your stick piece on you at all times, aren't you?" He asks, unable to hide his concern.

Trubel nods. "Of course. I'm convinced it saved my life during the plane crash." She explains.

"Yeah, me too." Nick agrees.

"Nick, I—this IS what we discovered though. What I realized when you & I talked last week. It starts the road to recovery by giving a feeling of being normal, but then I need to work through everything." She pauses, then looks at him. "I guess I'm just working through everything now, you know?" Trubel says, almost thinking out loud.

Nick nods. "Yes, that would explain why you feel the way you do Trubel." He replies softly.

"I just can't help wishing I knew this 4 years ago." Trubel tells him matter-of-factly.

Nick ponders deeply. "Me too. I've had moments where I wished we knew what the stick could fully do back then. Meisner was one of the few people that came to mind. Maybe we could've saved him." He replies somberly.

"I've thought about that too. Actually, a lot this week." Trubel says lowering her voice.

Nick shakes his head. "But this is exactly why we've all agreed to keep the existence of the staff a closely guarded secret. It would draw too much attention to us if we started bringing people back to life." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I know. It was hard for me not to use my stick piece to heal the injured pilot after the plane crash. I was relieved Josh didn't really notice when I healed so fast. I'm so thankful that nobody died." She tells him.

Nick can't help it. He smiles widely. "It's only because he had too much on his mind, worrying about you. He ponders a moment. "Have you thought more about—Josh and how he feels about you?" He asks.

"Yes, I have." Trubel responds.

Nick sighs. "Alright Trubel, this is what I've been thinking." He looks at her. "Josh should be told about the stick. Just like you said last week." He tells her.

Trubel agrees. "Ok. I've thought about how I want to tell him." She informs him.

"Alright. Make sure there are no cameras nearby." Nick cautions.

"Yeah, ok." Trubel agrees.

Nick now stands up, walks over to a kitchen drawer, opens it and removes a stick piece from it.

He places it on the counter directly in front of her.

"And—I'm giving you a piece of the staff, to give to Josh, for him to wear." Nick looks at her intently.

Trubel is puzzled. She didn't expect this. "What Nick-REALLY?" She asks.

Nick is unwavering in his decision. "Trubel—HOW would you feel if something happened to Josh? Or worse?" He asks her.

Trubel gives him a confused look. "I guess I don't know." She finally responds.

Nick sighs. He doesn't understand how she seems to be so uncaring about Josh. "Look. At least he'll be safe. While you sort all of this out." He explains.

Trubel shakes her head. "But—Nick, I've decided that—I HAVE to tell him. About ME. What happened to me, I mean." She lowers her voice. "That the stick healed me—internally." She explains.

"If you think that's best." Nick sighs again, while he attempts to get his point across. "What I'm saying is something you probably don't want to hear or even think about." He looks at her intently. "ANY DAY could be his LAST DAY ON EARTH, without a stick piece to keep him safe. I know that's not something you want Trubel." He comes close to being upset with her attitude. "I'm feeling like you need a Reality Check." He tells her firmly.

Trubel now stands up and paces around the kitchen a moment. She then turns to face him, as her eyes begin to water up. "But what about how he reacts after I tell him about me Nick?" She asks somberly. "It will be all over. He won't ever want to see me again. What should I do about the stick piece after that?" A tear falls down her cheek.

Nick is floored. In an instant, he realizes what Trubel is really saying-she's had absolutely no experience navigating romantic relationships.

What she just told him confirms what he suspected; Trubel has been Asexual all her life.

He knows he needs to be sensitive yet convincing—confident at the same time.

He looks at her with surrendering eyes. "Is that what's bothering you?" He stands, walks over to her and hugs her briefly. He pulls away and looks at her face. "Trubel—one thing I can tell you for sure about guys is-if Josh really, truly loves you, as he says he does—nothing you tell him will ever change that." He says reassuringly.

Trubel ponders a moment, realizing the truth in what Nick just told her. Her throat is tight. She nods but doesn't say anything.

Nick, still looking at her, gives her encouraging words. "Actually, telling him will be a good way for you to test him." He explains as he smiles.

Trubel feels herself calming down after Nick's thoughtful words. "Alright Nick." She finally says, clearing her throat. "Well, I guess I should pay attention to his reaction after I tell him." She says, revealing she understands what Nick just told her.

Nick nods in agreement. "Definitely." He pauses a moment. "When do you have to go back to New York?" He asks.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Trubel reveals.

"Alright. You should take the stick piece now." Nick tells her.

END OF CHAPTER 21


	22. Chapter 22

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 22**

**Cool Character**

It is Thursday March 12th 2020 at approximately 8pm. Trubel has just returned to HW NYC.

As she enters the command center, she is reunited with Josh, as well as the entire group, including John Sanders. Josh is very happy to see her again. His face lights up as soon as she approaches.

"Hello Trubel. It's great to have you back." Josh tells her, trying to hide in front of everyone how happy he is to see her.

Trubel gives him a reserved smile. "Hi Josh, thanks." Trubel replies.

Davis speaks up. "I was starting to get a little worried about you. Never in a million years did I think that I'd say that about a Grimm." He smiles.

Irving nods. "Me too."

Snyder doesn't want to be left out. "Me three." She replies.

Matthews looks up at Trubel, smiling widely. "I won't say _me four_. But I'm glad to have another computer whiz back." She acknowledges with respect.

Josh turns to look at all of them. "Well, since she was flying for most of the day, lets update Trubel on the latest since she left Portland this morning." He says.

Trubel nods. "Please." She asks.

Josh goes into _take charge_ mode. "Well, like the 6 people we know from Oscar Torres shell company that just disappeared, we discovered the same is true for Mr. Stan Lewis." He explains.

"I'm not surprised. They must all be together, somewhere." Trubel says matter-of-factly.

Josh nods. "And today, Matthews narrowed down known associates of Stan Lewis." He says.

Matthews attempts to hide her apprehension. "It's a short list." She reveals.

Trubel looks at her. "That's alright. At least you got something." She says, praising her.

John Sanders now speaks up. "Andrew O'Connor confirmed with us earlier today that while he was his best friend in High School, he hasn't seen Stan Lewis since both of them left for college." He reveals.

Snyder takes her turn. "And Phillip Cunningham told us he only saw Stan Lewis once in the last 20 years, when his mom passed away in 2010." She tells them.

Josh looks at Trubel, while still speaking to the entire group. "I spoke to Stan Lewis' High School girlfriend, Karen Baxter-Flores. She told me she was surprised to see Stan Lewis about a year and a half ago. She claimed he was at her brothers' house when she showed up one day. Their conversation, whatever it was abruptly ended once she arrived." He reveals.

His eyes light up. "And this is where it gets interesting; Ted Baxter, Karen's brother, wasn't a High School buddy of Stan Lewis. Other than Karen being his ex-girlfriend, we are unsure what the connection between the 2 men is." Davis reveals.

Trubel is surprised. "Wow. Okay." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her. "We looked into Ted Baxters' background. He's also Wesen. A Löwen, just like Stan Lewis. His sister Karen, is a Löwen as well." He explains.

Irving continues on. "Ted Baxter didn't attend college. His dad apprenticed him in the family business, and he ended up taking over his parents' heavy-duty farm equipment business about 25 years ago." He adds.

Snyder looks at Trubel. "8 years ago, his business expanded to 2 more locations in Upstate New York." She says.

Davis smiles. "And 2 years ago, he expanded his business again to 2 different locations in Upstate New York." He reveals.

Josh points to his computer screen at pictures of his business in Upstate New York. "I attempted to reach Ted Baxter by phone today. He won't answer my calls." He explains.

Matthews spins around in her chair. "Because of that, we have eyes-out for Ted Baxter. Nothing yet." She explains.

Trubel is impressed. "Great job you guys. Anything new on Oscar Torres?" She asks.

Sanders looks at her. "Unfortunately no. He has disappeared like the other seven people we are looking for." He explains.

Trubel sighs deeply. "It's obvious. They are all together." She says with conviction.

Davis nods. "That's what we are thinking." He reveals.

Trubel turns and looks at Josh. "Alright then. What's our next move?" She asks.

"Matthews has a trace going on Ted Baxter's cell phone. The next time he uses it will pinpoint his location." Josh explains.

"Hopefully it won't be too long." Trubel says anxiously.

Josh nods. "Oh, and we have other good news that Matthews discovered." He tells her.

Matthews looks at Trubel. "The Von Marter Reaper brothers, were picked up by HW contacts in Germany." She reveals.

Her eyes light up. "That's great guys. 2 less Reapers to worry about." Trubel adds.

"No useful information from them on Oscar Torres whereabouts. They were interrogated thoroughly." Josh informs her.

Matthews speaks up. "I'm just glad those murderers were caught." She says.

Josh nods. "Yep, me too. So, it's playing the waiting game until Ted Baxter uses his cell phone." He says.

Trubel ponders a moment. "In the meantime, we can work on your theory Josh." She tells him.

Josh agrees. "Alright." He looks at the entire group. "My theory was the possibility the 3 scientists, along with the other 5 are working on some top-secret government project together." He explains.

Trubel smiles slightly. "And I have an idea where and how we can look." She says.

Josh nods. "We are ready to get started." He says.

Trubel stops and ponders again. "You know, on the plane I thought of something else." She tells them.

Josh is intrigued. "Alright Trubel. What is it?" He asks.

Trubel looks at Josh. "We found out from Oscar Torres childhood why he is targeting all Grimms, only because you thought to look into his background." She reminds him.

Josh nods. "Yes, you are correct." He replies.

Trubel stops pondering and looks at the group. "Maybe we should look into how the relationship started between Oscar Torres and Stan Lewis. Apparently they became friends through Steven Grainger. But if we looked back in 2017 or 2018, we might find something else. It's obvious the connection between the 2 of them is that they are Wesen." She reveals.

Davis now speaks up. "Places they've visited in the past, perhaps together, might give us a clue where they are now?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "Yep, that's what I'm thinking." She responds.

"It's worth a shot." Josh says as he ponders. "Alright then. Matthews, I'd like you to work with Snyder again. Start with Oscar Torres and his move in the summer of 2018 from Los Angeles to Portland. We never looked at this time period. See what you can find, any surveillance footage of him with Stan Lewis, or even Steven Grainger. Check airlines to see if they took trips to the Northeast together, or even separately, perhaps with false IDs." He instructs them.

Matthews starts typing away at her keyboard. "Alright, I'm on it Porter." She says.

Nancy Snyder joins Alisha Matthews at the computer next to her.

Josh turns to the rest of the group. "Davis, you can work with Irving and Sanders by looking into Steven Graingers' background. Specifically, I'm thinking we can confirm that he reconnected with Stan Lewis at the reunion in 2017. Or perhaps before." He instructs them.

Davis nods. "Hopefully we can find video surveillance." He says optimistically.

Sanders looks at both Davis and Irving. "I think we should start with this reunion first." He says.

Irving nods. "Alright then. Let's get to work." He says.

The 3 men sit at computers adjacent to one another.

Trubel now looks at Josh. "In early 2019, I worked on a case that involved a HW member in Seattle who also worked for the CIA. We solved the case, thanks to the contacts I made. I was given a lot of information to do my research. This is what I referred to yesterday when we spoke on the phone. It will take a while, but we'll either find something or we won't, which will tell us if it's a secret government project that these scientists are working on." She explains.

Josh agrees. "Sounds to me like process of elimination—or confirmation is a good place to go." He adds.

Trubel nods. "That's what I'm hoping." She tells him.

Josh leads the way. "Let's get to it." He says to her.

Josh & Trubel sit at adjacent computers.

Trubel starts at the computer first, working at what she just told Josh & the group about. Josh assists her. Hours pass by, then most of the night until finally they are done.

Friday March 13th 2020, 6:47am.

Trubel spins around in her chair and faces Josh. "I don't know about you Josh, but I'm feeling comfortable with saying the group of people we are looking for are NOT involved in a secret government project." She says confidently.

Josh looks at her. "Yeah, I am too." He adds.

Trubel ponders a moment. "So—this also explains the warehouse Ben Peters was managing." She tells him.

Josh agrees. "Yes. If the project they are working on is government run, we wouldn't have taken control so easily." He says.

Trubel sighs. "Yes. Ok. So, let's discuss what we know for sure, and what we suspect." She says.

"Alright Trubel." Josh replies.

She looks at him. "We know for sure that whatever the 8 are involved in, is NOT a secret government project." Trubel says.

Josh nods. "We know for sure that the majority of the 8 are comfortable enough with medical science to work on whatever it is they are doing." He adds.

Trubel looks up, deep in thought. She turns and looks at Josh. "We suspect what they are working on also involves the use of computers, because that is Marsha Colburn and Oscar Torres' specialty." She says finally.

Josh returns the look. "Alright. We suspect it involves medical and lab equipment, because of what we discovered at Ben Peters warehouse." He adds.

Trubel sighs deeply. "We need more answers Josh." She says, giving him a tired smile.

Josh takes the cue. "How about breakfast?" He asks her.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Feed the mind Josh?" She asks.

Josh nods. "I was thinking _brain food_ but what you said will do." He smiles at her.

Trubel returns the smile but doesn't say anything.

Next, Josh & Trubel are sitting in the breakroom, quietly eating breakfast. The dynamic between the 2 of them has changed, although it's not immediately apparent how. Josh realizes intuitively he needs to be the first one to speak just as soon as they are done eating.

"So. How is Nick doing?" Josh asks, genuinely curious.

To his surprise, her response is highly positive. "He's doing great actually." She tells him with a happy tone in her voice.

Josh nods. "That's good. He must've been really surprised to hear that I'm a Grimm now." He smiles slightly, anticipating her response.

Trubel thinks a second. "Well-No more surprised than I was." She explains matter-of-factly.

"And how are you doing Trubel?" Josh asks softly.

Aha! He saw right through her façade. "I'm-hanging in there." Trubel honestly tells him.

"I know Trubel. I can't feel it. Things have changed between us." He tells her softly.

Trubel agrees. "Yes." She says firmly.

Josh allows a long pause to linger over them.

Finally, he speaks. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"No." Trubel replies without hesitation.

Josh looks at her. "I see. Well, all I can say is, I'm glad you are back, safe and sound." He adds.

Trubel nods. "Thank you my friend. I appreciate that." She replies, sincerely.

Josh smiles slightly, a little caught off-guard. "Wow. You haven't called me that since 2015." He says.

Trubel now smiles. "I know Josh." She says.

Josh appears to make up his mind about something. "Ok. Now that we are done eating, as your friend I would like to show you something." He says as he stands up.

Trubel takes the cue and stands up also. "Alright Josh. Where are we going?" She asks.

Josh smiles. "Not far." He tells her.

They enter together what appears to be a vacant room at HW NYC. Josh enters first, and purposely holds the door open while Trubel enters after him.

Trubel looks around. "Josh whose room is this?" She asks.

Josh smiles widely this time. "It's your room Trubel. For the rest of the time we are working together." He explains.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? Why?" She asks.

"Because you are the lead on this case just as much as I am." Josh explains. He smiles. "I need you close by. I'm 3 doors down the hall from here." He reveals.

Trubel can't help but think Josh has ulterior motives for doing this for her. "I see." Is all she can say.

Josh turns to leave. "I'll have your bag brought up from the visitor sleeping quarters." He informs her.

Trubel immediately senses Josh feels slighted by the way she responded to him. "Wait!" She yells.

Josh turns and looks at her anxiously. "Yes?" He asks.

Trubel sighs. She then smiles slightly. "Thank you, Josh." She says, genuinely appreciative.

Josh smiles at her. "You're Welcome Trubel." He says.

Josh slowly turns and leaves, but not without closing the door gently behind him.

After arraigning for Trubels' bag to be brought up to her new room, Josh joins part of the group, still hard at work in the command center. It's approximately 8:30am.

Josh sits a computer. "Matthews. You should take a break." He comes short of ordering her.

Matthews shakes her head. "Not yet Porter." She tells him.

Josh looks at her. "Alright. Anything promising?" He asks.

Matthews is distracted with her task at hand. "Uh, Maybe. Snyder & I are working something that could be a lead." She informs him.

Josh turns back to his computer. "Very good." He says.

Just then Matthews' computer beeps.

"Porter—Ted Baxter just used his cell phone." Matthews informs him excitedly.

His eyes light up. "Awesome!" He says.

Matthews points to her computer screen. "He is-has left his house and is on his way to—work. The headquarters location." She reveals.

Josh immediately stands. "Irving, why don't you head to the SUV with Davis. I'll get Trubel so we can leave now." He informs him.

"Sure thing Porter." Irving responds.

The 4 of them together, approach in the SUV, the large store named _Baxter's Farm Equipment_. Josh parks in a nearby stall.

Josh shuts the SUV off. "Guys, I'm thinking we should play it cool unless Mr. Baxter gets hot-tempered." He tells them.

Trubel agrees. "Yeah, we don't know how many innocent bystanders are in the shop anyway." She says.

Davis speaks up. "I'm comfortable with covering the main door."

"I'll cover the back or side door." Irving adds.

Trubel lowers her voice. "Alright then. Let's go." She says as she exits the SUV.

They all split up.

Josh & Trubel enter the shop separately. Because of the size of the equipment they sell, this is a large warehouse-type shop, similarly setup to a big-box store.

There are a few customers along with sales associates assisting them.

Josh looks around for Ted Baxter. Knowing he's the owner means he might be in the back. Josh walks to the front counter area. Trubel is approximately 20 feet away from him, but she keeps a close watch. Suddenly, a lady enters the counter area from the back. She notices Josh immediately.

The sales clerk approaches him. "Hi, can I help you sir?" She asks.

Josh looks at her. "I certainly hope so. I was wondering if Mr. Ted Baxter was in the shop this morning." Josh asks, softly.

"Yeah, I think he came in a while ago." The sales clerk responds. "May I tell him your name and the purpose of your visit?" She asks.

"Well, he won't know me. My name is Kelor Retrop and my dad knew Mr. Baxter in High School." Josh puts on the charm and smiles at her. "He told me if I ever needed a job, his buddy Teddy could get me one." He tells her.

She smiles. "Alright, I understand. Well, let me see if he has time right now, ok?" She explains.

"Thank you so much." Josh responds.

The sales clerk leaves and disappears into the back.

Josh waits patiently, and 10 minutes go by. He looks at Trubel.

At this point Trubel is starting to get impatient.

After 11 minutes, the Sales Clerk returns briefly, followed by a man in his early fifties. He approaches Josh curiously.

Ted Baxter looks at him "So, I understand you are looking for a job." He actually smiles at Josh.

Josh smiles back. "Yes, Mr. Baxter. I realize you are a very busy man. Is there somewhere we can talk for only a few minutes?" He asks.

Ted Baxter turns around and heads right where he came from. "Yes. The conference room. Follow me." He instructs him.

Ted Baxter takes Josh into the back. The conference room is not far from the front counter area. He promptly sits, purposely leaving the door open. He gestures for Josh to sit in the chair closest to him.

Ted Baxter now looks at Josh skeptically. "Why don't you start by telling me who your dad is? I don't remember ever telling a buddy of mine that I would give his son a job." Suddenly, he nervously woges into a Löwen, and he immediately sees Josh's' eyes. "Grimm." He mumbles, taken aback.

Josh is unflinching in his gaze. "Easy Mr. Baxter. I'm only here because of your sister Karen." He says calmly.

Ted Baxter retracts. "Why would I even talk to you, Grimm?" He replies, dismissively.

Josh continues to stare at him. "Because if you don't you'll have to deal with my team. And I can assure you, they won't be as nice as I am." He pauses a moment. "I hope you'll prefer to do this the easy way." Josh says, speaking firmly.

Ted Baxter shakes his head, annoyed. "What do you want?" He asks quickly.

"Mr. Baxter I'm not looking for a job and my dad didn't know you in High School. I'm actually here because I'm tracking down a Wesen that used to date your sister Karen in High School. His name is Stan Lewis." Josh explains.

Suddenly Ted Baxter tenses up. Intuitively Josh senses the tension that exists between Ted Baxter and Stan Lewis. "Is Karen ok? Did something happen to her?" Ted Baxter asks anxiously, as he apprehensively woges.

Josh shakes his head. "As of yesterday when I spoke to her on the phone she was fine." He responds calmly.

Ted Baxter retracts. "Thank God." He lets out a deep sigh of relief.

Josh continues to look at him. "Karen told me that Stan Lewis showed up at your house about a year and a half ago." Josh reveals.

Ted Baxter is clearly reluctant to talk about Stan Lewis. Finally he nods, acknowledging what Josh just said. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" He asks, impatiently.

"I wish I knew. I've been trying to find Stan Lewis for a week. He seems to have disappeared." Josh reveals, still looking at him with an unflinching gaze.

Ted Baxter ponders. "I'm not surprised." He says.

Josh allows a brief pause to linger over their conversation. Finally, he speaks. "Why don't you start by telling me what he was doing at your house in 2018." He asks calmly.

Ted Baxter tenses up again. "I-I don't know if I should talk about that. My Family—"

Immediately Josh understands the scenario. "Mr. Baxter, if Stan Lewis threatened your family, I think it's in your best interest to tell me about it. Help me, so that I can help you sir. PLEASE." He replies persuasively.

Very uncomfortable with the topic of the conversation, Ted Baxter stands up and walks over to the bookshelf. He appears to Josh to be staring at book titles, but his face reveals he's zoning out. He comes out of his trace-like state and grabs a pen and notepad from the bookshelf. Finally, he turns to face Josh and sits back down.

Ted Baxter lets out a deep sigh, still worried. He looks at Josh. "Stan actually showed up here one day. A year and a half ago. He did me a favor in High School, and he told me it was time I return the favor." He explains.

Josh nods. "I see." He responds.

Ted Baxter continues on. "The next day we ended up at my house. When I refused to help him, he told me he'd hurt my family including Karen." He reveals.

Josh shakes his head. "That's too bad, I'm sorry sir." He replies softly.

Ted Baxter sighs again. "He can't know I told you ANYTHING." He warns.

Josh looks at him. "I assure you, he won't." He replies softly.

Ted Baxter hesitates. "I'm not sure you can protect me—or my family." He says, lowering his voice.

Josh looks at him intently. "Mr. Baxter, there are many ways and means we can look out for you and your family." He leans back in his chair, continuing to look at him. "Besides, once I find Stan Lewis the threat will be over. Why don't you give me a chance?" He asks persuasively.

After a long pause, Ted Baxter finally speaks. "Stan wanted a warehouse to convert into a laboratory. He claimed it was for top-secret research." He reveals, lowering his voice.

His eyes light up. "I see." Josh replies.

Ted Baxter starts drawing a map on a piece of paper from his notepad. "It's approximately 45 minutes from here. It's an old warehouse, but I know he modified the inside for his lab." He pauses a moment, then looks at Josh intently. "And—I'm certain that it's guarded. By Wesen." He explains, firmly.

Josh nods. "I understand sir." He replies.

Ted Baxter finishes drawing the map, and looks up at Josh. "It's very inconspicuous looking. The exterior. You'd have no idea what was inside by looking at the outside." He informs Josh, as he hands him the map.

Josh accepts the map. "Thank you Mr. Baxter." He says.

Ted Baxter looks at Josh curiously. "Would you—call me once you have him in custody, please? I'd really like to stop worrying once he's found." He asks.

Josh smiles slightly. "Yes, certainly. But you'll have to answer your phone. I tried calling you all day yesterday." He reveals.

Ted Baxter gives him a flustered look. "That was you? I'm sorry. Yes, I will answer my phone." He promises.

Josh now stands up. "Mr. Baxter, I appreciate you trusting me with this information. And—I don't want you to worry. My people will keep eyes on you and your family at all times to eliminate threats, if you understand." He offers his hand.

Ted Baxter stands up also. "Thank you." He looks at Josh and shakes his hand. "Who are you, anyway?" He asks, surprised a Grimm would do everything he promised for a Wesen.

Josh smiles. "Kelor Retrop, sir. I'm just a Grimm who cares." He quickly walks out.

Josh promptly joins Trubel who is now standing next to the counter where he first met Ted Baxter.

Josh starts walking very quickly towards the exit.

Trubel looks at him, but realizes he wants to get into the SUV before they speak. They walk out of the store.

They are promptly joined by Irving and Davis in the parking lot. They walk to the SUV.

Josh turns to Lance Irving and passes the fob. "Irving you can drive. Let's head back to HW. We need to regroup and get tactical gear for our next move. I also need to call Matthews." He explains.

Irving accepts the fob. "Sure thing Porter." He replies.

They enter the SUV. Josh sits in the back with Trubel.

As soon as Irving drives them away from Baxters' Farm Equipment, Josh calls Alisha Matthews.

Matthews answers immediately. "Hey Porter. How'd it go?" She asks.

Josh lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Ted Baxter turned out to be a cool character." He explains.

"Great. What's our next move?" Matthews asks.

"I'm going to take a picture of a map and send it to you. Ted Baxter drew it for me. I need you to research the location. The building specifically, and everything located nearby. Video surveillance, if you can find it." Josh explains.

Matthews is excited for her next task. "Alright. What else?" She asks.

"We need to keep eyes-on Ted Baxter and his family at all times. Stan Lewis threatened him and his family a year and a half ago, and that forced him to turn over a warehouse that Stan Lewis used to setup a lab inside." Josh explains.

Matthews sighs. "Your suspicions were true Porter. Good job." She praises him.

"Ted Baxter said it was guarded by Wesen. We are heading back to HW to regroup." Josh informs her.

Matthews starts typing on her keyboard. "Ok, I'll see what I can dig up on this warehouse." She says.

Josh sighs. "Thanks. Call me if you find out anything before we arrive." He instructs her.

"I will." Matthews says as she hangs up.

Josh promptly photographs the map that Ted Baxter drew and sends it to Matthews.

Matthews confirms receipt of the map.

It is 1:33pm. The entire group is in HW NYCs command center. They are all carefully examining video footage of the warehouse, as well as the surrounding area in close proximity.

Josh points to the huge monitor. "Ted Baxter was right. It does look very inconspicuous." He says.

Her eyes go dark. "Yeah. That's what Stan Lewis wanted." Trubel replies.

Matthews types on her keyboard. "You can hardly tell that it's guarded. But if you look here—" She zooms in on the screen to a shadowy figure. "You can barely see—him. Whoever he is. I didn't have success with facial-recognition software." She explains.

Sanders nods. "It too dark." He adds.

Davis speaks up. "It's obvious they don't want to be discovered." He says.

"Yep. More proof there's something top-secret inside." Josh adds.

Matthews stands, facing the huge monitor. "So—the only businesses that are in close proximity to the warehouse is this farm-" She clicks her remote to bring up multiple images on the huge monitor. "Where they sell eggs from their roadside store, and this automobile wrecking base yard." She clicks her remote again.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Only 2 business we need to be concerned about, that's good." She looks intently at the huge monitor. "What about these warehouses here?" She asks, pointing.

Snyder speaks up. "Those are vacant. At least, we believe they are due to no activity on surveillance cameras." She explains.

Matthews clicks her remote and more images appear on the huge monitor. "And no business registrations for those addresses." She explains.

Josh is already thinking ahead. "We'll have to confirm that once we get there." He adds.

Irving looks at him. "I can handle that Porter." He says confidently.

Josh smiles. "I'm sure you can." He replies.

Matthews now turns to face Josh. "Porter, you won't believe what I found out about Ted Baxter." She says.

Josh is intrigued. "You're killing me Matthews. What?" He jokes.

Matthews smiles. "He has 7 kids, ages 12 to 28. And his wife, Susan Baxter, isn't Wesen." She reveals.

Josh is surprised. "Really? That would explain his fear of Stan Lewis and his ability to carry out his threat to hurt his family." He explains.

Sanders speaks up. "Chances are his wife knows, but they are at a disadvantage if they were attacked by other Wesen." He adds.

Josh looks at Matthews again. "Anything else we need to know? He asks.

"Well, Snyder & I dug deep and found Stan Lewis taking frequent trips that started during July 2018 from Portland to multiple destinations in the Northeast. Get this-they abruptly stopped at the beginning of October 2018." She reveals.

Trubel ponders briefly. "Around the time Oscar Torres setup Alan Hodges." She adds.

Matthews clicks her remote and new images appear on the huge monitor. "And—only once did Oscar Torres travel during this time with Stan Lewis." She smiles widely this time. "That was an easy trip to lookup, it was in the name of Alan Hodges." She reveals.

Josh smiles also. "Well now, sounds like more connections are tying together." He adds.

Matthews turns and faces everyone. "And finally, as we suspected Stan Lewis reconnected with Steven Grainger at the reunion in November 2017 in Portland. Snyder & I confirmed this with other attendees. And once the 2 reconnected—they were inseparable." She reveals.

Trubel nods. "Yes, that's it! When they began discussing their plans—creation of the laboratory for whatever it is they're doing now." She says.

The entire group is deeply pondering this new information.

Snyder speaks up. "The only thing we haven't been able to find out is how Oscar Torres originally met Steven Grainger." She reveals.

Trubel shakes her head. "You know-that's not really important. He could've met him anywhere. He could've been his client, or met him in a restaurant, a coffee shop or—any other possibility. I'm ok not knowing. For now." She smiles. "That'll be one of the questions I have for Oscar Torres when we find him." She reveals.

Josh nods and turns to the group. "Well guys, I think it's time to gear up to converge on this warehouse." He says.

END OF CHAPTER 22


	23. Chapter 23

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 23**

**Upper Hand**

It's 5:17pm on Friday March 13th 2020.

Josh, Trubel, Irving, and Davis arrive at the designated meeting area, approximately ¼ mile away from the warehouse belonging to Ted Baxter.

There is another SUV following that has 4 backup HW members.

It is apparent that their plan of action is already determined.

Trubel, who is sitting in the front passenger seat turns to face him. "Josh—"

Josh, knowing what she is referring to, interrupts her. "Yes Trubel, Oscar Torres IS YOURS." He says with conviction.

Trubel gives him a slight smile. "Thanks." Is all she can say.

The SUV with the backup team parks. All 4 members exit the vehicle and disappear in the tall brush.

Josh, still in charge, hears static in his headset, then beeping, as if a communication device has been turned on.

"We are closing in Porter. Stand by." The unnamed male HW member informs him.

Josh speaks into the headset microphone. "Standing by."

Approximately 7 minutes go by.

The unnamed male HW member finally speaks. "Porter, we have assumed our positions. Beginning reconnaissance now."

Josh nods. "Affirmative." He says into the headset microphone.

10 minutes go by without communication.

At 12 minutes, Josh hears something.

The unnamed male HW member speaks again. "Porter, reconnaissance complete. Heading to pick up zone #1."

Josh nods. "Copy." He says into his headset microphone.

The 2 SUVs now park side-by-side in a new area. They are still approximately ¼ mile away from Ted Baxter's warehouse. The group exits their vehicles. The unnamed male HW member stands next to Josh, who has put his laptop on the hood of the SUV. He begins to download images from a USB onto Josh's' laptop. They both look at it together.

He points to the screen. "The heat sensors picked up a total of 13 signatures, on ground level and second floor." The unnamed male HW member informs him.

Josh looks at him curiously. "There could be more than that deeper inside the building, correct?" He asks.

The unnamed male HW member nods. "Yes Porter." He confirms.

Josh makes up his mind immediately. "Alright. We go ahead with plan A." He says as he nods.

The unnamed male HW member turns to look at Josh. "Plan A. Affirmative." He responds.

The backup team begins to do reconnaissance on the 3 warehouses that Matthews told the group should be empty.

Again, Josh hears the unnamed male HW member in his headset. "Porter, there are no heat signatures at warehouse A. Moving onto warehouse B." He informs him.

"Roger that." Josh responds, speaking into his microphone headset.

5 minutes later, the communication device buzzes.

The unnamed male HW member speaks. "Porter, there are no heat signatures at warehouse B. Moving onto our last target." He informs him.

5 minutes later, Josh hears him.

"Porter it's confirmed. There are no heat signatures at warehouse C. Returning to pick up zone #1." The unnamed male HW member informs him.

"Affirmative." Josh responds, speaking into his microphone headset.

They waste no time. Josh & Trubel are out of the SUV, with machetes drawn, and disappear into the tall brush with Irving & Davis following. They separate and close in on foot to the warehouse, at different vantage points. They slowly close in, aiming for the loading dock that appears to be vacant.

The 4 backup team members are following close behind the group.

Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis enter the warehouse via the loading dock.

They form into pairs, Josh & Irving being pair 1; Trubel & Davis are pair 2.

The backup team follow shortly behind them.

As soon as they move deeper into the warehouse and open double-doors, they come upon the largest room where a huge lab is laid out in the center. Behind the lab, all against the walls are shelving units, stocked full of lab & medical supplies.

The figures, all men, surrounding the room turn at once to the group, and the fight begins.

The first 6 figures woge into Coyotls' and charge Josh & Trubels' team.

Trubel corners one Coyotl and looks at him straight in the eye, giving him an opportunity to surrender. "Tell me where Oscar Torres is, and maybe I'll let you live."

He does not accept the offer and charges.

After fighting with her a few minutes, he feels her machete.

She then joins Josh, Irving & Davis in the ongoing fight.

The 2 Grimms intuitively surround the Wesen and fight them side-by-side. Trubel is amazed at how Josh has _come into his own_ as a Grimm. He knows how to use his machete effectively. He takes the lead and aggressively fights one Coyotl who feels his machete a short time later.

3 more figures woge into Coyotls' and join the fight. However, Trubel and Josh have already taken care of the first 6 with their machetes and help from Irving & Davis.

3 more figures woge into Klaustreich and join the group.

The fight continues. 4 more Coyotls', having come downstairs to see what the commotion was, woge and also start fighting.

The HW backup team takes on the second group of Wesen. All 4 woge into Pflichttreue, pick targets and join the group.

2 more Klaustreich, having come from upstairs when the fight began, now join in.

Even though they are outnumbered 2 to 1, the HW group get the upper hand in the fight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Trubel sees a figure moving upstairs. She leaves the group to take care of the rest and stealthily heads upstairs.

She moves quietly and quickly, heading for the door in the center of the building. It appears there is a separate room, or rooms behind the door.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Trubel sees a male figure woge into a Malin Fatal and run for the stairs.

Spinning around, she follows the Wesen close on his heels.

Trubel sees Ken Davis, downstairs, in the perfect spot to intersect the Malin Fatal. "DAVIS!" She yells.

Davis doesn't hesitate. "I GOT HIM TRUBEL!" He yells back, approaching the Wesen.

"I want him ALIVE!" Trubel instructs him.

Davis acknowledges her order. "Alright."

Trubel runs—leaps downstairs. Both of them close in fast, but Davis gets to him first. Jumping on him, face-to-face, Davis is barely able to get out of the way of the Malin Fatals' tusks from slicing into his neck. They catch his left shoulder instead. He starts to fall back, in shock and pain.

Trubel is on top of the Malin Fatal in a split-second. Josh & Irving follow. The 3 are able to subdue the Malin Fatal without getting injured. Irving ties him up.

Trubel gives him a brief opportunity to accept a deal.

Trubel leans over and stares him right in the face. "If you tell me where Oscar Torres is, I just might spare you from a painful interrogation." She says, giving him the out.

He refuses to speak to her.

Trubel, looks at him again with an unflinching gaze. "I'll give you only one more chance. Where is Stan Lewis?" She asks, forcefully.

He again gives her the silent treatment.

Irving grabs him, lifts him to his feet and starts walking him towards the loading dock.

Josh speaks up. "Irving we need his identification." He says.

Irving nods. "Absolutely Porter." He replies.

Irving then takes him out of the building via the loading dock.

Davis has been badly injured by the Malin Fatal. The wound, is short but has cut very deep. In a short time, he has lost a lot of blood, is pale and begins to drift in and out of consciousness.

Sitting next to him, removing her sweater and leaving on only a T-shirt, Trubel quickly uses her sweater and applies pressure to Davis' wound.

The group of Coyotls' and Klaustreich have all been killed.

Josh thinks fast—and smart. He finds a first-aid kit against the wall, next to a fire extinguisher.

Josh approaches them, and hands her the first-aid kit. "Trubel here. You want me to stay with you and Davis?" He asks.

Trubel accepts the first-aid kit and shakes her head. "No Josh, go with the others." She opens the first-aid kit with one hand. "This will work. We'll be fine." She says, reassuringly.

Josh hesitates. "Are you sure?!" He asks, puzzled.

Trubel nods. "Josh they'll need a Grimm with them. Go." She says forcefully.

Josh and the backup team quickly begin a sweep of the building, including the outside, looking for more Wesen. They leave Trubel alone to sit with a now completely unconscious Davis, still applying pressure to his wound with her sweater in one hand, and rifling through the first-aid kit with her other hand.

They do not find anyone else.

Now, the backup team, with one member driving the SUV that was ¼ mile away, pulls up and parks at the loading dock. Another backup team member brings out the fingerprint identification device. Irving uses it on the Malin Fatal, and a name comes up; Karl Borski. Irving then pushes Mr. Borski ahead of him and puts him in the SUV, in the back center.

The rest of the backup team enter the SUV and depart with the Malin Fatal. Irving heads back for the loading dock.

After 9 minutes outside, Josh returns to the center room, being the first of the group to return.

Josh approaches, with great apprehension, where Trubel & Davis are. As he enters, he is shocked to hear both of their voices, speaking in a peaceful, happy tone.

They haven't moved much from where he fell, and even though he's still on the ground in a semi-reclined position, the color of Davis' skin has come back, and a tired, yet relaxed look on his face has taken over.

His wound has been bandaged up by Trubel. It's clear in using what was available in the first-aid kit, Trubel really needed something more heavy duty because Davis' blood has begun soaking through it. In his right hand is a bottle of water, cap off and it's apparent he's being made to drink it. Trubel has already washed her hands of his blood, and is in the process of putting the first-aid kit back together. She doesn't move an inch; she wants to stay close to Davis—just in case.

At this point Josh can't contain his shock and elation that Davis is alright.

His eyes light up as he gets close to them. "Davis! That was incredible man! You made the heroes' list today." Josh praises him.

Davis forces a weak smile. "Thanks Porter. That wasn't the plan, but I'm ok with it." Being overcome with emotion, he woges into a Taureus-Armenta.

Trubel looks at him, somewhat sternly. "Davis, drink. You lost a lot of blood." She orders him.

Davis retracts and lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes mother." He jokes, as he takes another sip.

Irving joins them, having returned from taking the captured Malin Fatal outside.

"Porter, the fingerprint scan is confirmed. The Malin Fatal is Karl Borski." Irving informs him.

Josh ponders. "Interesting. Well, let's see what Matthews can dig up on him." He looks at Irving.

Irving nods. "Sure thing Porter. I'll call her right now." He says.

As Irving turns to go outside, Josh, who glances at Davis still drinking his water, suddenly remembers something.

"Irving—wait a sec." He shouts.

Irving stops in his tracks, turns and faces Josh, waiting.

Josh approaches Davis. "Hey Davis, you know I got a sports drink in the SUV. That's better than water, at least for you right now. It's my last one, but you can have it, if you want." Josh says, wanting to _reward the hero_.

Davis nods. "I'm sure mother would like that Porter, thanks." He replies, trying to lighten the mood.

Josh spins around. "Irving, while you're outside calling Matthews, would you please bring our hero the last sports drink from our SUV?" He requests.

Irving smiles. "I'd be glad to." He responds.

Irving is gone approximately 5 minutes. During that time, Trubel finishes up with the first-aid kit and starts looking around the room. Josh calls the clean-up team.

Irving returns from outside and opens the sports drink. He leans over and gives it to Davis. "Cheers man." He says, respectfully.

Davis accepts the open sports drink. "Cheers." He replies as he slowly begins drinking.

Irving approaches Josh. "Matthews said she'll call you Porter when she gets something on Mr. Borski." He says.

Josh nods. "Alright. Irving, the clean-up team is already on their way." He says.

"That's good news." Irving replies.

Trubel, who is still walking around, speaks up. "I want to get Davis to a place where he can rest as soon as possible." She explains.

Josh turns to face her. "We can leave just as soon as the clean-up team get here." He says.

Irving looks at all of them. "I already sent the backup team with Mr. Karl Borski to the interrogation facility." He informs them.

Davis can't help it. "I get first dibs." He says with a dark look in his eyes.

Trubel looks at him. "Easy Davis, you're still hurt." She warns him.

Davis starts pouting. "This really sucks." He adds.

Trubel turns and looks at Josh. "Hey, let's take a look at everything." She says.

Josh nods. "You read my mind." He smiles at her.

Irving speaks up. "While you guys are doing that, I'll be outside, keeping watch." He turns to go outside again.

Davis doesn't want to be left out. He attempts to get up, but instead weakly lays back down. "And-mother will want me to wait right here." He says, hoping she didn't notice.

Trubel did notice. "Yep. Keep drinking." She says, looking at him sternly.

Irving returns to the loading dock.

Josh & Trubel take half an hour to methodically analyze everything. They examine closely the shelving with all the lab & medical equipment.

Josh turns to Trubel. "Michael Zodkowski's inventory probably ended up here. There's no machinery like the place Ben Peters was running." He says.

Trubel agrees. "That makes sense." She says.

They return to everything in the center of the room where the lab was setup. It's clear parts of the lab are missing as well as other parts were in the process of being disassembled. Boxes are strewn, some half-empty, surrounding the lab at different points.

They also notice a bunch of electronic supplies, also on the shelving against the wall.

Lastly they check upstairs, inside the area that Trubel didn't enter.

It's one large room. It appears this was an office setup with computers. They have all been removed. Only the monitors with cords, as well as printers remain.

Flat spots on the carpet also show where file cabinets had been.

Trubel sighs. "Looks like they packed up in a hurry." She says.

Josh agrees. "Yeah, they must've known we were coming." He adds.

Trubel ponders. "Something like that." Is all she can say.

Josh is becoming frustrated. "There's just got to be a clue here. Somewhere." He says.

Trubel shakes her head. "I don't know Josh." She sighs. "I think our only lead right now is Mr. Karl Borski." She tells him.

Josh has a thought. "Or in the identities of our dead Wesen." He says.

Trubel walks around the room again. "Perhaps. Well Josh, at least we've confirmed one thing." She adds.

Josh is puzzled. "And that is?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "Your theory about Stan Lewis and his lab is proven true." She smiles slightly.

Josh nods. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean we are any closer to finding him. Or Oscar Torres." He says, still frustrated.

Trubel nods, then ponders a moment. "Josh, what types of vehicles are outside?" She asks.

Josh racks his memory. "A-A Hyundai Elantra. And a Dodge Caravan." He replies, remembering.

Trubel stops walking around the room and faces him. "There's a clue in those for sure." She adds.

Josh sighs. "I hope so." Is all he can say.

Irving returns and joins them again from outside.

"Porter, the clean-up team have arrived." Irving announces.

Josh approaches the stairwell. "Alright. Lets' help Davis into the SUV and head for the interrogation facility." He looks at Trubel. "There's a room that Davis can rest in."

Trubel returns the look. "Alright Josh." She responds.

The clean-up team enter and immediately get to work.

The 4 of them leave the warehouse via the loading dock they entered, with Josh and Irving standing close to Davis for support.

END OF CHAPTER 23


	24. Chapter 24

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 24**

**Russian Stubbornness**

It is 10:29pm on Friday March 13th 2020.

Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis have left the warehouse in Upstate New York belonging to Ted Baxter.

Their backup team has already arrived at the interrogation facility with the Malin Fatal, Karl Borski, who is now handcuffed to a table inside interrogation room 2.

Josh, Trubel, Irving & Davis arrive through the thick door of the interrogation facility. Josh and Trubel are keeping a close watch on a still injured Ken Davis.

Trubel turns and looks at him somewhat apologetically. "Sorry Davis, I get first dibs." She says with conviction.

Davis lets out a resigned sigh. "I know Trubel." He says.

Josh now turns to face him. "Davis we have a cot in room #10 for you to rest. Follow me." He instructs.

Davis slowly follows behind Josh. "Thanks Porter." He says with a tired smile.

Josh gets Davis settled in and returns to the large group in the makeshift command center.

Josh approaches the back-up team. "Hey guys, thanks for your help. I think we are good now. You can all return to HW NYC." He informs them.

The lead Pflichttreue nods at Josh. "You're welcome Porter. Let me know if you need help again." He says.

With that, the back-up team exits through the thick door of the interrogation facility.

Trubel wastes no time. She quickly enters interrogation room #2.

She begins by attempting to use the same tactics that worked on Ben Peters. She removes her machete and places it on the table at the opposite end of the room. The intimidating slicing noise of the blade can be heard by Karl Borski, loud and clear.

Trubel turns around to face him.

He's zoning out. He appears dazed and confused.

"Mr. Karl Borski." She says confidently. "You're a long way from home. Why don't you tell me all about what you were doing at the warehouse?" She gives him an out.

He doesn't flinch. He continues staring straight ahead, appearing dazed and confused.

Trubel nods. "Ah, I see. The silent treatment." Trubel scoffs. "That's not going to work with me. I would tell you about the last Wesen that tried that—but—it's gruesome. Let's save that story for later." She says darkly.

He's not fazed one bit. Trubel moves in closer, leaning over to stare him right in the face.

"Russian Stubbornness. I get it." Trubel scoffs. "I'm sure there's SOME way I'll get under your skin." She says with conviction.

He still doesn't respond. He doesn't even move. He barely even breathes.

Trubel is perturbed by his lack of response. He doesn't acknowledge she's even in the room.

After 15 minutes of the silent treatment, Trubel has had enough. She brings the interrogation up a notch.

Trubel looks at him darkly. "I'll give you one more chance Mr. Borski. Tell me what you were doing at that warehouse! And where is Oscar Torres and Stan Lewis?" She yells.

Mr. Borski is revealing himself to be an extremely stubborn Wesen. He begins mumbling, the same phrase, repeatedly, in Russian.

After a moment, Trubel realizes he must be reciting some sort of prayer, even though she doesn't understand the words.

He continues staring straight ahead, reciting his prayer, in Russian.

Trubel attempts to break his concentration by threatening finger dismemberment.

He won't budge. He continues reciting—almost chanting the same prayer over and over, and in the process, retreating into himself.

Trubel is DONE. She grabs her machete from the table. He doesn't even look at it, or her.

Suddenly, Trubel pierces his hand with the tip of her machete.

It breaks him out of the trance—and his repetitious prayer. However, other than yelling in pain, he doesn't speak.

He shows amazing control of his emotions. He doesn't woge either.

Trubel quickly brings her machete up to his neck. He still doesn't flinch.

After more than 3 hours of getting nowhere, she grabs his head and forces him to look her right in the eyes.

"You'll regret this, I promise you. I WILL find a way to get you to talk." She smiles darkly. "But before I do that, I'm sending in the other Grimm." She pretends her face lights up with a thought right front of him. "I got a better idea! MY PARTNER, Davis, who you almost killed. I can assure you he won't be as nice as I am." She watches his reaction.

To her disappointment, Mr. Borski doesn't look back at her and still doesn't speak a word.

Saturday March 14th 2020, 1:56am.

Trubel leaves Mr. Borski alone to join Josh & Irving sitting in the makeshift command center.

Trubel lets out a deep sigh as she sits next to Josh. "I can't crack him." She confesses, somewhat embarrassed.

Josh is surprised. "Really? Did you find out anything?" He asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope." She admits. "He kept reciting some sort of prayer over and over—in Russian." She reveals.

Josh is intrigued. "Do you think it means anything?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "No, I really don't think so. But we should at least translate what he was saying, just in case." She adds.

Irving speaks up. "I can help with that Trubel." He pauses and looks at her. "You want me to try interrogating him next?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "No, let him be for now. Maybe the pain will sink in and he'll come around." She hints at his injury.

Josh looks at her. "I'm more than happy to cut off some fingers." He gets a curious look on his face. "That is—unless you already did." He says, almost afraid of the answer.

Trubel shakes her head. "No, he only got the tip of my machete." She reveals. Her eyes go dark. "I don't think any more questioning will work. At this point he's not caring whether he lives or dies. That's not good for an interrogation." She says, matter-of-factly.

Irving smiles slightly. "No it isn't." Apparently he has been through a similar situation in the past.

Josh looks at her. "Trubel, Matthews came up with another lead." He tells her.

Trubel appears distracted. "Alright, what is it?" She asks, only half-listening.

Josh smiles slightly. "Both vehicles are registered to Anna Borski." He tells her.

Trubel snaps to attention. "Ok. Wife? Or another relative?" She asks.

"Wife, and not estranged so she must be aware of what he was doing." Josh says.

Her eyes light up. "Well now, I have some leverage to use against him." She says.

Josh nods. "Yes, and she's a Malin Fatal also. She runs a textile factory in Upstate New York." Josh reveals.

Trubel ponders briefly. "I think she's key to getting under Karl's skin. We should bring her in right away. Let him suffer in pain for now." She decides.

Irving nods. "I'll stay back here guys. You know, keep an eye on Davis & Mr. Borski." He offers.

Josh and Trubel both nod to acknowledge Irving.

Josh ponders a moment. He then looks at Trubel. "Should we worry about Mr. Borski bleeding to death? Dead Wesen don't talk." He asks, slightly smiling.

Trubel returns the look. "He's fine Josh. His hand stopped bleeding before I even left the room." She explains.

Josh nods. "Alright." He ponders a moment, then looks at her again. "Matthews sent me the address of this textile factory, and she's monitoring Anna Borski's cell phone. She'll call me as soon as she uses it." He explains.

Trubel sighs. "Alright Josh." She's already thinking ahead to Anna Borski and the textile factory.

Josh now stands. "Let's head out now then." He says to her.

Trubel can't hide her anticipation for their next move. "Ok." She replies as she stands up.

They both leave together through the same thick door they entered.

END OF CHAPTER 24


	25. Chapter 25

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 25**

**Safety First**

It is Saturday March 14th 2020, just before dawn.

Josh and Trubel are alone together, in the SUV, heading for the textile factory that Anna Borski, the wife of Malin Fatal Karl Borski, manages.

Josh drives in silence. He's just as anxious as Trubel is for their next lead.

Trubel is lost in thought. Not only is she thinking about this case, but other things as well. She remembers that she received a piece of the staff on her trip to Portland from Nick to give to Josh to keep him safe. She realizes it's best she tell him about it alone in a secure location, and give it to him as soon as possible.

Since Irving & Davis are back at the interrogation facility, and they arrive in Upstate New York before sunrise, Trubel realizes now is the perfect time.

Trubel turns to look at him. "Josh, what time is it?" She asks.

Josh looks at the time on his dashboard. "6:07am." He looks at her briefly. "Yes, we got here a little early. Are you hungry?" He asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope. Not yet." She tells him.

Josh immediately comes up with the next assumption. "Ok. Bathroom break?" He asks.

Trubel responds without hesitation "No." She says.

Josh is now puzzled. "Alright. What's up then?" He asks.

Trubel sighs deeply. "Josh, I really need to talk to you. Alone. In private. Ideally in an isolated place where there are no cameras." She tells him matter-of-factly.

Josh is intrigued. "Ok. Do you want me to pick a place?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Of course." She replies.

Josh ponders. "How isolated?" He asks.

Trubel has an idea. "Maybe a forest or woods where campgrounds are? But not crowded with people either." She says.

Josh thinks about it for 5 seconds. "Ok. I got the spot." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Let's go there now." She says, eagerly.

Josh and Trubel drive, in their SUV for almost 40 minutes.

They approach the first section of campgrounds and cabins that seem almost full. Trubel looks at Josh, but says nothing.

Josh returns the look. "Don't worry, we're not there yet." He tells Trubel.

Trubel smiles slightly. "I wasn't worried." She responds.

Josh continues to drive a winding road for another 15 minutes. He comes up to a smaller campground area that appears vacant, expect for a small camper. He parks near a trailhead.

Josh turns to her as he opens his door. "We walk a bit." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Lead the way." She says.

About 10 minutes later they come to a few picnic tables. Fortunately, no one else is around. Josh nods to Trubel as he sits.

The sun has just risen on the horizon.

Trubel looks around first. Then she takes out her binoculars from her jacket and does a slow, complete 360 of the area. Appearing satisfied no one is close by, she puts them away in her jacket and sits down, opposite end of the picnic table facing Josh.

Josh looks at her curiously. "We should be alone for a while." He says.

Trubel nods but doesn't say anything.

Josh notices something about Trubel. She seems extremely jittery. He looks at her. "Trubel are you ok? You don't usually seem this-edgy." He asks, genuinely concerned.

Trubel sighs. She closes her eyes for a moment, as a way to calm her nerves. She opens them and looks at Josh. "Yes, I'm fine Josh. It's just very important nobody overhears what I'm about to tell you." She finally says.

Josh nods. "Ok. I will keep my ears open for other people." He adds.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Thanks. There is no way you know that HW could be tuning into our conversation, is there?" She asks.

Josh is somewhat puzzled at her question. "No, I don't think so. Not way out here, without a drone." He responds.

Trubel nods. "Ok. I'll just have to chance it then." She says.

Josh looks at her, curiously. "Alright. I'm listening." He finally says.

Trubel returns the look. "Josh, do you remember the key that your dad wanted Nick to have?" She asks, noticeably lowering her voice.

Josh ponders a moment. "Inside his cane? Yes." He nods.

Trubel quickly continues. "The story goes, "7 Grimm Crusaders each got a key with the piece of map on it that pinpointed the exact location of the buried treasure." She says, barely above a whisper.

Josh nods in agreement. "Yes, I remember." He says.

Trubel clears her throat. "In 2016, Monroe got a phone call from his Uncle in Germany. A man named Josef Nebojsa had passed away and Monroe's' Uncle was called by the estate executor Andrea Stroh to appraise his old possessions, some of which turned out to be 20 Grimm books that were inside a chest that had a large lock, and a hollow bottom with Grimm weapons inside." She tells him in a normal tone of voice.

His eyes light up. "Interesting." Is all Josh can say.

Trubel now looks at him directly in the eyes. "When Monroe separated the lock from the trunk, out came 3 more keys. Each like your dads' key and the one that Nick already had. Do the math, you get 5 out of 7 keys." She tells Josh, whispering.

Josh snaps to attention. "Really? Wow." He ponders deeply. "I-I remember what Nick did at Monroe and Rosalee's shop with my dad's key. He pressed the sides into an ink pad, then onto a piece of paper. You know—in order to see parts of the map." He tells her.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Yes." She finally says.

Josh ponders still. He then looks at her. "Did the new keys—combined with Nicks and my dad's key form a map that could be read?" He asks eagerly.

Trubel smiles slightly, then nods. "Yes, they did Josh. Even without the 2 missing keys." She whispers.

Josh can't hide his anticipation. "Did Nick or Monroe find-the treasure?" He asks anxiously, whispering also.

Trubel nods again, still slightly smiling. "Yes, they did Josh. They went to the Black Forest of Germany together." She reveals, still whispering.

Josh is completely floored. "OMG. What was the treasure?" He asks, hardly able to contain his anticipation.

Trubel smiles slightly again. "An old chest, about this big," She uses her hands to approximate the size of it. "And inside were 2 items: a very old cloth that had symbols and writing on it that only Eve and Diana could see, and a stick. Approximately 10 inches long." She reveals, whispering.

Josh is puzzled. "A stick? A piece of wood?" He clarifies.

Trubel nods. "Yes Josh." She replies.

Josh is perplexed. "That's all?" He asks.

Trubel now lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes. And no." Is all she can say.

Josh is now extremely confused. "I don't understand?" He says.

Trubel lets out a big sigh. "Josh did you bring a knife with you? And I'm not talking about your machete." She asks him.

Josh nods. "Yeah, why?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him right in the eyes. "Put it right here." She points to a section of the table.

Josh is still confused, but he complies without saying anything.

Trubel brings from her inside pant pocket Josh's piece of staff that Nick gave her, and places it on the table. She looks at Josh. "When I saw Nick a few days ago, he gave this piece to me to give to you. However, you must understand a few facts before you receive it." She says, whispering.

Josh returns the look. "I'm listening." He says.

Trubel stands up, walks around and sits down right next to him. "Take the knife." She instructs him.

Josh complies, holding the knife.

Suddenly, without another word Trubel forcefully grabs his hand with the knife, holds on tightly and proceeds to stab her other hand.

Josh is shocked. "What are you doing!?" He almost yells.

Trubel, breathless and in pain, yells at him. "Josh, now you must watch my hand carefully."

Josh does as he is told, as she takes his stick piece and puts it on top of her wound. It rapidly begins to close up and heal completely.

Josh looks at Trubel with wide eyes. He's completely floored. "Did—it do what I think it just did?" He asks her.

Trubel nods. "It did." She says with conviction.

Josh, still in a state of shock, looks at her. "The stick can do—THAT?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes Josh, it can heal. Remember how you thought I was injured in the plane crash, but then I was fine?" She asks.

Josh hesitates a moment. "Yeah-are you telling me you WERE HURT, and this thing-healed you?" He asks, becoming more and more shocked as the full extent of what the stick can do sinks in.

Trubel looks at him with surrendering eyes. "Yes Josh. I WAS really hurt. Maybe I even died, I don't know." She reveals.

Josh looks at her. His eyes are wide again. "OMG. I can't believe it." Is all he can say.

Trubel nods. "And Davis was really hurt too. From the Malin Fatal, Karl Borski. He was bleeding out Josh. He would be dead now." She tells him somberly.

Josh is stunned. "Really?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Davis was unconscious when I used the stick piece on his wound, so he still doesn't-and he won't EVER know." She explains.

Josh ponders deeply, still overwhelmed by this revelation. "Wow. I understand." He nods.

Trubel leans forward and looks at him intently. "All of us in Nick's close circle of friends-we wear, close to our bodies, and undergarments are best-a piece of the staff that Nick recovered in 2017. It keeps us safe from harm." She whispers.

Josh is puzzled again. "Staff? 2017?" He asks.

Trubel slightly smiles this time. "Yes Josh, that is another story. Because of the key your dad gave to Nick, I will say that you are connected to it. But that story is one Nick alone must share with you because I can't." She reveals, still whispering.

Josh sees the look of sincerity in her eyes. He's at a loss for words. "This is INCREDIBLE." Is all he can say.

Trubel nods. "Yes, it is." She agrees.

Josh leans in closer to her. "I understand why you don't want anyone else to know about this." He whispers.

Trubel nods. "Yes. I am swearing you to secrecy Josh. I would have told you sooner, except I had to talk to Nick about it first." She replies, whispering also.

Josh nods. "I swear never to tell anyone about this." He whispers.

He can't help it. Curiously, he reaches for the stick piece on the table. Trubel quickly reaches for his hand and pulls it back.

She shakes her head at him. "Don't do that. You haven't received it yet." She whispers.

Josh is embarrassed. "Ok. What do I need to do?" He asks quickly.

Trubel sighs, then looks at him. "The very first thing you need to know—and the most important, is that NO ONE can ever take it from you once you receive it from me. It MUST be given." She explains, whispering.

Josh allows a moment for what she said to sink in. "Ok. Got it." He replies

Trubel looks at him intently again. "This means under NO circumstances are you to EVER give it away. If you are hurt or killed while you keep it next to your body, it will heal you and bring you back to life. But if you remove it or lose it, then you become vulnerable." She explains, still whispering.

Josh shakes his head, still in shock. "Wow. This is so—mind blowing." He replies whispering.

Trubel nods. "Yes. I carefully keep track of my piece. It's here." She shows Josh by pointing to her pant line. "It becomes an earring when I'm showering." She whispers.

Josh is surprised. "Really? That's interesting." Is all he can say.

Trubel looks at him intently again. "It will only keep you safe if it's close to your body, ALWAYS." She whispers.

Josh nods. "I understand." He whispers.

Trubel looks at him intently again. "It's—very important that you know—it can also heal someone-emotionally." She whispers.

Josh is puzzled. "Alright. Can you elaborate?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Nick & I only realized this recently. We both believe it can cure mental illness, emotional disorders, sex abuse trauma, depression, substance abuse—the list goes on." She explains.

Josh is very curious now. "Really?" Is all he can ask.

Trubel forces a slight smile. The conversation with Nick is still fresh in her mind. "Yes. It starts the road to recovery, but not instantly, as you saw my hand physically." She explains.

Josh understands. "Ok. I'm following you." He responds.

Trubel ponders for the best words. "I think it functions as sort of a _re-start, re-boot _as in resetting a computer to function normally. But after that, it's up to the person to work through everything. It's what happened to Eve." She reveals.

Josh is still overcome by all this news, as well as how his dad's key played a role in them finding the treasure. "Wow. Amazing." Is all he can say.

Trubel nods. "I'm telling you this because, once I give the piece to you and you receive it, you'll know why if you start feeling—rush of emotions, or something—emotionally new." She explains.

His eyes light up. "It's even more incredible than I thought." Josh adds.

Trubel nods, then her eyes go dark. "If anyone were to attempt to TAKE it from you, it reacts defensively." She explains.

Josh is puzzled again. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'reacts defensively'?" He says.

Trubel ponders, remembering. "In 2017 I saw it do that firsthand. We all were at Bud's shop. Nick had the stick inside his coat pocket when a SERT team member took it from him, WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. It knocked the entire team on the ground." She reveals.

Josh is shocked again. "Really? Wow." He replies.

Trubel remembers more details. "It was like a wave of power or something that came out of it. But the rest of us were fine." She explains.

Josh looks at the stick piece with awe. "Power like this deserves great respect. You were fine because you respected it." He explains, revealing to Trubel just how much he understands.

She looks at him. "You're right Josh. Ok, now I can formally give it to you, and you can receive it." Trubel informs him.

Josh returns the look "Alright." He replies.

Trubel clears her throat. "I Theresa Rubel, Grimm, give this piece of the staff to Joshua Porter to keep him safe always." She says in an 'official' tone of voice.

She then hands the stick piece to Josh and nods to him.

Josh clears his throat also. "I—Joshua Porter, Grimm, receive this piece of the staff from Theresa Rubel and—promise to respect its power always." He says nervously, in an 'official' tone of voice.

Trubel points to his pant line. "You should wear it right here. That's only my suggestion." She tells him.

Josh smiles slightly. "I think it's a good suggestion." He says, agreeing with her.

The stick piece has a durable string attached to it. In no time Josh has tied it to his pants, then he tucks the stick inside, safely close to his body.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Josh, I have a rule—I don't talk about the existence of the staff and it's healing power anywhere with anybody unless it's a designated safe zone, such as HERE, or Nick's loft." She says, matter-of-factly.

Josh ponders. "Alright. So this means we can't talk about it back at HW. I understand." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "If you ever need to reference it in our conversation, use the term _the healer_, _being healed_, or even _therapy_ and I will understand what you are talking about." She explains.

Josh nods. "That works for me." He turns and looks at her. "I don't feel any different, just so you know." He reveals.

"That's good." Trubel ponders a moment. "Josh I'm so glad you weren't injured—or worse in the plane crash." She tells him.

Josh looks at her. "Me too." He smiles slightly.

"Giving you this—keeping you safe, has lifted a big weight off my shoulders. And Nicks." Trubel explains.

Josh can't help it. He smiles widely. "Wow, thanks. I feel special now." He hints at another topic of conversation.

Trubel gives him _the look_. "Don't start. Josh, don't you realize you were always a special friend to me from the very beginning?" She explains, frustrated.

Josh instantly changes his tone, and becomes super-serious. "Yes Trubel, I do. Thank you for that. I think it's a good thing our relationship started out that way." He says.

Trubel looks at him. "Why do I sense that is not really what you wanted to say?" She asks him, frankly.

Josh continues with his serious tone. "Because now you know that I wanted-WANT something more than just friendship." He explains.

Trubel sighs deeply. "We should probably get going. We have a long drive." She says.

Josh smiles this time. "Yes. Without music." He adds.

Trubel gives him _the look_. "Stop. It." Is all she can say.

Josh & Trubel stand, then walk from the picnic tables & campground area towards their SUV.

END OF CHAPTER 25


	26. Chapter 26

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 26**

**Big Setback**

It's approximately 8:00 am. It is still Saturday March 14th 2020.

Josh has just received a piece of the staff that Nick gave to Trubel to keep him safe.

Josh is finding himself deeply pondering the significance of what Trubel told him back at the campground in Upstate New York. He can't stop thinking about his dad, Rolek Porter, safeguarding the "Porter Key" for all those years. Then in 2014 when his dad was dying, it lead to the road trip to Portland Oregon when they met Nick & Trubel. He imagines what it must've been like for Nick and Monroe, upon travelling to The Black Forest in Germany, finding the box with the stick inside it.

All this information makes him want to ask Trubel more questions. But he's being silent because he's knows he can't discuss it with her in their SUV.

As they approach the outskirts of the town where Karl Borski's wife, Anna Borski runs a textile factory, Josh's cell phone beeps and rings at the same time from his pocket.

Josh smiles. "I'm sure that's Matthews." He says.

Trubel looks at him. "Hopefully she has more leads." She says.

Josh pulls over to the side of the road and answers. "Matthews! We are approximately 3 miles from the textile factory. What have you got?" He answers eagerly.

Matthews lets out a deep sigh. "Very bad news Porter. Anna Borski skipped town." She says with dread. "She was identified through facial recognition software on a surveillance camera." She reveals.

Josh is shocked. "WHAT?" He almost yells.

Matthews continues with her bad news. "Yep. She must've been tipped off that her husband was captured. She boarded a flight to Minsk about 90 minutes ago using a false ID." She explains.

Josh is pissed. "CRAP!" He yells.

Matthews sighs again. "Yeah, and it was a one-way ticket." She reveals more bad news.

Josh can't help it. This is a Big Setback for them. "This REALLY SUCKS! Matthews we have no HW contacts there you know." He almost yells.

Matthews can't hide her disappointment. She feels she really let Josh down—personally. "I know, I'm sorry." She lets out a deep sigh.

Josh ponders—for 2 seconds. "I'll need a few to tell Trubel the bad news. And to regroup. Call you back later." He lets out a big sigh, hangs up and literally drops his phone into his lap in disgust.

Trubel already knows. "Let me guess, something happened to Anna Borski." She sighs.

Josh is extremely frustrated. "Anna Borski skipped town. She boarded a flight to Minsk 90 minutes ago using a false ID." He sighs.

Trubel is devastated. "This means I have no leverage against Karl Borski now." She realizes, verbalizing it.

Josh responds angrily. "Yep. And I don't know how else we can get him to talk." He says.

Trubel tries to think on the bright side. "Maybe he'll talk now that he knows she's somewhere safe, you know?" She adds.

Josh lets out a frustrated sigh "Yeah maybe. Well, I'm not going to waste time going to the textile factory now. Let's head back then." He immediately makes up his mind.

Trubel wants to calm him. "Josh I've never seen you so upset. I think you need a break. Meaning food. And a restroom. Let's stop somewhere alright? My treat." She smiles slightly.

Josh lets out a big sigh. "Alright Trubel." He nods to her.

He resumes their drive, pulling out, then turning around and going back the way they came on the main road.

Josh ponders again. "Yeah Trubel, I think you're right, I'm running out of steam." He says.

Trubel nods. "Yep. Davis would agree with you." She tells him.

Josh reminisces for a moment. "Ha! That WAS funny—him calling you mother." He tells her.

Trubel smiles. "That's only because he doesn't like being the center of attention." She explains.

Josh agrees. "It's hard not to be when you're hurt. Well, one thing is for sure-I really like that guy. He's proven myself to me." He says.

Trubel nods. "Irving also. To me that is." She adds.

Josh looks at her for 1 second. "Apparently Irving's been doing this for a long time." He reveals.

Trubel returns the look. "I'm not surprised. It's because of the type of Wesen he is." She suddenly smiles. "Hey! Remember the day I made you a sandwich at Nick's house, and Chavez' guys were outside with the car they were towing away?" She asks.

Josh ponders, remembering. "Yep, I do." He responds.

Trubel nods. "The guy I confronted outside that day was Pflichttreue, just like Irving." She explains.

Josh brightens up a bit. "I did not know that. I guess HW likes that Wesen—obviously why they were our backup team." He explains.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Same reason they like Steinadlers. Or Taureus-Armenta." She adds.

Josh nods. "And of course you can't forget the Grimms!" He smiles.

Trubel nods. "Yeah, HW really likes Grimms." She states factually.

They drive on for awhile in silence.

Josh begins to feel a little anxious. "I don't go out in public anymore, since I became a Grimm." He tells her honestly.

Trubel misses the significance of what he just told her. "I never have time to." Is all she says.

Josh ponders a moment. "I'm thinking a diner or restaurant off the beaten path, so it's not too crowded you know?" He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Sounds good to me Josh." She replies.

Approximately 10 minutes later, they approach a diner a few miles away from the main thoroughfare.

Josh pulls up close to the building and parks. The diner is not full. There are approximately 8 people sitting inside, eating.

Josh glances inside. "This looks like a safe bet." He says.

Trubel has her hand on the door handle already. "Yep. I'll see you in there. Restroom." She says as she opens the door and gets out.

Josh nods. "Alright." He says.

Trubel & Josh enter the building separately. Trubel takes off for the far end of the building and the restrooms.

Josh approaches the Hostess and she seats him in a booth.

Unfortunately, he's very nervous in public.

The _old Josh_, the pessimistic, moody & insecure guy from 2014 is trying hard to come through the _new Josh_—The Grimm.

For the time being, the Grimm Josh is calmly sitting there, drinking coffee, waiting for Trubel to join him.

He keeps reaching inside his jacket for something, but doesn't take anything out.

Trubel joins him a minute later.

Because he's no longer alone, a calm feeling begins to take him over.

Trubel sees the look on his face, and the hand inside his jacket. He promptly removes his hand and picks up his coffee cup.

Trubel finally understands. She smiles. "Takes a while to get used to doesn't it?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yeah. A very long while for me." He lets out a deep sigh. "Can you believe 10 days from now, it'll be 3 years?" He tells her.

Trubel now looks down at his hand, then looks at him intently. "You still want to use your sunglasses, don't you?" She asks him, smiling.

Josh smiles, embarrassed. "I can't help it Trubel. I do sometimes. Only when I'm not working." He reveals.

Trubel actually laughs. "I understand that Josh. It's normal to feel that way. I don't judge you." She smiles at him.

Josh nods. "I appreciate that. How do you deal with it? You don't seem nervous at all." He says.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope. I guess it's because I realized right away that being a Grimm is not just a job—it's my identity. It's who I am. It's not like you or I can take off a badge at night and no longer be a cop. It's WHO we are—24/7/365." She explains, rationally.

Josh nods in agreement. "That's very true. For a moment I thought you would say that you feel invincible." He lets out a nervous laugh.

Her eyes light up. "No. I don't allow therapy to lull me into feeling that way." She says, firmly.

Josh ponders. "I guess that wouldn't be a good mindset to face Wesen in the field. They might sense it." He concludes.

Trubel nods. She then looks at him curiously. "You know Josh, if I'm out in public and get confronted by Wesen, I just tell them the truth. And—if they can't handle that then I'll get aggressive." She explains.

Josh thinks about it for a second. "Wow. That's keeping it simple." Is all he can say.

Trubel nods, but before she can say anything else, they are approached by their waitress. Josh can't help but be relieved she isn't Wesen. She takes both of their breakfast orders and heads back to the kitchen.

Josh smiles. "Honestly Trubel, I was worried what you would think if you saw them on." He confesses.

Trubel smiles back at him. "Are you afraid I would think you're being a wuss?" She asks.

Josh lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes." He responds, embarrassed.

Trubel shakes her head. "That is so far from the truth anyway! Josh, sounds like you just need—needed a saying or sentence to get your point across. To Wesen that confront you when you're out in public like this." She explains.

Josh is now curious. "Such as?" He asks.

Trubel ponders a moment. "_You got a problem, cause I don't_. Or-_Yeah, I'm a Grimm. Keep walking_. And Josh, the key is to hold your gaze and don't look away. Let THEM look away first." She explains.

Josh feels more confident as the seconds go by. "Alright, I get it. Thanks for the advice Trubel. I feel better already." He tells her.

Trubel looks at him. "Glad I could help." She responds.

Josh smiles. "I'm actually looking forward to trying it out." He tells her.

Trubel looks at him. "Really? Now I'm looking forward to seeing that." She says, slightly smiling.

Josh now smiles widely. "Alright. I get dibs on the first Wesen confronting us." He says.

Trubel nods. "Ok Josh." She responds, smiling at him.

Suddenly Josh feels weird. As if he owes Trubel an explanation—for EVERYTHING.

Josh sighs, then looks at her apologetically. "Trubel I—" He hesitates.

Trubel sighs. "I'm almost afraid to ask Josh. But if it's important to you please, speak." She nods at him.

Josh leans in closer to her. "I've been thinking-feeling like I overwhelmed you. After the plane crash. Telling you that I love you. And—I just want to say that I'm sorry." He feels better immediately after apologizing.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Sorry—how Josh? Sorry you feel the way you do or sorry if you overwhelmed me?" She asks.

Josh responds quickly. "Sorry if I overwhelmed you." He says.

Trubel realizes that he's not far from the truth. "I see. Well, even if that's true, and I do feel overwhelmed, it's too late to do anything about it." She says, matter-of-factly.

Josh nods. "Yes, I know. It also crossed my mind that maybe—you—" He hesitates a lot this time.

Trubel nods softly. "Yes Josh?" She asks.

Josh responds quickly. "Maybe you like somebody else." He says as he sighs.

Before Trubel can respond, their waitress arrives with their food.

The conversation at this point, is dropped.

The eat for a while in silence.

For a change, Trubel speaks first. "How do you feel now Josh? Recharged?" She asks.

Josh smiles. "Yep. Just don't let me lay down. I'll be out in a flash." He warns her.

Trubel shakes her head. "No chance of that right now." She leans back in her seat and ponders a moment. "So tell me Josh—have you ever met anyone else that you liked? Specifically, since your last girlfriend up until now?" She asks.

Josh is slightly puzzled. "You're serious?" He asks.

Trubel smiles widely this time. "Yes Josh. I wouldn't joke about that." She tells him honestly.

Josh nods. "Alright then. The answer is no." He replies smiling back at her.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Would you honestly tell me why?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Sure. Well, as you know, before I became a Grimm I was afraid of accidentally dating a Wesen so I didn't date at all." He begins.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I remember." She says.

Josh ponders for a moment. "And after I became a Grimm—I don't know, I guess I just never connected with anybody else, Grimm or human." He explains.

Trubel looks at him, trying to hide a smile. "I'm sure that has EVERYTHING to do with how you feel about me." She says boldly.

Josh smiles. "Well—I would say that's part of it Trubel. Perfect example is how I was completely clueless that Alisha Matthews liked me." He explains.

Trubel ponders what Josh just said. "I see." She responds.

Josh quickly moves on. "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea and think the only reason I haven't been with anyone else is because I was waiting to be reunited with you." He says.

Trubel is slightly puzzled. "Well-it sure seems like it Josh." She tells him.

Josh shakes his head this time. "It's just how it turned out, that's all." He explains.

Trubel ponders again. "Alright, good enough. So, if you had found out about Alisha Matthews another way, lets say, someone else and I wasn't in the picture at all—would you?" She asks.

Josh is somewhat caught off-guard. "You're asking me if I would date her? Or hook-up with her?" He elaborates.

Trubel now smiles wide. "Yes, I guess I am Josh." She finally responds.

Josh scratches his head. "Now, I really don't know. I can't answer that Yes or No." He lets out a nervous laugh. "Trubel, you got me on that question." He finally responds.

Trubel slightly smiles this time. "I see." Is all she can say.

Josh feels he needs to explain himself. "You have to understand that I respect her a lot Trubel. And—when I feel that way about a woman I'm not going to have a one-night-stand with her. So that being said would prevent me from hooking up with her." He says matter-of-factly.

Trubel leans back and smiles. "Yeah, I already knew that about you Josh." She says.

Josh nods. "The same way I feel about you. Respect you a lot, I mean." He tells her, noticeably lowering his voice.

Trubel nods. "And I knew that too." She replies, smiling.

Josh ponders a moment. "I guess—I probably would Trubel. Date her I mean." He reveals.

Trubel is actually surprised he admitted to that. "Really?" Is all she can say.

Josh comes out of his deep thought. "Yes but—that would only be in an alternate universe where I never met you." He reveals.

Trubel laughs this time. "Interesting term—alternate universe." She says.

Josh now looks at her intently. "The fact that I love you prevents me from dating anyone else. Ever." He says firmly, but noticeably lowering his voice.

Trubel actually returns the intent look. "Even if nothing happens between us Josh?" She asks softly.

Josh doesn't hesitate. "Yes Trubel." He responds softly.

Trubel can only think of 2 words. "That's—sad." She says.

Josh nods. "Such is the life of a Grimm." He responds matter-of-factly.

Trubel shakes her head, almost in disbelief. "Wow." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her with surrendering eyes. "When you meet the right person in life, you stop looking. That sums up how I feel about you Trubel." He says, whispering.

Just then, a family of 3 enters the restaurant; mom, dad and their 4-year old boy.

They walk slowly past Josh & Trubel.

The husband nervously woges into a Willahara, and catches Josh's' gaze. Frightened, he stares Josh down, backs away slowly, and says _Grimm?!_

As he promised Trubel, Josh jumps at the opportunity.

Josh continues looking at him for a moment. "Yes, I am a Grimm. Have a nice day!" He says smiling, addressing the father.

The Willahara family swiftly move past them to the other side of the restaurant.

Trubel smiles, proud of Josh. "See how easy that was?" She asks.

Josh smiles back. "Yep. I wasn't mean because of the type of Wesen they are." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She says.

Josh looks at her. "Well, it's my turn for the restroom." He passes her the fob. "How about I meet you back at the SUV and we'll head out?" He asks.

Trubel accepts the fob. "Alright Josh." She says.

While Trubel pays for their meal, Josh takes a swift restroom break. Trubel then goes outside and gets into the passenger side of the SUV.

A few minutes later, Josh enters the driver's side, locks the door and then fastens his seatbelt.

Josh is pondering. He turns and looks at her. "Trubel, I was thinking we should try putting Ben Peters together with Karl Borski in a holding cell with a recording device. If they've never met, they might start talking about Oscar Torres and reveal something important." He explains.

Trubel agrees. "It's worth a try. But first, I want to interrogate Karl Borski again." She says.

Josh nods. "Sounds like a plan. Well, let's call Matthews and let her know." He grabs his phone.

Trubel nods. "Alright Josh." She adds.

Josh calls Alisha Matthews again.

Matthews answers her phone, somewhat apprehensively. "Hey Porter. What's up?" She asks, trying to sound casual.

Josh immediately sounds better to her. "Matthews. I was running out of steam so we stopped to eat." He tells her.

Matthews is relieved. "Good idea Porter." She says.

Josh continues. "We are eventually heading back to HW, but we are first stopping at the interrogation facility." He informs her.

Matthews sighs. "Alright Porter." She says.

Josh gets to why he called. "Anything else we should know before we leave?" He asks.

Matthews sighs, still somewhat disappointed. "I got nothing Porter." She reveals.

Josh isn't fazed. "Ok. I'll call you before we leave the interrogation facility." He adds.

Matthews is even more relieved at his positive attitude. "Thanks." Is all she can say.

Josh hangs up.

Josh turns on the SUV, and they drive away from the restaurant, on their way back to HW NYC.

END OF CHAPTER 26


	27. Chapter 27

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 27**

**The Grimm Family**

6 days have elapsed since the group converged on Ted Baxters' warehouse and captured Karl Borski.

It is Friday March 20th 2020, approximately 7:30am.

Trubel has now interrogated Karl Borski a total of 3 times. As in the first interrogation, he retreats into himself using the repetitious prayer spoken in Russian. Irving discovered it was the common _Lord's Prayer_, or the _Our Father Prayer_, that Jesus taught his followers to pray in the Bible.

Karl Borski hasn't budged. He refused to speak even one word to Trubel, regardless of what she did to him.

Josh attempted to interrogate him twice. Karl Borski refused to speak to Josh also.

After that, Karl Borski was moved into a cell with Ben Peters, the Balam.

The entire group, including John Sanders, is in the command center of HW NYC.

The huge monitor is in view. Various frames are on screen showing 2 days' worth of recordings inside the cell where Karl Borski and Ben Peters are now being held together.

Everyone appears to be focused on a particular task. However, there is no urgency as they are still waiting for their next lead.

Sanders speaks up. "Matthews, why don't we run those 2 names Karl Borski talked about with Ben Peters yesterday." He asks her.

Matthews nods. "Already on it boss. Nothing yet." She adds.

Josh turns to her. "Matthews, how's our Löwen friend Ted Baxter doing? I keep hoping Stan Lewis exposes himself and goes at him for revenge." He explains.

Matthews turns and looks at him. "Nothing on his home front-or storefront for that matter." She tells him.

Davis' eyes go dark. "I'm telling all of you, just give me 1 hour with Karl Borski. I'm sure he'll talk after I'm done with him." He assures them.

He's fully healed from his injury. Most of them, including Davis himself, were surprised at his speedy recovery.

Trubel nods. "We'll see Davis. It's still early. I'd like to give these roomies a full week. Then you can have him." She tells him.

Davis smiles. "I can't wait." He adds.

Josh shakes his head. "I keep thinking we missed something in the identities of our dead Wesen." He verbalizes what he's been pondering.

Irving looks at him. "I don't think so Porter." He tells him.

Trubel looks at Josh. "I would agree with Irving. The Klaustreich and Coyotls were hired to be the muscles of the operation. The real Wesen running it was Karl Borski." She explains.

Josh ponders. "Yeah, Alright. That's logical. Maybe—"

Josh is interrupted by Alisha Matthews.

Matthews looks at him excitedly. "Porter, I think you need to take a look at this." She says.

Josh walks over to her computer. "What is it Matthews?" He asks.

Matthews points to her computer screen. "A police report. From Allentown, Pennsylvania, Last night at 10:35pm." She says, reading factually.

Josh reviews the information on Matthews' computer screen. "Wait a minute!" He says excitedly. "Matthews, can we get all of this info on screen please?" He requests.

Matthews nods, just as excited as he is. "Yep. Coming up now." She says.

The images appear on the huge monitor. They reveal a police report, map with the location where the incident occurred and lastly, the name of the victim.

Immediately, everyone looking realizes this was reported as an apparent home invasion gone wrong.

Josh & Trubel move closer to the huge monitor.

Trubel begins reading factually out loud. "The incident occurred at 10:35pm on Thursday March 19th 2020 at 3265 Wilder Avenue, Allentown, Pennsylvania. 2 men entered the residence believing it to be unoccupied at the time in an apparent home invasion gone wrong. The resident, Mr. Scott Braun wasn't injured. He believes he injured one of the suspects with—" She smiles widely. "-A machete randomly located nearby that he used in self-defense. Officers have questioned all neighbors, and they continue to closely monitor hospitals for the injured suspect." She finishes reading, then turns and looks at Josh.

Josh smiles widely. "Guess what guys? He's a Grimm. Scott Braun." He reveals.

Trubel is surprised. "He is?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yep. He was on my list of Grimms to call on the East Coast last month." He adds.

Her eyes light up. "Apparently, warning him worked." Trubel says.

Josh turns and looks at everyone in the room. "I think this is the lead we've been waiting for." He says.

Instantly, they all feel energized.

Trubel smiles. "So Josh—back to Pennsylvania again?" She asks.

Josh returns the smile. "Yeah, but—you should know Allentown is not like Philadelphia." He adds.

Trubel nods. "I know. I've actually been to Allentown, Pennsylvania. During the summer of 2010." She reveals.

Josh is surprised. "Really? You'll have to tell me that story sometime." He says.

Trubel smiles. "Sure." She replies.

Josh looks at everyone. "Alright group. Let's gear up and head out." He tells them.

Approximately 2 hours later, Josh & Trubel are together, sitting in chairs inside a home.

There is a man in his sixties, sitting down on the couch across from Josh & Trubel. They are in the middle of a conversation.

Scott Braun looks at both of them. "Even though it was dark, I could clearly see both Wesen woge." He says.

He does a quick, 10-second flashback to the Wesen surprising him inside his home. Both Wesen woge, the first into a Skalengeck, grinning with his tongue hanging out, and the second into a Luison, right in front of him.

The Flashback ends.

Josh looks at him. "One of them was a Luison, correct?" He asks, curious.

Scott Braun nods. "Yes. The other was a Skalengeck." He reveals.

Trubel now speaks up. "Which one did you hurt with your machete?" She asks.

Scott Braun resists the urge to smile. "The Skalengeck." He tells them.

Josh nods. "I see. He was injured enough to need medical attention, correct?" He asks.

Scott Braun ponders, remembering. "I believe so. I was aiming for his neck from behind, but I think I sliced his upper back instead." He explains.

Trubel looks at him. "Mr. Braun—would you mind if I take a look around the exterior of your home for clues?" She asks.

Scott Braun smiles slightly. "No. Please, be my guest." He tells her.

Trubel stands up and walks outside via the front door. Irving and Davis are both nearby, monitoring the exterior from the street.

Trubel walks around the full exterior of the house, using pathways and stepping stones, looking for clues.

She then enters the garage, carefully looking around. She turns on the lights with the switch by the garage door. Now that she has light, she takes her time looking around. She can clearly tell nothing is here.

She exits the garage, and goes outside again, this time walking slowly around the house exterior. When she comes close to the dining room window, she notices something shiny, flashing in the direct sunlight.

She puts on rubber gloves, then walks over to the area and begins looking for the shiny item.

Inside the shrubs, she finds a small ring with 3 keys attached. As she looks back up at the dining room window which is the point of entry, she realizes the keys may have fallen out of one of the Wesens' pockets.

She rejoins Josh and Scott Braun inside.

Trubel looks at both of them confidently. "Look what I found in the shrubs at the point of entry." She says excitedly.

Both Josh and Scott Braun look at the keys in Trubels' gloved hand.

Josh looks at Scott Braun. "Do you recognize these keys?" He asks.

Scott Braun looks at them closely. "No. They are not mine." He says.

Trubel looks at Josh eagerly. "Maybe they fell out of one of the Wesens' pockets." She says.

Josh nods. "Possibly." He replies.

Trubel looks at the keys intently. "I'm sure there's fingerprints on them. We should head back and get them analyzed." She suggests.

Josh looks at her gloved hand. "Smart move." He turns to Scott Braun. "Mr. Braun, we don't want you to worry. We'll have eyes-out monitoring your house to be sure other Wesen don't return to finish what they started." Josh explains.

Scott Braun smiles slightly. "I greatly appreciate that. We Grimms need to look out for each other. If I can ever return the favor, please let me know." He says.

Josh smiles. "I will sir." He offers his hand.

Scott Braun shakes Josh's' hand, then he and Trubel leave via the front door.

The 4 reunite next to the SUV. Josh turns to Lance Irving and passes the fob. "Irving you can drive. Let's head back to HW. We need to get these keys that Trubel found analyzed for fingerprints and DNA. I also need to call Matthews." He explains.

Irving accepts the fob. "Sure thing Porter." He replies.

They enter the SUV. Josh sits in the back with Trubel.

As soon as Irving drives them away from the house belonging to Scott Braun, Josh calls Alisha Matthews.

Matthews answers eagerly. "Hey Porter. How'd it go?" She asks.

Josh gets right to why he called. "We have a possible lead. Trubel found a ring of keys at the point of entry to Scott Brauns' house. We are heading back now to get them analyzed for fingerprints and possible DNA." He explains.

Matthews ponders. "Very good." She reponds.

Josh continues on. "We need to keep eyes-out on Scott Braun and his house, just in case Oscar Torres—or other Wesen—return to finish the job." He requests.

Matthews understands. "Alright Porter. I'm on it." She says.

Josh has another thought. "Why don't you have Snyder and Sanders check video surveillance footage from nearby businesses and see if we can find anything else." He instructs her.

Matthews smiles. "Actually, I'm already on that." She informs him.

Josh laughs. "Very good. Any other leads Matthews?" He asks.

Matthews sighs. "Nope." She responds.

Josh smiles. "Ok then. We'll see you soon." He hangs up.

Approximately 3 hours later, they return to HW NYC, and join the rest of the team together in the command center, sitting at computers.

Trubel has been pondering—deeply. "Josh, I think it's wise we look into Scott Brauns' background. Maybe we can find the missing connection. Find out why Oscar Torres targeted Marcus Kurz, the Daniels and Scott Braun." She suggests.

Josh nods. "Good idea." He says.

Approximately 13 minutes go by. Then, Alisha Matthews jumps up from her computer.

Matthews can hardly contain her excitement. "Alright Porter. The fingerprints as well as the DNA on the keys have a match. A Skalengeck, named Timothy Doane." She informs them.

His eyes light up "Great job Matthews. I'm sure I don't need to ask, but we have eyes-out for Mr. Doane? He asks anyway.

Matthews nods. "Yep. And right now I'm researching his background. Give me 15 minutes to get all the info." She turns back to her computer.

Josh nods. "Alright, thanks." He says.

14 minutes later, Matthews is done.

Everyone, including John Sanders, stands in front of the huge monitor.

Matthews types a few things on her computer. "Alright everyone. I have the background info on the Skalengeck, Timothy Doane. Coming up on screen now." She tells them.

The monitor blinks, and various details and photos come up on screen.

Matthews turns to face them. "Just like most Skalengecks, Mr. Doane is not an outstanding Wesen citizen." She explains.

Irving scoffs. "Not surprising." He adds.

Matthews continues on. "He's age 36, 5-foot 7-inches tall. He belongs to a gang called Lehigh Brothers. The gang members are hired by other Wesen for jobs ranging from theft, murder-for-hire, drug deals and kidnappings." She explains.

Josh nods. "Sounds like Mr. Doane was hired by Oscar Torres to take out Scott Braun." He concludes.

Davis smiles. "Yep. Typical Luison behavior." He adds.

Josh ponders. "Matthews, what about Mr. Doane's known associates?" He asks.

Matthews spins around in her chair. "Still putting together a list." She informs him.

Snyder looks at Josh. "I'm helping Matthews with the list." She adds.

Josh nods. "Alright. Let me know when it's done." He instructs them.

Matthews turns back to her computer. "Yep." She continues with her task.

Josh ponders again. "We need to research this gang, Lehigh Bros. Especially where they meet, but also what jobs they did recently. We might find video surveillance footage of Oscar Torres meeting with him prior to their unsuccessful attack on Scott Braun." He adds.

Sanders agrees. "Alright Porter. Davis, Irving & I can do that." He volunteers.

Trubel turns and looks at him. "Josh, while everyone is doing their assigned tasks, why don't we look for the connection between our 4 Grimm targets?" She suggests.

Josh nods. "Sounds good Trubel." He responds.

The rest of the day passes, as well as the evening and the night. The entire group is hard at work on the computers.

Saturday March 21st 2020. 7:11 am

Matthews face lights up. "Porter, I found video footage of Timothy Doane. From 12 hours ago. You should take a look." She points.

Josh walks over to her computer screen. "Yep. That's him." He smiles.

Snyder now clicks keys on her computer and a map comes up. "Here is the location he was last seen at. It appears he went to the free clinic to get stitched up, and was last seen—here. Looks like an abandoned shop or store." She adds.

Josh ponders this new information. "Why don't the both of you research that location as well as what is located nearby that is connected to their gang?" He requests.

Matthews turns back to her computer. "On it Porter." Her fingers fly over the keyboard.

Josh takes a step back. "Anything else ladies?" He asks.

Snyder looks at him. "Not yet." She responds.

Josh turns to leave. "Alright. I'm going to the breakroom to eat now, and after that, get some sleep. But, please interrupt me eating or wake me up if you get new leads." He requests.

Matthews nods. "I will Porter." She assures him.

Surprisingly, as Josh to turns to leave, Trubel walks fast to catch up with him.

Trubel walks alongside him. "I'm hungry too. Care for some company?" She asks.

Josh smiles. "Sure." He responds.

Josh & Trubel are alone in the breakroom.

They have finished their meal, and are sitting across from each other so they can talk.

Josh smiles at her. "I keep feeling very positive. Like, this is it Trubel." He says.

Trubel is somewhat puzzled. "Really Josh? Specifically?" She asks.

Josh looks at her. "We are on the verge of finding Oscar Torres, Stan Lewis and the other 6." He says confidently.

Trubel sighs. "I'm trying not to get my hopes up. Especially after we found out there's no connection between our 4 Grimm victims. Don't want to be disappointed again." She says.

Josh ponders. "Alright. Good advice. I still can't shake my feeling though." He smiles again.

Trubel ponders now. "Well—A month ago I did ask you to remind me to trust your Grimm instinct, so I won't say you're wrong." She adds.

Josh nods. "Thanks." He tells her.

Trubel looks at him. "You're welcome." She ponders again. "Josh—can I ask you something?" She says.

Josh smiles slightly. "Anything." He tells her.

Trubel looks down at the table, collecting her thoughts. "Let's just say—theoretically—I was ok with giving this—thing—I mean, relationship with you a go. How would we make that happen? My HW home base is Portland and your HW home base is NYC. West Coast and East Coast. I just don't see how it would work." She tells him pointedly.

Josh smiles. "Good question. I have thought about that actually." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Alright. I'm dying to know." She says.

Josh looks at her. "I would pull strings and transfer closer to you. Maybe not Portland, but Seattle or San Francisco. At least I would be on the West Coast." He tells her, smiling.

Trubel can't hide her surprise. "Really Josh?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Absolutely." He says with conviction.

Trubel looks at him. "You're serious in that, aren't you?" She asks, noticeably lowering her voice.

Josh nods again, slowly this time. "Very serious." He says firmly.

Trubel ponders. "I'm guessing, when you say _pull strings_ this means that you have contacts—friends in high places at HW?" She asks.

His eyes light up. "I do. And they owe me." Josh says matter-of-factly.

Trubel nods, still pondering everything Josh told her. "I see." Is all she can say.

Josh then goes with what he knows—facts. "But, since it's just—theoretical—I'm not assuming anything, or making plans." He says as he smiles at her.

Trubel returns the smile. "Smart." She says.

Josh yawns widely. "I think I'm going to get a little sleep now Trubel. Thanks for eating with me. I always enjoy our meals together." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "Well, it's just food. Not like a date or anything." She adds.

Josh can't help it. "Yep." He smiles to himself at her comment.

Trubel looks at him. "Sweet dreams Josh." She tells him.

Josh looks at her one last time and smiles. "Thanks." Is all he can say.

Josh stands up and leaves the breakroom.

Trubel watched him leave with a look of—longing and—hope.

She's not ready to admit to him—or even to herself—but she has bonded with Josh and is finally beginning to open up her heart.

END OF CHAPTER 27


	28. Chapter 28

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 28**

**Target Acquired**

It is Tuesday, March 24th 2020. The time is 6:21am.

Trubel is walking down a hallway at HW NYC alone. She turns a corner, and enters the breakroom.

Josh is already sitting there, with his empty breakfast plate on his tray, drinking coffee.

Josh looks up at her. "Good morning Trubel. Sorry, I should have waited for you, but I already ate breakfast." He says apologetically.

Trubel smiles. "That's ok. Hey Josh, did you realize that today is March 24th?" She asks pointedly.

Josh is momentarily surprised. "Yes it is. We've been so busy on this case, I guess I forgot." He lets out a nervous laugh.

Trubel nods. "3 years huh? Well, happy Grimm anniversary." She smiles.

Josh smiles back. "Thank you Trubel. I appreciate that." He ponders a moment. "You know, I never asked you this before; how old were you when you became a Grimm?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "Barely 14 years old." She replies, speaking slowly.

Josh is surprised. "That is young." He adds.

Trubel shakes her head. "Not as young as Nick's mom was. Nick told me she was 10 years old." She reveals.

Josh is surprised. "Now THAT is young." He says.

Trubel nods in agreement. "Yes." She replies.

Josh ponders out loud. "I wonder how old Nick was when he became a Grimm?" He asks.

Immediately Trubel knows the answer. "29. He told me that a long time ago, after we first met." She reveals.

His eyes light up. "Really? Trubel, that's how old I was when I became a Grimm." He smiles.

Trubel returns the smile. "What an interesting connection." She says.

Josh nods. "Well, I'll let you get your breakfast and coffee. I'll be in the command center." He informs her.

Trubel looks at him with a slight smile. "Alright Josh." She replies.

Josh enters the command center.

It's empty. Everyone else on the team took a break since they've been waiting a few days for their next lead. Josh sits at his computer, and starts reviewing everything they've worked on recently.

Approximately 7 minutes go by.

His eyes light up as he reviews several items on his computer screen.

Alisha Matthews strolls in.

Josh looks at her. "Matthews, guess who was brought to the interrogation facility last night?" He asks, excitedly.

Without saying a word, Alisha Matthews walks over and reviews everything on Josh's' computer.

Her eyes go wide. She rushes over and sits at her computer.

Trubel enters, followed by Davis, Snyder and Irving.

Trubel sees the look on Josh's' face.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Good news Josh?" She asks eagerly.

Josh nods. "Our Skalengeck, Mr. Timothy Doane was picked up by HW contacts last night. He's being held at the interrogation facility." He informs her.

Her eyes light up. "That's awesome." Trubel responds.

Josh looks at her. "I hope he'll talk." Karl Borski is still on his mind.

Her eyes go dark. "He'd better talk, or he might get cut and need stitches again." She says pointedly.

Davis nods. "I can help with that." He offers.

Josh looks at her. "Matthews, keep me informed on any new leads." He instructs her.

Matthews smiles. "As always Porter." She replies.

Josh turns to face everyone. "Alright group, let's head out now." He announces.

Approximately 2 ½ hours later, Josh, Trubel, Irving and Davis enter the interrogation facility through the thick door for the third time.

Inside the makeshift command center are two Pflichttreue, working on their tablets.

Josh approaches the lead Pflichttreue. "How's our Skalengeck doing?" He asks.

The lead Pflichttreue nods. "He's ready for you anytime, in interrogation room #5." He says.

Josh turns and looks at her. "Trubel, do you want to go first?" He asks.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Why don't you go first Josh? If he pisses you off, I can come in and thank him for dropping his keys outside Scott Brauns' house." She tells him.

Josh smiles in agreement to what Trubel told him. "I like that." He replies.

The lead Pflichttreue speaks up. "We'll take off now then. Good luck Porter." He offers to shake his hand.

Josh shakes his hand. "Thanks." He says.

The door opens to interrogation room #5. Josh enters, and sees Timothy Doane, the Skalengeck, handcuffed upright to the table.

Josh begins the interrogation by staring at him, purposely opening his eyes wide with an expressionless face. Timothy Doane woges, retracts, then nervously averts his gaze as soon as he realizes Josh is a Grimm.

He walks over to the small table in a corner and removes his machete from its case.

Josh places his machete on the table, but not before making a nice, long slicing noise. Again, this is HW standard operating procedure—intimidating Wesen with the sound of a Grimms' machete.

Josh turns slowly to face him, then approaches the table and sits down in the other chair, facing him.

Josh looks him right in his eyes. "Mr. Timothy Doane." He says matter-of-factly. "I heard an interesting story about that nice slice of meat taken from your back." He tells him.

Timothy Doane clearly doesn't like Grimms. He carefully averts his gaze by staring straight ahead. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says in a monotone voice.

Josh scoffs. "Ah, come on Timmy. You Skalengecks' aren't known for your brains, but playing dumb? I just didn't expect that." He says condescendingly.

Timothy Doane scoffs, woges, but doesn't say anything.

Josh lowers his voice. "Why don't you save yourself another slice in the back and tell me where Oscar Torres is now?" He suggests.

Timothy Doane retracts but doesn't say anything.

Josh looks at him intently. "What were you doing with Oscar Torres on Thursday night?" He asks.

Timothy Doane scoffs. "It doesn't matter anyway." He says.

Josh looks at him curiously. "It matters to me." He says with an encouraging tone in his voice.

Timothy Doane shakes his head. "We didn't succeed. Someone must've told him that we were coming to kill him." He reveals.

Josh nods. "I see. That would throw a monkey-wrench in your plans." He attempts humor to keep him talking.

Timothy Doane sighs. "You're wasting your time talking to me." He says, almost whispering.

Josh slightly smiles. "I wouldn't agree. I think you have some idea where Oscar Torres might be." He suggests.

Timothy Doane scoffs. "So what if I do? It's not like I'd tell you Grimm." He says condescendingly.

His eyes go dark. "That's unfortunate. Because your life depends on your cooperation." Without hesitation, Josh stands up and grabs his machete, turns around and faces Timothy Doane with it in his hand.

Timothy Doane looks at his machete nervously.

Josh looks at him, then looks at his machete, then back at Timothy Doane again. "I could sit here all day and tell you about another Wesen acquaintance of Oscar Torres. He lost a lot of blood one day—from my machete." He fakes an evil grin.

Timothy Doane appears as if he's hesitating to speak.

Josh doesn't skip a beat. "Yeah, we almost had to take him out in a body bag." He says as he moves his machete closer.

Timothy Doane sighs deeply. Suddenly, he speaks. "I don't make friends with Grimms." He says pointedly.

Josh smiles widely. "You totally misunderstood me man. Help me out and tell me where Oscar Torres is, or even your best guess. Then that's it. You won't see me again, and we're definitely NOT friends." He suggests.

Timothy Doane scoffs. "Sure." He replies.

Josh suddenly holds up his machete, and moves it directly in front of his neck. "Is it this? I can put it away, as long as you're ready to talk." He offers.

Timothy Doane glances at the machete, clearly intimidated. "I-I'm afraid—of what will happen if I talk." He hesitates.

Josh pulls the machete away. "You shouldn't worry about that." He looks down, then up and stares him straight in the eyes. "The way I see it, the only thing you need to worry about now is my machete. Tell me everything, and you won't get hurt." He says, noticeably raising his voice.

Timothy Doane sighs, then suddenly appears to make up his mind about something. "I don't care now. Kill me or go away." He says in a monotone voice.

Josh sighs. "Alright then. I'm going away. But—just so you know, half an hour from now you'll be wishing you had the _nice Grimm_ to talk to." Josh informs him.

Josh immediately stands up, while Timothy Doane appears surprised. Josh leaves the room, putting his machete in its case and taking it with him.

He joins everyone in the makeshift command center.

Trubel sees the look on his face. "Let me guess, he's being dumb." She suggests.

Josh looks at her. "Actually, he REALLY is dumb." He lets out a nervous laugh.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Did you get anything out of him?" She asks.

Josh shakes his head. "Nothing we don't already know. I told him I was the _nice Grimm_." He reveals.

Now Trubel smiles. "Ah, okay. I get it. I like being the mean Grimm. This WILL be fun." She says.

Josh nods. "Let me know if he asks for me. I gave him half an hour." He informs her, smiling.

Trubel laughs. "I don't think it will take that long." She adds.

Trubel leaves the makeshift command center and enters interrogation room #5.

She does the same thing Josh did; removing and placing her machete on the small table in the corner, making the loud slicing noise.

She turns around, approaches Timothy Doane and sits across from him.

Trubel stares him down for a long time. Finally, she speaks. "I'll give you only one chance to tell me where Oscar Torres is. Then I play hardball." She informs him.

Timothy Doane apprehensively woges. "Another Grimm?!" He says nervously.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Yes. In the flesh." Suddenly, she stands up and grabs her machete and turns around to face him. "With my metal." She says proudly.

Timothy Doane quickly retracts. "I-I d-d-don't know where he is." He nervously stammers.

Her eyes go dark. "You're a bad liar Timmy." She says condescendingly.

Timothy Doane goes immediately on the defense. "I'm NOT lying!" He almost yells.

Trubel smiles widely. "My partner WASN'T LYING either. He IS the nice Grimm." She says firmly.

Timothy Doane suddenly stares straight ahead, attempting to avert her gaze. Because he doesn't like Grimms, he doesn't want to woge and see her eyes again.

Trubel sighs. "You are ignoring me. I wonder which finger I should cut off first?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

Timothy Doane is shocked. "What?!" He yells, surprised.

Trubel scrapes her machete against the table. "Ah, since you are right handed, I think your right index finger will cut off nicely." She says as she grabs his finger to examine it closely.

Timothy Doane gasps in fear. "Alright-Alright! Ask me anything else. I just don't know where he is." He yells.

Trubel sets down her machete, but it's still close enough in case she needs it. "Now we're getting somewhere Timmy. Actually, I DO have a good question for you. And your response will determine what happens to your fingers." She explains.

Timothy Doane lets out a resigned sigh. "I'm—ready." He says.

Trubel nods. "Good." She then pulls out the key ring from her pocket and places them on the table right in front of him. "What do these unlock Timmy?" She asks, pointedly.

Timothy Doane stares at the keys intently. "WHERE did you get those?!" He asks, perplexed.

Trubel smiles at him. "Ah, they are yours." She says, matter-of-factly.

Timothy Doane takes a chance and looks at her. "I lost them last week." He says as he sighs deeply.

Trubel nods. "I found them outside the window of Scott Brauns' house." She smiles. "The Grimm-who you didn't kill." She tells him.

Timothy Doane can't hide his relief. "I'm so glad you found them." He says happily.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Why, Timmy? What do they unlock?" She asks, noticeably lowering her voice.

Timothy Doane hesitates again.

Trubel wastes no time. She suddenly stands up. "Well, I guess it's time for my machete to take your finger." She picks up her machete.

Timothy Doane is terrified. "Alright! Ok! Stop! PLEASE." He yells.

Trubel puts her machete on the table and sits down. "I'm listening." She responds.

Timothy Doane lets out a deep sigh. "The keys unlock the back door and the secret room inside Suzanne Chamberlain's house. In the wall is a safe." He explains.

Trubel nods casually. "I see. Who is Suzanne Chamberlain and why do you have keys to her secret room?" She asks.

Timothy Doane sighs. "I used to work for her. She's a rich lady. Before she fired me 2 weeks ago I made extra keys to the house and the entrance of her secret room. The safe has cash, gold and diamonds inside." He explains.

Trubel nods. "And—you were planning to use those keys to rob her, weren't you?" She asks.

Timothy Doane is more forthcoming now. "Yes. I found Oscar Torres through a secret ad on the internet. I need him to crack the safe, 'cause I can't do it myself. It's very computerized." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Ah. You helped him with the attack on Scott Braun, so he will help you crack the safe. I understand the deal now." She replies.

Timothy Doane shakes his head in agreement.

Trubel looks at him. "Is anyone else from your gang involved in this?" She asks.

Timothy Doane shakes his head. "Nope. Just me and Oscar." He explains.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Timmy, when were the two of you planning to do this—safe cracking?" She asks.

Timothy Doane nods. "Tonight. Suzanne Chamberlain leaves for Switzerland this afternoon." He explains.

Trubel ponders. "How were you planning to meet up with Oscar Torres?" She asks.

Timothy Doane looks at her. "He's going to meet me there. At 10pm tonight." He explains.

Trubel looks at him. "Is he—going to call you first?" She asks.

Timothy Doane responds quickly. "Nope."

Trubel ponders again. "Did he know—was he aware you lost the keys at the Grimms' house?" She asks.

Timothy Doane shakes his head. "Nope."

Trubel finishes pondering what she was told. "So then, as far as he knows, the deal is still on and he's cracking the safe at 10 o'clock tonight in exchange for part of whatever is inside." She explains.

Timothy Doane nods. "Yep, that's it." He replies.

Trubel now lets out a deep sigh. "Timmy—I know you don't want to hear this, but I need to tell you that Oscar Torres double-crosses everyone he works with." She looks him straight in the eyes. "He's probably planning to kill you and take everything tonight." She reveals.

Timothy Doane is visibly shocked. "No-no, I don't believe you!" He almost yells.

Trubel looks at him intently. "October 10th, 2018. He setup his acquaintance and fellow Luison Alan Hodges as his body-double so he could be under-the-radar for a year and a half. He died in Oscars' place. I know this for a fact. I was the Grimm that killed his acquaintance." She explains matter-of-factly.

Timothy Doane is momentarily speechless.

Trubel continues on. "February 10th, 2020. He hired 2 Reapers to kill a family of Grimms in Upstate New York. He double-crossed the Reapers too, but they got away. The whole event was recorded." She explains.

Timothy Doane is completely devastated. "NO." Is all he can say.

Trubel looks right at him. "You ARE Number 3. Unless you do the right thing and help me capture him." She suggests persuasively.

Timothy Doane is still in a state of shock. "No. It can't be true." He says, almost to himself.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Why do you think my partner and I are hot on his trail? He'll keep using Wesen for his personal gain, and if they don't get away they'll die. Sorry I didn't sugarcoat it for you." She says matter-of-factly.

Timothy Doane is shaking his head and muttering repeatedly. "No."

Trubel nods. "I'll leave you alone now. You have a lot to think about. And a very big decision to make." She says firmly.

Trubel stands up, turns and places her machete back in its case. As she slowly heads towards the door, she is shocked to hear Timothy Doane speak. "Alright Grimm. I've made my decision." He reveals.

Trubel turns around to face him. "Okay Timmy." She responds, hopeful.

It is pitch black dark. Suddenly, there is an audible click as a lamp is switched on. It is a room in a large house that has very expensive furniture, art deco, framed art and a large safe inside the wall. Josh is sitting in a chair with his hand on the lamp he just switched on a second earlier. Standing directly in front of him, and no more than 5 feet away is a man who appears to be Oscar Torres. In a split-second, Trubel is on top of him, followed by Davis. He is no match for the 2 of them. Davis begins to tie him up. Josh stands up and walks over next to Trubel to get a better look at their new captive.

At that moment, Irving brings into the room and directly in front of Oscar Torres, a _captured _Timothy Doane.

Josh, standing next to Trubel, now addresses Irving. "You can take Mr. Doane to SUV number 2 and head out now." He says loudly.

Irving nods. "Sounds good to me." He says as he takes Mr. Doane out of view.

Oscar Torres hasn't said a word yet. Once Davis has him completely restrained, he moves him over into the chair that Josh had been sitting in minutes earlier.

Trubel approaches to face him, with Josh at her side.

Davis uses the fingerprint scanning device on him.

5 seconds later, the device beeps. It's conclusive.

Davis smiles widely. "Yep. That's Oscar Torres. Target Acquired." He announces happily.

Trubel sighs. "Finally." She almost yells. She approaches and stares him down. "We've been looking for you since you killed the Daniels last month." She says firmly.

Oscar Torres suddenly woges as he stares her in the eyes. "You're THE GRIMM!" He yells.

Trubel glances at Josh. "Why did I know he was going to say that?" She jokingly asks him.

Josh moves closer and stares at Oscar Torres. "I almost thought he was talking about ME. Now I feel left out." He jokingly adds.

Oscar Torres retracts. "TWO GRIMMS?" He asks, clearly speaking with a South American accent.

Trubel nods at him. "Yes." She says without hesitation. Then she looks at Josh. "Double the fun?" She jokingly asks him.

Josh smiles. "Definitely." He says.

Davis now lifts Oscar Torres to his feet, and takes him, still in shock, outside and into the back seat of their _SUV #1._ Josh enters the driver's seat, Trubel enters the back seat along with Davis so that their primary target has no chance of escape.

Josh drives them away from Suzanne Chamberlain's estate, swiftly heading for the Interrogation Facility.

END OF CHAPTER 28


	29. Chapter 29

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 29**

**Master Manipulator**

The time is 1:09am on Wednesday March 25th 2020.

It is the inside of the interrogation facility, for a fourth time. The large door opens, then Oscar Torres walks in, being roughed up by Davis directly behind him. Following closely behind is Josh and finally Trubel.

Lance Irving was already there, using his tablet. He stands immediately and joins the group.

Josh turns to look at Davis and Irving. "Why don't both of you Gentlemen take Oscar Torres to Interrogation room #9?" He asks.

Davis smiles. "Sure." He responds.

Irving nods. "I'd be glad to." He says.

Irving then follows Davis with Oscar Torres into the interrogation facility hallway and out of sight.

Trubel approaches one of the chairs in the makeshift command center and sits at the large table, deeply pondering. Josh looks at her curiously, with a slight smile.

"Are you ok Trubel?" Josh asks, sitting down across from her.

Trubel snaps out of her trance. "Sorry Josh. I'm going over the facts of this case in my head. I don't want to lose any leverage against him by rushing in there and revealing something he doesn't know." She tells him.

His eyes light up. "Ah, that's smart." He says.

Her eyes go dark. "I'm feeling that we need to be very careful with our interrogation tactics." She says, cautiously.

Josh smiles slightly. "Well, your intuition is usually right." He tells her.

Just then, Davis & Irving return from the interrogation room. They both join Josh & Trubel in chairs at the large table.

Irving is holding a vial of blood in his hand. "I went ahead and took his blood. I'll get this to the lab right away." He looks at everyone and smiles slightly. "After everything that's happened, I don't trust the fingerprint device as our only confirmation he's Oscar Torres." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Thanks for thinking about that Irving. That reminds me, I need to call Nick later today and tell him we caught Oscar Torres." She says, thinking out loud.

Josh looks at her. "Yeah, we don't want Nick to worry anymore." He says.

Davis turns to Josh. "He's secure and ready for you Porter." He quickly turns to her. "Or you Trubel." He says.

Trubel looks at both Davis and Irving. "Josh & I were just going over the facts in this case, so we don't reveal something that Oscar Torres doesn't know." She explains.

His eyes light up. "Good idea." Davis says.

Josh has been pondering. He begins. "He has no knowledge that the Daniels had a secret camera in their house and he was caught on video with the Von Marter Reaper brothers." He explains.

Trubel nods. "This also means he was not aware Chloe Daniels WAS there the night her parents were killed." She adds.

Irving is pondering also. "Either way though, he knows she's still alive." He says.

Trubel continues. "And because the Reapers drew blood, he is smart enough to realize his cover was blown that night, so we would figure out that Alan Hodges died in his place on October 10th 2018." She explains.

Josh nods. "Oscar Torres has no idea how we found Ben Peters and the manufacturing building, because we got that information from Sandra Oswald." He says.

Trubel has a thought. "Yes but, he would know we shut it down, took out the Schakals and let the Eisbibers go." She says.

Josh nods again. "Ben Peters didn't have any new names at that time for us, but he did confirm he knew Marsha Colburn the computer tech through Oscar Torres. Of course, we can't forget Michael Zodkowski, Ben Peters former boss." He adds.

Trubel looks at Josh. "And Sandra Oswald found Oscar Torres Agenda of targeting Grimms, through her reconnaissance." She explains.

Josh is trying to think of all angles. "Yes. Her few leads were the breakthrough with Ben Peters." He says.

Trubel is going deeper. "And—since we haven't found any of the 6 people from Oscar Torres' shell company, he wouldn't think that we knew about it." She explains.

Davis speaks up. "At least he knows nothing conclusive." He adds.

Josh nods. "He knows we took out the Coyotls and Klaustreich at Ted Baxters' warehouse, and captured Karl Borski." He explains.

Irving is following what Josh said. "He doesn't know how we got that information. Ted Baxter is still alive—which makes me think Stan Lewis hasn't made the connection just yet." He adds.

Trubel thinks ahead. "Yeah—well, he could be too preoccupied with whatever it is he is doing with the others." She adds.

Josh finishes pondering and looks at all of them. "I think a card to play with Oscar Torres in the interrogation is Michael Zodkowski. When you think about it, he is the main connection between Ben Peters and Oscar Torres. Plus, both places we hit had medical and lab equipment that could've been inventory from his closed business. We could let Torres believe we only know of Michael Zodkowski through Ben Peters, and not the shell company payment." He proposes.

Trubel is actually impressed. "That is a good idea Josh. However, we'd have to be careful to not reveal information about Sandra Oswald, or that we know about the shell company payments." She adds.

Josh nods. "Yes, definitely." He says.

Trubel looks up, and literally holds her head high. "And the biggest card to play—that is, if he does play hardball—is the revelation that we know about Stan Lewis, the scientist, from only one source-Dawn Richardson." She says confidently.

Josh looks at her. "I certainly hope you're not ready to go there yet." He says, somewhat reserved.

Trubel shakes her head. "No way. Only as a last resort." She says with a slight smile.

Josh ponders again. "How do you think this interrogation is going to start Trubel? I mean, assuming you'll go first. I'll never forget the look on his face at Suzanne Chamberlains' estate when he saw you. It's like he KNEW who you were." He asks curiously.

Trubel looks at him. "Yeah, I noticed that too." She replies.

Davis speaks up. "Well, for sure he KNOWS a lot that we don't know." He adds.

Irving nods. "Yes. It's getting all of that out of him that will be difficult." He explains.

Trubel finishes pondering and looks at Josh. "I think I SHOULD interrogate him first, simply because he acted as if he knew me." She explains.

Josh agrees. "Fair enough. Don't forget we have unaccounted time with him." He reminds her.

Trubel nods. "Yep. October 11th 2018 through February 9th 2020." She remembers.

Davis realizes something. "And up to now, we still don't know what he was doing then." He adds.

Josh sighs. "Very true. Well Trubel, sounds like a big challenge but if anyone can do it, I know you can." He smiles slightly.

Trubel nods at him. "Thanks Josh. I hope you're right." She says.

Josh looks at her. "Don't be afraid to cut loose and ask me for help." He adds.

Trubel nods. "Alright. Here I go." She informs them.

Trubel promptly stands up, and walks methodically down the hallway. She opens the door swiftly, and enters the interrogation room.

Oscar Torres is handcuffed to a table, sitting upright, just as Ben Peters, Karl Borski and Timothy Doane were. Slowly, he sits up straight, and looks at her face with an unflinching gaze. A sense of arrogance takes over his facial expression. It's like he's deluding himself that he's in control of the situation, even though he's the one in handcuffs.

Since it's HW standard operating procedure, Trubel methodically does the same thing with her machete; she removes it, purposely making the loud slicing noise, and places it on the table in the corner.

She is careful to turn and face him, not too fast or too slow.

Their eyes meet for the second time. She has a look of inner-strength, good vs. evil, and victory all over her face.

She confidently approaches the chair opposite Oscar Torres and sits down.

Oscar Torres attempts to set the tone of the interrogation, by being the first to speak, in his thick South American accent. "You are the Grimm I heard about." He says matter-of-factly.

Trubel gives him a piercing stare. "Good. I have a reputation to protect." She says firmly.

Oscar Torres lets out an arrogant laugh. "It had nothing to do with your reputation my dear." He says in his thick South American accent.

Trubel shakes her head at him. "Let's just get one thing straight; I am NOT your dear." She says firmly.

Oscar Torres grins—a pure evil grin. "You might be. You would do anything to find out what happened to your parents." He suggests.

Unfortunately, Trubel can't contain her emotions at that statement. The confidence drains from her face in an instant, and she finds herself desperately hoping for an answer. That is all Oscar Torres needs.

Oscar Torres continues. "In 2018 I did meet the Wesen who killed your parents." He reveals.

Trubel instantly begins choking up. "Who—where-wh-?" She stutters.

Oscar Torres lets out a deep sigh, averts her gaze and looks up at the ceiling. "It's unfortunate I'm your prisoner, because now you will never know." He informs her.

Trubel responds angrily. "Tell me!" She yells.

Oscar Torres does nothing but stare straight at the ceiling, with an unflinching gaze.

Trubel suddenly realizes she let Oscar Torres get under her skin in no time. The interrogation took a turn that she never imagined. She angrily stands up, grabs her machete and walks out the door, but not without slamming it shut behind her.

She rejoins the group in the makeshift command center. One look at her watery eyes is enough for Josh. It takes everything he has in that moment to control the urge to reach out and give her a comforting hug.

Josh is still looking at her face. "He upset you." He verbalizes.

Trubel sniffles slightly. "Yeah." Is all she can say.

Josh nods to her. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Trubel sighs deeply. "I can't believe I walked right into that." She reveals.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "What happened?" He asks gently.

Trubel sighs. "He claimed to have met the Wesen who killed my parents. But he wouldn't tell me anything else." She reveals.

Josh is actually shocked. "And—you believed him?" He asks.

Trubel doesn't hesitate. "Yes because how else would he know my parents aren't around? This also explains why he knew who I was at Suzanne Chamberlain's estate." She explains.

Josh ponders a moment. He looks at her again. "He wastes no time in bringing that up, so he could bring you down. That manipulating Wesen!" He says in disgust.

Tuesday March 31st 2020. 9:17am.

The group is assembled, once again in the makeshift command center of the interrogation facility. This time, John Sanders is with them.

It has been confirmed. Clearly, on one computer screen it shows that the blood sample Irving took last week from their prisoner is 99.912% Oscar Torres blood, clearing up any issue that he could be another body-double.

Trubel appears 100% better than a week ago; the Trubel, the tough Grimm, is back.

Everyone else took a crack at interrogating Oscar Torres with no success.

Today will be Josh's' first turn.

He calmly and confidently enters the interrogation room, and like Trubel did before him, methodically and noisily removes his machete and places it on the table in the corner.

As he turns to face Oscar Torres, he opens his eyes wide purposely while staring him down, intently.

Oscar Torres isn't flinching either. He has the same look of arrogance on his face as he did last week, with only just a bit of sleepiness in his eyes, because he is forced to sleep upright.

He's careful not to woge either.

Josh sits down in the chair, opposite facing him. He wastes no time, wanting to take control of the interrogation as soon as possible.

Josh looks straight at him. "It's over Torres. Quit jerking us around." He orders him.

Oscar Torres grins an evil grin. "Oh, is that what you North Americans call it? Jerking around. I'll remember that next time." He says jokingly.

Josh shakes his head. "Don't bother. There won't be a next time." He explains.

Oscar Torres allows a long pause to come over their conversation. "My apologies. I had no intention of upsetting your girlfriend last week." He says to Josh with a completely straight face.

Josh doesn't walk into that. He pretends to be confused. "What makes you think she's my girlfriend? Because both of us are Grimms?" He asks.

Oscar Torres nods. "It's clear that you have feelings for her. Again, I apologize for upsetting her. You as well." He fakes pleasantries.

Josh is getting irritated. "I don't care Torres. You are getting off topic by trying to manipulate the conversation with me, just as you did with everyone else. NO MORE CONVERSATION. I'm asking questions NOW." He explains, firmly.

Oscar Torres reveals just how smooth—suave he can be. "But of course." He nods to Josh.

Josh jumps right in. "Why did you and Timothy Doane attempt to kill the Grimm Scott Braun?" He asks, pointedly.

Again, Oscar Torres grins an evil grin. "Because he's a Grimm. Much better him than you, I say." He adds.

Josh is pissed. He scoffs at the remark, then ponders. "Maybe I should just cut off your hand right now." He verbalizes.

Oscar Torres knows right where Josh is going. "You will not however, because you need me alive." He states factually.

Josh gives him a piercing stare. "Unfortunately. Dead Wesen don't talk." He says.

Oscar Torres nods. "You are wise." He adds.

Josh clears his throat. "Mr. Torres, I understand your dislike for Grimms. However, one thing has puzzled me since the Daniels were murdered; you setup your fellow Luison and acquaintance Alan Hodges to be your body double and die in your place on October 10th 2018. Why?" He asks.

Oscar Torres nods in agreement. "A unfortunate casualty. But necessary for my disappearance." He explains.

Josh nods. "I see. I want you to tell me all about that." He suggests the topic of conversation.

Oscar Torres shakes his head slowly. "Yes, of course you do. However, I must decline." He finally says.

Josh looks at him intently. "That's too bad. You've got nothing to lose now. You're here." He smiles at him, hoping he'll change his mind.

Oscar Torres scoffs. "You believe you know me, do you not, Grimm? He asks.

Josh looks at him. "One thing I know for sure about you; I wouldn't want to be your acquaintance. I just might end up dead like Alan Hodges." He tells him.

His eyes go dark. "Not a remote possibility, considering you are a Grimm." Oscar Torres suggests.

Josh ponders the _Wesen vs. Grimm_ scenario Oscar Torres just referred to. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He adds.

Suddenly, Oscar Torres yawns widely. "I am very sleepy now. I enjoyed our discussion today, why don't you see how your Grimm girlfriend is doing and return tomorrow?" He orders him.

Josh is stunned Oscar Torres terminated the conversation so quickly. In the back of his mind he was hoping he'd be the one with the huge breakthrough, but he's just as unsuccessful as everyone else was.

Oscar Torres begins dozing off with his head on top of the table.

Josh jumps up, floored that their prisoner could actually fall asleep right in front of him. He grabs his machete and walks out the door.

Thursday April 9th, 2020. 7:45am.

The group is assembled again in the makeshift command center. They've been sorting facts through, and double checking all angles to see if they missed something.

Unfortunately, they haven't missed anything.

Trubel is the first one to feel aggressive. She walks down the hallway to his interrogation room. She opens the door, and promptly closes it.

Oscar Torres is sitting straight up this time, with his eyes semi-closed.

He opens them wide and sits at attention, with an evil grin. He appears happy that Trubel has finally returned.

She sits in front of him, this time without removing her machete.

Trubel looks him straight in the eyes. "Torres, this is your last chance to talk." She warns him.

Oscar Torres snaps to attention. "Very well my dear Grimm. What shall we talk about?" He asks her, suave and polite.

Trubel doesn't hesitate. "Everything. First, tell me why you killed the Daniels in Upstate New York." She orders him.

Oscar Torres gives her a look of surprise. "It is apparent. They were Grimms. The very reason Scott Braun should have been killed." He replies condescendingly.

Trubel is pissed. "I am through playing games. WHY would you kill the Daniels, a harmless family? Just because they were Grimms does NOT make sense to me." She explains, yelling.

Oscar Torres looks at her intently this time. "It will never be logical to you my dear. You are NOT Wesen." He explains.

Trubel sees her opportunity. "I guess you're right. Being 3 years old, watching your parents being decapitated by a Grimm-that does something to you. Scars you for life." She says pointedly, speaking slowly.

It worked. She got under his skin this time. Oscar Torres scoffs, woges, but doesn't say anything.

Trubel nods. "Now we are even." She says, almost whispering.

Oscar Torres retracts. "I was not aware this was a competition. My apologies." He responds.

Trubel now stands up & paces. "Your partner-in-crime, Mr. Ben Peters. He had very insightful information. But, unlike you, he didn't know what his former employer Michael Zodkowski was doing with the medical and lab equipment." She sits down. "Perhaps, now that we are even, you might share that information with me." She suggests.

Oscar Torres shakes his head slowly. "Never." Is all he says.

Her eyes go dark. "That is unfortunate. I was hoping you would be a source of enlightenment, since you consider Grimms closed-minded fools. PLEASE. Enlighten me." She almost pleads in an attempt to get on his good side.

Oscar Torres scoffs. "Grimms do not deserve to be enlightened my dear." He says condescendingly.

Trubel acts surprised. "Knowledge is Power, Mr. Torres." She explains.

Oscar Torres is clearly frustrated. "You Grimms have instilled fear into the hearts and minds of ALL Wesen throughout the ages. It's time now for Grimms to know the fear that we have felt—fear that paralyzes you, fear of the future, fear in knowing that you are incompetent to do anything now, wishing you could change what happened in the past." He abruptly stops his tirade, nervously realizing he went a bit too far.

Her eyes light up. "Oscar! I didn't realize you were so passionate about the history of Grimms and Wesen. I'm sure that has everything to do with your parents being killed by a Grimm when you were 3 years old." She says pointedly.

Oscar Torres regains his composure and looks at her intently again. "You—and all Grimms should be VERY fearful of what will happen in the future." He responds speaking slowly.

Trubel ponders what he just said. "Well now, perhaps this means that—there might be another Wesen uprising like Black Claw? This time, Wesen against Grimms?" She asks curiously.

Oscar Torres lets out a condescending laugh. "Black Claw? Black Claw will be eclipsed 100 times by what is to come. That, my dear, I can assure you." He says firmly.

Trubel ponders. "I see. Oscar, you have me—very intrigued. But like all hidden agendas, they have a way of being revealed, sooner or later." She explains.

His eyes go dark. "Much, much later my dear. Actually, by then it will be too late." Oscar Torres says, with his evil grin.

Trubel looks at him. "I very much doubt that." She responds.

Oscar Torres fakes pleasantries again. "Ah, I've only now realized that I neglected to apologize to you my dear. For upsetting you and your Grimm boyfriend last week." He says pointedly.

By now, Oscar Torres has gone too far, and pushed her buttons.

Suddenly, Trubel removes her machete from its case and with barely a moment's notice, stabs Oscar Torres' left hand with the tip.

He yells in pain and shock.

Trubel removes her machete. "THAT'S FOR MURDERING THE WESTERFELDS AND STEALING THEIR MONEY YOU GREEDY LUISON!" She yells at the top of her voice.

With that last sentence, Trubel confidently replaces her machete in its case and leaves the interrogation room.

She enters the makeshift command center where, with the exception of Matthews and Snyder, everyone is assembled. She sits in a chair across Davis & Josh.

Davis nods, hopeful. "Alright. You do look better than last time." He says.

Josh smiles slightly. "That must mean you got somewhere." He says.

Trubel ponders. "Maybe yes, maybe no." She smiles. "At least he's in pain. I stabbed him in the hand to get back at him for murdering the Westerfelds." She informs them.

Josh smiles. "Trubel! Great job." He praises her.

Trubel continues on. "Before that, I used the Ben Peters, Michael Zodkowski angle. I hoped he'd disclose more about what the other 5 are doing with the medical and lab equipment." She explains.

Josh nods. "Very good. What did he say?" He asks.

Trubel is still puzzled. "He actually went off about how Grimms need to feel the fear now that Wesen have felt for centuries. He said what they are doing is 100-times greater than the war with Black Claw." She reveals.

Irving is surprised. "I don't believe that. The war with Black Claw was overwhelming. I know that for a fact. I was in it." He reveals.

Trubel nods at him. "Me too." She says.

Josh ponders. "Did he reveal anything else?" He asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope. Only by his reaction did I confirm what we already concluded. The 7 are involved in a secret project involving medical and lab equipment." She tells them.

Josh is now frustrated. "That Luison is such a Master Manipulator! I wish I could just—kill him." He says.

Irving looks at him. "Easy Porter, don't let him get under your skin." He warns him.

Davis speaks up. "Or in your head for that matter." He adds.

Trubel finishes pondering. "I don't know Josh. I feel we need to take his warning seriously. And that means we are running out of time." She explains.

Josh nods. "I know Trubel." He says.

Trubel ponders again. "Maybe it's time we give Karl Borski over to Davis? Let Torres rot and get lonely." She suggests.

His eyes light up. "I'm ready you guys!" Davis responds eagerly.

Josh agrees. "Alright. We'll bring him back here. Just be careful you don't kill him." He instructs Davis.

Davis nods. "I can do that Porter." He says.

Josh looks at her. "Trubel, how long do you think we should we let Torres rot?" He asks.

Trubel thinks about it—for 5 seconds. "Not more than a week." She says.

Josh nods. "Very well then. Let's hope this angle works." He says.

Wednesday April 15th 2020 10:06am

It's now been three weeks since Oscar Torres was finally captured. The group is now assembled at HW NYCs command center.

Morale is low. Even though they have Oscar Torres in custody, they are no closer to finding the others, as well as what they are working on.

Josh sighs. "I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready to go to plan B and plan C in an effort to get Torres to tell us everything." He says.

Trubel shakes her head. "I'm not Josh. After 3 weeks of interrogating him, I don't think that would work now." She reveals.

Davis speaks up. "I think it's time to play REAL hardball with him. I can help." He suggests.

Irving looks at him. "Well, considering playing hardball DIDN'T do anything with Karl Borski, I would say a change in tactics is due now." He adds.

Sanders stifles his grief over his family. "I'm open to any suggestion. We've got to get this murderer to crack." He says, firmly.

Trubel suddenly thinks of something she hasn't thought of before. "Have any of you ever used a Hexenbiest for interrogation?" She asks.

Josh shakes his head. "We don't know any, so the answer is no." He says matter-of-factly.

Her eyes light up. "Well, I do. Eve. Based out of HW Portland." Trubel informs them.

Josh looks at her. "Ah, yes. Do you think she'd be willing to help?" He asks.

Trubel ponders. "Yes, as long as she's not on another assignment." She says.

Sanders speaks up. "Please contact her Trubel. Whatever she needs, we can accommodate her if she helps us." He almost pleads.

Trubel nods. "Alright. I will. Hopefully she can come right away." She adds.

A short time later, Trubel is at her computer at HW NYC, using the video link to call Eve.

Eve accepts and she appears on screen.

Trubel looks at her. "Hey Eve." Is all she can say.

Eve looks at her display. "Trubel. What a nice surprise. You are still in New York." She adds.

Trubel nods. "Yep. We caught the Wesen killing Grimms. Oscar Torres, the Luison." She lets out a long sigh. "3 weeks of interrogation hasn't cracked him. I was hoping you might be able to help." She tells her.

Eve now knows why she called. "You mean, _hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil_?" She asks.

Her eyes light up. "Yes. My personal favorite." Trubel says.

Eve smiles. "I'd love to help, but right now I'm in Athens, Greece." She reveals.

Trubel is disappointed. "I understand." She says.

Eve looks at her. "I'll tell you what, let me see what I can do to get over there. I'll let you know as soon as possible, alright?" She promises.

Trubel smiles, hopeful. "Ok Eve. Thanks a lot." She responds.

Both ladies end their video chat at exactly the same time.

END OF CHAPTER 29


	30. Chapter 30

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 30**

**Shared Memories**

It is approximately 11pm on Thursday April 16th 2020.

The group is back at HW NYC. Josh has taken a shower, wrote briefly in his Grimm Diary when he is a bit hungry. As he turns on the lights and enters the breakroom, he realizes Trubel is there and she was sitting in the dark. She jumps up quickly as soon as she sees Josh and prepares to leave without saying a word. Josh immediately can tell she's been crying. Not like she did after the plane crash when he revealed his love for her, but she is—upset—about something.

Josh is worried now. "Trubel, please don't leave. If I upset you, let's talk about it. I'm sorry." He pleads, and apologizes.

Trubel suddenly stops in the doorway. "No Josh, you didn't upset me." She sniffles a bit. "I'm just—tired of living with regrets." She explains.

Josh nods. "I see. I've recently felt the same way myself." He sighs.

Trubel turns around to face him. "I just need you to cheer me up right now." She pleads, walking back into the breakroom. "I need my friend that I left back in Philadelphia. If he's still—" She hesitates. "IS he still there?" She asks pointedly.

Josh smiles slightly. "Of course he is. Trubel, I hope you know I will ALWAYS be your friend." He reassures her.

Trubel wipes away tears. "I'm so glad." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her intuitively. "I think I have just the thing both of us need right now." He tells her softly.

Trubel is only half-listening. "Ok. What is it?" She asks.

Josh gently holds out his hand. "Come with me." He replies softly.

Trubel gently takes his hand and walks out of the room with him.

Sliding rollup-doors open to reveal Josh and Trubel are in a bunker of sorts, looking inside a room that for security, had heavy duty doors concealing what's inside. Her face lights up as she peers in.

Trubel looks at Josh, almost refusing to believe what she is seeing. "Josh, is it—what I think it is?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yes Trubel, it is. I couldn't part with it after promising Nick I would take care of it." He responds, smiling.

They look again, into the interior, which is revealed to be storage. Directly in the middle of the room, is Aunt Marie's SUV that Josh and Trubel drove away to Philadelphia from Portland with on December 21st 2014.

Trubel looks at Josh. "Could we—sit inside for a while?" She asks.

Josh smiles at her. "Sure." He replies.

Josh tests the passenger door first, but it isn't locked. He holds the door open while Trubel gets in. He walks over to the drivers' side, opens the door and gets in.

Her mood has changed. She's brightened up a lot. "Josh, I feel like I just went back in time." She tells him, excitedly.

Josh smiles. "Me too." He responds.

Trubel looks at him, puzzled. "How were you able to keep it? I mean, weren't you kidnapped by HW Philadelphia when they recruited you?" She asks, curiously.

Josh nods. "Yes, I was. But I explained—with much fighting and struggling—it belonged to my Grimm friend in Portland, and it couldn't just be abandoned, so they had someone drive it to HW Philadelphia. When I transferred here, I brought it with me." He explains.

Trubel actually smiles. "Wow. That's so awesome." She says.

Josh ponders, remembering. "You know, I've always thought it was a good thing I was no longer working and drove it to go shopping that day." He explains.

Trubel looks at him. "I'm surprised you let them recruit you. After what happened to me in Portland with Chavez, and when they came to Philadelphia while I was there." She says pointedly.

Josh ponders again. "Well, after being terminated by the CPA firm I realized, right away that it's not like I could ever go back to the secular work force once I became a Grimm, you know?" He informs her.

Trubel nods. "That's true." Is all she can say.

Josh continues. "I was upset at first, but I guess when Gary & I had that instant bond—the Grimm brotherhood, we call it—I hung in there, did the training and—here I am, 3 years later." He explains.

Trubel agrees. "Makes sense." She says.

Josh smiles widely. "The best thing was learning about Wesen without needing my dad's books." He reveals.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Really? I hadn't thought about that." She adds.

Josh continues, reminiscing about the last 3 years of his life. "Yeah, that was the other thing I liked in the beginning. Top of the line, modern technology to learn as much as I could about the Wesen World. I guess I was instantly-Captivated. Enticed. Hooked. Pick your word." He laughs.

Trubel agrees. "HW spares no expense Josh. They are always looking at ways to improve their operation—way of doing things." She explains.

Josh nods. "Yes. You know what that means-we need to keep up with them. More training." He adds.

Trubel nods. "Speaking about your dad's books, did I tell you what happened to Nick's Grimm Heritage trailer?" She asks.

Josh looks at her curiously this time. "Yes, remember you told me last month when we talked about everything that happened to Juliette—sorry, you just spoke with her-Eve." He explains.

Trubel realizes her mistake. "That's right." She lets out a deep sigh. "Josh the days are starting to blur together. I guess I'm still feeling out-of-my-element here." She tells him.

Josh nods. "Yes, it's not Portland." He continues, reminiscing. "Hey, I had some good times at that trailer, learning about Hundjägers from you. And just in case I didn't yet, I want to thank you—for helping me." He says, sincerely appreciative.

Trubel looks at him. "You're welcome. At least you finally got what you wished for." She says pointedly.

Josh is floored, thinking she's revealing her true feelings. "Specifically?" He asks, confused.

Trubel smiles this time. "You became a Grimm!" She reminds him.

Josh is really caught off-guard. "Oh yeah, THAT." He lets out a nervous laugh. "I guess I was hoping-thought you were talking about something else. Sorry." The discussion left him suddenly flustered.

Trubel sighs. "Yes, I'm sure you were. Well, I can't ignore that topic now. Josh—sometimes I wish you hadn't fallen in love with me. Because it really complicates things—between us." She attempts to explain.

Josh realizes he shouldn't take her words too seriously. "But I'm still your friend Trubel. Always." He lowers his voice. "Loving you isn't a bad thing. It makes our relationship stronger, not complicated." He looks at her. "Anyway, I thought I was supposed to cheer you up right now? Is that what you were crying about in the break room earlier?" He asks softly.

Trubel immediately begins to tear up again. "NO." Is all she can say.

Josh lowers his voice. "I'm sorry Trubel. I don't want to make you cry again. Obviously you're not ready to talk about it." He tells her that to let her know he respects her privacy.

Trubel sniffles again. "Perceptive." She responds.

Josh turns and looks at her with persuasive eyes. "Just let me know when you are ready. You know, to talk about it." He says softly.

Trubel nods. "I will." She assures him.

Josh continues, wanting to do what she asked of him—to cheer her up. "One thing I do know for sure-and until I became a Grimm I never believed this—things happen in life that might confuse us now, years later they finally make sense. So, when I find myself going down the _road of regret_—that's what I call it—I take a detour." He says with cautious optimism.

Trubel looks right at him. "So—if the bad road is called the _road of regret _what would the detour road be called Josh?" She asks.

Josh now smiles confidently. "Whatever you want it to be honey." He says to her.

Trubel can't help it. She forces a smile at his optimism. "Thank you Josh." Is all she can say.

Josh smiles. "Yes, it worked." He says happily.

Trubel ponders. "So Josh, do you come and sit in here sometimes?" She asks.

Josh doesn't hesitate. "Yes Trubel, I do. It helps to clear my head. Not to live in the past, because that can be distracting. But as a reminder of the good times." He reveals.

Trubel looks at him and smiles slightly. "You know, I would probably do this too." She confesses.

Josh looks at her. "Well, I'm glad you're here with me for a change." He says softly.

Trubel makes up her mind about something. "Ok. You asked me to name this detour—I think I'll call it, _sidetracks_." She tells him.

Josh nods. "I like it. It's positive." He adds.

Trubel now yawns widely. "I'm getting tired Josh. I think I'll try to get some sleep." She informs him.

Josh looks at her. "Alright Trubel. I hope you feel better now." He says softly.

Trubel nods. "I do. Thanks." Is all she can say.

Josh looks in the distance, towards the rollup doors. "See you in the morning then. I'm going to hang here awhile. That is, unless you want me to walk back with you?" He asks her, second-guessing himself.

Trubel ponders. "Not necessary. It's probably best we walk back in separately anyway." She adds.

Josh nods. "Yes, I agree. Since it's so late." He responds.

Trubel almost whispers. "Goodnight Josh."

Josh responds softly. "Goodnight Trubel."

END OF CHAPTER 30


	31. Chapter 31

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 31**

**Coming Clean**

It is approximately 10pm on Sunday April 19th 2020.

Josh is in his room at HW NYC. He's lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. He's still pondering the significance of the stick and it's healing power, as well as everything he knows about Trubel—including things recently revealed about her parents by Oscar Torres. He also wonders why she was crying in the breakroom 3 nights ago.

While these thoughts continue rushing through his mind, to his great surprise, his door opens, and in walks Trubel, without knocking, split-second fast. Closing the door, she motions for him to be quiet and to stay in bed. She quickly walks over and gets into bed with him.

She lays at the foot of his bed, facing him, with her feet near his shoulders, and their legs in the middle. There is barely enough room in the HW bed for both of them to lay down comfortably.

Trubel looks at him intently. "Josh, I'm ready to talk about everything that's been bothering me lately. I'm also done allowing bad timing to interfere between us. This means I want both of us to come clean, about everything, so we need to spend tonight in your bed to really talk." She says almost whispering.

Intuitively, Josh knows this is it. This is what he's been waiting for. "Alright Trubel." He says softly. He grabs an extra pillow and a blanket from the shelf located next to his bed, then hands the items to her. "You'll want this." He informs her.

Trubel accepts the items gratefully. "Thanks." She responds.

Trubel covers herself with the blanket, then lays down with the pillow under her head. Josh shifts a bit as they both find a comfortable position and settle in, still looking at each other.

Trubel begins. She sighs deeply. "Josh, I'm really sorry." Is all she can say.

She feels like she's put him through a lot.

Josh suddenly remembers March 24th 2017-and the qualities that Kelly Kessler Burkhardt, when referring to Trubel, told him about—_patience, compassion and understanding_. "Sorry for what Trubel?" He asks softly.

Trubel looks at him. "Everything. I can't stop thinking about the time I spent in Philadelphia. Ever since we sat in Aunt Marie's SUV and talked. I know that was a few nights ago, but it's still on my mind." She says.

Josh nods. "Yeah, me too." He responds softly.

Trubel attempts to hold back a smile. "I remembered what happened on New Year's Eve." She can't help it. She smiles widely. "You were so embarrassed." She says, reminiscing.

Josh pretends it wasn't a big deal. "What? I was just embarrassed because my cousin Angie was showing you my baby pictures." He reveals.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "I thought it was because she set us up to kiss under the mistletoe?" She asks, confused.

Josh laughs nervously. "So what if it was!" He realizes he should keep some humor in their conversation. "That doesn't count as a real kiss you know." He smiles, copying her _kiss for good luck_ statement.

Trubel smiles, stifling a laugh. "Ok Josh. I only brought it up because New Year's Eve was the very first time I thought-you know-you might have feelings for me." She reveals.

Josh is surprised. He ponders quickly. "Well, if I did they were subliminal at that time. I mean, I wasn't consciously aware of them." He explains.

Trubel lets out a frustrated sigh. "You see, this is what I'm talking about. Our timing on things-is so OFF." She explains.

Josh ponders a moment. "Alright, I just thought of something. Do you remember-it was the first week of May when we were cleaning Dad's house, getting it ready to sell? I was upstairs using the steam carpet cleaner for the master bedroom and you came home with the paint for the living room?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes, I remember. The weather was warming up." She adds.

Josh smiles widely. "Well, I'm admitting right now I set that up. I was purposely playing my all-time favorite love ballad, and you _supposedly_ walked in on me singing." He reveals.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? You told me you were listening to _Childhood Oldies_. I remember thinking you were being silly-goofy." She smiles.

Josh looks at her intently. "Trubel, I came so close to kissing you then." He reveals with a slight smile.

Trubel is genuinely surprised. "REALLY? Why didn't you?" She asks.

Suddenly, Josh hesitates. "I'm-I'm so embarrassed to say." He hangs his head.

Trubel looks at him with persuasive eyes. "Hey, it's ok. I thought we were coming clean? You can tell me anything." She reminds him.

Josh lets out a deep sigh. "It was probably 30 seconds before I came closer to you while I was singing, and I-I smelled myself. And it wasn't good." He reveals.

Trubel quickly ponders what Josh just said. "So-let me make sure I understand. You let the moment you had planned for, pass us by because of B.O.?" She asks pointedly.

Josh nods. "Yes. And I also had bad breath." He reveals.

Trubel is surprised. "I can't believe it." Is all she can say.

Josh reveals he's disappointed in himself. "Yeah, I know. Pretty dumb reason now looking back on it." He adds.

Trubel looks at him. "Well-it might have mattered to me. The B.O. and bad breath I mean. I can't know for sure." She tells him.

Josh nods. "I'm sorry. Another missed opportunity. I guess you might have something about the timing issue." He says, agreeing with her.

Trubel is ready to move on. "Ok, now my turn." She says casually.

Instantly Josh is nervous, thinking she'll ask him deep, personal questions. "What?!" He responds.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "It's only fair we take turns. Sharing. Coming clean." She explains, matter-of-factly.

Josh is relieved. "Ah. Sure." He says.

Trubel ponders, reminiscing. "Josh-you know I never did get a chance to really thank you for making my birthday in 2015 special." She reveals.

Josh nods. "You're welcome. But you forget that you did thank me then." He adds.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "I did? I really don't remember. I was a little overwhelmed with breakfast in bed that morning and going out that night. I think it was the best day that I ever spent in Philadelphia. And it all started when you made the plans for that day-You know, making reservations and taking off work." She tells him.

Josh hadn't thought about it. "I never knew that. I mean, I knew you had fun, but I guess it was more special to you than I thought." He responds.

Trubel slightly smiles. "That night-it was the only time I thought you might kiss me. Just saying-I was mentally ready for it." She reveals.

Now it's his turn to be genuinely surprised. "Really? I was so worried that if I did kiss you, you might feel I was taking advantage of your birthday and I had awful thoughts of you slapping me. I guess I was so afraid that might happen, I decided it best I didn't kiss you. That's probably why I did the setup with the music and the carpet cleaning a few days later. Because your birthday was over, it would now be ok with you." He explains.

Trubel lets out a deep sigh. "Josh, I never would have done that. Slap you just because you kissed me." She reveals.

Josh looks at her intently. "What would you have done? Really?" He asks.

Trubel ponders. "I guess—" She hesitates. "I guess I would've let it happen, but knowing how I was then, I wouldn't have talked about it much afterwards." She reveals.

Josh is puzzled. "Ok-aay. I'm not understanding what you mean by _knowing how I was then_?" He asks her, pointedly.

Trubel sighs. Then ponders. "One moment, I'm collecting my thoughts." She requests.

Josh nods. "Take your time." He says patiently.

Trubel comes out of her long pause. "You do know that not long before I met you and your dad I met Nick, right?" She asks him.

Josh shakes his head. "No, not really. Go on." He reveals.

Trubel looks at him. "I ran from one place to another after my foster parents were murdered, in and out of mental institutions, seeing Wesen all the time and not having any knowledge of what being a Grimm meant. Until I met Nick." She reveals.

Josh nods. "I follow you." He says, encouraging her to continue.

Trubel already thought this over before she even entered his room. "Reading the books, viewing the trailer with all the Grimm Heritage, helping Nick on cases when he had lost his Grimm powers, that-that did something to me. It was like being blind all my life and finally seeing." She pauses a moment. "I personally discovered it's true—the saying _knowledge is power_. For the first time in my life, I felt empowered." She explains.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "I totally get that." He says.

Trubel looks at him intently. "You know, Nick, your dad, you, Hank and Monroe-all of you were finally the first men in my life to-ever treat me with respect." She says, her voice cracking with emotion.

Josh picked up on the emotion immediately. "I'm glad you felt that way." He tells her softly.

She continues on. "Unfortunately I think all of this—" She hesitates. "All of this made me retreat into myself—I was finding myself in Philadelphia. I was so preoccupied with being a Grimm that I couldn't see anything else, especially the hints you were dropping-making a big deal about my birthday for example, which I only see now looking back. I guess I was being selfish. I'm sorry." She apologizes, her voice back to normal.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "You don't have to apologize for anything Trubel." He informs her.

Trubel shakes her head. "But I do. The most important reason I'm bringing this up is-my new identity as a Grimm helped me hide from my old identity as a scared runaway." Her eyes water up as soon as she stops speaking.

Josh nods gently. "We all try to hide from our past sometimes. It's ok Trubel, please go on. Remember what you told me? We are sharing-coming clean. You can tell me anything." He reminds her, speaking softly.

Trubel looks at him again. "I know." Her voice cracks. "Since this coming clean talk is my idea, I have to just come right out and say it. Josh, I was raped when I was 13, before I became a Grimm." She reveals, as tears fall down her cheek.

Josh responds compassionately. "Trubel, I'm so sorry." He says, almost whispering.

Trubel resists the urge to get up and run. His calm, patient demeanor keeps her there. "That's sweet Josh, thanks." She begins crying. "That's not all. There's more." She barely gets the words out.

Josh feels for her. "I didn't want to make you cry Trubel. I'm sorry. Honey, please don't cry." He begs her, worried that he might start crying too.

Trubel nods. Her throat is tight. "I know. This is so much harder than I thought it would be." She lets out a nervous laugh, while still crying.

Josh nods. "Sorry. Please take your time." He whispers. "Here." He grabs a box of tissues from the shelf nearby and hands them to her.

Trubel is touched by his loving gesture. "Thanks." She accepts the tissues and wipes her eyes.

Trubel allows a long pause to linger over them before she feels calm enough to continue.

She finally looks at Josh again. "As you now know, the life of a Grimm is not easy and far from normal." Trubel realizes it's best if she state facts.

Josh nods. "Yes." He whispers.

Trubel continues looking at him. "No time for romance." She says.

Josh looks at her softly. "I'm following you." He replies.

Trubel noticeably lowers her voice. "Josh, if I hadn't been raped at 13, I would be telling you right now that I'm still a virgin." She reveals, holding back tears again.

His eyes go wide. "What? No way." Josh responds softly, genuinely surprised.

Trubel looks at him with watery eyes. "Josh I'm so sorry." She says softly. "I feel bad because I don't want to put this kind of pressure on you. I realize now I should have told you when I was in Philadelphia. It's just—we were getting close then, but not quite THAT close if you know what I mean." She explains.

Josh nods. "I understand that Trubel, it's ok. I don't feel that you should have told me then." He says to her softly.

Trubel is surprised he said that. "Really?" She asks.

Josh sighs. "Yes. I know now that I wasn't fully aware of my feelings for you." He slightly smiles. "Honestly, I think I only realized I loved you after you were gone." He reveals.

Her eyes light up. "Now I understand. I guess that explains why you didn't say anything when I was leaving." Trubel tells him.

"Yes." Josh nods. He ponders a moment. "Trubel—because it's such a sensitive subject I would agree right now never to talk about it again if you could tell me specifically what happened. I know it's bringing up bad memories, but I only want to understand better." He says, speaking softly.

Trubel feels her throat tighten. "What do you want to know?" She asks, whispering.

Josh noticeably lowers his voice. "When you say rape, do you mean—"

Trubel cuts him off. "Rape means that everything happened." She states matter-of-factly. Suddenly, her voice cracks. "3 weeks later, I remember being so relieved that he didn't get me pregnant." She whispers.

The full significance of what Trubel just told him finally hits him, and Josh begins to choke up. He looks at her softly. "That's terrible. Honey I'm so very sorry." He whispers.

Trubel nods. "That's what I meant by saying _knowing how I was then_." She pauses then looks at him. "Josh, I never would have slept with you in 2015. I would have been way too uncomfortable to let anything get too hot between us because of this great secret I was carrying. I would have pulled away from you and become a _Frost Queen_. Probably hurt your feelings in the process." She explains.

Josh ponders a moment. "I understand. Wow, that is really a terrible place for you to be. _Stuck in limbo_ is probably what it feels like." He says.

Trubel nods, realizing he gets it. "Yes, it does." She pauses and slightly smiles. "And here we are, 5 years later." She attempts to copy his words from 3 nights ago, inside Aunt Marie's SUV.

Josh lets out a nervous laugh at her comment. He then looks at her tenderly. "Trubel, please don't feel bad. This doesn't put any pressure on me. Actually, it takes it off." He reveals.

Trubel is surprised. "How can you say that? I guess I don't understand." She asks.

Josh sighs. "I'm collecting my thoughts now." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Take your time." She copies his words from earlier.

Josh smiles. Finally he speaks. "This is going to be hard to explain because it's sort-of a guy thing. But I'll do my best." He informs her.

Her tough side comes out. "Try me." She challenges him.

Josh ponders, then looks at her. "Alright. Well, I can't say that I'm still a virgin. But you probably already knew that about me." He reveals.

Trubel reverts back to facts. "Most men are not by the time they turn 17. Statistics." She states.

Josh nods. "True." He collects his thoughts. "The reason I don't feel pressure is because there are no ex-boyfriends in your past. Most of the pressure that couples feel is from past experiences. And of course, especially guys want the current relationship to be better than all the rest and he is hoping she feels that way." He explains.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Interesting." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her, slightly anxious. "Trubel I-I know I promised not to talk about it again, but I really feel I need to tell you something important before we continue." He almost pleads.

Trubel nods. "Ok. Go ahead." She gives him permission.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "You have probably heard this from others, but I want to say it to you anyway: Being raped at 13 was not your fault." He tells her whispering.

Trubel again is touched with his compassion. "I know Josh. It took me awhile, but with the help of therapy, I did get to a place where I can finally move forward with my life, while recognizing it for what it was. It's something that happened, but it doesn't define who I am." She explains.

Josh immediately understands her reference. His eyes light up. "Yes, I agree that is so true! Trubel, I've also wanted to tell you that from the moment I met you-you were always this larger-than-life, super-heroine, machete-wielding Grimm that was a tough act to follow." He tells her respectfully.

Trubel can't help it. She laughs. "Glad you thought so." She replies, flattered.

Josh smiles. "STILL think so. Still know so." He adds.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Thank you Josh." She responds, genuinely appreciative.

Josh smiles again. "You're welcome." He looks at her curiously. "Hey, I got something from my history out of the ordinary to share." He reveals.

Trubel nods. "Your turn to share anyway." She says.

Josh continues. "Ok. When I was teenager about 16 I used to sneak out of the house at night to go—" He can't help it. He lets out a nervous laugh. "-Yes, have sex with my high school girlfriend. Except, my Dad would catch me. EVERY SINGLE TIME." He reveals.

Trubel is puzzled. "Really? Catch you-how?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Catch me every time I was leaving the house." He says factually.

This part of his story confuses her a bit. "I don't understand?" Is all Trubel can say.

Josh nods. "I still don't understand myself. How did he know I would pick a certain time to leave at night? I would never leave at the same time. I'm sure I'll never know. But get this-he would always give me condoms and make me swear to use them, or else he'd hurt me if I got a girl pregnant." He says.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? Did you use them?" She asks.

Josh laughs nervously. "Absolutely. He made me so scared, I always used them." He reveals.

Trubel deeply ponders what Josh just revealed about his dad. _It would take another Grimm to understand why Rolek Porter did that_ she thinks to herself. She looks at him. "You know-your dad was really protecting you Josh. If your girlfriend did get pregnant, she could have taken that child away from you and your dad. The child would grow up, and without anyone's knowledge become a Grimm, start seeing Wesen and be told he or she is crazy, like what happened to me." She explains, speaking slowly.

Josh nods. "Yes. I only figured that out recently." He reveals.

Trubel looks at him, slightly smiling. "See, your life hasn't been as normal as you thought." She says.

Josh agrees. "Guess not." He says.

Trubel sighs—a gentle, tired sigh. Not a frustrated sigh. "Ok, my turn again." She informs him.

Josh looks at her softly. He wants to spare her feelings, especially if it involves a painful memory. "Trubel, you don't have to share again if you don't want to. I mean-you've shared so much already." He nods. "I know this must be hard for you." He acknowledges, whispering.

Trubel smiles slightly. "No, this one is for you Josh. I feel I owe it to you. It may not seem like it, but I will tell you that it's actually a good, positive share." She reveals.

Josh nods. "Alright." He responds.

Trubel ponders a moment, reminiscing. "Remember right before Christmas 2014 you returned to Portland because the Hundjägers were at your dads' house trashing it?" She asks him.

Josh now flinches at his own painful memory. "I'd like to forget that actually. To this day I'm amazed I got away from them alive." He reveals.

Trubel completely forgot about that. "Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry." She says, somewhat embarrassed.

Josh smiles at her. "I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't gotten away from them." He says pointedly.

Trubel nods. "You're right. Well, I feel I owe you an apology Josh." She reveals.

Josh is puzzled. "For what?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him directly in the eyes. "I wasn't very nice to you then." She reveals.

Josh doesn't follow her this time. "I don't understand?" He says.

Trubel FLASHBACKS to December 19th, 2014. It's first thing in the morning and as Trubel is leaving the house, she glances at Josh sleeping on Nick's couch and _rolls her eyes_. She then flashbacks to Bud, her and Josh sitting in the truck, outside of Shaw's house, later that same day. _She hits Josh in the back of the head_ when he mouths _Big Johnson_, referring to the Schakal Josh hit over the head with a rock.

The Flashback ends.

Trubel sighs, embarrassed at what she is about to tell him. "There was a time when I thought you were cute. When we went with Bud spying on the group of Wesen threatening Monroe and Rosalee. When you hit Big Johnson over the head with a rock. That was the time." She reveals.

Josh is momentarily speechless. "What? REALLY?" He asks in disbelief.

Trubel looks at him with a slight smile. "Being mean to you was my way to keep you from getting close to me. Because I was so afraid you'd know." She says.

Josh doesn't know how to respond. He looks at her intently but doesn't say anything.

Trubel feels the humor coming back. She playfully kicks him under the blanket. "Don't look at me like that! It's not what you think. I wasn't falling in love with you or anything." She says, slightly smiling.

Josh stares at her for a moment. "Man, I really wish I could remember that. What you are describing sounds like what little boys do when they have a crush on a girl. Be mean to her, harass her, all because a boy likes her." He says.

Trubel nods, still embarrassed. "I guess I didn't think about it that way. Sounds right." She agrees.

Josh looks at her softly. "I never noticed that you were mean to me Trubel. The stress I was going through then prevented me from seeing it." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Well, I still feel I owe you an apology. Even if you don't remember." She says.

Josh quickly speaks up. "Apology accepted." He smiles at her. "So, you thought I was cute? Is that why you would have let me kiss you on your birthday?" He asks pointedly.

Trubel smiles, embarrassed. "Yes Josh." She finally admits.

Josh looks at her, smiling widely. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He asks, falling in love with her more and more each minute.

Trubel has a good comeback. "So are you. Don't think anything I say will come close to your big reveal after the plane crash." She says, smiling.

Josh smiles, but doesn't respond to her comeback. "Ok, my turn." He pauses a moment. "I was asking myself 5 minutes ago why do I need to share this? And I don't really have a definite answer but it's important to me that you know this." He informs her.

Trubel nods. "Alright Josh." She encourages him to proceed.

Josh begins. "After you left Philadelphia, I was a little depressed. I started drinking to ease the pain. And ease the loneliness. 2016 came and I got MORE depressed. So, I drank more. At the end of 2016, right around New Year's I drank so much I started having blackouts. I'd wake up in places that I don't remember how I got there. I was going downhill, fast." He reveals somberly.

Trubel looks at him softly. "Josh I had no idea. You never drank much when I was there with you." She reminds him.

Josh nods. "You're right. I didn't. I was reacting in a very negative way to losing you. You know, I could hate myself for doing that. But I use it as the greatest learning experience of my life. It's a place where I've been, and a place I never want go to again. I haven't touched a drink of alcohol since 3/23/2017. You know, the truth is becoming a Grimm, when I did, actually saved my life." His voice cracks. "Before I became a Grimm, I was so lonely, so depressed about my life and that you weren't in it, if hadn't become a Grimm, I really think by May 2017 I would have been dead. Either from alcohol poisoning or I—" His voice cracks more. "I might have—ended my life." He reveals.

Trubel is shocked. This is something she didn't expect to hear. She looks at him softly. "Josh, I'm really sorry. For you having to go through that. I feel it's my fault." She explains.

Josh firmly shakes his head. "NO. You are not taking responsibility for that. That was COMPLETELY my doing. I CHOSE to react to you leaving Philadelphia in a negative way. I very well could have chosen to do it in a positive way. You do know that, right?" He asks.

Trubel is still pondering. "I guess so." She responds.

Josh looks at her. "We all make bad choices in life sometimes. That was my worst." He explains.

Trubel slightly smiles. "I'm very proud of you Josh. It's really important you know that. You've turned your life around 360 degrees. And not only that, you are an awesome Grimm." She says to him, tenderly.

Josh is flattered she said that. "You really think so?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes." She says.

Josh smiles. "Thanks for the ego boost. I needed that." He tells her.

Trubel laughs. "You're welcome. My turn to share again." She tells him.

Josh is slightly apprehensive. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Trubel sighs. "Yes Josh. This will be my last one." She informs him.

Josh nods. "Ok." He responds.

Trubel seems lost for a moment. "Where do I start? I guess I should first ask if you have ever reviewed any archival footage here at HW? Specifically, late 2015 through the spring of 2016-the Black Claw Wesen uprising and their co-founder, Conrad Bonaparte?" She watches his response.

Josh ponders, remembering. "A little bit, yes. He was killed in Portland, wasn't he?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes." She says, firmly.

Josh looks at her. "Were you there? Was it you that killed him?" He asks.

Trubel shakes her head. "No. That's a long story, in a different direction from where I was going anyway." She reveals.

Josh takes the cue. "Ok, I'm listening." He tells her.

Trubel continues on. "In late 2015, Chavez recruited me. About a week later, she was murdered. Martin Meisner took over as leader of HW Portland in her place." She explains.

Josh nods. "I'm following you." He encourages her to continue.

Her eyes begin watering up. "In the spring of 2016, as the war with Black Claw was escalating, I realized I had developed feelings for Meisner." She reveals.

Josh looks at her softly. "I see." He responds.

Trubel looks at him intently. "This was after I was healed by receiving therapy for the very first time." She explains, speaking slowly.

Josh nods. "I understand. Continue." He looks at her, anxiously wanting to know the rest of the story.

Trubel continues. "I started feeling a rush of emotions then. The most powerful feeling I had was when I realized that it would be ok to have a sexual relationship with someone that I was attracted to. I never felt like that before. This—was a very different feeling from 2014 when I thought you were cute, if you know what I mean." She reveals.

Josh had been holding his breath. "Yes. Sounds incredibly liberating to me. So, what happened?" He says while exhaling.

Trubel looks at him again. "One night, while Eve & I were away from HW Portland compound rescuing Hank, we realized it was all a setup so Bonaparte could target and eliminate Portland by killing everyone inside—" Her voice cracks. "-including Meisner. He was murdered with all the others. I never got a chance to tell him how I felt. This happened almost 4 years ago." She reveals as she begins to cry again.

Josh lets out a deep sigh. "I'm so sorry Trubel. Really, I am. So much pain and heartache you've been through. It's just not fair. All of this-loss to happen to such an awesome person." He says with great tenderness in his voice.

Trubel grabs another tissue and wipes her eyes. "I appreciate that Josh. However, you are probably wondering why I would share this story with you." She says, sniffling.

Josh looks at her curiously. "I could guess, but it's better if you tell me." He adds.

Trubel looks at him. "If I hadn't gone through what I did with my feelings for Meisner—specifically, being healed, experiencing new feelings and then losing him the way that I did—honestly, I probably wouldn't have been as sensitive as I was to your feelings after the plane crash." She reveals.

Josh smiles. "Trubel, you are so amazing. I appreciate your sensitivity to my feelings. Thank you." He says with gratitude.

Trubel nods. "You're welcome. Josh, there is one thing that I still don't quite understand. How in the world could you hang on to the hope for almost 5 years, that we would be reunited? I'm sure you know that it might have never happened." She asks him, pointedly.

Josh nods, ponders quickly, then looks at her. "Good question. You know Trubel, I always felt, deep down inside that we'd be reunited. Especially on 3/24/2017. I could tell you about that, but it would take all night. Let's save that story for another time. Honestly, that's not what bothered me most." He pauses a moment. "This is one thing about me that I don't think I've told you yet: All these years we've been out of touch have been difficult for me because I missed you so much. I was worried yet ready to accept that once I finally saw you again, you could very well be married and have a ton of kids and then-I would have to let you go, forever." He explains.

Trubel gets the deep concept he just laid out for her. "Seriously Josh?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Absolutely. If you could have told me you were happy with-we'll just say you were with Meisner-I would be sad for myself but extremely happy for you because your happiness is all that matters to me. Even if it means I can't be part of your life." He reveals.

The significance of what he said hits her. Trubel looks right at him. "That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She says, her voice cracking.

Josh slightly smiles. "I really mean it." He looks at her tenderly. "Trubel, you—" He briefly hesitates. "To me, you are _the one that got away_." He says speaking slowly. "You're the woman of my dreams. I love you. I've always loved you, since the spring of 2015." He tells her softly.

Trubel sniffles. "I know Josh." Her eyes water up. "You're going to make me cry if you keep saying things like that." She responds.

Josh looks at her tenderly again. "But at least it's a good cry, not a sad one." He adds.

Trubel wipes away tears with another tissue. "Yeah. Wow. You know Josh, my respect for you grew because of what you just told me." She reveals.

Josh smiles. "Really? What part?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "The part about being happy for me even if you couldn't be in my life." She says.

Josh nods. "I'm so glad. Well, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He replies.

Trubel lets out a deep sigh. "You know, you-you have more courage than I do." She tells him.

Josh is puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Trubel looks at him. "You were brave and bold enough to finally tell me to my face how you feel about me. Yet I was too scared to tell Meisner how I felt." She says, lowering her voice.

Josh sees past her fear. "Aw-Trubel, you just ran out of time. That's all. You would've told him, I know it." He replies confidently.

Trubel looks up. "It's good I will never know for sure." She responds softly.

Josh is puzzled. "Why do you say that?" He asks.

Trubel remembers her conversation with Nick last month. "For closure. It's very important in moving on with life." She informs him.

Josh ponders. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He responds.

Trubel sighs. "Josh—I hope now you understand why I've been so—-so distant since I returned from Portland." She explains.

Josh nods. "Yes, I do." He says.

Trubel looks at him with soft eyes. "And also why I was crying in the breakroom on Thursday night when we sat in the SUV. It-it has nothing to do with you. I was grieving over Meisner that night." She reveals.

Josh nods. "I see. I totally understand. And I'm sorry." He replies softly.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Thanks." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her tenderly. "I knew you'd tell me about it when you were ready." He adds.

Trubel feels she needs to elaborate. "It's just that, to have someone-my good friend revealing that he loves me—" She lets out a deep sigh. "This is just so new for me." She explains.

Josh nods. "Yeah, I get it." He responds.

Trubel finds herself leaning in closer. "But at the same time, I'm so—drawn to you." She lets out a deep sigh. "I can't deny it. I am falling for you Josh." She finally confesses.

Josh smiles softly. "Really?" He asks, somewhat surprised.

Trubel immediately lowers her voice. "Yes. And it scares me." She reveals.

His eyes light up. "Ah. It's what you said in the SUV that night. Loving you complicates things between us." He leans in closer. "I understand. You were talking about sex." He says whispering.

Trubel nods. "Yes. For most of my adult life, I shut down." She whispers.

Josh nods. "I see." Is all he can say.

Trubel looks up. "But in 2016 all that changed, you know?" She reveals.

Josh ponders what he was just told. "But you—you've been stuck there, until recently when you went back to Portland and realized the truth of what happened in 2016." He gets it. His eyes light up. "Oh honey-I totally understand now." He says almost whispering.

Trubel nods. She feels as if a dark cloud has been lifted. "Yes." Is all she can say in response.

Josh looks at her softly. "Trubel—And I'm saying this only as your friend-with everything you've told me so far tonight, it seems to me like all you need is time." He looks at her curiously. "Unless there's something else I missed?" He asks, just to be sure.

Trubel shakes her head. "No Josh, you didn't miss anything." She informs him. "I guess my greatest fear is losing you now. And because I lost Meisner, I can't lose you." She explains.

Josh looks at her tenderly. "You won't. I'll never stop loving you Trubel." He says, reassuringly.

Her eyes begin to water up. "Thanks." Is all she can say as the tears fall again.

Josh wants her to know he's on her side 100%. "Hey, look, whatever you need, I'm there for you. If you need counseling, and you want me to go with you-I'm there." He offers.

Trubel laughs through her tears. "Thanks Josh. I think intensive therapy took care of that already." She reveals.

His eyes light up. "Yes, I guess it did." Is all he can say.

Trubel grabs tissues and uses them to wipe her eyes. They both allow a long pause to linger over their conversation.

Trubel is the first to speak again, in a normal tone of voice. "Josh—what if we find Stan Lewis tomorrow? My time here will be over, and we'll be apart again." She verbalizes her current fear.

Josh ponders. "I've thought about that too. Well, I can tell you one thing, after this is all over I am taking leave and I will follow where you are." He smiles. "Because I won't let you walk out of my life again." He reassures her.

Trubel looks up at him with pride. "Spoken like a true Grimm." She replies.

Josh nods. "You know it." He tells her confidently.

Suddenly Josh sighs deeply and sits up more on his bed. The many tears shed tonight have overwhelmed him. Now, more than anything, he just wants Trubel to feel better.

Josh moves over to his left and holds out his right hand to Trubel. "Honey please come here. I feel so bad when you cry. Would you let me hold you?" He asks persuasively.

Trubel nervously sighs. "Ok." She surrenders.

Trubel eases into Josh's arms. They remain quiet for about 2 minutes, in a semi-reclining position, but not laying down completely.

Josh gently and slowly moves his hands around her arms and shoulders. "It feels so good to hold you." He whispers.

Trubel responds immediately. "You want to kiss me too, don't you?" She asks, whispering.

Josh sighs. "Of course." He reveals, whispering.

Trubel responds more. "Why don't you Josh?" She asks, still whispering.

Josh is somewhat surprised she asked that. He knows he needs to be completely honest. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. I—I don't want to ruin everything between us by rushing things." He tells her, whispering more.

Trubel responds with confidence in him. "You won't." She whispers.

Josh says nothing in response, but he does look at her straight in the eye, reading her non-verbally.

Suddenly, Trubel yawns. "It's getting late Josh. I'm tired. I think I'll head back to my room." She gets up slowly. "Time to call it a night." She explains.

Josh takes the cue, and gets up also. "Alright Trubel. Breakfast in the morning?" He asks.

Trubel nods. "Yes. Meet you here at 7." She says.

Josh slightly smiles. "Ok. Trubel, thank you for—everything." He says softly.

Trubel looks at him. "No Josh, THANK YOU." She responds.

Intuitively, Josh approaches her, pulls her close to him and touches her face for their first kiss.

It is very intense for Josh. He kisses Trubel very tenderly. He holds back a little, afraid that if he started kissing her passionately, it might turn her off.

Trubel kisses back as best she can, but-it's still her first kiss—EVER.

Josh pulls back and looks at her. "I'm sorry that took 5 years." He whispers.

Trubel smiles softly. "I forgive you." She replies, whispering.

He feels his heart just leaped for joy. "I love you Trubel." He whispers as he reaches out and touches her face.

Trubel smiles slightly. "I know. Night Josh." She whispers as she turns and heads for the door.

Josh nods. "Night Beautiful." He whispers as she leaves.

Keeping her end of the unspoken deal that she made with Josh, Trubel leaves immediately for her room and gets into bed.

END OF CHAPTER 31


	32. Chapter 32

**The World Needs More Grimm**

**Chapter 32**

**The Lyrids**

It is 10:49 pm on Tuesday April 21st 2020.

It's extremely dark. Josh is driving the SUV. Trubel is in the front passenger seat. They are in a rural area far from the city. It's almost the new moon, so there is no moonlight.

Inside the SUV, it's just the two of them. They are alone together. Josh has a look of—concentration on his face, as if he's focusing on the road ahead of them or—what he has planned. Most likely both.

He reaches into the center console of the SUV, and grabs something white, small and round. He puts it into his mouth.

Trubel looks—slightly puzzled, yet she can't hide her anticipation of _the_ _surprise_ Josh told her he has for her.

Trubel looks at Josh, slightly smiling. "Now will you tell me where we're going?" She asks.

Josh smiles back at her. "Not yet. But soon." He says.

Trubel ponders. "I hope I'm prepared for where ever it is that we're going." She comments.

Josh nods. "You are Trubel. I brought everything else, so don't worry." He informs her.

Trubel glances at him. "That's good. I guess I didn't notice." She says.

Josh returns the look. "It's all in the back." He tells her.

Trubel nods, smiles slightly but doesn't say anything.

Josh looks at her. "We're almost there." He says.

Josh is driving up a hill on a winding, switchback road. It's desolate. There are no other cars on the road. He approaches a hilltop that has a small parking area. It is not paved. He pulls up to a grassy area that has no trees nearby. He turns the SUV around so the back is facing the grass, then he parks, being sure to engage the parking brake. He turns the SUV off.

Trubel turns to him, somewhat anxious. "Okay Josh, you're killing me. Tell me. NOW." She says slightly smiling.

Josh nods. "Alright. In April of 2017, a month after I became a Grimm, Gary Hatfield and I were assisting with this case in a rural area of Pennsylvania." He explains.

Trubel looks at him. "I follow you. Go on." She tells him.

Josh smiles. "We spent the entire night doing surveillance and—watched the meteor shower." He says.

Trubel is puzzled. "Sounds—interesting." She responds.

Josh turns to face her. "Every year from April 16th to April 25th the Lyrid Meteor shower occurs. The peak day and time are NOW. Until just before sunrise." He smiles. "It's best viewed in the Northern Hemisphere, away from the city lights." He explains.

Trubel is surprised. "Really? That's why we're here?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yes Trubel." He nervously hesitates a moment. "I hope that's alright with you?" He asks, somewhat apprehensively.

Trubel smiles. "Yes Josh." She replies.

Josh readies to exit the vehicle. "You definitely want to grab your coat." He points to the temperature display on the dashboard. "It's 22 degrees outside." He informs her.

Trubel is surprised. "What! Yeah, I will for sure." She says.

Josh nods. "It's because of the high elevation." He explains.

Josh & Trubel exit the vehicle, grab their coats and put them on. And of course, no Grimm goes anywhere without their weapons. Josh & Trubel each grab their machetes.

Josh removes 2 small flashlights from the center console. He passes 1 to Trubel.

Josh grabs a handful of the small, round white items from the center console. It's clear they are peppermints. He puts them into his coat pocket.

Trubel, using her flashlight, walks out into the grassy field. She immediately notices the drop off to a valley below. There are only a few lights in the valley. She imagines how beautiful the view would be in daylight.

She looks up and realizes Josh picked this spot because of the breathtaking view of the stars. There are no obstructions either. She turns around and walks to the rear of the SUV.

Josh has already opened the back door of the SUV and removed a camping lantern. He turns it on, and hands it to Trubel to hold so he can continue unloading.

Next, he removes a tripod and picks a spot almost dead center in the grassy area. He begins mounting a telescope to the top of the tripod.

Trubel holds the lantern up to the tripod, to assist Josh in his assembly. He looks up at her and smiles.

With the telescope-tripod assembly complete, he now removes an extra-large, extra-wide chaise lounge chair from the back of the SUV.

He strategically places it to the right of the telescope. It's close enough to be able to stand, without tripping over it to use it, but not too close that the telescope obstructs the view of the stars with the naked eye.

Next, he grabs binoculars then looks at Trubel. "I guess I'll hang these binoculars off the telescope right here. You can use them whenever you want to." He shows her where he hangs them.

Trubel nods. "Alright Josh." She acknowledges him.

Josh stops a moment and pops another peppermint into his mouth.

This time Trubel notices. "What are you eating?" She asks.

Josh looks at her. "Peppermints. Want some?" He offers.

Trubel suddenly realizes why he's eating peppermints. She tries very hard to hide her smile. "No thanks." She says.

Josh smiles widely. "Alright. But let me know if you change your mind." He tells her.

Trubel nods. "I will." She lets out a deep sigh. "Josh, it's FREEZING. Sorry. I'm really cold, even with my coat." She informs him.

Josh smiles at her. "Oh, I got something for that too." He says confidently.

Josh walks over to her and reaches for the lantern in her hand. He walks back to the SUV, grabs two micro-fiber blankets and lays them on the chaise lounge. Leaving the lantern in the back of the SUV, he grabs another blanket and walks towards Trubel with it in his hand, turning it around, unfolding it.

Josh looks at her. "This is one of those wearable blankets. You'll need to move your machete." He instructs her softly.

Trubel moves her machete to hang from her belt loop, still in its case. Josh then moves in very close, facing her. He takes the blanket and places it over her shoulders. He slowly assists Trubel with putting on each arm. She suddenly becomes very quiet.

He is standing so very close to her. She can smell his cologne, hear him breathing, feel the heat radiating from his body and smell the peppermints on his breath. She's thinking that he will kiss her any second. Or in the very least pull her close to him for a hug. But he doesn't. Surprisingly, he continues the task at hand.

Since this is still so new for Trubel, her heart starts racing, and she gets butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She feels as if all the fluid suddenly drained from her body and now her mouth is so incredibly dry, she's very thirsty.

Tonight is different from the night they _came clean_ with each other. That night, Josh held her close because of his intense feelings, as well as to comfort Trubel because she was crying so much. Out of curiosity, she encouraged him to kiss her for the first time. That night, she was responding to his feelings.

Tonight is different because Trubel is finally in touch with her own feelings. She's finding herself very attracted to Josh, and at the same time being overwhelmed by those feelings.

She's sexually inexperienced, but Trubel is a modern woman; she's not clueless to what Josh is doing. She feels it, not nearly as much as he does, but the chemistry is there—and tonight, it's high.

Josh sees the look on her face. He can sense her nervousness, her hesitation. He decides to slow down his movements, and make each touch as gentle as possible. He reaches over and gently pulls the hoodie over her head.

Josh nods. "Keeping your ears covered should help keep you warm." He whispers.

He looks at her once again, and notices the hoodie messed her hair up, with strands coming out over her eyes. So very gently, Josh attempts to tuck her hair inside the hoodie. In the process his fingers gently touch her cheeks, and the sides of her face.

Finally, he stops, and gazes into her eyes. Even though he wants to, he doesn't verbalize what he's thinking; _Trubel, you're so beautiful._

With a dry mouth and an aloof look in her eyes, Trubel finally has the courage to say only one thing to him. "Thanks." She quickly responds.

Josh smiles at her. Secretly, he's relieved. For a moment he thought the night might turn ugly-maybe dramatic. He's determined not to make her angry again; and after Sunday night, he definitely doesn't want to make her cry.

Josh slowly turns back to the SUV. "I brought one more thing for warmth." He informs her.

He once again approaches the back of the SUV. He removes what appears to be a medium-sized insulated, travel mug. He pours a liquid into it from a large container, and then makes sure the lid is on securely before he hands it to Trubel.

Josh nods. "Hot Chocolate." He informs her.

Trubel finally smiles widely at Josh. She feels emotionally warm inside, thinking that somehow, he read her mind.

It's the perfect temperature—warm vs. hot. Being thirsty, she drinks it all rather quickly.

Josh returns to the back of the SUV. He removes a folding chair and sets it up to the left of the telescope. He then removes a small folding table, and sets that up also. He places the lantern on top of the table.

The time is 11:22 pm on Tuesday April 21st 2020.

Josh begins using the telescope. He can see the stars, but the meteor shower hasn't started yet. He checks the focus, moves it around a bit and finally feels comfortable where it is.

The last thing he does is remove a small speaker from the back of the SUV. It has a USB port, and he plugs it into his phone. He places the speaker and his phone on the small table next to the lantern.

He had a song playlist already downloaded. The music begins quietly playing. The music has a calming effect on Trubel.

Inside, she's calmed down—a lot. Now she's feeling a bit—guilty, regretful, slightly disappointed in herself for letting _the butterflies _keep her aloof. She's wishing that Josh had kissed her.

She looks at Josh playing with the telescope. "Josh, did you bring bottled water to drink?" She asks him casually.

Josh nods. "Yep. It's next to the hot chocolate in the SUV. I don't want it to freeze. I brought hot coffee also. You know, to stay awake." He explains.

Trubel smiles slightly. "Good. You thought of everything." She says.

Josh looks at her. "I brought snacks too. Are you still thirsty?" He asks.

Trubel smiles, somewhat embarrassed she gulped down her hot chocolate. "Yeah." Is all she can say.

Josh smiles back at her. "Well, there's no bathroom here, so unless you don't mind the bushes, maybe you'd better pace your beverage intake." He advises.

Trubel ponders a moment. "Ah, of course. Well, I guess I should change my mind and have some of those peppermints instead." She informs him.

Josh is surprised. "Alright." He responds quickly.

Trubel approaches Josh. He pulls out 2 peppermints and places them into her hand. She puts them into her mouth. Again, their eyes meet. Intuitively, Josh realizes that now she's ready. He wants to give her time, however, to eat the peppermints.

He plays with the telescope for another minute. She's standing about 4 feet from him, with her back to him, staring up at the stars. He approaches, slowly. He places his hand on her shoulder. She turns around to face him.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "Trubel—please come here." He says, almost whispering.

He holds out his hand. She slowly puts her hand into his. She then cautiously takes one step towards him. He pulls her close. Remembering how she responded to his gentle touch earlier while pulling the hoodie over her, he kisses her as tenderly as he can.

Trubel, of course, feels _the butterflies_ come back again. But this time, she's happy it doesn't feel as overwhelming as it did a few minutes ago.

Josh finishes kissing her and pulls her closer to him for a warm embrace. She responds by hugging him back.

Josh slowly pulls back to face her. He's at a loss for words. "Wow." Is all he can say.

Trubel finally feels extremely brave. She puts her head back and looks at him with surrendering eyes. Josh understands this look immediately. He realizes that she is ready now to trust him with how she's feeling.

Her eyes water up. "Josh I can't believe this is happening." Trubel says, barely above a whisper.

Josh looks at her tenderly. "Is that good or bad?" He asks.

Trubel ponders. "Both. Mostly good." She explains.

Josh reaches out and gently touches her face. "I'm sure this isn't easy for you." He says, almost whispering.

Trubel shakes her head. "Nope." She replies.

Josh sighs. "I-uh-I—" He hesitates. "I worry that I'm going to drive you away again Trubel." He reveals.

Trubel is momentarily puzzled. "Seriously? Oh—you mean like how I left and went back to Portland without you last month?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yes. Sometimes I worry I might wake up and find you left without saying goodbye." He reveals.

She ponders what Josh just said. Instantly, Trubel realizes she's a changed woman. In the past she would've run. Now she feels—upset with herself for giving him that impression. "Oh Josh—I won't do that." She reassures him.

Josh looks at her skeptically. "Really? I saw the look on your face a few minutes ago and got that feeling." He explains.

Trubel slightly smiles. "When you put the blanket on me?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yes." He says quickly.

Trubel ponders. "I-I don't know what that was Josh. All I can tell you is my heart was racing, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my mouth was suddenly dry. A rush of emotion I guess is all it was." She reveals.

Josh looks at her surprised. "Really?" He ponders. "Sounds to me like-chemistry, attraction, and probably—" He lowers his voice. "—sexual arousal." He says reluctantly.

Trubel looks at him intently but doesn't say anything.

Josh slightly smiles. "Hey—relax. I won't be taking my clothes off anytime soon. It's WAY too cold up here anyway." He explains.

Trubel ponders. "Is that why you picked this spot Josh?" She asks.

Josh nods. "One of many reasons. I knew we'd be alone. That's important." He slightly smiles.

Trubel smiles. "Yeah. Confronting and killing Wesen don't mix with a romantic evening. I mean morning." She jokes.

Josh agrees. "Yep." He nods at her.

Trubel looks at him apologetically. "Josh—I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Thinking I might run. I want you to know that I meant what I said on Sunday night. You know, because I lost Meisner, I can't lose you." She explains.

Josh smiles. "I'm glad to hear you say that." He tells her.

Trubel moves in closer to Josh. She looks at him again with surrendering eyes. "Josh, what else was going through your mind when you were putting the blanket on me?" She asks.

Josh can't help it. He smiles at her. "I wanted to tell you that you are so beautiful." He reveals.

Trubel is slightly embarrassed yet flattered at the same time. "Really?" She asks.

Josh nods. "Yes, you are." He responds smiling.

Trubel returns the smile. "I just don't get that, but okay. If you say so." She rolls her eyes slightly.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "I love you Trubel." He says almost whispering.

Trubel nods. "I don't get that either, but okay." She replies.

Josh is suddenly puzzled. "Huh?" Is all he can say.

Trubel is caught off-guard a moment. "No. No Josh, I'm not questioning your feelings at all. It's—It's just that, I have to ask—I mean, I have to know-what did I do to make you love me? Or was it something I said?" She asks, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Josh smiles. "Trubel—it wasn't anything you did. It wasn't anything you said either. It—" He hesitates.

Finally, Josh feels he got through her tough exterior. He's delighted—tonight they are really connecting. But the last thing he wants to do is screw up.

Josh looks at her with a slight smile. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you take your spot on the chaise lounge chair while I mess with the telescope some more and I'll tell you the REAL truth, okay?" He offers.

Trubel is intrigued. "Alright. Can I have some more hot chocolate?" She asks him as she smiles slightly. "And yes, I can handle the bushes Josh." She informs him, laughing.

Josh smiles. "Of course you can." He replies.

They walk back over to where Josh setup everything. Trubel grabs the blankets and makes herself comfortable on the chaise lounge. From the back of the SUV, Josh pours hot chocolate into her empty travel mug. He gives her a warm smile as he hands it to her. Trubel looks at Josh as she slowly sips her hot chocolate this time.

The time is 12:07 am on Wednesday April 22nd 2020.

Josh is deeply pondering. He stares into the sky for a moment, and checks the view through the telescope without saying a word. The meteor shower still hasn't begun. He pulls his folding chair closer to Trubel as well as the telescope, and sits down.

Josh begins. "You know, all my life I thought my dad was crazy. When we went on the road trip to Portland to find Nick, I thought he'd lost it completely. Part of me does feel bad I didn't pay more attention to the things he was trying to tell me." He explains.

Trubel shakes her head. "You had no way of knowing how things would turn out Josh. You shouldn't feel bad." She says.

Josh looks at her. "Yeah, but I still do. When he died it became the darkest time of my life, especially when the Hundjägers were in my dad's house and I ran out of there. Except for you, Trubel. You—were the bright light in a dark place to me, you know?" He reveals.

Trubel is slightly puzzled. "But Josh, I had just found out that I was a Grimm." She explains.

Josh nods. "That's what it was. Your power & strength as a Grimm just—fascinated me." He informs her.

Trubel ponders. "Okay. I guess I'm not following you." She says.

Josh looks at her with a slight smile. "My dad passes away, and at the same time I meet someone my age who—completely confirms everything he told me all my life was true. Sort of a crazy-past thing converging with a modern-future thing at that time. Then, on March 24th 2017 it becomes real for me." He explains, speaking slowly.

Trubel gets it now. "Oh-okay. Sort of like me being one of Santa's elves that proves he's real?" She asks.

Josh smiles widely. "Yeah, except Santa was my father." He adds.

Trubel laughs. "Alright. I get what you're saying." She responds.

Josh looks at her. "You know—I had a hard time accepting your help, your protection. I felt so—" He hesitates, searching for the right word. "-Inadequate next to you Trubel." He explains.

Trubel is puzzled again. "Really? I'm sorry I made you feel that way Josh. I didn't mean to." She apologizes.

Josh shakes his head. "No. No it wasn't you at all." He smiles. "YOU always made me feel as if I was enough. It was just the situation, you know. You were a Grimm and I wasn't. The same reason I didn't come after you when you returned to Portland." He explains.

Trubel ponders. "Alright. I think I understand now." She responds.

Josh continues. "And then, there's your personality. I felt we just clicked-as friends at first." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Yeah, we did." She replies.

Josh looks at her. "And you deciding to come with me to Philadelphia—you made me feel special." He reveals.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "Well—I wasn't about to let you return to Philadelphia alone." She explains.

Josh nods. "I'm really glad you didn't." He reveals.

Trubel ponders. "Yeah, if you did return alone, you would've been an easy target." She adds.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "It was your essence, your power as a Grimm, your friendship, your integrity, your intelligence, your sense of humor—" He lets out a nervous laugh. "-Just everything that you are—that made me love you." He finishes his explanation.

Once again, Trubel feels emotionally warm inside. "Thanks Josh. For sharing that with me." She responds appreciatively.

Josh smiles. "You're welcome. You know—at least I fell in love with you for all the right reasons." He adds.

Trubel ponders. "Yep. That is true." She responds.

Josh looks at her curiously. "Trubel, can I ask you something?" He says barely above a whisper.

Trubel tenses up slightly. "Yeeah, depending on what it is." Immediately she realizes her comment was rude. She lets out a nervous laugh. "Sorry Josh. That was mean. Go ahead." She smiles at him.

Josh smiles back. "That's alright Trubel. You don't have to answer any question that makes you feel uncomfortable." He explains.

Trubel nods. "Thanks. What did you want to ask me?" She says, slightly smiling.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes. "Have you ever been in love before?" He asks, almost whispering.

Trubel tries hard to hide a smile. "Yes—Once. Maybe not in love but beginning to fall in love." She explains, speaking slowly.

Josh ponders a second, then turns and looks at her knowing the answer. "It was Meisner, wasn't it?" He asks, barely above a whisper.

Trubel smiles wistfully. "Yes Josh." She's surprised at how she feels—sad but happy to share it with him, and in the process receiving more closure.

Josh looks at her with soft eyes again. "I'm sorry Trubel." Is all he can say.

Again, she's touched with his compassion. "Thanks Josh." She nods.

Josh tries to lighten the mood a bit. "And—your high school boyfriend, your first kiss—you weren't in love with him, were you?" He asks with a flirty tone in his voice.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Josh—we already had this conversation." She responds, speaking slowly.

Josh is puzzled. "Are you saying—"

Trubel cuts him off. "Josh, I became a Grimm when I was a teenager. A Siegbarste killed my foster parents and I ended up on the run. I didn't go back to school after that." She explains factually while trying to hold back a smile.

His eyes light up. "Are you—you're trying to tell me that Sunday night when you and I kissed—it was your first kiss EVER?" Josh asks, surprised.

Trubel smiles at him softly. "Yes Josh." She reveals.

Josh is suddenly embarrassed. "Well—I guess I missed that. Sorry." He responds apologetically.

Trubel nods. "That's okay Josh. Now you know." She responds matter-of-factly, feeling his embarrassment.

Josh lets out a nervous laugh. "Wow, I'm speechless." Is all he can say.

Trubel wants to change the subject. "So Josh, I want to ask you a question now." She says quickly.

Josh looks at her. "Alright." He nods.

Trubel slightly smiles. "Since we're talking about past loves, who was your last girlfriend and would you tell me about her?" She asks.

Josh is surprised. "Sure." He smiles at her. "I have nothing to hide from you." He says.

Trubel nods. "That's good." She responds.

Josh looks at her. "Her name was Caroline, and we were together almost a year-and-a-half." He reveals.

Trubel ponders her next question. "How did you meet and when?" She asks.

Josh nods. "We met in 2012 at a Halloween party. My friends knew her friends, but it wasn't a blind date or anything. We started going out and we moved in together before Christmas." He explains.

Trubel looks at him softly. "Did you love her Josh?" She asks, almost whispering.

Josh ponders only a moment. "Yeah, I did. I don't know, maybe I didn't love her enough and that's why things starting getting rough between us." He confesses.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "So-what happened?" She asks.

Josh ponders, remembering. "Well, at the end of 2013 when dad started getting sick, I'd try to spend more time with him. You know, get all his affairs in order. She started calling me up when I was over at dad's house, accusing me of seeing another woman." He explains.

Trubel is shocked. "What! That's terrible Josh. And so not who you are. I can't imagine you cheating on anybody. EVER." She tells him.

Josh smiles slightly at her. "Yeah. That's pretty much what I said to her. I tried—tried to make things up to her, even though I had no idea what I'd done wrong." He explains.

Trubel smiles. "Sounds like you were too nice." She replies.

Josh ponders. "Yeah, you're probably right." He responds.

Trubel hesitates a moment. "So-so when was the last time you two were—together?" She asks nervously.

Josh is momentarily puzzled. "Together—?" He gets it. He smiles at her. "Oh. You mean the last time we had sex?" He asks, confident that is what she's referring to.

Trubel nods nervously. "Yeah." She admits.

Josh ponders. "It was—January 2014. After that she broke up with me. I remember being very lonely on Valentine's Day." He explains wistfully.

Trubel looks at him softly. "That's too bad Josh. I'm sorry." She responds compassionately.

Josh feels it. "Thanks Trubel." He smiles slightly.

Trubel ponders again. "I don't get it. She wasn't being very supportive of you, considering your dad was dying." She tells him.

Josh nods. "Yeah, I know. I think she was just looking for a reason to break up with me. Maybe so SHE could see someone else." He explains.

Trubel looks at him. "Probably. Well, if it was me, I would have been very supportive of you Josh. I would have gone with you to see your dad." She tells him.

Josh smiles widely. "Yeah, but Trubel, you were there when he talked about the trunk, the books—" He smiles more. "HIS CANE, and—you were even there in the hospital once he finally met Nick." He reminds her.

Her eyes light up. "Oh—yeah." Trubel responds, slightly embarrassed she forgot. "Well, I'm glad I got a chance to meet your dad. Even if it was for only a few minutes." She reveals.

Josh nods. "Me too." He replies softly.

Trubel ponders again. "So Josh—January 2014. Was—" She hesitates a moment. "Was that the last time you—ever had sex with anyone?" She finally gets her question out.

Josh is surprised at how he feels. Not embarrassed—just somewhat sad. "Yes, it was." He replies honestly.

Trubel looks at him curiously. "That was more than 6 years ago. Isn't that a long time for a guy?" She asks, speaking slowly.

Josh nods. "Yes, it is. Unusually long. Abnormally long. So long, that I imagine my former buddies asking what's wrong with me." He suddenly lets out a nervous laugh. "But Trubel, you already know the reasons why. You said it yourself on Sunday night, remember?" He looks at her with soft eyes.

Trubel gets it. "Yeah. Well, I guess it would take another Grimm to understand that." She adds.

Josh looks at her. "I'm glad you do." He ponders a moment. "You know, I've also thought that my breakup with Caroline was another reason why I didn't tell you how I felt about you before you left Philadelphia." He reveals.

Trubel is puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asks for clarification.

Josh holds back a smile. "I knew eventually we'd be having this conversation about her. I didn't want you to think that you were the rebound girl." He explains.

Trubel smiles. She looks at him. "I see. I DO know what that means Josh. I understand." She says.

Suddenly Josh is overcome with emotion, reminiscing about the last 6 years of his life. He looks at Trubel as his eyes water up. "You-you're just the most important person to me. In the whole world." He chokes up a little as he holds back tears. "I—HAD to do everything right by you. Even if that meant letting you go." He barely gets the words out.

Trubel is touched by Josh's' honestly. The depth of his feelings for her for the past 5 years finally sunk in. She's momentarily speechless.

She realizes what Josh just said deserves an honest response. She looks at him with soft eyes. "You fell hard for me Josh. I only just now realized that." She says, speaking slowly.

Josh wipes the tears from his eyes and lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I did-twice." He nods in an attempt to stop the tears.

Trubel smiles widely at Josh which he finds comforting. He returns the smile. Once again, he's happy they are really connecting.

The time is 12:28 am on Wednesday April 22nd 2020. Trubel stares into the sky, and she finally sees a shooting star. "Josh I just saw one! A shooting star!" She tells him excitedly.

Josh snaps to attention. "Where?" He asks intently.

Trubel points to the area in the sky. "Right there." She uses her fingers to show its trajectory.

Josh quickly points his telescope in that direction. He waits, and watches for a few moments. He sees the next one. "Incredible!" He exclaims loudly.

After only a few minutes, Josh pulls away from the telescope. "Trubel, you wanna look?" He asks her.

Trubel ponders a moment. "I'll take the binoculars for now." She says.

He smiles as he hands them to her. They continue stargazing, making small talk about astronomy, as the meteor shower continues.

Josh encourages her to look through the telescope at least once. Trubel finally does so, and at just the right moment, she sees several shooting stars.

The early morning continues. Trubel is impressed how Josh did the entire set-up. They share the snacks that he had packed.

As the early morning counts down to sunrise, the music on Josh's' cell phone continues to play songs.

Trubel is sitting in the chair next to the telescope that Josh was earlier. She can't help but notice the song that comes up next on Josh's' playlist.

While Josh is standing next to the SUV putting a few things away, Trubel looks at him—and the look on her face reveals part shock, part denial. "JOSH! You didn't download that song on purpose, I hope?" She finally asks him.

He turns around to face her. Josh can't help it. He tries hard to hide a wide smile. "Yes Trubel, I did." He replies with smug satisfaction.

Trubel pretends to be upset with his decision in downloading the song. She gives him _the look_. She then ponders deeply, reminiscing. "You know, I STILL hate that song." She finally says.

Josh laughs, also reminiscing. "Really? It was the #1 song playing on the radio during our drive to Philadelphia." He reminds her.

Trubel looks at him perplexed. "Is that WHY you like it Josh? Because it was the #1 song during the last week of December 2014?" She asks pointedly.

Josh looks at her with smug satisfaction again. "One of many reasons. It's also a reminder of the time we spent together back then, you know?" He pauses then smiles at her. "Come on, it's not THAT bad, is it?" He asks, hoping she'll change her mind.

Trubel doesn't say anything this time. Instead, she gives him _the look_. He returns with a surrendering look. She then smiles at him. More than 5 years have passed, and nothing has changed. They agree to disagree about the song.

As if the song provided a cue, Josh goes to the back of the SUV and pulls out bottled water. He drinks a small amount. "Trubel, you want something else to drink?" He asks her.

Trubel shakes her head. "No thanks Josh. I'm pacing myself now." She explains.

Josh nods. "Alright." He pops another peppermint into his mouth.

Trubel is still sitting in the chair near the telescope. "Trubel I'm going to warm up on the chaise lounge now." He informs her.

Trubel smiles. "Are you cold Josh?" She thinks to herself _finally, he knows how cold it really is._

Josh nods. "Yeah." He replies.

She misses completely how Josh setup his next move. He pulls the blankets over him as he settles into the chaise lounge.

They both continue watching the meteor shower, in silence. After a while, the temperature drops again.

Trubel sighs deeply. "The temperature just dropped Josh. I can feel it. I'm cold again." She informs him.

It worked just as Josh had hoped. He looks at her. "Well then, why don't you come over here and lay down next to me?" He asks her, casually.

Trubel looks at him intently but doesn't say anything.

Josh smiles at her. "Look. I brought 2 blankets, so we didn't have to share. Plus, this chaise lounge is rated to 500 pounds. We'll be fine. Trust me." He says reassuringly.

Trubel hesitates. "I see." Is all she can say.

Josh looks at her. "The night—I mean, morning is almost over. Can I just hold you awhile? Please?" He asks persuasively.

She can't hide how she feels anymore. She really DOES want him to hold her. And kiss her. Even though thinking about it makes her nervous all over again.

Trubel makes up her mind. "Alright Josh. I trust you." She responds softly.

In a repeat of Sunday night, April 19th 2020, Trubel eases into Josh's' arms once again. He makes sure to gently cover her body with the entire blanket. They settle in, being sure they both have a view of the stars, and each other.

Josh smiles. "Are you warm now?" He almost whispers.

Trubel nods nervously. "Yes, I am Josh. Thank you." She responds softly.

Intuitively, Josh changes the subject, hoping to relax her. "As we approach 5 am, the meteor shower is supposed to be incredible, and best viewed with the naked eye, laying down." He states factually.

Trubel is intrigued. "Oh, alright. I get it now. No neck straining." She says.

Josh nods. "Yep. My neck already needs a break." With his left hand, he quickly rubs the right side of his neck.

Trubel ponders. "I wonder what time it is?" She says, thinking out loud.

Josh remembers. "Last I checked, it was 3:37 am. So right now, probably approaching 4:15 am I would guess." He adds.

"Okay." Trubel responds nervously.

Josh senses she's still uncomfortable. "How are you feeling Trubel?" He asks casually.

Trubel forces a slight smile. "Nervous. The butterflies are back. And—I also feel glad I'm here." She reveals.

Josh tries to comfort her. "That's understandable." He ponders. "I was thinking it would be good for me to ask how you're feeling, rather than assume anything." He reveals.

Trubel sighs. "Alright Josh. But what do I say if I don't know HOW I'm feeling? She asks.

Josh nods. "Say the closest thing that comes to mind." He ponders again. "You know, it's okay to tell me you don't know how you're feeling. We could talk about it and figure it out together." He explains.

Again, Trubel is touched with his compassion. "Sounds good Josh. Thanks." She responds.

Josh nods. "How you feel is the most important thing to me." He reveals.

Trubel is somewhat surprised with his confidence. "You don't feel nervous Josh?" She asks.

Josh slightly smiles. "Nope. Not at all." He tells her.

Together, they watch the meteor shower intensify.

Trubel is amazed with how vivid the meteor shower has become. "This is so incredible Josh. Thank you for bringing me." She says.

Josh smiles at her. "Glad you're here." He responds.

They continue watching the show, holding each other. They haven't kissed since Trubel laid down. Finally, she is beginning to relax. Her nervousness goes away. She looks at him slightly smiling. "Josh you have very nice eyes." She informs him, speaking softly.

Josh can't help it. He's flattered she said that. He smiles widely at her. "I'm really glad you think so." He tells her.

Trubel is puzzled. "Why?" She asks.

Josh hesitates, searching for the right words. "Uh-well, a guy likes to know that there's physical attraction." He finally tells her.

Trubel senses his sudden insecurity. "Josh I already told you I thought you were cute." She reassures him.

Josh smiles nervously. "That was more than 5 years ago! I don't assume you think the same thing now." He reveals.

Trubel tries to hold back a smile. "Well, you should. Because I still think you are cute." She reveals.

His confidence is back. Josh smiles widely. "Thanks." He says.

They continue watching the grand finale of the Lyrid Meteor Shower. And because of the music playlist Josh compiled, modern love songs continue to play, one after another.

Trubel knows some of the songs. Her eyes water up as she feels her heart slowly melting. Josh gazes into her eyes for a moment. Because of the music, he sees emotion in her watery eyes. "I love you Trubel." He says whispering.

Now Trubel can't help it. Her heart melts completely. She finds herself leaning into him for a kiss. Josh kisses her tenderly, with some passion. They stop kissing briefly and glance at the stars. When they look at each other, they start kissing again, this time passionately.

They make out awhile, passionately. Josh intuitively feels that Trubel has finally let go of her defenses. Because of their meaningful conversation, she's accepting of this physical contact.

Josh stops kissing her when the last song on his playlist ends. He pulls back, breathing hard. He places his left hand under his head to prop himself up, but also to create some distance between them.

Trubel is speechless. She hasn't moved. She's breathing hard. She's never experienced passionate kissing before, so she's trying to absorb everything that just happened. She looks at Josh with a slight smile.

Josh sighs deeply. "OMG you are just so hot!" He finally says, barely above a whisper.

Trubel can't help it. She lets out a nervous laugh, then smiles at him.

Josh looks at her. "Well now, that's a good sign. I don't have to ask how you're feeling at the moment." He responds, smiling also.

Trubel rolls her eyes in a playful way. "Perceptive." She responds.

Josh can't hide how happy he is. "That was so awesome." He says.

Trubel laughs again. She quickly looks at Josh, afraid his insecurities will resurface. "I'm sorry Josh, I'm not laughing at you. It's just—so weird. So new." She tells him softly.

Josh smiles. "I understand honey." He reaches out to her. "Come here. I-I just want to hold you one more time." He tells her softly.

Dawn is fast approaching as Josh pulls her close. He holds her for almost 5 minutes. He pulls away and they look into each other's eyes.

They both want to kiss again, but they know it will only lead to them making out passionately. Josh is the first to speak. "Coffee?" He asks to lighten the mood.

Trubel smiles. "Absolutely." She replies confidently.

The outing ends as Josh and Trubel load up everything back into the SUV, including the chaise lounge chair, while they both drink coffee. Josh knows he needs to stay awake for the long drive ahead of them.

Hours later, they are inside the parking garage at HW NYC, readying to exit the SUV. Trubel is the first to speak this time. "Josh—thanks for the incredible—morning. I had a great time." She reveals.

Josh smiles widely. "I had a great time too." He responds softly.

Trubel ponders. "I think I'll get a few hours' sleep, okay?" She informs him.

Josh nods. "Alright. I think I will too." He agrees.

Trubel hesitates leaving the SUV. She looks at him. Josh immediately senses why. He leans in her direction to give her one more kiss. This time, even though he's careful to not kiss her passionately, he doesn't kiss her tenderly either. It's a kiss from a man deeply in love.

Trubel pulls away and smiles. "See you in a few hours Josh." She whispers.

Josh touches her face. "Okay. I'm already looking forward to it." He responds almost whispering.

END OF CHAPTER 32


End file.
